La Mejor Defensa
by Grupo Lorelei
Summary: El Regreso de Voldemort a captado la atención de más personas que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Los mejores del Mundo Espiritual están en el caso, pero ¿pueden manejar Hogwarts o a Harry sin arruinar su cubierta? Hiei/Kurama, Ron/Herm. HPxYYH
1. Cartas

**ATENCIÓN: Esta es una traducción por Grupo Lorelei: no nos pertenece este fic. Título original: "The Best Defense", escrito por JoIsBishMyoga. Crossover: Harry Potter x Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Se aprecian los reviews, ya que ayudan a los traductores a saber que hay interés en la historia, y el traducirla vale la pena. ¡Nos interesa tu entretenimiento!**

**Resúmen Completo:**

"El Regreso de Voldemort a captado la atención de más personas que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Los mejores del Mundo Espiritual están en el caso, pero ¿pueden manejar Hogwarts (o a Harry) sin arruinar su cubierta? Hiei/Kurama, Ron/Hermione, otras parejas. Crossover entre Harry Potter y Yu Yu Hakusho."

**Notas de Autora:**

"No son míos, no van a ser míos, no tengo dinero, no me demanden. Malas palabras, violencia, homosexualidad, heterosexualidad, y otras cosas potencialmente ofensivas, así que si no les gusta eso no lean la historia.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron hablar en los puntos en que me atoraba, ustedes saben quienes son.

Todas las palabras Japonesas son nombres o palabras-que-no-lo-son. Los equivalentes (hey, cielos, arrgh, etc) simplemente no me sonaban bien. Así que no se molesten con un diccionario Japonés-Español. Voy a poner notas cuando sea necesario.

Harry estará en la historia, lo prometo, pero será en un par de capítulos. Tengo que arreglar bien las cosas. Así que aguanten por mí, por favor."

**Capítulo 1 - Cartas**

Tokio a finales de Junio usualmente sufría de lluvias pesadas, como era normal en el resto de Japón, pero hoy parecía que el inexorable clima típico de finales del verano hacía una aparición temprana. El sol resplandecía alto en un cielo azul-blanquecino, y ya había reemplazado los pequeños charcos del aguacero de la noche anterior por vidriosas ilusiones cálidas. El aire se apegaba a la piel como telaraña, cada aliento tan pesado como la más espesa miel.

Hiei yacía en la rama de un árbol, usando su típica pesada gabardina y bufanda blanca, casi insensible al calor. Bostezó, dejando a su mente divagar. Este era solo otro húmedo, aburrido día en el Ningenkai. Casi le provocaba el deseo de chamuscar algo. O matar de un susto a Kuwabara; no lo había echo recientemente. Sonrió socarronamente. Iría en unos cuantos minutos.

Un suave ulular lo distrajo, y frunció el seño. Abrió celosamente un ojo color rojo vino, observando mientras una lechuza aterrizaba en su rama con un casi-mudo batir de alas, y volteó su cabeza para mirar a Hiei. Él movió su pié rápida y violentamente, puesto que era la parte de su cuerpo más cercana al ave, pero esta simplemente ululó y dio un salto para estar algo más cerca.

Hiei abrió su otro ojo y se levantó ligeramente, unos pocos mechones de cabello negro cayendo sobre su frente cubierta. ¿Desde cuándo las aves salvajes no alzaban vuelo cuando una persona se encontraba demasiado cerca? Pensándolo mejor, ¿desde cuando las lechuzas volaban de día? Y quizá más importante... ¿Desde cuando las lechuzas cargaban correo humano?

Entrecerró sus ojos al saltar la lechuza incluso más cerca en una pata, extendiendo la otra con el paquete hacía el demonio. Visible en limpió hiragana estaba una dirección:

Sr. H. Jaganshi  
3ra Rama Arriba, El Encino Más Alto  
Parque Yukimi  
Tokio, Japón.

Hiei tomó la carta con cierta sospecha creciente, ignorando a la lechuza que partía del sitio. ¿Qué estaría tramando el maldito zorro? Él tenía que ser el responsable de esto. Los únicos que sabían de su segundo nombre... que era más un título que un nombre de familia... eran Kurama y Koenma, y esto no encajaba del todo en el torcido sentido del humor del dios-demonio Koenma. Girando los ojos, abrió la envoltura, sacó la carta dentro, y (debajo de un encabezado mostrando cresta y escritura de estilo occidental) leyó:

Querido Sr. Jaganshi,  
Nos complace informarle que usted ha sido aceptado en el recientemente-desarrollado programa internacional en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Hogsmade, Inglaterra. Agregada está una lista cerrada de todos los libros y equipamiento necesarios. El curso comienza en Septiembre 1. Esperamos su lechuza antes de Julio 15.

Sinceramente,  
Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora.

La firma tenía un diseño fluido, escrito una segunda vez con letras romanas impresas, y le dedicó varios minutos a descifrar el nombre. Al descubrir que no solo no era un nombre que le pareciera familiar, sino que también era el nombre y apellido de un humano en lugar del nombre simple de un demonio, Hiei presionó el pergamino a una arrugada bola de papel. Elevó su poder para calcinarlo, molesto. Alguien -- no Kurama, a menos que de algún modo se hubiera confundido con sus plantas demoníacas y estuviera drogado -- le estaba jugando una broma, y NO era gracioso. Infernalmente extraño, si, pero definitivamente carente de gracia.

Se fue del lugar, decidido a hacer su día agradable de nuevo.

* * *

Algo más tarde, un adolescente alto, usando un uniforme escolar azul que definitivamente era demasiado cálido para la temperatura, caminaba por el mismo parque. Tenía el cabello de un tono anaranjado, corto y peinado hacía atrás desde la frente, y un rostro rudo con huesos prominentes, el cual estaba actualmente retorcido en una expresión adolorida.

Kuwabara Kazuma estaba teniendo la peor de las migrañas. Por las últimas dos horas, repentinamente sentía una explosión de fuerte, indefinible poder, a menos de 15 metros de distancia, pero cada vez que volteaba no había nada ahí que pudiera causarlo. Había gritado -- bueno, de acuerdo, chillado como una niñita -- cada vez que lo sintió por la primera hora y media o algo así, y obtenido bastantes miradas extrañas por parte de los peatones, pero ya había desarrollado un dolor de cabeza por la tensión. Gritar ahora causaba que su cerebro doliera tanto como cuando tenía un examen de kanji. Las aún presentes explosiones psíquicas tampoco ayudaban mucho.

¡Maldito fuese el enano! Hiei era el único a quien Kuwabara conocía que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para crear esas explosiones, lo suficientemente rápido para escaparse antes de que Kuwabara pudiera verle, y lo adecuadamente terco para seguir molestando así sin matar a Kazuma. Pero no era como si Hiei fuera capaz de matarlo, porque eso enfadaría a Yukina...

¡Yukina! ¡Ella podría ayudarle con su dolor de cabeza, y él iría a visitarla en el proceso! Repentinamente el día de Kuwabara empezaba a mejorar.

* * *

Kuwabara se bajó del autobús, pellizcando el puente de su nariz en un intento inútil de disminuir el pulsar en su cabeza, y se sentó en la banca de la parada, deprimido. Se le había olvidado traer un presente para Yukina. Ni siquiera se podía auto-sermonear apropiadamente puesto que los sonidos fuertes aumentaban el dolor de su cabeza. ¡Pero se lo merecía, al olvidar traerle a la dulce, hermosa demonio de hielo un presente! Hundió la cara en sus manos.

Un suave ulular interrumpió su pensar silencioso. Volteó la cabeza una fracción hacia la izquierda, a tiempo para ver una gran lechuza acomodada en el respaldo de la banca en la que se hallaba sentado. Sus talones mantenían una carta sujeta contra la madera pintada. Kuwabara alzó una ceja al ver la dirección visible al frente de la envoltura, y tomó el correo cautelosamente.

Sr. K. Kuwabara  
La Parada del Autobús  
Templo de Genkai  
Tokio, Japón

Estaba confundido... ¿Cómo sabían que se encontraría ahí en ese momento? Abrió la carta y la leyó.

"¿!Escuela de QUÉ!"

* * *

En un callejón en algún lugar entre el templo y el parque, otro adolescente en un igualmente caluroso uniforme escolar, este verde, golpeaba la cabeza de un hombre contra un muro de ladrillo. Desdeñosamente liberó al hombre inconsciente, sin molestarse en mirar cómo caía al suelo, y miró alrededor del callejón. Muchos hombres yacían donde habían caído.

Urameshi Yuusuke se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello, asegurándose que su peinado firmemente fijado estuviera intacto. Había sido amable con esta pandilla, aunque era algo insultante ser marcado como un objetivo fácil.

"¡Ah, mierda!" Murmuró. "¡Voy tarde!" Keiko se pondría a regañarlo, pensó mientras se apresuraba hacia la calle.

De repente lo cegó algo que revoloteaba frente a su rostro. Trastabilló hacia atrás con un pequeño grito de sorpresa, perdió su balance, y cayó sobre su coxis. "Itai..." Siseó, levantando la mirada para ver a su atacante.

Una lechuza nevada reposaba en el pavimento frente a él, un talón puesto sobre una carta en el piso. Mientras la miraba incrédulamente, la lechuza ululó y empujó la carta hacía él, en tal forma que solo podía ser un movimiento deliberado. El chico cogió la carta, observando el hiragana escrito en tinta verde con una mezcla de confusión y disgusto.

Sr. Y. Urameshi  
El Lado Norte  
El Callejón con la Pandilla Callejera Golpeada  
Tokio, Japón.

"¿Mou, que es esto?" Gruñó al abrir el correo bruscamente. "Ahora son aves entregando cartas. El bebé pudo simplemente haber enviado a Botan...." Era obviamente un asunto de Koenma, Yuusuke pensó mientras desdoblaba la carta y comenzaba a leerla. "¿Nunca a oído hablar de los celu... lares...?" La carta no era de Koenma. "¿Qué demonios?"

* * *

Una chica, usando un uniforme escolar azul marino, felizmente trepaba las escaleras hacia la entrada al segundo piso de su casa. Colocó su castaño y algo largo cabello detrás de su oreja, y buscó en su mochila por la llave de su hogar. Amplios ojos de color café se achicaron en concentración mientras empujaba libretas fuera del camino, finalmente encontrando las llaves errantes en un rincón de la bolsa.

"¡Estoy en casa!" Yukimura Keiko llamó, sacándose los zapatos en la entrada. No hubo respuesta, pero no había esperado una de todos modos. Sus padres estarían trabajando en su tienda de ramen escaleras abajo a esta hora del día.

Se dirigió a su alcoba y dejó su portafolio en el escritorio. Mientras abría el closet para conseguir un cambio de ropas, escuchó agudos golpes en la ventana. Keiko volteó hacía allá curiosamente, sin ver nada. Seguramente era Yuusuke, ya que supuestamente llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero él no había ido a su ventana desde que eran niños, ¿y por qué rayos se quitaría después de tocar en la ventana? Deshizo el seguro, decidiendo que probablemente quería ser cortes (tan improbable como eso era) si ella se estaba cambiando, y abrió la ventana.

Algo grande voló por la ventana, centímetros debajo del marco superior de la ventana, causando que la chica se agachara y cubriera su cabeza instintivamente. Un ulular bajo, el suave 'thwap' de un papel rígido golpeando una superficie firme, y Keiko se atrevió a mirar entre sus dedos mientras el ave salía por donde había entrado. Mientras los segundos pasaban y ningún segundo ataque parecía venir, Keiko se enderezó de nuevo. Cerró la ventana firmemente, se mantuvo quieta un momento, y se volteó para acercarse lentamente a su escritorio. Estaba segura de que el ave había tirado algo ahí.

Una carta, hecha de pergamino color crema, reposaba sobre su mochila.

* * *

Unos golpes a la puerta agarraron la atención de Keiko lejos de la extraña carta. La había leído varias veces, sin ser capaz de creer lo que decía. Ausentemente cogió el pergamino al avanzar hacía la puerta para abrirla, leyéndola una vez más durante el tramo del cuarto a la entrada.

Yuusuke le sonrió impertinente pero amistosamente. "Hola."

Algo se aclaró en la mente de la chica, y agitó el pergamino frente a la cara de Yuusuke. "Si esta es tu idea de una broma..." Comenzó.

"¿Oi, tú también tienes una?" Sacó su propia carta de su bolsillo y la desdobló. Keiko la tomo, comparándolas mientras Yuusuke continuaba. "Un búho voló a mi cara de la nada y me entregó la cosa..."

"¿Es muy elaborado para ser un engaño, cierto?" Keiko remarcó.

Yuusuke se detuvo por un momento. "No sé. Yo he molestado a mucha gente rara..."

"Más razón para preguntarle a Genkai acerca de ello."

"¿Qué?" Yuusuke soltó, volteando cuando Keiko pasó por su lado para dirigirse a las escaleras. Gimió en resignación al percatarse de lo que Keiko estaba pensando, y la siguió, murmurando sobre mandonas chicas sábelo-todo y sacerdotisas.

* * *

En tanto que duró el viaje en autobús, Keiko no dio respuesta a los intentos de Yuusuke de hablar con ella, y eventualmente se silenció a murmullos. Keiko casi no lo notó, y Yuusuke eventualmente cayó en silencio total. Esto continuó hasta que llegaron casi al final de los peldaños sobre el monte que guiaban al templo.

"Ahora la parte divertida." Dijo Yuusuke sarcásticamente. "Tratar de encontrar a la anciana." Keiko giró, arrojando su puño para hacer a Yuusuke caer boca-abajo a las lisas rocas del patio. Se levantó con un empujón, escupiendo tierra. "Hey, ¡¿para qué hiciste ESO?"

"¡¿Tienes que llamarla así siempre!"

"¡Si!" le regresó automáticamente. Keiko dio un sonido de exasperación y se alejó ofendida, dejando a Yuusuke para alzarse rápidamente y perseguirla mientras ella avanzaba hacia los cuarteles tradicionalmente estilizados.

"¿Hola?" Llamó Keiko. "¿Maestra Genkai? ¿Yukina?"

"¡Oi!" Yuusuke gritó.

Un panel se deslizó a una corta distancia en el pasillo exterior techado, y una delicada chica de rostro dulce vestida en un kimono azul pálido dio un paso fuera. Su cabello era un suave tono azul hielo, atado a la altura del cuello, y sus ojos de un color rojo vino que quedaban muy bien con los ornamentos de cristal en su cabello. "¿Keiko? ¿Yuusuke?" Los saludó curiosamente.

Kuwabara salió del cuarto tras la chica, inclinado sobre ella con una sonrisa tonta y feliz en su rostro. "¡Oi! ¡Urameshi! ¡Keiko! ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?"

* * *

Poco después, los cuatro jóvenes se sentaban en cojines en el interior del templo, cuatro cartas idénticas yaciendo en la mesa alrededor de la que se amontonaban. Copas de té verde se enfriaban junto a las cartas, ignoradas mientras todos escuchaban la voz suave de Yukina.

"Y entonces Kazuma llegó con su carta, y la lechuza se fue volando." Yukina terminó su relato.

Yuusuke habló primero. "¿Qué pasa con las lechuzas?" demandó. "¿Por qué alguien enviaría una carta con una lechuza? Me parece muy estúpido."

"Bueno, Yuusuke, obviamente _funciona_, dado que todos recibimos estas cartas vía lechuza." Keiko le dijo. "Además, la forma de enviarlas no es lo que me preocupa."

Kuwabara asintió para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo, frunciendo el ceño seriamente. "Si. ¿Cómo dem...? " Se detuvo con una mirada a Yukina. "Er. ¿Cómo fue que lograron obtener las direcciones correctas?"

Keiko colocó una mano en su frente. "No, eso tampoco." Le dio un golpecito a las cartas con su dedo índice. "¿Quién las _envió_?"

"Esta persona, 'Minabba', por supuesto." Kuwabara respondió, entorpeciendo las silabas inglesas.

"En primer lugar, los nombres occidentales están invertidos." Keiko le informó. "Ponen el nombre de familia al último. Y en segundo lugar, no sabemos quién o qué McGonagall es, si ese es su nombre real..."

"Oi, creí que pensabas que esto no era un engaño." Yuusuke le recordó.

"¡No lo son!" Keiko balbuceó. "Pero.... pero.... podrían ser una trampa.... Aunque hay modos más efectivos y menos complicados para eso...."

"¡Ha!" Se burló Yuusuke. "¡Tanta escuela ha freído tu cerebro, Keiko! , ¡Peleas contra ti misma!"

Yukina recogió las cartas. "Um.... ¿Qué hacemos si son genuinas?" Preguntó suavemente, coincidentemente distrayendo a los que estaban a punto de pelearse. Los tres la miraron extrañamente.

La puerta corrediza de abrió, y una pequeña anciana con cabello rosa pálido entró al cuarto. Sus ojos fueron de una cara curiosa a otra, hasta caer en las cartas que Yukina sostenía.

"Veo que han recibido sus cartas," dijo llanamente. Los jóvenes parpadearon, sorprendidos. "Me dijeron que llegarían en Julio. No importa. Botan estará aquí a las seis."

CONTINUARÁ

Ningenkai: el mundo humano.

Hiragana: Una de las tres formas de escritura Japonesas, para palabras Japonesas. Los otros dos sistemas son katakana, para palabras extranjeras, y kanji, caracteres complicados derivados de la escritura China.


	2. Negociaciones

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos de autor al principio del Cap.1"

**Capítulo 2 - Negociaciones**

Cinco a las seis, las barreras de alarma rodeando el templo de Genkai titilaron en advertencia. Así, para cuando el esbelto joven pelirrojo subiendo las escaleras llegó a la cima, Genkai se encontraba en el jardín para saludarlo. El chico dio una reverencia a la diminuta mujer.

"Buenas tardes, Maestra Genkai."

"Tus modales nunca dejan de divertirme, zorro." Genkai le dijo, tomando un respiro de si cigarrillo. Kurama se enderezó, ausentemente empujando un perdido mechón de su largo cabello fuera de su rostro, mientras Genkai soltaba una bocanada de humo y lo guiaba a través del patio. "Los otros están adentro." Deteniéndose en el porche, miró sobre su hombro, más allá de Kurama y hacia un árbol cercano. "Deberías venir también tú," le dijo a las ramas sobrias. "Esto te incumbe."

Kurama contuvo una suave risa al tiempo que Hiei saltaba silenciosamente de su no-tan-invisible percha, pareciendo materializarse de la nada junto a el pelirrojo. Hiei le lanzó una mirada fría poco entusiasta, la cual ignoraron al entrar al cuarto.

Fueron recibidos por un clamor de voces mientras Yuusuke y Kuwabara descendían sobre ellos con saludos y, para Genkai, preguntas sobre las cartas. Por su expresión, era obvio que ya le habían preguntado muchas veces. Kurama y Hiei se alejaron de la conmoción para acercarse a Yukina. Intercambiaron saludos, Hiei como siempre más amable y respetuoso con ella que con cualquier otra persona.

"¿Recibieron cartas también?" Yukina preguntó.

"Sí." Kurama respondió, sacándola de su bolsillo. Hiei gruño de manera no cometida. "Cuando telefoneé antes, Genkai me dijo..."

"Botan esta aquí." Genkai interrumpió, alzando la voz para que fuera audible sobre el barullo. Una alta, radiante chica con una cola de caballo azul brillante y un kimono rosado flotaba junto a ella, sentándose de lado en un alargado pero sencillo remo de madera. "Vamos."

* * *

El grupo se encontraba calmadamente en el espacio azul suave entre los mundos. Delgados láser de un color azul más pálido danzaban detrás de ellos, reflejándose en la superficie de la burbuja invisible que los rodeaba, creando la ilusión de que viajaban a una increíble velocidad. A la cabeza del grupo, Yuusuke y Kuwabara se añadían a la ilusión de velocidad al correr a máxima velocidad hacia un punto de luz incandescente justo al frente. Sin importar las veces que habían ido al Reikai, los dos no habían comprendido aún que correr no tenía ningún efecto en el tiempo que el viaje tomaba; eso necesitaría que existiera el espacio-tiempo fuera de la cápsula que el remo de Botan creaba para los pasajeros. Nadie había intentado decirles aún, por varias razones. Kurama lo encontraba divertido, Genkai les permitía a aprender a ser observadores sin que les recordaran, Yukina no quería avergonzar a Kuwabara, a Hiei no le importaba, Botán estaba ocupada volando y nunca se había dado cuenta, y Keiko nunca había ido al Reikai antes y observaba el iluminado túnel con fascinación.

En cuestión de minutos, la luz delante de ellos pareció explotar, alargándose súbitamente para envolver a la burbuja. La visión del grupo brilló blanco, y cruzaron a través de nubes verdes a los cielos púrpura del Reikai. Cientos de metros adelante y un poco más abajo, un río de _algo_ enfermizamente blanco recorría la tierra amarillo pálido de pastizales. Se sostuvieron quietos por un instante, entonces Botán sonrió y se lanzó al río salvajemente, haciendo a la vista girar violentamente de lado a lado.

Kurama soltó un indigno graznido cuando un par de brazos se aferraron alrededor de su cuello. Una rápida mirada por el rabillo de su ojo identificó a una pálida Keiko como la culpable, y reveló a Yukina aferrada al brazo de Hiei con sus ojos cerrados firmemente. Kurama jaló un poco de los brazos de Keiko, logrando ajustar su apretón lo suficiente para poder respirar.

"Maldita sea, Botán, ¿no podrías volar _derecho_?" Yuusuke rugió. Junto a él, Kuwabara había caído a sus rodillas, gimiendo patéticamente.

"¿Una chica no _puede_ divertirse?" Pero la burbuja obedientemente disminuyó la velocidad. Kurama logró que Keiko lo soltara mientras se adentraban en un cañón y se estabilizaban cinco metros por encima del río.

"Perdón por eso," murmuró ella.

"Esta bien," Kurama le aseguró. Bueno, no estaba bien, pero era perdonable. Hiei parecía incapaz de decidir si debía golpear a Keiko por medio-ahorcar a Kurama o sonreír burlonamente al aun-temblante Kuwabara. Se decidió por el último.

La burbuja se detuvo en el piso, justo frente a la enorme pagoda de las Puertas del Juzgamiento y se reventó. Kuwabara aún se veía distintivamente verde, levantándose temblorosamente solo para agacharse de nuevo. Yukina liberó el brazo de Hiei para avanzar preocupadamente hacia Kuwabara mientras Botán enviaba su remo al otro-espacio y abría las masivas puertas. Yuusuke hizo una pausa en el umbral detrás de Keiko y miró atrás, entre Kurama y Hiei. Este último siguió su mirada.

"¡Oi, Kuwabara, apúrate!" Yuusuke llamó.

"Te dejaremos atrás," Kurama añadió de modo juguetón.

"Necesito un minuto," Kuwabara murmuró.

"Seguro que si, ahora vámonos," Yuusuke dijo.

Kuwabara agitó su cabeza lastimeramente. "Ustedes vayan, yo los alcanzo."

"No conoces el camino a la oficina de Koenma," Kurama le recordó. "Te perderás."

"Solo un segundo..."

"Ridículo." Hiei masculló bajo su aliento, solo lo suficientemente alto para que Kurama oyera. Dio una mirada agresiva al adolescente que intentaba recuperarse y alzó la voz para que se oyera. "Ha volado lo suficiente como para que un vuelo de rutina no sea un problema. Déjenlo."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Teme!" chilló Kuwabara con enojo, enderezándose inmediatamente. Pero Hiei ya estaba caminando lejos por el limpio corredor frente a ellos. Se abrió camino entre Kurama y Yuusuke y agarró a Hiei por la bufanda, igualando la mirada del demonio con una propia.

Yuusuke colocó una mano en cada uno de sus hombros,. empujándolos para hacerse camino entre los dos. "Oi, oi, ahora no," dijo, dibujando una sonrisa al jalar a ambos delante en el pasillo. Hiei gruñó y se soltó de Yuusuke violentamente.

Kurama los siguió, caminando junto a Yukina. Ella lo miro brevemente, sonriendo dulcemente a los tres chicos delante. "El dolor de estomago de Kazuma se ha ido."

"Aa."

"Hiei es muy listo al haberlo distraído así."

Kurama tosió. "Er... Si. Lo es."

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Koenma para encontrar al dios-demonio esperándolos en su forma de ahorro de energía, la de un pequeño niño con chupón. Sin embargo, antes de que Yuusuke pudiera hacer más que azotar una de las cartas en el escritorio de el dictador, Koenma ya había tomado un control remoto de un cajón de su escritorio y encendido el monitor. La imagen de un adolescente, un chico occidental en túnicas negras de un estilo nada familiar, apareció.

"Este es Cedric Diggory—er, Diggory Cedric para ustedes—un chico Inglés, diecisiete años," empezó Koenma sin preámbulos. "Fue asesinado hace tres días más o menos, por otro humano que lleva el nombre de Voldemort. Así que, normalmente, esto no debería ser una preocupación para el Reikai, si no fuera por ciertas circunstancias." Echó una mirada a su confundida audiencia. "Uno: la muerte de Cedric no estaba programada, pero no puedo regresarlo como lo hice con Yuusuke el año pasado. El hechizo usado selló su cuerpo y no le permite mantener un alma dentro, permanentemente. Dos: él no era el blanco. Y Tres," Aquí, Koenma hizo una mueca. "Kurama, tú deberías estar familiarizado con esto. Tres: Voldemort debió haber muerto hace catorce años, aunque él no metió su alma a un humano que iba a nacer como tú lo hiciste."

"Ve al punto," Yuusuke interrumpió. "¿Qué tiene esto que ver con lechuzas y cartas extrañas?"

"Han sido aceptados en la escuela de Cedric."

"¡¿Nosotros _que_?!"

"Se nos ha pedido ayuda. Oficialmente, el Reikai no puede hacer nada. Voldemort no es solo imposible de encontrar –hemos tenido agentes buscándolo desde la fecha en que se supone que moriría, y simplemente no podemos encontrarlo—pero también, según los reportes, ha obtenido un cuerpo completamente funcional. No tenemos la autoridad de matar gente; solo los recogemos cuando se mueren. Extraoficialmente, sin embargo... bueno, no tenemos control sobre lo que haga Genkai. Ella ha aceptado una posición de maestra en la escuela a la que Cedric asistía." Koenma se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. "Desde ahora, los siete de ustedes son sus estudiantes."

"No." Kurama dijo quedamente. Hiei giró sobre sus talones y simplemente caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Hiei! ¡Espera un minuto!" Koenma saltó sobre su escritorio, ignorando la respuesta de Kurama por el momento, y persiguió a Hiei, atrapándolo por la manga justo afuera de las puertas de su oficina. "¡Yukina irá!" siseó. Hiei se congeló y le dio una mirada fulminante a Koenma, quien rápidamente añadió, "O se va con Genkai a Hogwarts, o regresa al Makai. Yo _no_ puedo permitirle que se quede en el Ningenkai sin la protección de Genkai, no después de lo que ocurrió la última vez. ¡No deseo que la capturen de nuevo, y se que tú tampoco!"

Hiei lentamente se volteó. "Bien." Avanzó de malas al centro del cuarto con Koenma detrás.

Koenma se retorció ligeramente bajo la mirada en los ojos de Hiei, los que prometían una rápida y sucia muerte si Koenma algún día perdía su divinidad, y se volteó a ver a Kurama. "Cedric estaba aprendiendo magia humana, en una escuela Occidental para jóvenes magos. ¿Cuántas oportunidades llegan a tener cualquier tipo de demonios de siquiera _ver_ magia Occidental? Son una de las culturas más secretas en el Ningenkai; se han ocultado de persecuciones por _siglos_. ¡Más de un milenio de avances mágicos y culturales--¡" Gimió dramáticamente.

"Suficiente." Kurama murmuro, visiblemente divertido por la elección de Koenma de apelar a su curiosidad. "Iré."

"¡Excelente! Ahora que eso esta arreglado..."

"¡Hey, yo nunca dije que yo iría!" Yuusuke interrumpió.

Keiko habló sobre la protesta de Yuusuke. "¿Pero por qué debemos asistir a la escuela de este muchacho? Quiero decir... esta muerto..."

"Dije que no era el blanco real," Koenma contestó. "Voldemort debió morir catorce años atrás al usar el hechizo de muerte en un bebe. El niño sobrevivió." Asintió hacia el monitor. "Les mostraría una fotografía, pero no podemos rastrearlo, como no pudimos rastrear a Voldemort, no hemos podido desde que el hechizo rebotó. Pero como sea, el chico tiene quince ahora, y _él_ es el blanco."

"¿Así que quieres que protejamos a un niño que venció a este tipo cuando era un bebe?" Yuusuke preguntó. "No veo por qué lo necesitaría."

"No lo hace. Y no lo harán. Hogwarts esta lleno de niños que o son inocentes peatones o partidarios secretos y espías de Voldemort. Su trabajo es proteger a los estudiantes en la primera categoría, y obstaculizar a los de la segunda. Sin usar fuerza letal, por supuesto." Sonrió de forma traviesa. "Por supuesto, _si llegan_ a tener la oportunidad de matar a Voldemort..."

"Le pateamos el trasero." Yuusuke prometió, cerrando su mano en un puño firme.

CONTINUARÁ

Teme - muy ruda forma de decir "tú"; toscamente, "bastardo"

Reikai - el mundo espiritual o "después de la vida"

Makai - el mundo de los demonios


	3. Atípico

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y los derechos al inicio del capítulo 1. Excepto la línea de tiempo. Olvidé eso. Esto toma lugar después de el Torneo Oscuro de Artes Marciales en yu Yu Hakusho, y después del cuarto libro de Harry Potter."

**Capítulo 3 -Atípico**

_Debió_ ser un relativamente sometido grupo de Tantei el que regresó al templo de Genkai. Sin embargo, dados los temperamentos y niveles de energía de Yuusuke y Kuwabara, decir que estaban ligeramente emocionados sería muy poco para la realidad.

"¡_Si que_ vamos a patear traseros por allá! ¡Esos magos no sabrán que los golpeó!"

"¡Yo, Kuwabara Kazuma, voy a ser el más grande mago que haya venido de Japón!"

"¿Me pregunto si podremos usar magia para acabar con algunos demonios?"

Otros en el grupo estaban mucho menos emocionados.

"¡Acabo de iniciar clases en una preparatoria de prestigio!" Keiko gimió. "¡Nunca podré ir a un buen colegio con un diploma de una escuela de _magia_!"

"¿Pero no será interesante aprender magia occidental?" Yukina intentaba distraer a la chica más alta. "¡Imagina, magia humana! ¡En _Inglaterra_!"

No tenía efecto en Keiko. "¡Oh, _no_!" jadeó, pensando en algo más. "¿Qué le diré a mis _padres_?"

"La verdad," dijo Genkai, malhumorada. "Justo como todos los demás estudiantes de familias no-mágicas deben hacerlo." Miró al grupo mientras llegaban al jardín del templo. "Vayan a casa. Díganle a sus padres. Duerman bien. Tenemos dos meses para trabajar en los detalles."

"Sí, Genkai." Keiko y Yukina dijeron al unísono.

"Sí, Genkai," Kurama repitió distraídamente. Mientras Keiko casi arrastraba a Yuusuke y Kuwabara lejos del templo y escaleras abajo, repitiendo las palabras de Genkai sobre trabajar con los detalles después, Kurama ausentemente le deseó a Yukina buenas noches y los siguió.

Al fondo de la colina, los otros dieron vuelta para dirigirse a la parada del autobús. Agitó la mano para que supieran que notaba sus despedidas al ir en otra dirección, dirigiéndose a casa. Volteando en una esquina, miró hacia arriba a un árbol inclinado sobre la acera, su mirada volviéndose menos abstraída. Hiei saltó livianamente de una de las ramas para caminar silenciosamente junto al pelirrojo. El ocasional toque de una mano rozando a otra, el casi imperceptible zumbido de el respirar, y el callado golpe de los zapatos en el pavimento era toda la compañía que ambos requerían en ese momento.

Alcanzaron la casa de Kurama cuando la luz de la puesta del sol se transformaba a un tono cobre. Kurama miró pensativamente la modesta casa, manos en los bolsillos, pero no dio un solo paso para dejar la acera. Hiei cambió de posición, apenas tocando el brazo de Kurama con el suyo, y atrapó la mirada instintiva del pelirrojo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la casa.

"No irías a estos extremos por un humano cualquiera," le dijo, antipático.

Kurama dio una pequeña pausa, sus ojos volviéndose gentiles. La opinión de Hiei por los humanos, sin importar su reciente estadía en el Ningenkai, era un poco mejor que la opinión popular sobre ellos en el Makai. El demonio común era más cruel y menos comprensivo que el humano común, pero en la opinión de Hiei, no por mucho. Considerando este punto de vista, llamar a la madre de Kurama atípica era algo tranquilizante y un cumplido. Kurama ofreció una débil sonrisa. "¿No lo haría, verdad?"

Hiei gruñó y alejó la mirada, pretendiendo que no había dicho algo remotamente amable. "Hasta luego," le soltó, desapareciendo en un instante.

Kurama suspiró, y entró en la casa. Automáticamente quitándose los zapatos en el recibidor , llamó, "¡Estoy en casa!"

"Bienvenido, Shuiichi," su madre, Shiori, llamó de regreso. Siguió el sonido de su voz hasta la cocina, donde la encontró lavando el resto de los platos de la cena. "¿Cómo esta la sacerdotisa?"

"Ella esta bien, Madre." Kurama respondió, al umbral de la puerta. Tomó la carta de su bolsillo, mirándola fijamente mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina. "Madre, yo..."

Ella volteó, notando el extraño tono en su voz. "¿Si, Shuiichi?"

Siguió mirando la carta en sus manos, trazando los bordes arrugados. "Yo..." Esto era ridículo. Sus manos temblaban. Él era un demonio con siglos de edad y un ladrón maestro; ¡no debería estar reaccionando de este modo!

Shiori se sentó a su lado, colocando una mano sobre las suyas para calmarlas. "No he visto pergamino desde que tu padre murió." Murmuró. Mientras Kurama la observaba sorprendido, ella movió sus dedos a la carta y continuó. "¿Es esto lo que esta mal? ¿Puedo?"

Kurama le permitió tomar la carta de su flojo apretón, sentándose tontamente y tratando de dejar de temblar mientras ella leía el único pedazo de pergamino dentro. _Mujer humana. ¡Es una simple mujer humana!_ _¡Estoy agradecido con ella y eso es_ todo! _Yo_ no _estoy asustado._ No _lo estoy._

"Oh, Shuiichi..." respiró ella.

"¡Lo siento!" soltó repentinamente. Ahora era el turno de ella de sorprenderse mientras el joven apretaba los puños en su regazo e inclinaba la cabeza. "Lo lamento tanto... Lo oculté por tanto tiempo...Yo no—"

"Esta bien." Ella tocó su cabello. "Seguramente has querido proteger a tu vieja madre Muggle, al no decirme. Pero Shuiichi, ¿Inglaterra? ¿No te están enseñando aquí en Japón?"

"Yo..." De este modo no debían ser las cosas. "Yo... sí..." ¿Cuál debía ser la historia? "Mi sensei ha aceptado una posición de maestra en Inglaterra. Quiere que vayamos con ella, ampliar nuestros horizontes. ¡Seria una magnifica oportunidad de aprendizaje; los Occidentales son tan secretos acerca de esto...!" Se atrapó a si mismo inclinándose hacia delante casi suplicantemente, y sabía que sus ojos brillaban. ¡Inari, estaba actuando como un adolescente humano! Pero se supone que era uno...

Su madre se enderezó. "Shuiichi, Inglaterra es la base de operaciones de Voldemort," le espetó. "¡_No_ vas a ir!"

Demonios, esa era la razón por la que iban a ir en primer lugar, para matar a Voldemort otra vez. "Volde... Madre, él esta muerto." Ella palideció, y Kurama sintió un familiar ardor causado por la culpa. Bueno, Voldemort había estado muerto para el público hasta hace como tres días. Era suficiente. "¿Pero cómo _sabes_ todo esto?"

"Tu padre era un mago," respondió débilmente, ausente. "¿Está muerto? ¿Realmente muerto?" Kurama asintió, ojos abriéndose como platos al encontrarse con una Shiori sollozante en sus brazos.

"Gracias a los dioses... Oh, gracias a los dioses..." Sollozó en su hombro.

"¿Madre?" Sintió su cara calentarse, y sabia que probablemente se había puesto de un color rojo brillante. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda inútilmente, sintiéndose ridículo. Nada en sus muchos cientos de años de experiencia lo habían preparado para _este_ tipo de reacción. Ella nunca sucumbió a lagrimas antes frente a él, incluso cuando estaba en el hospital. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo _ahora_? "¡Madre, _por favor_!"

"Lo siento, es... algo inesperado..." Se calmó rápidamente, limpiando sus ojos con el pañuelo que Kurama le ofreció. "Gracias. Y es un alivio, por supuesto. No he tenido noticias del mundo mágico desde que tu padre murió. Cuando ninguna de las sacerdotisas me contactó antes de que cumplieras los once, asumí que no tenias magia..."Shiori tomó un profundo, tembloroso respiro mientras se controlaba a si misma, y se levantó. "Ven conmigo."

Kurama, aún adaptándose a la revelación de que su padre fue un mago, siguió a su madre, quien lo guió escaleras arriba y a la puerta en el techo que daba al ático. Como él era algo más alto, la jaló para que su madre pudiera pasar, siguiéndola arriba. Shiori lo llevó a un viejo baúl en una esquina, sentándose frente a él. Kurama se sentó junto a ella y miró curiosamente del objeto a su madre.

"No hay cerradura."

"Lo se." Su mano se estiro hasta tocar la plana superficie metálica donde habría una cerradura en un baúl normal. "Pon tu mano aquí y desea que se abra para ti. Entonces di '_Alohomora_'."

Sus delgados dedos cubrieron los de la mujer en la placa de metal. "_Alohomora_," murmuró. La tapa desapareció como niebla ante sus ojos, revelando el contenido del baúl. Yaciendo encima estaba una plana caja de madera, decorada con un diseño abstracto hecho con madera más obscura y pulida a un brillo cristalino.

Shiori levantó la caja reverentemente . "Tu padre te dejó esto. Estaba seguro que la necesitarías... pero supongo que tienes una ya." Colocó la caja en las manos de Kurama. "Aún así, debía ser entregada a ti personalmente." Se sentó erguida, mirando al baúl. "Cerrado." Ordenó, y la tapa apareció a donde pertenecía. "El baúl se cierra por cualquiera, pero solo un mago o bruja puede abrirlo," explicó. "Así que es tuyo, para que hagas lo que pienses conveniente con él. Yo... ya es tarde, y tengo que levantarme temprano mañana."

Kurama se levantó, sosteniendo la delgada caja con un brazo. Suponía que ella querría llorar en privado. "Si, Madre. Vamos a dormir; ha sido un largo día." Esta vez, él guió mientras regresaban al segundo piso, y cerró la puerta del ático. "Buenas noches, Madre," le dijo suavemente.

"Buenas noches, Shuiichi. Duerme bien."

Kurama fue a su habitación, colocando la misteriosa caja en su escritorio y preparándose para ir a la cama. No había signo de Hiei, quien dormía ahí muy seguido, especialmente en la temporada de lluvias, pero Kurama no lo esperaba esta noche. _Probablemente soltando la frustración por tener que venir a esta misión, o cuidando a Yukina para ver si hay alguna señal de que ella no quiera ir para soltarse de la misión_. Acomodó las sabanas de su cama, y se sentó en su escritorio. _Pero funciona perfectamente. Creo que quiero estar a solas para esto_.

Recorrió el diseño de la tapa de la caja suavemente con sus dedos. "Padre..."

Nunca había pensado mucho acerca de su padre antes. El hombre había muerto antes que el cuerpo de Kurama tuviera un año de edad. Casi la mitad de las memorias que tenía eran imágenes borrosas, no por falta de habilidad mental por parte de Kurama, sino por el simple hecho de que los músculos en sus ojos de infante eran incapaces de enfocar cualquier cosa que no estuviera aproximadamente a medio metro de su rostro. Si recordaba bien, su padre había sido un sonriente hombre con cabello arenoso que olía ligeramente a aserrín.

¿Había hecho él la caja? Era una obra de arte, el objeto, valioso por al menos unos cuantos miles de yenes. Kurama probó la tapa, descubriendo que se movía fácilmente, sin signos de moho o cualquier sello. Eso la hacía valiosa por unas decenas de miles de yenes.

Por dentro, los contenidos eran ocultos por una cubierta de suave terciopelo negro. Kurama colocó la tapa a un lado y retiró el pedazo de tela. Más terciopelo amortiguaba y enseñaba un bien-empacado grupo de frascos de vidrio, herramientas para trabajar en madera, una lente de vidrio, dos pedazos de madera, y un pedazo de pergamino doblado. Tomó el pergamino, lo abrió delicadamente, y comenzó a leer:

A mi preciado hijo,  
Si estás leyendo esto, no he sobrevivido para verte crecer. Estoy más apenado de lo que jamás podré expresar por ello. Solo puedo esperar que estos tiempos de oscuridad se hayan acabado para ti. Desde el día en que naciste, yo he sentido ocasionalmente el poder que tu forma de niño humano no puede convocar aún. Una varita echa para un mago de alma humana jamás podrá ser suficiente para ti, mi pequeño, y yo no puedo hacer una para ti ahora mismo.  
Esta caja contiene todo lo que necesitas para hacer una varita que te pertenezca a ti y solo a ti, por el corazón mágico de la varita. Como una criatura mágica, un cabello de tu forma no-humana seria razonablemente lo mejor para ti. Para lo demás, sigue las instrucciones que aquí te envío.  
No le he dicho a Shiori sobre los contenidos de esta carta. Entendería la verdad demasiado bien, que no la elegiste como nada más que el primer lugar seguro que encontraste. Aún te amaría, pero saber la verdad solo la lastimaría.  
Solo desearía haber estado ahí cuando Shiori te enseñó lo que es la humanidad. Te amo, mi pequeño niño. Se bueno y sano.  
-Padre

Kurama regresó la carta y cerró la caja con manos de nudillos blancos. "Me estoy volviendo viejo para esto," murmuró para si, apagando la luz.

CONTINUARÁ

Shuiichi - el nombre humano de Kurama

Sensei - maestro (de una disciplina o área de estudio); maestros, doctores, maestros de artes marciales, etc.

Inari - una deidad japonesa, de los granos y los zorros: Kurama era originalmente un demonio zorro.


	4. Julio, Pedazos de un Agitado Verano

**Notas de la Autora:**

"¡Harry finalmente aparece! Ustedes me aman. Yo sé que sí. ¡Dejen un review y díganme qué tanto!

Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1."

**Capítulo 4 – Julio (Pedazos de un Agitado Verano, parte I)**

El día siguiente, Junio 28, era luna nueva. A la puesta del sol, Kurama tomó un frasco de aceite de menta y una rama de rosa de la caja, para realizar el primer hechizo según las instrucciones que su padre le había dejado. Era uno largo, completamente en Latín, y había tenido que practicar la mayor parte del día para acostumbrar su boca a algunos de los sonidos.

_"Ego evoco mater immortalis,"_ murmuró, esperando que su acento no arruinara el hechizo. "_Illa qui sumit terrae et maria, escae et refugium." _Mojó las puntas de la rama con gotas de aceite, la esencia de menta lo suficientemente aguda para causar frío detrás de sus ojos, y lo frotó cuidadosamente. "_Astrum nox et textum res reposcite suus potestas, renasce pariter luna."_ Un sentimiento de alivio corrió por sus venas cuando el aceite brilló y un poder recorrió la madera, volviendo el seco palo de quince años tan fresco como si hubiese sido cortado de su arbusto hace unos segundos. Una pequeña gota de savia salió de la punta más gruesa a su dedo.

Perfecto.

--

* * *

La vida con los Dursleys nunca había sido particularmente placentera. Una vez más, Harry se había encerrado en su cuarto desde el momento en que llegó de Hogwarts, saliendo en la menor medida posible. Sin embargo, en la primera semana, una conmoción en la planta baja lo hizo salir.

"¡La Sra. Figg ha _desaparecido_!" escuchó a su tía anunciar. Podía claramente oír el encanto que sentía por la drama del (normal, no-mágico, ni "extraño") evento.

"¿Desaparecido?" la voz del Tío Vernon se alzó incrédulamente.

"¡Si! ¡El auto no esta, la casa esta a oscuras, _y_ no hay ni un solo gato alrededor!" Petunia decía esto como si fuera la prueba definitiva, y probablemente lo era.

"Talvez solo fue a, uh, visitar a sus familiares," Vernon dijo. "Y se llevo a los malditos gatos con ella."

"¿Familiares? El último de los familiares de la vieja Arabella murió hace _años_, cariño."

Harry se congeló de sorpresa. Recordaba ese nombre de hace unas semanas atrás: Arabella Figg, una de las personas a las que Dumbledore había enviado a Canuto a advertir. ¿La Sra. Figg era Arabella Figg? ¿Una _bruja_?

Cerró su puerta y se inclinó contra ella, mordiendo su labio para retener la incrédula y completamente inapropiada risa que haría a su tío venir corriendo. _Tenía_ que ser la vecina loca de los gatos.

--

* * *

El más inmediato, y más grande, problema era el entrenamiento. Del grupo entero, solo Genkai sabía algo sobre magia Occidental. Kurama solo ligeramente recordaba una cantidad pasable de Latín, la mayor fuente del lenguaje usado en la hechicería Occidental. Ninguno de ellos tenía varitas; Keiko no había usado magia nunca.

Hoy, el Tantei aprendía movimientos de varita apropiados. Usarían palos delgadas para esto, ya que ninguno tenia una varita real aún, y no esperarían hasta llegar a Gran Bretaña. Las varitas Occidentales eran las mejores para la magia Occidental, Genkai había dicho, y las mejores de ellas se vendían en Londres.

"Apunta tu dedo, Yuusuke, una varita no es un garrote. Hiei, usa tu mano izquierda, por favor; los sellos de restricción en tu otra mano interferirán con la magia. Excelente agarre, Kurama, veo que las técnicas de látigo se aplican muy bien en movimientos de varita. Levanten las varitas así, swish, y flick. ¿Entendido?"

Los ojos de Yuusuke se achicaron con disgusto. " ¿ "Swish" ? Yo no hago _swish_. Las chicas hacen swish. Al dem—¡OW!"

"¡Madura, Yuusuke!" Botán le dijo simplemente, jalando su remo de regreso y revisándolo con la mano para asegurarse que la cabeza de Yuusuke no lo hubiese abollado. "Hay miles de magos hombres que hacen esto todos los días."

"Suficiente." Genkai reclamó. "Swish. Y. Flick." El equipo obedeció. "Muy bien, pero dale un poco más de autoridad a esoo, Yukina. De nuevo. Levanten varitas. Swish y flick."

--

* * *

Más tarde, Hiei y Keiko se arrodillaban, de cara el uno al otro y rodeados por bambú en una esquina de los jardines del templo.

"¿Hiei...?" Ojos profundamente rojos voltearos hacia ella. "Por qué... Genkai dijo que a la mayoría de nosotros habríamos sido encontrados en Shichi-go-san, por las familias del templo. Sé que Kurama se ocultaba, y Kuwabara dijo que sus padres le enseñaron un poco antes de que murieran... pero..."

"Yuusuke murió."

"Oh." Correcto. El _no había_ hecho nada sobrenatural hasta después que volvió. Estar muerto debió de hacer algo para desatar sus habilidades. "¿Y.... y yo?"

Hiei mostró una de sus burlonas sonrisas, aflojó la venda que funcionaba como sello el su frente, y la dejó caer. Su tercer ojo se abrió, el color violeta ardiendo mientras miraba a Keiko sin parpadear. "Eso, lo arreglamos ahora," murmuró, observando como los ojos de la chica se desenfocaban y opacaban.

--

* * *

"Esta de regreso."

"¿Hm? ¿Quién?"

"La Sra. Figg." Petunia sonaba decepcionada. "Un par de sus gatos llegaron con alguna enfermedad fea. Tuvo que llevarlos a todos a Londres para que los pusieran en cuarentena."

"¿No es contagioso, o si?"

"Oh, no, no para nosotros. Pero bastante malo para un gato, según ella."

"Bien. No permitiremos que... _él_... arruine el cumpleaños de Dudley la próxima semana."

--

* * *

Julio 12, medianoche. Dos semanas desde que Kurama hizo el primer hechizo, y la luna estaba llena y brillante. Kurama le había untado y frotado aceite de madera de rosa a la vara que sería su varita cada noche desde entonces, murmurando una simple encantación _– Madeo Visium --_ repetidamente hasta que el aceite desaparecía en la madera cruda y la varita brillaba suavemente en sus ojos. No obstante, esta noche requería de otro largo encantamiento.

El pelirrojo trajo toda la caja.

--

* * *

Draco Malfoy sabía exactamente quien era. Draco Malfoy era el hijo de su padre. Él era la epítome de lo que un mago de raza pura debía de ser. Él era bien parecido y sabía cómo hablar propiamente. Él se llevaba a si mismo con un aire de auto-importancia que retaba a otros a dudar de su voluntad. Él era joven, pero él era poderoso. Y cuando entraba en un cuarto él era el centro de atención. Él era un Malfoy.

Como la creme de la creme de la sociedad mágica –que era, por supuesto, la única sociedad digna de los Malfoy—la familia estaba obligada a asegurarse que el mundo mágico se mantuviera digno. Porque, era su deber cívico el ayudar a Voldemort a llegar al poder, para que limpiara la sangre Muggle de la comunidad mágica.

Draco alzó una ceja hacía si mismo en el espejo. Deber cívico, que burla. Su padre estaba en ello por el poder de ser el segundo-en-comando de la sociedad mágica. O al menos, por eso _solía_ estar, hasta que a Voldemort lo derrotó ese molesto mocoso de media-raza, Potter. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejar al mundo mágico espantado de siquiera decir su _nombre _por una década, y era aún más poderoso ahora que estaba de regreso. Y con los Malfoy de su lado...

"Vamos a ganar," le murmuró a su reflejo. Este le regresó la sonrisa socarrona. "Y creo que haré que Potter sepa lo que es esclavitud antes de que lo matemos."

La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás suyo. Draco giró, apenas logrando abortar un aullido mientas su padre entraba en el cuarto. "Buenos días, Draco. ¿Estas listo para ir a la planta baja? Bien. Ven conmigo."

Escaleras abajo, Voldemort esperaba. Miró a Draco lentamente, en una forma que haría a cualquiera ponerse nervioso. "Tienes un buen chico aquí, Lucius," dijo al fin.

"Gracias, Amo."

"No es sorprendente. Los Malfoy han concebido belleza por generaciones. No creo que pudieras _fallar_ en engendrar a tan... hermoso niño. Bien, bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre, chico?"

"Draco, señor."

"El dragón. Por supuesto. La mayor de las serpientes de acuerdo a las leyendas. ¿Un cumplido a tu amo, talvez, Lucius? ¿O una predicción?" preguntó con voz suave como la seda. "Así que, joven serpiente, ¿qué es lo que deseas?"

"¿Señor?"

"Tu _sabes_ que eres el heredero de tu padre, chico. ¿Qué es lo que _quieres_ como uno de mis Mortífagos?"

Draco se contuvo por un momento, ojos achicándose mientras consideraba la pregunta. "Quiero que Perfecto Potter lama mis botas."

"Una admirable respuesta, chico. Desafortunadamente, es incorrecta. Lucius, has sido negligente en tus deberes. _Crucio_."

--

* * *

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron abruptamente, y contuvo el aire a la fuerza cuando su cicatriz súbitamente empezó a arder.

--

* * *

"_Madeo visium, perfora directus et rectus, permane cunctus et solidus undique hic instrumentum, perfora directus, permane solidus..."_ Nebulosas memorias infantiles se mostraron en la parte trasera de la mente de Kurama, traídas de la oscuridad por el frágil aroma del aserrín. Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza el hundir un eje del tamaño del ojo de una aguja por el centro de una rama de 25 centímetros, pero el encantamiento que Kurama estaba usando incluía un hechizo para mantener el hoyo centrado, y el perforador tenía un pequeño pozo en la manija para el aceite de rosa necesitado dentro de la diminuta cavidad.

Le dio una mirada a la luna, casi en el horizonte en aquel momento, y se tomó un segundo para tranquilizar su respiración. No debía apresurarse.

"_Permane solidus..."_

_--  
_

* * *

"Y swish y flick... ¡_flick_ Kuwabara, no batir! Blande una varita real de ese modo y vas a sacar la cabeza a alguien con el conjuro."

--

* * *

"¡Pero debes decirnos _algo_!" Yuusuke gritó al comunicador portátil. Esta vez, estaba armado con algunos argumentos que a Keiko se le habían ocurrido. "¡¿Cómo se supone que hagamos nuestro trabajo si no sabemos _nada_ sobre el objetivo?!"

"¡Una vez más, _no_ van a proteger al _objetivo_, se deben preocupar por el cuerpo estudiantil completo!" La voz de Koenma zumbaba ligeramente al golpear los altos niveles de volumen que las bocinas del comunicador no estaban diseñadas para alcanzar.

"¡Solo hay siete de nosotros, más Genkai! ¡No podemos estar en todos los lugares a la vez!" Yuusuke se detuvo un instante, alejándose un poco. "Con lo que nos han dicho de el lugar, ni siquiera podemos estar en todos los pisos a la vez. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener un ojo en los mejores amigos y peores enemigos del blanco. ¡Al menos danos un _nombre_ para que podamos saber _quienes son_ esas personas!"

"¡Lo haría si TUVIERA uno!"

--

* * *

Julio 28. El cielo estaba completamente negro, aliviado solo por algunas de las más brillantes estrellas y la contaminación de luz de Tokio. Kurama terminó con el tratamiento de aceite y colocó la varita en un pedazo de ropa negra en el suelo.

Las instrucciones le dijeron que bebiera los contenidos de un frasco etiquetado simplemente "3" en este punto. Kurama desconfiadamente sacó el corcho del envase y le dio una olfateada a los contenidos del frasco. Olía familiar. La realidad lo golpeó con la fuerza de el Reigun de Yuusuke.

"¿Poción de la Vida Pasada?" jadeó Kurama. ¡¿Cómo _obtuvo_ esto su padre?! Como _supo_... no. No, probablemente no sabía si Kurama sería capaz de transformarse en su forma demoníaca a voluntad cuando el momento llegara. De hecho, probablemente asumió que Kurama no podría, y había incluido esto para que pudiera colectar los cabellos que usaría para hacer el corazón de la varita en unas horas.

Bebió, y en unos minutos, el prado estaba vacío salvo por un zorro plateado de cinco colas. La noche era demasiado prometedora para gastarse.

--

* * *

Julio 28, amanecer.

"_Ego evoco pater cum ramus, ille qui morioit et nascit ab integro quotannis..."_ Kurama enredaba su cabello plateado de youko dentro de la varita. _"Integro visium scipii."_ La varita pulsó lo suficientemente fuerte para sorprender a Kurama, quien casi tiró el objeto. _"¡Integro visium virgae!"_ Otro pulso, este acompañado de un brillo tan incandescente como la luz del sol en sus sentidos mágicos. _"¡Integro!"_ La varita hizo llover centellas doradas en el claro.

"¿Qué _demonios_ estas haciendo?"

Kurama alzó la cabeza, mirando mareadamente hacia las ramas del árbol más cercano. "¿Hiei?"

"Eso _dolió_, zorro. Coloca una barrera a la próxima; probablemente captaste la atención de cada youkai en la ciudad."

"¿De _cada_ uno?" Kurama sonrió, la pálida luz de la mañana reluciendo en sus afilados colmillos.

"Cada telépata," Hiei aceptó. "¿Bien?"

"Hago una varita." Sonrió más ampliamente ante la sorprendida mirada que Hiei le dio. "Resultó ser algo más violento de lo que pensé."

CONTINUARÁ

Tantei: "detectives", la palabra usada en el fandom de Yu yu Hakusho para referirse al grupo.

Shichi-go-sann: una celebración Japonesa en la cual los niños de siete, cinco, y tres años son llevados al templo local para ser bendecidos.

Hechizos: No hablo Latín, no conozco a nadie que lo hable, y no tengo idea de lo que significan muchas anotaciones de mi diccionario Inglés-Latín. Así que cualquier parecido entre los "hechizos" y el Latín real son pura suerte.


	5. Agosto, Pedazos de un Agitado Verano

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1"

**Capítulo 5 - Agosto (Pedazos de un Agitado Verano, Parte II)**

Harry se sentaba en su estrecha cama, mirando fuera de la ventana con una mirada insulsa . Dudley de algún modo había logrado caerse de las escaleras temprano ese día, tropezándose sobre su propio bastón de Smelting –increíble como las escaleras sobrevivieron a el impacto, Harry pensó sin piedad—y después, Harry había sido culpado por dejar el bastón en un lugar donde cualquiera podría tropezarse con él. Sin importarles las protestas bien fundadas de que el chico no tenía interés en meterse con el estúpido palo, el Tío Vernon había agregado tres cerraduras más a la puerta, dos de ellas imposibles de abrir sin la llave correcta. Harry estaba seguro de que su padrino, y el hecho de que Dudley no había sufrido más que un esguince , era la única razón por la que no había sido tirado a la alacena debajo de la escalera por el resto del verano. Talvez debiera estar agradecido por ello, pero él era solo humano. Así que solo miraba por la ventana, enfurruñado. Que cumpleaños.

Algo se movió en contraste a el cielo de la noche, captando la atención de Harry. Se inclinó más cerca del vidrio, sin estar seguro de lo que veía. Fuera lo que fuera, sin embargo, se estaba moviendo directamente hacia su ventana. Harry empujó el marco hacia arriba lo más que pudo, y saltó fuera del camino mientras las lechuzas empezaban a entrar como bólidos a su cuarto, sin importarles lo que pudieran dañar o tirar al hacer su ingreso. Caja tras caja calló al suelo, cada lechuza buscando y posándose en cualquier percha que encontraran mientras esperaban a que la ventana estuviera despejada de nuevo. Harry rezaba por que ninguno de los Dursley pudiera escuchar el suave ulular en su habitación, a la vez que una novena lechuza tiraba un pequeño paquete y una carta en su cama y se iba igual de rápido que entró. Mientras las demás aves tomaban esto como una señal para irse, y lo hacían, Harry abrió la carta.

_Querido Harry-  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Me siento muy mal de no poder estar ahí ni poder llevarte a celebrar como es debido, pero como están las cosas ahora... bueno. He estado corriendo por toda Inglaterra, y hubo una junta hace algunas semanas._

_Debiste ver a Molly en la reunión. Increíble mujer, no puedo creer que aún no este en la Orden. En cuestión de minutos, la mujer tenía a la mayor parte de los presentes retorciéndose como niños de primer año en la oficina del Director. Así que ahora la Madriguera tiene protecciones para competir con las tuyas en la casa de los Dursley, y los Weasley deberían esta ahí para recogerte mañana o el día después de ese._

_He notado que tus ropas Muggle son demasiado grandes para ti. No las usas demasiado cuando estas en la escuela, por supuesto, pero esa no es razón para que vayas por ahí viéndote como uno de esos locos Muggles Americanos... ¿ruperos? La cosa de la música. Remus dice que es popular. De cualquier modo, no estoy completamente seguro de lo que esta de moda en estos días, pero estas te deben de quedar, al menos._

_Espero verte pronto.  
Tu padrino, que te ama,  
Canuto._

Harry sonrió. ¡Iría a la Madriguera! Y... tenía regalos de cumpleaños. MUCHOS de ellos. Tomó el pequeño paquete de la cama y se arrodilló junto al resto. Sirius se había emocionado un poco.

Cuando estaba ya en la sexta caja –todas las cuales habían estado envueltas con colores brillantes debajo de el simple papel café de paquetería, y las tapas de las cajas marcadas con tarjetas de llamativas etiquetas de diseñador— una pequeña lechuza se adentró en el cuarto de Harry por la ventana aún abierta. El pequeño Pigwidgeon voló animadamente alrededor de cuarto varias veces antes de soltar un paquete casi tres veces su tamaño en la cama, ululando en forma importante.

Harry trató de acallar a la pequeña e hiperactiva ave, pero después de un corto tiempo se rindió. Los Dursley aún no habían venido a reclamar, de cualquier modo, y Pig simplemente no podía hacer el mismo bullicio que diez-o-más lechuzas crecidas podían, sin importar lo que tratara.

"Muy bien, Pig, gracias," murmuró, tomando el paquete de Ron y extrayendo.... ¿un álbum de fotos marcado 'Los Más Grandes Momentos de Hogwarts'? Abrió el libro en una página al azar y encontró la primera foto que Colin había tomado de él, en la que Lockhart se había metido y prevenido a Harry de salir de ella. Su persona en la foto aún peleaba contra el hombre, notó Harry antes de llevar sus ojos a la confusa escritura de Ron al pié de la imagen.

" ¿Sabías que su cabello era una peluca para entonces? Fred y George le pusieron una Poción Desfoliante en el acondicionador la primera noche. Dicen que aún debería estar calvo. "

Harry volteó la página. Tenía una foto de él en su Nimbus 2000, durante el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch en su segundo año, el cual había iniciado muy temprano. " Justo antes de que Slytherin le robara a Gryffindor la practica. Por supuesto, Slytherin necesita toda la práctica que puedan conseguir. Con Harry en el equipo, no podemos evitar patearles el trasero. " Harry soltó una pequeña risa. Eso era _tan_ Ron.

Colocando el álbum de lado –vería el resto de las fotos después—Harry continuó excavando su camino a través de los regalos de Sirius.

------

* * *

La presión llevó a Keiko a sus rodillas, enterrándose más y más profundo hasta que pensó que su interior iba a explotar. Respirar era casi imposible, y ya se había dado por vencida en mantener sus ojos abiertos para enfocarse en forzar sus pulmones a funcionar. Un áspero, hueco sonido sonó en sus oídos, pero no sabía si era el aire, el latir de su corazón, o los jadeos sin voz del esfuerzo que sabía que estaba haciendo.

"Por qué..." logró decir. La presión se fue ligeramente, un brillo violeta que no sabía que estaba ahí debilitándose a negro, con las manchas de color ligeras que indicaban de que los ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. "No." Los jadeos se convirtieron en un reconocible sonido de respiración adolorida, pero no era de ella. ¿No era de ella? "¡DETENTE!"

La presión se desvaneció.

Confundida, Keiko lentamente abrió sus ojos, parpadeando cuando cooperaron. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, su piel bañada de sudor como si hubiera estado en clase de gimnasia, y los huesos le dolían de una forma que no podía identificar. Keiko lentamente volteó la cabeza, sintiéndose como si un millón de pesas la estuvieran jalando en la dirección opuesta, y finalmente vio la razón de su malestar.

"¡Hiei! ¿Qué DEMONIOS estas HACIÉNDOME?"

El demonio de fuego la miro con sus tres ojos que no parpadeaban, y de pronto se agachó. Le levantó la barbilla en un gesto sorprendentemente gentil.

"Peleaste."

Keiko _no_ lo soportaría. Trajo su mejor mirada amenazante, la que detenía a Yuusuke sobre sus pasos. Un destello de entretenimiento brilló por los ojos de Hiei.

"Eres lo suficientemente fuerte mágicamente _para poder_ pelear." Clarificó.

"¿Y eso hace que este bien que me _lastimes_?"

Frunció el ceño. "Nunca habrías durado en esa escuela con los niveles de magia tan bajos que tenias. Te hubieras frustrado, y no nos servirías."

"¿No pudiste decirme eso _antes_ de empezar?"

"¿Hubieras cooperado si supieras que lograr el objetivo te iba a doler?"

Keiko dio una pausa. "No lo sé," admitió.

Hiei asintió concisamente y la soltó.

-------

* * *

Draco estaba sentado indolentemente en su asiento favorito, mirando hacía los campos alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy a través de la ventana. A simple vista, o estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos o aburrido al punto de la catatonía. En cualquier caso, no era probable que fuera a ser molestado.

Si Draco estuviera seguro de que nadie lo vería, en aquel momento estaría caminando en círculos por el cuarto con furia total. Se imaginaba a si mismo furioso, la expresión revelando aún más amargura que la que el Perfecto Potter podía crear en él. No, esperen, eso se veía casi feo. Mejor usar la expresión de enojo bien justificado con ojos fríos y brillantes.

"¡Tres semanas!" soltaría. "¡Tres malditas _semanas_!" Con la última palabra, llegaría al final de su recorrido y daría un giro agudo sobre sus talones, sus elegantes túnicas flotando suaves en su caminar. "Debió de aceptar la realidad la primera noche," añadiría agriamente mientras continuaba caminando. "¡Después de que el bastardo lo hechizo con Crucio—! ¡_Crucio_! ¡En él! ¡En su propia _casa_!"

"¡Pero no!" gritaría. "¡Tres semanas y se esta poniendo _peor_! Cada día obedece cada deseo del hombre, se arrodilla a sus pies y le lame las botas, ¿Y para qué? , ¿_Poder_? , ¿Qué clase de poder es _ese_, chillarle a alguien quien sigue logrando que le patee el trasero un _mocoso_ parte-Muggle Gryffindor?"

Romper algo en ese punto sería un buen toque. El jarrón en el fondo, talvez. A su padre le gustaba. Podría arrojarlo a través de las ventanas altas que iban del suelo al techo, hacer un buen y fuerte sonido de colisión. Talvez le caería a un elfo domestico. O a su padre. Eran lo mismo, considerando como Voldemort hacía a Lucius comportarse.

"Maldito elfo domestico," Draco siseó.

--------

* * *

Harry se sentaba en los peldaños de la puerta frontal. Los Dursley habían oído que los Weasley vendrían aquel día (vía transporte Muggle, por suerte) y se habían retirado a la cocina a esperar que el horror pasara sin que Dudley se quejara de que tenía hambre. Se estaba volviendo crecientemente incómodo, la manera en que su hostilidad llegaba desde la cocina.

A las cinco pasadas las cinco, un sedán azul se detuvo frente a la casa. Harry se levantó rápidamente, casi abriendo de golpe la puerta tras de él con la prisa.

"Harry, muchacho, es _tan_ bueno verte de nuevo," Percy Weasley le dijo pomposamente. Harry le dio un vistazo al auto. "¿_Espero_ que hayas tenido un verano placentero? Claro que lo has tenido." Parece que solo era Percy. Harry pareció desinflarse un poco; tenía las esperanzas de que Ron viniera también a recogerlo. Y estar atrapado con Percy todo el camino hacia Devon, pues... al menos Percy no era los Dursley.

"Trae tu baúl, Harry," Percy mandó sin necesidad. "A sido un terriblemente pesado verano en el ministerio, ¿sabes?" continuó. Harry no le prestó atención mientras cargaba sus cosas en el auto. Escuchó solo algunas frases. "simplemente imposible.... espectáculo de si misma... muy insistente.... _muy_ de acuerdo con el Ministro... el estrés del Torneo, sin embargo, debo decir... persistió... _tan_ difícil seguir desconectando... no podemos dejar que una chimenea Muggle este permanentemente conectada a la red mágica, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, Percy," dijo Harry, cerrando la puerta principal de la casa de sus tíos. El hermano de Ron se había puesto peor desde la última vez que lo vio. Permitió a Percy guiarlo al auto, poniéndose el cinturón mientras el pelirrojo se colocaba al volante y presionaba un botón que leía "encendido". "¿Este auto tiene una radio?"

"Claro que no." Percy giró el volante para alinearse con el camino y manejar seguramente por él. "Y _no_ vuela, tampoco."

"¡Eso fue hace tres años!" protestó Harry mientras de algún modo pasaban a través del trafico de la hora pico.

"Si, casi lo suficiente para que el Ministerio se recupere de _ese_ fiasco." Harry podría haber tomado eso como una broma de cualquier otro hijo Weasley, pero por la mirada de Percy, este era completamente serio con respecto al asunto. Otro giro los llevó de Surrey a Dorset, saltándose el país de en medio.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Harry preguntó. La varita de Percy aún estaba segura en sus túnicas, y no había echo nada mágico que Harry notara.

Percy lo miró extrañamente. "Magia, por supuesto."

"No, me refiero... no importa." El resto del camino se fue en silencio.

------

* * *

"¡Oh, cariño! ¡Es tan _bueno_ verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo te han tratado tu familia Muggle? Y después de lo del último año, también... vamos, vamos, entra, tengo un delicioso dulce de azúcar que acabo de hacer. Percy, se tan gentil de llevar sus cosas en el cuarto de Ron."

Nada se ponía en el camino del Huracán Molly. Llevó a Harry a la cocina justo a tiempo para atrapar a uno de los gemelos con el plato de dulce. "¡No! Nada para ti, George."

"¡Soy Fred!"

"Fred, entonces, y aún nada para ti. Arruinaras tu cena." Molly le quitó le plato y se lo ofreció a Harry. "Toma un poco, cariño, estas demasiado delgado."

"¡Mamá--!" Molly le disparó a Fred una mirada fulminante. "Er... come un poco, Harry."

Harry tomo un par de pedazos, y, bajo la mirada estricta de Molly, unos cuantos más. "Gracias, Sra. Weasley." Tomó una pequeña mordida. "Esta muy rico. Eh..."

"Por supuesto, quieres ver a Ron. Esta arriba."

Harry le hizo un gesto a Fred para que lo siguiera y se dirigió a las escaleras, dándole un par de los piezas al gemelo. Fred las devolvió de inmediato.

"No gracias, Harry, Fred ya tiene la mitad de los dulces." Sonrió picaronamente a la mirada de confusión de Harry. "Solo molestaba a Mamá, soy George."

Fred—er, George—le guiño un ojo y se escapo a el cuarto que compartía con su gemelo. Harry se dirigió al cuarto de Ron, para encontrar a su amigo empujando el baúl de Harry bajo la cama para que no estorbara. "¿Ron?"

"¡Harry!"

--------

* * *

Kurama dio una última pasada con su trapo manchado de aceite, y se sentó derecho para admirar su trabajo. Nadie nunca había culpado al kitsune de ser modesto, pero su persona humana, Shuiichi, que de algún modo se había vuelto parte de Kurama también, no estaba acostumbrado a las felicitaciones personales. Pero incluso Shuiichi estaba presumiendo sobre esto.

Ciertamente no era un experto en varitas Occidentales humanas, pero podía sentir la fuerza y claridad del poder que había creado—literalmente creado, ya que los rituales de purificación del último mes y el periodo de descanso entre entonces y ahora habían limpiado su firma personal de la magia. Era ahora un desenfocado, pero no genérico, potencial. Ausentemente frotando el aún-separado mango en su mano, se resistió a la torpe necesidad de la varita de infante mientras esperaba a que el sol alcanzara su cenit. Casi.... Casi...

La varita soltó olas de poder, y Kurama se movía, tomando la vara y girando el cabo en sus manos. "¡_Rarus_!" llamó, presionando la resplandeciente varita contra la base del mango, donde pareció atorarse antes de deslizarse dentro unos centímetros y fundirse. El sentimiento de poder se liberó con una bofetada casi física, y aún cuando Kurama lo esperaba por lo que decían las notas de su padre, no pudo evitar tirar la varita. Yació inerte en el pasto mientras Kurama cuidadosamente extendía sus sentidos, moviendo su mano sobre la varita, sin tocarla.

Nada. El poder había sido correctamente contenido. _Se ve tan simple,_ una parte de su mente notó, _¡pero el poder...!_ Cuidadosamente colocó todo lo que pertenecía a la caja de su padre de regreso, entonces se levantó y dio unos golpecitos al escudo mágico que rodeaba a el claro del bosque. "Terminé." La barrera se disipó con un suave destello de violeta. Mientras Kurama dejaba el lugar, Hiei apareció para caminar junto a él.

"Gracias por ayudarme con el escudo, Hiei."

El hombre más bajo miró desdeñosamente a la varita en las manos de Kurama, ignorando las costumbres en los agradecimientos humanos. "¿Ya esta acabada?"

"Sí."

"Hn."

-------

* * *

Lo primero que notó Harry fue el olor, la espesa peste de cosas pudriéndose y suciedad de pantano. La cosa pegajosa se adhería mojadamente a las rocas medio-sumergidas y a los árboles muertos, expandiéndose hacia fuera en un engañoso tapete sólido sobre la sucia, quieta agua. En algún lugar cercano, una voz profunda cantaba ásperamente. La siguió, haciendo una cara de disgusto cuando la suciedad parecía pegársele.

Pronto, luchó contra un charco de lodo oscuro y espeso hasta la base de una masiva piedra labrada, varias veces más alta que la talla y ancha que Harry debido a que estaba tumbada de lado. Harry miró por encima de la roca, aferrándose al borde para no resbalar en el lodo, antes de agacharse rápidamente. CONOCÍA esa cara, incluso aunque estuviera siendo iluminada por la luz púrpura, e incluso aunque no había obtenido un buen vistazo de la cara, la mano del segundo hombre brillaba como el metal.

"Tráelo." Voldemort ordenó. Pettigrew lloriqueó, pero se movió en la dirección de Harry. Harry se congeló, tratando de encontrar el familiar peso de su varita en algún sitio de su cuerpo, pero no podía sentir nada que no fuera delgada tela. Sus lentes tampoco estaban. Un momento-- ¿cómo podía ver más allá de la roca sin ellos?

Al otro lado de la piedra, el sonido de los movimientos de Pettigrew cambiaron, como si se hubiera detenido, y empezó a alejarse. Un pequeño relinchido hizo que Harry instintivamente mirara por encima de la roca, a tiempo para ver a Pettigrew guiando a un potrillo dorado con un cuerno en su frente hacía su Amo. Voldemort sacó un cuchillo de su manga.

"¡NO!" Harry saltó sobre la roca, o al menos trató. Se estrelló contra algo de camino a su objetivo que hizo que su cicatriz comenzara a arder como si estuviera a fuego vivo. El paisaje se volvió borroso y oscuro mientras Harry caía de espaldas, manos fijas en su frente.

El grito del unicornio sonaba extrañamente como el de su madre.

--------

* * *

"¡Harry? ¡¡HARRY!! ¡Despierta!" Los ojos de Harry se abrieron rápidamente, y se aferró a los brazos de Ron. "¡OW! ¡Harry!"

"¿Ron?"

"¡Ya era tiempo! ¡He estado intentando despertarte por diez minutos!" Ron se zafó de Harry, haciendo que el chico hiciera una mueca de dolor al caer la luz de la mañana en su rostro. "Estabas gritando," añadió más suavemente, mientras Harry cubría su rostro con sus manos y gemía. "¿Fue...?"

"Malo."

"¿Pesadilla?"

"Quisiera."

"Oh."

"Necesito una ducha." Murmuró Harry, enderezándose. Justo con igual velocidad regresó a su posición anterior. "Bien... eso fue demasiado rápido."

"Harry, estas tan blanco como Peeves. ¡Quédate acostado, tonto! Creo que iré por Mamá..."

"¡No!" Harry se propulso hacia arriba con los codos. "Solo se preocupará. No es nada. Estaré bien."

Ron lo miró dudoso mientras Harry se levantaba de la cama por si mismo. "Bien... de acuerdo, Harry, pero te vez horrible."

"Ojalá me sintiera así de bien." Harry masculló, dirigiéndose al baño escaleras abajo. Aún podía sentir la cosa pegajosa encima de él, como en el sueño. Pesadilla. Pero a juzgar por su dolor de cabeza, había sido una visión. Tembló, puso el agua casi ardiendo, y se talló fervientemente la piel. Merlín, rogaba por que no fuera una visión. El potrillo _murió_... de repente, recordó a Firenze, y su detención en el Bosque Prohibido del primer año, cuando Quirrel había estado bebiendo sangre de unicornio para Voldemort.

"_Es un horrible crimen, el matar a un unicornio."_ El centauro le había dicho entonces, al llevarlo de regreso a la escuela. _"Solo aquel que no tiene nada que perder, y todo que ganar, cometería tal crimen."_

Pero Voldemort estaba con vida. No necesitaba beberla. ¿Qué demonios estaba _haciendo_ con la sangre, entonces?

-------

* * *

"¿Qué son estos?" Kuwabara preguntó.

"Encantamientos," Genkai respondió. "Ninguno de ustedes puede hablar Inglés fluido."

"¡Oh--!" Keiko jadeó. Abrió la pequeña caja para encontrar un par de aretes de oro perno. Mirando a la caja que Yuusuke tenía, vio un impar arete idéntico. "¡Maestra Genkai, esto es demasiado!"

"Tonterías. Son objetos de uso normal para las chicas-parca."

"Genkai, mis orejas no están perforadas..." Yukina murmuró.

"No son aretes de Muggles. No necesitas tener la piel perforada."

"Hiei, te lo estas poniendo en la oreja equivocada," Kurama le dijo.

"¿Y?"

"Y, pensaran que eres gay," Yuusuke añadió al ponerse el arete en su lugar. "Los Occidentales son raros al respecto."

"Los _humanos_ son 'raros' al 'respecto'," Hiei gruñó.

"No se supone que digamos cosas así, Hiei," Botán le recordó. "Todos aquí somos humanos. ¿Correcto?"

"Sí, Hiei. Piensa humano."

La mirada fulminante de Hiei se dirigió a Kurama.

"Hablando de pensar humano," Keiko comenzó. "Como vamos a explicar... bueno..." Sus ojos fueron hacia Hiei.

"Estoy seguro de que nadie sospechará que Hiei es algo más que humano, Keiko," Kurama le aseguró apaciblemente.

"Yo no.... Yo se _eso_. Lo que quería decir es que, considerando todo, ¿esto es una preparatoria humana, cierto?" Genkai asintió con aprobación, y Keiko continuó. "Bueno... los humanos de preparatoria son bastante chismosos. No creerían algunos de los rumores que se había cuando Yuusuke regresó... de cualquier modo, estoy muy preocupada por Yukina."

Los ojos rojos de Hiei se voltearon hacia Keiko. Yukina movió su cabeza de lado, confundida.

"¿Yo?"

"Muchas personas no entenderán como son tú y Hiei. Es obvio que se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro," los ojos de Hiei se achicaron entonces, "pero no entenderán que no es romántico. Y con Kuwabara... me preocupa tu reputación."

"Podría llevarnos a más líos de los necesarios," Kurama añadió. "Si los otros estudiantes creen que Yukina esta en un triangulo amoroso con Kuwabara y Hiei-- _por favor_ no me miren así, no intento empezar una pelea—estarán menos inclinados a confiar en ella, y tendrá problemas haciendo su parte en esta infiltración. Sin mencionar lo que los chicos intentarán si creen que ella es..." Divagó a propósito, dejando que el resto del Tantei asumiera el resto, y miró a Hiei en modo de advertencia, ya que el pequeño literalmente humeaba por las implicaciones.

"Eso es fácil de arreglar," Yuusuke dijo cómodamente. "Diremos que son familia." Le dio a Hiei una mirada especulativa, pretendiendo no notar que el demonio de fuego se veía lívido, casi incapaz de contener el deseo de agarrar a Yuusuke por la garganta. "¿Cómo...hm.... les suena hermano?"

"¡YUUSUKE!" Varios se sobresaltaron ante su audacia. Genkai fulminó a Kuwabara con la mirada para que se callara. Kurama colocaba una mano relajante y previsora en el hombro de Hiei. El demonio de fuego carecía de color en el rostro, y cuidadosamente evitaba la mirada de Yukina. Silencio tenso reinó por muchos segundos mientras el grupo le permitía a Yukina procesar la idea.

"Hiei sería un maravilloso hermano..." Yukina divagó.

"¿Pero...?" Keiko la animó a continuar.

Yukina miró a Hiei. "No serás capaz de buscarlo. Mientras estemos en Inglaterra," murmuró. No necesitaban oír sobre quien se refería. Hiei había estado buscando al hermano gemelo de la chica desde que Yukina había descubierto que tenía uno, meses atrás.

Hiei se alteró ligeramente. "Mis contactos aún podrán contactarme," dijo, mascullando. "No puedo buscar personalmente con las barreras del Reikai en el camino."

"¿Entonces serías mi hermano en la misión?" preguntó dulcemente. "¿Por favor?"

"Yo..." Hiei observo de manera horrible a Yuusuke por unos momentos. Su comentario y la petición de Yukina lo colocaban en una posición difícil—una de la cual no se podría escapar sin lastimar los sentimientos de Yukina. Y eso era algo que categóricamente se negaba a hacer.

"No creo ser bueno como hermano," murmuró. "Pero si quieres, lo intentaré."

--------

* * *

Harry cerró el agua amargamente y salió de la ducha. El agua caliente no logró hacer nada con su dolor de cabeza, pero al menos no se sentía cubierto en una sustancia pegajosa como antes. "_Solspec_," murmuró, golpeando suavemente el armazón de sus anteojos (un par mágico que Sirius incluyó con sus regalos; tenían varios encantamientos de fábrica, incluyendo auto-enfoque, _Impervius_ para toda ocasión, y este encantamiento _Solspec_ para lentes de sol). Se obscurecieron obedientemente, y se los puso. Ayudó solo un poco. Dejó el baño solo para ser casi arrollado por los gemelos mientras bajaban velozmente a desayunar.

"¡Buenos días, Harry!" el que iba al frente llamó fuertemente, haciendo a Harry gemir.

"¿Qué rayos te bebiste anoche, Harry?" el otro preguntó, más calladamente. "Mamá se pondrá histérica."

"¿Beber?"

"Hombre, esa debe ser una _buena_ resaca, si no recuerdas haberte embriagado." Harry decidió que este debía de ser George. "Ven, tenemos algo de poción Pimentónica en la habitación."

"No tengo resaca," Harry masculló.

Fred empujó los lentes de Harry hacia arriba y fuera del camino, haciendo a Harry gemir de nuevo. "Perdón." Suavemente colocó los anteojos de regreso. "No tiene resaca, George." George miró a Fred, Fred miró a George, y de pronto agarraron a Harry por los brazos y lo halaron escaleras abajo.

"¡Que demo--!"

"Mamá te tratará como un minino recién nacido. Al menos si estas abajo, te pondrá en un sillón en lugar de una cama."

"Y tendrás la oportunidad de comer algo que no sea sopa de pollo."

"Y de ver a alguien que no sea ella, porque no puede poner el cuarto principal en cuarentena."

"Yo NO—"

"¡MAMÁ!" Fred gritó, la mano de George tapando la oreja de Harry una fracción de segundo antes de que Fred gritara junto a ella. "¡Harry esta enfermo!" Lo sentaron a la mesa de la cocina, apartándose cuando el Huracán Molly descendió sobre Harry.

"Solo MÍRATE, ¿qué crees que haces fuera de la cama cuando estas así? ¿Qué estaban pensando, trayéndolo a Harry aquí abajo en su condición?"

"Ya estaba levantado, Mamá—"

"No estoy enfermo."

"Ciertamente no eres la imagen de la salud, Harry cielo. Fred, ve que tenemos en el botiquín, sé que tengo las recetas para la sopa de pollo. George, ve a traer _Aflicciones Infantiles y las Pociones para Curarlas_." Los gemelos le dieron una mirada suplicante que pedía perdón cuando sus predicciones se volvieron realidad. Ron tuvo la mala suerte de entrar justo entonces a la cocina. "¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡Como te atreves a no decirme inmediatamente! ¡Deberías ser más responsable! Ve a revisar en el gabinete de pociones a ver que tenemos."

"¡NO estoy enfermo!" Harry protestó de nuevo.

"Silencio, cariño." Miró hacia arriba cuando el correo de la mañana arribó. "No ahora—oh, solo déjalas en la mesa." Hedwig ululó en ofensa. "Para con eso, Harry esta enfermo."

"¡NO estoy enfermo! ¡Es solo Voldemort!" finalmente chilló de la frustración. El barullo resultante—Ron saltando de sorpresa contra el gabinete de pociones y rápidamente evitando que cayese, George tirando el libro, y una colisión en el botiquín en el que Fred buscaba—fue casi ignorado mientras Molly lo atrapaba en un sorprendentemente potente abrazo.

"¡Oh, _Harry_!" jadeó, consternada. "Eso es, voy a hablar con Dumbledore, ¡Y ni siquiera _pienses_ en persuadirme de ello, Harry Potter!"

"No hay nada que pueda hacer," dijo Harry de todos modos.

"¿Qué te acabo de decir?"

"Pero no sé que estaba haciendo. Pudo haber sido un sueño solamente. No sería justo molestar al profesor Dumbledore con un _sueño_."

"HARRY. Podría ser nada, pero podría ser _algo_. Ven conmigo, iremos al fuego y le diremos a Dumbledore _exactamente_ lo que viste. Fred, George, vayan a poner el sillón frente a la chimenea." Molly colocó a Harry en la silla, prendió el fuego con un toque de la varita, y tiró un manojo de polvo a las flamas. "Director Dumbledore, por favor." Tomó las cartas de la mesa y las revisó, dejando una en el regazo de Harry mientras la cara de Dumbledore aparecía en el fuego.

Harry lentamente abrió la carta mientras Dumbledore y Molly intercambiaban saludos, sus ojos abriéndose como platos cuando al sacar la carta dentro, una brillante placa de prefecto calló a sus piernas. Miró a Dumbledore con sorpresa . La cara de el viejo mago se volvió hacia él, ojos gentiles.

"Bien, Harry, oí que tuviste una noche difícil."

"Profesor... Yo.... ¿Qué...?" Harry aún no quería procesar esto, y levantó la placa en silenciosa acusación.

"Bien, Harry, eres un prefecto. Creí que reconocerías la placa."

Harry reconocía el tono en la voz del Director. Decía 'es la forma en que son las cosas, se feliz, y, aunque puedes preguntar muchas cosas, no las responderé de un modo que tenga significado'. Suspiró. "Sí, Profesor."

"Dumbledore, no es por ser ruda, pero ¿podríamos hacer esto corto? Harry no esta en condición de salir de la cama."

"Estoy bien, Sra. Weasley."

"No, cariño, no lo estas."

"Harry," Dumbledore llamó para llamar su atención. "Molly esta en lo correcto. Si no te molesta, por favor dime que sucedió."

Y Harry contó el sueño, desde cuando apareció en el pantano, a tratar de salvar al unicornio sólo para golpear la barrera.

"Y no vi que paso entonces. Creo que estaba despertando." Se detuvo un momento. "Pero lo oí gritar." Quisiera no haberlo escuchado.

"Ya veo," Dumbledore murmuró. "Gracias, Harry. Esto ha sido iluminador."

"¿Señor?"

"Deja que Molly te cuide, Harry. Los peores efectos de la barrera deben de haberse ido ya, pero permanecerás algo débil el resto del día. Molly, si no esta mejor para mañana, llama a Madame Pomfrey."

"Sí, Dumbledore."

-------

* * *

"¿Estámos todos?" Genkai cuestionó.

Yuusuke miró alrededor. "No."

"Hiei esta en el árbol," Kurama lo corrigió.

"Oh."

"¿Todos tienen sus baúles? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete..." Los ojos de Genkai se cerraron un poco. "¿Hiei, donde están tus cosas?"

"En el baúl de Kurama."

"Te conseguiremos uno en Londres." Genkai ignoró el gruñido desagradable del demonio. "¿Todos tienen sus encantamientos traductores?"

"Sí," todos dijeron. Excepto por Hiei, quien fulminó con la mirada ante la sola idea de que se le olvidaría.

"¿Ya fueron todos al baño?"

"Muy gracioso, Genkai."

"Entonces júntense alrededor de los baúles. ¿Botán?

"¡Sip!" Botán manifestó su remo y se subió a él. "¿Todos listos? ¡Nos vamos!"

El grupo se desvaneció.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Callejón Diagon, Parte I

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Ningún personaje de YYH fue dañado en la producción de este capítulo. Ningún personaje de HP fue lastimado en la producción de este capítulo. Ninguna musa-zorro fue lastimada en la producción de este capítulo. Malvadas musas-gato molestosas y sus autores, sin embargo, son una historia completamente diferente...

Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1"

**Capítulo 6 - Callejón Diagon (Parte I)**

La cámara de seguridad avanzaba lentamente a lo largo del pasillo de concreto, y luego de regreso. Este pasillo casi nunca se usaba, aunque tenia varios pequeños baños al final de un lado del pasillo, así que el guardia se había habituado a nunca revisar el monitor que mostraba aquel pasillo. Así que cuando siete baúles y ocho personas –la mayoría sentados sobre sus baúles y jugando a las cartas, aunque una estaba sentada en un remo flotante unos metros sobre el piso— aparecieron de la nada, ni siquiera lo notó.

Genkai miró alrededor, y luego soltó una bocanada de humo hacia el remo. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"La Estación Charing Cross, en Londres," Botán respondió, saltando de su remo y haciéndolo desaparecer. Como un pensamiento posterior, añadió, "Y el tiempo local es 10 am."

"¡¿Diez?!" Kuwabara chilló. "¡No nos fuimos hasta las cuatro de la tarde!"

"Tomamos un viaje de tres horas a través de nueve husos horarios," Botán le dijo. "En reversa."

"Espero que todos hayan tomado una buena siesta antes de irnos, como les dije," Genkai añadió. "Tenemos un largo día por delante," dijo mordazmente.

Kuwabara prontamente levantó su baúl hasta su hombro, luego tomó el de Yukina también. Yuusuke agarró el suyo y el de Keiko. Kurama le dio una mirada a los tres baúles restantes, y entonces a Hiei, quien tenía una mirada fácilmente interpretable como 'deja que carguen su propia mierda'. Kurama giró hacia Genkai y dio una pequeña reverencia. "¿Maestra Genkai, podría encoger esos?"

Genkai asintió, sus ojos sobre Yuusuke y Kuwabara. "Por supuesto." El par alejó la mirada penosamente. "¿Podrían sostener esos dos frente a ustedes? Se que no querrían que el hechizo golpeara al blanco equivocado." Casi tiraron los baúles en su apuro por meter algo entre Genkai y ellos. Finamente redujo los baúles al tamaño de billeteras uno a la vez, después se los dio a sus respectivos dueños, y los guió fuera del corredor y la estación.

"¿Maestra Genkai, a dónde vamos?" Keiko preguntó, después de caminar un par de cuadras.

"Ahí." Apunto a un pequeño, sucio establecimiento apretado entre dos edificios mucho más grandes y modernos. Ninguno de los peatones que lo pasaban parecían notar que estaba ahí. "El Caldero Chorreante."

"Bonito lugar," Kuwabara murmuró, visiblemente suspicaz.

"Ignora la fachada. Es la entrada al lugar más mágico de Londres, más o menos que algunos monumentos," Genkai le dijo. "Buena magia y mala. Estas viendo la mala. Concéntrate."

"Lo siento, Genkai." Entraron a la posada, para encontrarse en una modesta, pero limpia área de bar. Genkai los guió a través de esta, más allá de un grupo de gente mayor en túnicas y capas, y a un pequeño patio trasero sin nada excepto un bote de basura. Los adolescentes la miraron dudosamente.

"¿Y, dónde esta el fabuloso mágico lo que sea?" Yuusuke preguntó.

"Paciencia, Yuusuke." Genkai sacó su varita y miró al muro de ladrillos. "Tres arriba, dos cruzados…" contó, dando golpecitos a los ladrillos. Los adolescentes se sobresaltaron, mientras el pequeño patio era llenado por el fuerte sonido rasposo de piedras tallándose una contra la otra. Eficientemente los ladrillos se movieron, imposiblemente, y se doblaron sobre si mismos, volviéndose un umbral que los guiaba a una estrecha calle llena de gente.

"Es como mirar hacia el Makai…" jadeó Yukina.

"Es más como mirar al siglo XIV," Kurama dijo.

"Bienvenidos a el Callejón Diagon," Genkai dijo secamente, guiándolos hacia la calle.

"¿Has estado aquí antes?" preguntó Keiko.

Genkai asintió ligeramente. "Hace muchos años." Miró alrededor, sonriendo suavemente. "No ha cambiado nada." Rápidamente comenzó a señalarles las tiendas a las que tendrían que ir, tiendas de libros, túnicas, calderos, y lechuzas si deseaban una.

"¡Genkai, mira, escobas!" Botán chilló de emoción.

"Después, Botán."

Botán no le prestó atención, torciendo el cuello para ver por encima de el montón de niños arremolinados frente a la ventana del mostrador. "¡Ohhh, que belleza!"

"Es la nueva Saeta de Fuego Millenium," un niño le dijo. Parecía no ser mayor de nueve años. "Llegaron el último mes. Mango de árbol de ceniza, ramitas de abedul de plata, todas escogidas a mano para una optima aerodinámica y fricción mínima…"

"¿De veras? ¡Wow!" Ante el suspiro pesado de Genkai, Yuusuke y Kurama voltearon, agarraron a Botán por los brazos, y comenzaron a alejarla de la tienda. "¡Dime después!" llamó al niño. "Genkai—" se quejó, cuando llegaron con el grupo de nuevo.

"Primero al banco. Luego a los útiles escolares. _Luego_ pueden satisfacer su curiosidad." Entró a un edificio masivo echo de marfil, siendo con facilidad el lugar más grande de toda la calle, obligando a los adolescentes a apresurarse tras de ella. "Gringott's. El banco de los magos."

"Veo que es manejado por duendes," Kurama murmuró.

"Los duendes no son exclusivos del Makai," Genkai respondió. "Y que no se les ocurra nada chistoso," dijo, más suavemente, a Hiei y a Kurama. "Las bóvedas están en el subsuelo, protegidas por hechizos y dragones, y ninguna tiene las cosas brillantes e interesantes que se encentrarían en el Makai. Casi todo es dinero."

"Aburrido," gruñó Hiei.

"No es para nada un reto," Kurama añadió.

Genkai los observó por un largo rato, decidió que realmente no tenían interés en el asunto, y le dio al resto del grupo una mirada fulminante de advertencia. "Quédense aquí. _No_ causen líos." Fue a hablar con uno de los duendes, y brevemente fue guiada hacía otro sitio.

"No causen líos. ¿A quién cree que le esta hablando?"

"A tí, Yuusuke," Botán le espetó. "Y a Kuwabara y a Hiei."

"Yo, el gran Kazuma Kuwabara, no iría tan bajo como para pelearme con un pequeño enano como _él_."

"¿Cómo acabas de intentar?" Preguntó Keiko dulcemente.

"Er..."

"Agradece que esta muy ocupado mirando feo a los banqueros para molestarse contigo."

"¿Oniisan?" Yukina llamó suavemente. Hiei se tensó por un momento, aún sin acostumbrarse al apodo. "¿Qué pasa?"

Indicó hacia los empleados del banco con su cabeza. "Nos están vigilando."

"¿Se supone que lo hagan, o no?"

"Si... pero no me gusta."

"No tiene que gustarte, oniisan."

Hiei gruñó, ojos enfocados en los duendes.

Cerca, Yuusuke le hacía caras a un particularmente atento, amargado, viejo duende.

Genkai regresó, con su cabello revuelto, como si hubiera estado en una montaña rusa, y cargando varios pequeños sacos. Los repartió por el grupo, quedándose con el más grane. "Dinero para el semestre," dijo simplemente. "Ahorren y distribúyanlo bien, no les daré más hasta Diciembre."

Yuusuke sacó algunas de las monedas, mirándolas fisgonamente. "Raro..."

"Las de cobre son Knuts, las de plata Sickles, y las de oro son Galeones. Veintinueve Knuts son un Sickle, diecisiete Sickles son un Galeón, simple."

"Simple, dice ella..." Yuusuke murmuró. Kuwabara ya se veía perplejo por las matemáticas del asunto.

"Sí, muy simple. Solo no compren algo por lo que tengan que regatear." Los guió de regreso a la calle. "Y confirmen conmigo antes de hacer cualquier gasto extravagante. Como escobas." Le dio a Botán una Mirada mientras caminaban. "Solo los jugadores de Quidditch necesitan de esas."

"¿Quidditch?"

"Un deporte popular. Es como básquetbol en escobas, pero con balas de cañón persiguiendo a los jugadores."

Los ojos de Yuusuke brillaron. "¡Genial!"

"Lo primero es lo primero, Yuusuke. Aprenderás sobre Quidditch pronto. Justo ahora, necesitan varitas." Se detuvo en la última tienda de la calle. Un pequeño signo sobre la puerta leía, en letras grandes y doradas, _Ollivanders: Haciendo las Mejores Varitas desde 382 A.C._ Una suave campanilla sonó cuando se empujó la puerta, para que el grupo entero y Genkai pudieran entrar a ocupar gran parte del espacio en la pequeña tienda. Solo había una estancia chica al frente de la tienda. El resto de el espacio lo ocupaban torres de cajas cubiertas en polvo, pasillos angostos, y más cajas que no cabían en ningún otro lugar. Kuwabara tiritó.

"Hey, Kurama, esta tienda es casi tan vieja como tu—er, Youko," Yuusuke lo molestó infantilmente, tratando de ignorar la cantidad de poder casi tangible en la tienda.

"Él no es _tan_ viejo. De cualquier modo, esta tienda de seguro fue construida en el siglo XV o más tarde. No parece Romana o medieval—"

"¡Ah!" una suave voz interrumpió. Varios de los muchachos saltaron de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que un anciano con cabello despeinado pareció materializarse desde las partes más oscuras de la tienda. "Profesora Genkai. Me preguntaba cuando tendría el placer." Sus ojos extremadamente pálidos recorrieron al resto del grupo, deteniéndose en Kurama. "Y tus estudiantes. Oh, cielos. Creó que tenemos un problema..."

"¿Problema, Ollivander?" Genkai preguntó perspicazmente.

El viejo hombre se acercó a Kurama, tomando su barbilla con sus largos y esqueléticos dedos y volteando la cabeza del pelirrojo de este modo y de aquél, respondiendo a la calmada y cerrada mirada de Kurama con la suya propia. "Una inconveniencia como esta... No puedo tener una varita para ti, seguro que no. Creativo, lo que hiciste, no hay duda de ello. Algo sobresaliente—increíble, imposible, algunos dirían que terrible—pero sobresaliente. Pero tiene su precio, y una parte de él es que no podré hacerte una varita."

Kurama se sacó la varita que había echo de la manga. "¿Estará bien esta?"

"¡Oh!" Ollivander parecía aliviado. Cautelosamente tomó la varita, examinándola. "Estilo oriental, madera de rosa, ocho pulgadas... ¿el corazón es tu propio cabello, supongo?" Kurama asintió. "Bien, bien. ¿Quién te la hizo? ¿Un familiar?"

"No, yo la hice. Mí padre me dejo un equipo."

"Aún mejor." Ollivander le regresó la varita a Kurama. "No dejes que otra gente la use. Eso es arriesgado, incluso con las varitas hechas para aquellos que tienen almas que corresponden a sus cuerpos, y la tuya no lo es. Podría decidir disparar hacia el lado equivocado si alguien más intenta usarla." Volteó hacia los otros, una cinta de medición apareciendo en su mano. "Ahora que eso está listo, busquemos las varitas para ustedes. ¿Quién va primero?"

"Yo." Yuusuke dijo, algo belicoso, tomando un paso al frente.

"Muéstrame tu brazo, entonces." Ollivander respondió con regocijo. Empezó a tomar medidas, de el codo al dedo, muñeca al codo, y luego en lugares más extraños como alrededor de la cabeza de Yuusuke.

Genkai se apretujo entre los otros adolescentes para llegar con Kurama y le indicó que se inclinase. "Ya has terminado aquí," le indicó calladamente. "Ve afuera. Hay mucha gente aquí." Le dio una mirada estricta. "Cómprate un helado o algo. Te veremos en la tienda de mascotas... no la tienda de lechuzas, la otra. Y mantente FUERA de el Callejón Knockturn."

Kurama asintió y se marchó silenciosamente.

----

* * *

"Cada varita tiene el corazón de una sustancia mágica," Ollivander les informaba a los estudiantes, partiendo a buscar entre las cajas mientras la cinta de medición seguía midiendo a Yuusuke por su cuenta. "Aquí en Ollivander's," su voz se alzó para llegar a la sala de estar, "usamos cabellos de unicornio, nervio de corazón de dragón, y plumas de fénix. Justo como ninguna bestia es igual a otra, tampoco lo serán dos varitas de Ollivander. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buen resultado con la varita de otro mago, no después de haber sido elegido por una. ¡Aquí!" Re-emergió de las repisas polvorientas con una caja y se la colocó a Yuusuke en las manos. "Roble y pluma de fénix, nueve pulgadas. ¿Y bien? Vamos, agítela."

Yuusuke tomó la varita de la caja, mostrándose escéptico al extremo, y la movió suavemente. Las luces parpadearon, y Ollivander le quitó la varita inmediatamente.

"Haya y nervio de corazón de dragón, siete pulgadas y cuarto." Yuusuke agitó esta, y una pila de las estanterías explotó, haciendo que les llovieran cajas y polvo al grupo.

"Definitivamente no." Ollivander tosió, alejando el polvo con una mano. "Intenta esta. Manzano y pluma de fénix, ocho pulgadas."

"Mira, viejo—" Yuusuke empezó, moviendo la varita violentamente. Una explosión lo hizo separarse del suelo, deteniéndolo a la mitad de su oración.

"¡Oh, esa nunca funcionará!" Ollivander sacó la varita de las manos de Yuusuke mientras el chico se levantaba, furioso. "¿Talvez eres cabello de unicornio, sin importar las apariencias...? Aquí, ébano y cabello de unicornio, diez pulgadas." La nueva varita saltó de la mano de Yuusuke apenas Ollivander se la hubo pasado. "O no. No te preocupes, jovencito, ¡encontraremos la varita para ti!"

"Incluso si hacemos a la tienda volar en pedazos en el proceso," Genkai añadió.

"Sucede todo el tiempo," Ollivander aseguró. "Hay _razones_ por las que mi tienda es la que esta al fondo de la calle. Aquí va, sándalo y pluma de fénix, ocho pulgadas y media. ¿Huele bien, no? Muy espiritual. ¡Vamos, pruébela!"

Yuusuke miró al hombre con enojo (después de todo, ¿a quién le importaba como _olía_ una varita?), y con movimientos poco animados agitó la varita. Un baño de chispas plateadas salió de la punta, llenando el cuarto y flotando gentilmente hacia la puerta. Yuusuke parpadeó y miró la varita en su mano con sorpresa.

"Excelente elección, joven hombre," Ollivander le dijo suavemente. "¿Quién sigue?"

"¡Yo!"

---

* * *

Kurama se apartó de la ventana, riendo suavemente, y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. Pobre Sr. Ollivander. Probablemente nunca había tenido a cinco estudiantes adolescentes pidiendo ser los siguientes. Bueno, cuatro lo hacían; Hiei se había alejado un poco, observando, y Kurama sabía que el demonio de fuego simplemente esperaba a que los otros se distrajeran peleando por los turnos, momento en el cual daría un paso al frente y tendría el primero.

Miró las ventanas de las tiendas al pasar. Túnicas de segunda mano; nunca pondría un pie ahí. Una tienda de juguetes de algún tipo, el letrero en la ventana anunciando cohetes que se encendían con humedad, así que talvez valdría la pena echar un vistazo cuando fuera de regreso. Kurama suprimió una mirada de desprecio hacia la tienda de animales distintos a las lechuzas. Los gatos y animales por el estilo estaban todos muy bien, y las ranas y las lagartijas tenían sus usos, pero las ratas, liebres y esas cosas— había sido un zorro por demasiados siglos como para considerarlas mascotas. Eran, en su opinión, almuerzo, aunque dudaba disfrutar del sabor en este cuerpo humano.

Hablando de sabor... ¿No había Genkai sugerido un helado? La tienda estaba a unas cuantas puertas de distancia. Se sintió intimidado por un momento al ver todos los distintos sabores, antes de elegir un simple cono de vainilla con menta—que resultó ser una cremosa y blanca bola de helado con trozos de vainilla molida y espirales de mente color verde-hoja alrededor. Y no era el sabor químico y pintado que Kurama había aprendido a esperar en el mundo humano, sino el verdadero sabor, quedando la suficiente clorofila y otros jugos de la hoja para registrarse en su ki.

Nota a mi mismo, pensó, comprarle un cono a Hiei después.

Continuó su camino, observando las tiendas y comiendo su helado en una forma talvez veloz y grosera. Un grupo de canicas de oro sólido le llamó la atención, hasta que vio una de las esferas lanzándole tinta en la cara a un cliente. Un brillo más dentro de la misma tienda lo hizo ir en esa dirección, hasta hallarse parado frente a una estantería que mostraba un set de ajedrez hecho de piedra negra brillante y resplandeciente cristal. Era bonito, y sin duda costoso –sin mencionar sobre-valorado y fácilmente hurtado; su lado Youko ya había evaluado el precio real y ofrecido diez formas distintas de robarlo en cuestión de segundos—pero no le interesaba mucho. Volteó para ver el resto de la tienda.

Finalmente, paró justo frente a un juego de té de estilo Occidental—le llamó la atención por el encantador diseño de rosas pintadas delicadamente al lado de cada pieza. El letrero frente al equipo decía que era un 'Juego de Té Siempre Caliente', y Kurama pensó que sería algo que su madre apreciaría. Llamó al encargado.

"¿Señor? ¿Cuánto por un juego?" De hecho, la respuesta estaba razonablemente cerca de su valoración del precio, después de añadir el aumento de ganancia, pero le costaría gran parte de la libertad de gastos que Genkai les dio. Oh, bien. No necesitaba permiso para comprar--¿qué compraban los estudiantes estos días? Dulces, manga, posters, aunque podría ser algo distinto en este país. ¿Los Ingleses tenían manga? Oh, cielos... sería difícil aprender a encajar aquí—

"¡Hola, Susan!" Kurama saltó cuando un chico habló por detrás y a su izquierda. El emisor se movió para pararse junto a él y le echó un vistazo al juego de té. "Estos son muy buenos," su voz remarcó. "La madre de Ron tiene un juego. Espero que tengan uno con un diseño menos afeminado, para que pueda dárselo al Pro—un viejo amigo de mis padres." Kurama notó con desconcierto que el chico le hablaba a _él_. Lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluando al chico que aún le hablaba sin darse cuenta de nada.

Salvaje y desaliñado cabello negro, mechones cayendo al azar sobre una cicatriz descolorida y anteojos gruesos. Kurama no pudo decir de qué color eran los ojos tras esos anteojos. Piel pálida—parecía que el chico no salía muy seguido al sol, y que no se alimentaba bien tampoco, pero Kurama no podía ignorar las ropas usadas y excesivamente grandes que el chico usaba. Más bajo que Kurama, aunque el zorro estaba por debajo del promedio comparado con los adolescentes Occidentales modernos, y Kurama adivinó que talvez sería un año menor también. Varias bolsas con paquetes y un bolsillo notablemente lleno de monedas--¿huh? ¡Pero el resto del chico indicaba que era pobre!

"Bebe mucho té," el chico continuó, "porque le da frío facilmen—" finalmente volteó—oh, ojos verdes—justo hacia la cara del sorprendido Kurama. "¡OH! Cielos, yo—yo creí que eras uno de mis compañeros de clase." Se ruborizó ligeramente. "Lo siento, um..."

"Esta bien," Kurama le dijo, atrapando al chico por la manga cuando intentó alejarse. Esto podría serle de ayuda... er, con un poco de trabajo, pensó, mientras el chico se volvía aún más rojo y alejaba la mirada. Amablemente lo dejó ir, dejando su mano en el aire, ofreciendo un apretón de manos. "Soy Kurama," le dijo, sonrisa brillando en su rostro.

"¿Kur...?"

"-ama. Si. Mina- no, ah, Kurama Minamino." Tomaría un rato acostumbrarse a decir su nombre al revés.

"Harry Potter."

---

* * *

Hoy era el último día posible en el que podrían obtener sus útiles escolares. La Sra. Weasley lo pospuso varias veces después del incidente de Harry y su cicatriz, ya que no se había recuperado totalmente hasta la madrugada siguiente. Harry supuso que era por haber pasado varias horas despierto, incapaz de convencerse de que _realmente_ no iba a tener otra pesadilla con Voldemort al momento de cerrar los ojos, pero Molly llamó a Madame Pomfrey a la chimenea de todas formas. La estricta enfermera de Hogwarts había ordenado que reposara, por al menos unos cuantos días, y añadió que debería ser contactada de _inmediato_ si el chico tenía otra pesadilla. Con una condena tan oficial, Harry fue dejado en la cama por un tiempo ridículamente largo. Había sido una experiencia espantosa, para decirlo suavemente.

Pero finalmente—FINALMENTE—la Sra. Weasley había cedido, y hoy los estaba llevando a él, Ron, los gemelos, y Ginny a Londres. Se quedarían por una noche en el Caldero Chorreante y se irían en el tren al día siguiente.

"Estaré bien atrás," Harry le decía a la Sra. Weasley. "Ginny debería sentarse al frente." Si recibía más tratamiento especial, se volvería _loco_. Metió su baúl en la cajuela del auto en el que Percy había ido a buscarlo—no era un auto del Ministerio después de todo, pero Molly había sido más observadora mientras el Sr. Weasley arreglaba este, lo que explicaba la inhabilidad para volar o volverse invisible—y lo cerró. Las dos jaulas de las lechuzas fueron a los asientos traseros, los cuatro chicos entrando seguidamente, y se fueron.

El viaje fue relativamente calmado, si ignoraban los árboles, casas y suburbios enteros que saltaban fuera de su camino, y fue menos de una hora antes que la Sra. Weasley estacionara el auto en un espació que convenientemente apareció justo al frente del Caldero Chorreante. Los guió al bar, los chicos Weasley cargados con los baúles y Harry con las jaulas, y colocaron todo junto a las escaleras.

"Ahora, voy a conseguir nuestros cuartos, y a comprarle a Ginny túnicas nuevas," les informó. "Ustedes chicos adelántense, los veré en Flourish & Blott's a las, hm, a la una en punto." Eso les daba casi dos horas libres. "Nada de travesuras. Nada de peleas." Sus ojos se volvieron escrupulosos. "Fred y George, nada de bromas. Ninguno de ustedes arruine su apetito. ¡Y NO vayan al callejón Knockturn!"

Los cuatro murmuraron (sin estar conformes) unánimemente un 'si', y dejaron el bar. Mientras caminaban por el Callejón Diagon, Fred colocó un brazo de compañerismo alrededor de su gemelo.

"Sabes, George, no hemos podido conseguir eso aún."

"No hemos, ¿verdad?" George dijo en tono amistoso.

"¿Conseguir qué?" Harry pregunto.

"¡Las túnicas de vestir de Ron!" dijeron al unísono.

"¡Que!" Ron bramó.

"¡Buenas túnicas de vestir para nuestro hermanito favorito!"

"Soy su único hermanito," Ron protestó automáticamente. "Pero... cómo..."

"Eso no importa, Ronniekins," Fred le dijo, ganándose una mirada amarga por el sobrenombre. George le sonrió a Harry por encima del hombro de Ron mientras Fred continuaba, "Es suficiente con decir que obtuvimos el dinero legalmente, y te compraremos túnicas nuevas por la bondad en nuestros corazones."

Eso ganó un gruñido de incredulidad de Ron.

"Estoy herido. ¡Nuestro hermano bebé no nos cree!" Fred dijo desconsoladamente.

"_Yo_ no nos creo," George le dijo. Volteó hacia Ron. "Esto es auto-preservación pura, simple y sencillo. El moho en esas túnicas nos hace estornudar."

" _Eso_ lo puedo creer," murmuró Ron, los gemelos guiándolo hacia Madame Malkin's. Volteó la cabeza cuando Harry empezó a seguirlos. "Hey, Harry, ve a ver si hay algo interesante en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch y luego me dices, ¿si? Aún estaremos en la tienda... las túnicas de vestir _realmente _tardan."

"Seguro."

Un viaje a Gringotts después, Harry tenía un pequeño saco con dinero para el primer semestre, y recordó un favor que prometió que haría. El cumpleaños de Remus Lupin llegaría pronto—'solo porque hay una guerra no es razón para saltarse el cumpleaños de un amigo, pero al hombre es difícil conseguirle un regalo', Sirius había gimoteado en su última carta—pero Harry había pensado en algo durante su reciente estadía en cama. Aparentemente la Sra. Weasley era una de esas madres a las que les gustaba mantener a los chicos hidratados mientras estuvieran enfermos, y había usado sus propias tazas para la sopa y el té que le llevaba a Harry. Las tazas estaban encantadas para mantener los líquidos calientes o fríos sin importar cuanto los dejara Harry en la mesita de noche. Pensó que sería un bonito regalo para Remus, si podía encontrar un juego con un diseño que no tuviera margaritas pintadas.

Se metió en la bulliciosa tienda, cuidadoso de no acercase demasiado a las Gobstones de oro, pasando por detrás de algunos compradores para ir hacia los juegos de té. Vio una pizca de una espesa, alta cola de caballo: una de las Hufflepuffs con la que Hermione hablaba cosas de chicas ¿cuál era su nombre...? Ella se movió hacia el lado un poco, llamando al encargado, y Harry vio los juegos de té que buscaba. Se movió para estar junto a ella.

"¡Hola, Susan!" dijo. Ella era fácil de sorprender, nerviosa. No quería que ella se volteara, se tropezara con él o algo, y que rompiese los equipos de té. "Estos son muy buenos." Lo eran. En caso de que la chica estuviera considerando comprar uno. "La madre de Ron tiene un juego. Espero que tengan uno con un diseño menos afeminado, para que pueda dárselo al Pro—un viejo amigo de mis padres. Bebe mucho té porque le da frío facilmen—" Harry miró hacia arriba... justo a la cara de un _muy_ sorprendido muchacho. "¡OH! Cielos, yo—yo creí que eras uno de mis compañeros." No sólo eso, sino una compañera mujer. "Lo siento, um..." Esto era _tan_ embarazoso. Trató de disolverse en la multitud, pero el chico lo atrapó por la manga.

"Esta bien," dijo él. También sonaba un poco como una chica. Harry sintió su rustro calentarse más, y rogó por que el pelirrojo no le fuera a restregar su error. El chico lo soltó y le extendió una mano, sonriendo radiantemente. "Soy Kurama."

"¿Kur...?" Había oído unos nombres muy extraños desde que se enteró de que era un mago, pero la mayoría estaban basados en palabras o nombres reconocibles.

"-ama. Si. Mina..." Kurama paró lo que iba a decir. "No, ah, Kurama Minamino."

Okay... ¿porqué se le complicaba decir su propio nombre? "Harry Potter."

"Un placer conocerte." Kurama regresó a la exposición de juegos de te, cuidadosamente moviendo las figuras de china para ver las cajas debajo. "Debería haber más diseños aquí..."

Harry estaba confundido. ¿Kurama no notó su nombre? ¿O no lo había oído? "Hola. Mi nombre es Harry."

Kurama le dio una mirada extraña, sonriendo de nuevo para mostrar que no intentaba ser grosero con sus próximas palabras. "Si, oí la primera vez." Señaló al dueño. "¿Podría empacarme esta, por favor?" El hombre tomó el juego, y Kurama empezó a sacar las cajas cerradas. "Mientras esté en tu camino, igual debería ayudar."

"Um..." Harry aún estaba confundido y emocionado de que Kurama no reconociera su nombre. "¿Gracias?"

"No hay problema." Kurama le puso una caja en las manos y siguió buscando. "Dijiste que un diseño menos afeminado, ¿te refieres a uno sin flores?"

"Er..." Espontáneamente Harry se dio cuenta de que había sutiles dibujos de enredaderas y unos cuantos retoños en las esquinas de las túnicas de Kurama. Oops.

"Ese es un diseño simple de rayas," Kurama le dijo, apuntando a la caja que le había dado a Harry. No había nada en su voz que indicara que se sentía ofendido, o que siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. "El resto son muy floridos," concluyó, colocando las cajas en su lugar. Se levantó, alejando las arrugas y un poco de polvo de su ropa.

"Um, gracias." Se sentía como un disco rallado, pero ¿qué más podía decir?

"Oye, me preguntaba..." Kurama dijo mientras contaba su dinero y pagaba. Harry se tensó, esperando que ahora viniera lo de la 'celebridad'. "¿Hay algún lugar que no deba perderme?" O no. "Es mi primera vez en Inglaterra."

¿Huh? "Bueno, si estuviéramos en Hogsmade, diría Honeydukes... pero no estamos."

"¿Qué es Hogsmade?"

"Villa de magos. La única en Gran Bretaña. Pero está en Escocia," Harry le respondió, pensando. "¿Hablas de vistas mágicas o muggles?"

"Mágicas. El resto de Gran Bretaña tiene guías de turismo."

"Buen punto." Harry lo consideró por un rato, mientras pagaba. "Bueno.... muchas 'vistas' mágicas son mencionadas en las guías de turismo Muggles como leyendas." Hermione había echo a sus padres llevarla a las más posibles en el verano entre el primer y segundo año, el verano en que un elfo domestico bloqueó el correo de Harry. "La Torre de Londres esta llena de fantasmas y artefactos mágicos." Mientras él y Kurama salían de la tienda, Harry dio una pausa, y luego soltó. "Te puedo enseñar el lugar un poco." Kurama parecía sorprendido. "Mis amigos están consiguiendo túnicas; no debo estar ahí en un rato." Y se sentía _tan_ bien hablar con alguien que no sabía quien era para variar...

"Si no te causa ningún problema," Kurama dijo lentamente. "_Tengo_ algo de tiempo antes de ir con mi propio grupo, también."

"Genial." Harry señaló al final de la calle. "Iba a ir a ver la tienda de Quidditch. ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?"

"No sé mucho sobre Quidditch," Kurama admitió.

"¡¿_No_?! ¡Es un gran juego!"

"¿Oí que es como básquetbol en escobas, pero con balas de cañón que persiguen a los jugadores?"

"Bueno.... es un poco más complicado que eso..." Y Harry comenzó a explicar todo sobre el Quidditch.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Oniisan: Honorable hermano mayor

Youko: El nombre de Kurama antes de ser humano, y su especie de demonio.

Manga: Libros de historietas japoneses.


	7. Callejón Diagon, Parte II

**Notas de la Autora:**

"_~flashback~_

_::telepatía::_

Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1"

**Capítulo 7 - Callejón Diagon (Parte 2)**

"No pongas esa cara, Yuusuke," Botán le dijo apaciblemente.

"¡Pero la varita de mi novia es más grande que la mía!"

"Pero el tamaño no es lo que cuenta."

La fulminó con la mirada. ¡Fácil para ella decirlo! Su varita de roble y fénix tenía diez pulgadas enteras, tan larga como la de Kuwabara de unicornio y árbol de moras. Sin mencionar que su comentario no ayudaba. Kuwabara intentaba inútilmente suprimir su risa.

"¡No es _gracioso_, hombre!"

"Deja de gimotear, Yuusuke," Genkai le espetó.

Hiei ignoró a los otros, viéndose aburrido en el exterior. Por dentro, sin embargo, aún escuchaba a las palabras de Ollivander mientras resonaban en su memoria.

_~ Interesante... Se exactamente cuáles debo darles. Estas. Ébano para el Sr. Jaganshi, pino Noruego para la señorita Koorime, ambas de cabello de cola de unicornio y siete pulgadas. Agítenlas, agítenlas. ~_ Una suave luz, una mezcla de una puesta de sol de mediados de verano y una luna llena brillando sobre la nieve, llenó el cuarto como niebla. _~ Si, sabía que no podía estar mal. El cabello del unicornio que da poder a sus varitas –si, a ambas— era realmente hermosa. Estaba bastante sorprendido cuando escogieron corazas tan distintas, pero ahora veo... si, ahora veo que estaba en lo correcto... ~_

¿No podía estar mal? Dioses, que lío. Permitir que Yukina pretendiera que eran hermanos para la maldita misión ya era bailar en territorio peligroso. ¿El maldito viejo _tenía_ que decirles que sus varitas tenían núcleos gemelos?

Subconscientemente notó la entrada del grupo a la tienda de mascotas –estar atento a lo que rodeaba a uno era algo necesario para sobrevivir en el Makai, y Hiei no era nada sino un sobreviviente—pero no le importó. Ciertamente no iba a conseguir una _mascota_. ¿Alguna cosa peluda o escamosa que demandaría de su atención y comida? ¡Ni pensarlo! El zorro ya hacía eso... bueno, no la parte de la comida, pero Kurama era un poco demasiado aficionado a la atención a veces. Hiei llevó su atención a los otros.

Yuusuke y Kuwabara habían comenzado a explorar la tienda entusiastamente, riendo frente a una caja de ratas danzarinas. De hecho, ellos tampoco iban a comprar mascotas; el pingüino-fénix-cosa de Yuusuke (Hiei no sabía ni le importaba lo que era el ave del Reikai, además de molesta), Puu, y el gato de Kuwabara, Eikichi, estaban con Genkai, quién sabe dónde pero les había asegurado que estaban a salvo y cómodos. Yukina examinaba una gran tortuga con una cara solemne, que tenía un caparazón con joyas, acariciando su cabeza suavemente. Botán había encontrado una jaula de cuervos y parecía estar escuchando a sus graznidos infernales. Keiko estaba viendo, de entre todas las cosas, a una pequeña terraza con cosas peludas amarillas.

Los ojos de Hiei se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió un suave jalón en su gabardina. Miró hacia abajo, solo para ver a una pequeña bola de pelo negra, un gatito, parado en sus piernas traseras, las delanteras hundiéndose en la pesada capa. Miraba a Hiei con grandes ojos color verde jade, maullando con tono chillante.

"¡Oh, que _lindo_!" Yukina de pronto lo miraba a él... no, al gato. No podría alejarlo de una patada con ella viendo. Lo fulminó con la mirada, con una furia silenciosa, mientras el gato comenzó a trepar por su capa. ¡El _nervio_ de la pequeña bestia...! Paró en su cadera, garras aferrándose a la espesa seda, y maulló de nuevo, de un modo más suplicante, como si... Le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Como si supiera que caería si intentaba aferrarse a las mangas de Hiei, a sabiendas de que Yukina estaba observando.

Maldita sea.

Descruzó los brazos y gentilmente quitó al gatito de sus ropas, sosteniéndolo en el aire para mirarlo a la cara. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos no eran verdes, sino un tono azul de recién nacido cambiando a un tono amarillo. Eso—no, ella—movió una pequeña pata y maulló en su cara con un aliento que olía a leche.

"¡Creo que le agradas, Oniisan!"

"Hn."

"¿Por qué no la compras?"

"No es lo suficientemente grande para que se la quiten a su madre," dijo fríamente.

"De hecho, lo es." Hiei se tensó, instantáneamente acercando sus manos, y también al gato, más cerca de si mismo. La mujer detrás del mostrador no debería de haber sido ser capaz de oírlo. La bruja continuó, "Justo esta semana es lo suficientemente grande."

Yukina dio una risita mientras el gato se liberaba, trepaba hacia arriba para sentarse al hombro de Hiei, y comenzaba a darle golpecitos con la pata a su bufanda. Gruñó al gato, pero no se movió para impedirle que se hundiera seguramente en la tela. Maulló de nuevo, ruidosamente, haciendo a Hiei gemir pues el gato estaba justo junto a su oreja, y entonces lamió su barbilla con una pequeña y rasposa lengua antes de acomodarse, ronroneando.

"No creo que vaya a dejar que la dejes, cariño," la comerciante le dijo, sin ocultar su deleite. Él le dio una mirada furibunda.

"¿No te gusta también, Oniisan?" preguntó Yukina tristemente. "Ella te ama."

"Quería un lugar cálido para dormir," la corrigió él.

"Su madre y hermanitos están calientes, y también los otros clientes," Yukina respondió. "Te eligió a _ti_."

Hiei miró a Yukina de reojo, y ella le regresó una cálida, esperanzada mirada propia. "Entonces tiene mal gusto," soltó él entre dientes apretados.

"No, Oniisan. Ella tiene muy buen gusto. Ella te eligió _a ti_."

Hiei alejó la mirada, furioso. Él _odiaba_ cuando Yukina decía ese tipo de cosas. Siempre lo golpeaban más duro que un puñetazo en la garganta. Sus ojos afligidos danzaron hacia la vendedora.

" _No_ voy a darle de comer con biberón," le soltó.

"Claro que no, cariño," la bruja le dijo. "El precio incluye comida de gato, y una caja de arena por si la quieres tener dentro de casa." Caminó de regreso al escaparate , túnica danzando tras ella, y después de cinco minutos de detalladas instrucciones y un intercambio de Sickles, Hiei casi se tropezaba para salir de la tienda, el dueño atónito de un gato muy joven.

Yukina lo siguió fuera. Hiei subió una mano para acomodarse la bufanda, talvez tratar de sacar a la gatita de la misma, y parpadeó cuando su hermana atrapó su mano.

"No, no, no hagas eso," le dijo, sus dedos doblando los de Hiei suavemente hacia dentro. Levantó una ceja, curioso. "La vas a asustar si le muestras tu mano con los dedos extendidos así." Hiei observó, pasmado, mientras Yukina guiaba su mano para acariciar al gatito. "Así."

Para sorpresa de Hiei, el pelaje bajo sus dedos era suave y sin peso, nada como las pesadas masas que Kurama usaba en su forma de zorro. Apenas y se dio cuenta cuando la mano de Yukina se alejó, continuando las suaves caricias al gatito mientras la gentil chica se paraba junto a él para mirar la multitud. Esto... no estaba tan mal. Talvez podría dejar a la gatita ahí. No estaba en su camino, exactamente, cuando estaba en su hombro así. Solo tendría que ser más cuidadoso y alejar la bufanda de si mismo si era atacado. Podía hacer eso.

Saltó cuando las puertas de la tienda se abrieron de nuevo detrás de él y Keiko salió a la calle, malhumorada, sosteniendo una rana verde brillante de modo incongruentemente gentil en su mano. Yuusuke y Kuwabara la seguían, visiblemente confundidos, con una relumbrante Botán tras ellos.

"¿Keiko? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Yuusuke me compró una _rana_," Keiko refunfuñó, mostrando al animal. Era sorprendentemente redondo para ser una rana, con grandes ojos saltones, extremidades gordas, y una boca que parecía estar sonriendo.

"¡Pero a ti te GUSTAN las ranas!" Yuusuke intentó explicar.

"¿Desde CUÁNDO?"

"¡Desde siempre! ¡Desde que esa cosa Keropi apareció en la TV!"

Keiko se congeló, ojos creciendo como platos. "Yuusuke, eres un _idiota_," dijo lentamente. De repente giró hacia él. "Pero supongo que Keropi-chan será más fácil de cuidar que un gato o una lechuza," gimió. "SI tuviera un terrario."

"No necesitas uno, Keiko," Genkai le dijo, irritable. "Es lo suficientemente pequeño para que lo guardes en tus bolsillos." Tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó, fulminando la calle con la mirada. "¿Dónde _está_ ese chico?"

Hiei giró los ojos y se aflojó un poco la bufanda._**:: **__Mueve las colas, zorro, __**::**_ proyectó mentalmente. _**::**__Estamos esperando__**::**_

---

* * *

"¡Conozco ese movimiento!" Kurama dijo.

"¿Hm?" Harry miró hacia el póster al que Kurama estaba apuntando. Una mujer pequeña en túnicas verdes daba un giro en el aire y se apresuraba hacia el piso, impulsándose hacia arriba en el último segundo. "Oh. Es una Finta Wronski. Un movimiento de Buscador."

"¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?"

"No en un juego." Harry había dejado salir que él jugaba esa posición. "Creí que no sabias nada sobre Quidditch."

"No lo sabía. Una de mis amigas hizo algo parecido hace un par de meses. Pensó que era muy gracioso, pero Kei—" Kurama se detuvo abruptamente, ojos verdes agrandándose ligeramente. "¿Um, Harry?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Veinte a la una. ¿Por qué?"

"¡Voy tarde!" Kurama agarró sus cosas, volteó a medias, y luego regresó para reverenciar levemente. "Estoy terriblemente apenado," le dijo.

"Esta bien. Vete ya," Harry intentó no sonar decepcionado, pero había sido _lindo_ ser tratado como una persona normal por una vez. Si alguna vez veía a Kurama de nuevo, el chico seguro sabría todo sobre el teatro de El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

"¡Te veré luego!" Kurama llamó al apresurarse fuera de la tienda.

"Sí." Como si eso fuera a pasar. Kurama vivía en Japón, y Harry estaría en Hogwarts por el resto del viaje de el chico. Harry lentamente recogió sus cosas y regresó a la calle, observando al pelirrojo desaparecer en la multitud antes de moverse alrededor de los niños obsesionados con las escobas y dirigirse a la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde otro grupo de pelirrojos esperaban.

"¿Harry, por qué tardaste? Ya tenemos todas las medidas echas." Ron le mostró una bolsa de compras.

"Lo siento. Perdí al noción del tiempo." Siguieron a los gemelos a Flourish & Blott's. "Ya salió la nueva Saeta de Fuego. Se llama Mileni—" Chocó contra Fred, ya que no había notado que los gemelos se habían detenido de repente y miraban algo intensamente.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Ron débilmente.

"¿Qué?" Harry miró por sobre el hombro de Fred, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Una masiva pila de los libros mas grandes y gruesos que Harry jamás había visto estaban en el mostrador. Cada monstruosidad cubierta de cuero parecía pesar veinte libras, fácilmente. Uno estaba parado para mostrar la portada, el título claro en ella.

"_Una Completa Prehistoria del Universo, Acortada."_ George leyó el título el voz alta. "Esta en nuestra lista de libros."

"Y la nuestra," Harry dijo. "Apuesto a que Hermione esta encantada." Ron lo miró incrédulamente. Harry tomó el volumen de arriba en la pila, recuperando su equilibrio tras balancearse un poco. "No es tan malo como se ve."

"Es peor," Ron gimió. "¡Quienquiera que enseñe con esto _tiene_ que ser un sádico! Estamos perdidos."

Los gemelos tomaron los libros también. Fred hizo una mueca por el peso, y miró a George. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Muestra gratis."

"Prueba de mercado."

"¿Pops Pupper-up?

"Creí que los llamaríamos de otra forma."

"No hemos pensado en nada mejor aún."

Mientras los gemelos parloteaba, Harry se inclinó hacia Ron. "¿Pops Pupper-up?"

"No estoy seguro. Han estado ocultando todo de Mamá este verano. Creo que se supone que dan a la gente orejas de perro."

Una mano se cerró sobre el hombro de Ron. "¿Oh, eso _hacen_, o no?"

"¡Mamá!" Ron chilló.

"¡Mamá!" Repitieron los gemelos.

Molly Weasley ya miraba a sus hijos mayores de una forma fulminante. " _Voy_ a revisar su cuarto después," prometió ella, antes de mirar tras de ellos. "Bueno, veo que han encontrado los nuevos libros de Defensa. Santo cielo, son grandes..." divagó, luego se alegró. "Es bueno saber que el profesor de este año es tan serio sobre la materia como lo era Remus. Espero que él o ella sea menos peligrosa..." Los cuatro le dieron miradas furiosas. "Paren eso," los regañó. "No vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez." Tomó una copia de el libro para Ginny, y los guió a la fila para pagar.

De regreso en la calle, sus libros empacados en una sola bolsa con un hechizo de reducción de peso y carga-todo (gratis con cada copia de _Una Completa Prehistoria del Universo, Acortada._), Molly volteó para mirar a los adolescentes. "¿Quién tiene hambre?"

"¿Es esa una pregunta retórica?"

"Bueno, queridos, pudimos obtener unos descuentos geniales hoy, así que podemos gastar un poco en una buena comida en el caldero chorreante." Ese aviso causó varias caras sonrientes, y los gemelos hicieron una estampida de dos hombres hacia el bar. "¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Más despacio!"

---

* * *

Kurama se deslizó fácilmente entre la multitud en el Callejón Diagon, engañosamente calmado, si acaso un poco apresurado. Por dentro, No Estaba Feliz. ¿Porqué demonios Hiei se había arriesgado a usar telepatía entre _magos_, solo para decirle a Kurama que iba tarde? Podía _sentir_ la magia oscura colgando como neblina entre dos edificios por los que pasaba, sentir el peso de artefactos Oscuros y de usuarios aún más lejanos que debían estar en el Callejón Knockturn. La mente de Hiei pudo haber sido palpada por cualquiera de ellos. ¡Pudo haber sido atacado, o controlado, o revelado, o cientos de cosas más, y el demonio de fuego _tenía_ que haber sabido eso!

El pelirrojo se salió de entre la multitud, al circulo de amigos que le esperaban.

"Kurama, que bien que regresaste—" Botán comenzó.

Rodeó a la chica y paró frente a Hiei, mirando a los ojos descubiertos del bajito demonio. Hiei regresó su mirada, sereno y silencioso.

"¿Qué es lo que hacías, Hiei?" preguntó suavemente. Miró las pupilas del demonio dilatarse, la única señal externa de que Hiei se había dado cuenta que Kurama estaba molesto. _Excelente control muscular, Hiei_, Kurama pensó, notando que el pequeño demonio no se había tensado, _pero tus ojos siempre han traicionado la verdad hacia mi._ Justo ahora, gritaban vergüenza, pena, cautela, pero no miedo real. Bien. Había tomado _mucho_ trabajo duro para que Hiei comprendiera que Kurama –Youko, de hecho- no dañaría a nadie a quien hubiera decidido acoger, a menos que lo traicionaran primero. Por supuesto, había tomado _mucho_ _más_ tiempo para que Hiei no creyera que Kurama de algún modo pensaba que el ferozmente independiente demonio de fuego le _pertenecía_...

Kuwabara se aclaró la garganta. Kurama de pronto se dio cuenta de que él y Hiei se habían estado mirando por varios minutos, y empezaban a emitir hostilidad. Kuwabara, claro, había sido el primero en notarlo. No dejó de mirar a Hiei al esperar que los demás también se dieran cuenta.

Botán lo hizo primero, y tosió. "Yo, uh, ¡Se supone que consiga una lechuza! ¡Cierto! Para, uh, ¡mantenerme en contacto! ¡Eso es!" Tiró del brazo de Keiko. "¡Ven a ayudarme a escoger uno! ¡Por favor!" Sus ojos fueron de Kurama a Hiei, al área más segura de la calle.

"Okay..." Keiko murmuró, confundida. Ella llevó a Yuusuke. "Vamos."

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?" Yuusuke preguntó, tratando de evitar que Keiko se enojara con él. Ella daba _miedo_ cuando estaba enojada.

"¡Tienda de lechuzas! Si, si, debemos conseguir lechuzas... maravillosas aves, muy útiles, debemos conseguir una para mantener informados a todos en casa..." Botán forzó una risita, y se alejó velozmente con el grupo.

Finalmente, se habían ido, y Kurama suspiró. "Pudiste haber sido atrapado por _akui_," Murmuró tristemente, usando la palabra Japonesa para malicia; también era una palabra youkai para ciertos tipos de magia Oscura.

"¿Por ningen?" Hiei resopló, ofendido.

"Sí," Kurama respondió simplemente.

Hiei le gruñó. "Dame un _poco_ más de crédito que eso."

"Lo siento." Hiei debería saber mejor que nadie sobre esconder su uso del Jagán. Lo había hecho por años en el salvaje Makai, después de todo. Pero... "¿No estas siendo algo complaciente porque son solo ningen?" Hiei le dio una mirada marchita. "Claro que no," Kurama respondió su propia pregunta.

"Sabes tan bien como yo lo que te ganas con una idiotez así en casa," le soltó Hiei.

"Lo sé." El orgullo era una cosa en el Makai; youkai sin él tendían a mantenerse en la parte baja de la cadena alimenticia, ya que difícilmente trabajaban duro para mejorar sus habilidades. Llegar al punto de descuido, sin embargo, simplemente llevaba a una rápida y sucia muerte. "Pero me preocupo."

Hiei resopló. "Eres estúpido."

Kurama se encogió de hombros. Ya había dicho demasiado. Cambió el tema. "¿Vamos ahora a conseguir tu baúl?"

"Baúl," Hiei dijo planamente.

"Sí. ¿Ya sabes, las cajas grandes cubiertas de cuero, donde la gente pone sus cosas cuando van a viajar?" Kurama lo molestó. "Aún necesitas uno."

"No necesito cosas ningen."

"Tienes demasiado para que quepa en el mío. ¿Y que tal si nos ponen en casas distintas?"

"No seas tonto. Ambos encajamos solo en una de ellas."

"Oh, no lo sé. Podría ser un Ravenclaw..." Kurama se desvió, sonriendo dulcemente cuando Hiei giró sus ojos.

"Zorro vanidoso."

"Amargado. ¿Por lo menos _mira_ lo que está disponible?" Hiei resopló, pero permitió a Kurama guiarlo a una tienda cercana de equipaje. El pelirrojo no gastó tiempo. "Aquí hay uno decente; cuero café, uniones de latón—"

"Cuero barato de caballo, y seguros aún más baratos. Podrías abrir esas cosas con una rama." Aunque, considerando que la magia de Kurama era con plantas, ese no era el mejor ejemplo. " _Yo_ podría abrir esos con una rama," rectificó.

Kurama sonrió. Ya sabía eso, pero ahora no dejarían la tienda hasta que Hiei encontrara algo que estuviera a la par de sus exigencias estándar. A veces el pequeño demonio de fuego era _tan_ predecible. Se movió hacia otro baúl, este brillante con delineado de plata, el cual Kurama apostaba que Hiei rechazaría por ser demasiado visible.

"Demasiado visible," Hiei gruñó.

Finalmente, dejaron la tienda de equipaje, Hiei cargando un baúl de cuero de dragón sobre el hombro—su hombro izquierdo, para que no lastimara al gatito que echaba un vistazo alrededor desde su bufanda. El nombre del demonio estaba escrito en una placa de tosco acero anti-reflejante, que hacía juego con el resto del metal en el baúl, y los seguros casi pasaban los estándares más bajos de Hiei. Sin embargo, no guardaría nada excepto túnicas de magos y libros de texto en él, así que no importaba que los seguros fueran casi inservibles.

Caminaron de regreso en el callejón, hacia el Caldero Chorreante, y encontraron al resto del grupo fuera de la tienda de mascotas. Botán sostenía una caja con una lechuza ruidosa.

"¿No es adorable? ¡Voy a llamarla Nakiri!"

"Bastante," Kurama murmuró. Hiei se alejó de la caja con una mirada irritable. "Hiei también lo piensa, estoy seguro. ¿Podrá Nakiri llevar correo todo el camino hasta casa?" Sabía que Botán no estaría enviando cartas a Japón.

"Fue criada para tener un rango mayor al de la mayoría de las lechuzas," Botán respondió alegremente. Mensaje recibido. La lechuza podía viajar al Reikai.

"¿Qué es _eso_?" Hiei preguntó, no en un modo particularmente rudo.

Yukina tenía una jaula más pequeña. "Esta es Suppi," murmuró. El pequeño búho dentro movió sus pálidas plumas grises y ululó suavemente. Hiei examinó al ave con mirada de desconfianza. "¿Te gusta, Oniisan?"

Hiei no contestó por unos segundos. "Estará bien," Yukina se puso radiante. "Solo aléjala del gato."

"Creo que le haría más daño a tu gatito del que podría recibir," Yuusuke dijo.

"Cállate."

"Si ya terminaron de gastar el tiempo," Genkai resaltó, "Quisiera ir al hotel y dormir un poco _antes_ de que el tren se vaya mañana."

"¿No tomaste tu siesta antes de irnos, abuela?" Yuusuke preguntó.

"¡YUUSUKE!"

"¿No has aprendido nada, niño?" Genkai le espetó. "Da gracias a todo momento de descanso que te permito. ¿O acaso no recuerdas viajar al Torneo el año pasado?"

"Er, de hecho, no recuerdo..."

"Es porque te desmayaste antes de que el barco arribara, Yuusuke, y no despertaste hasta que la primera ronda casi había terminado," Kurama le dijo, sonriente.

"Oh, sí..."

"Oh sí, él dice," Kuwabara gruñó. "¡Yo tuve que cargar tú trasero por toda la isla, Y me hiciste perder mi combate!"

"Perdiste tu propio combate por ti solo, Kuwabara. Gastaste el conteo."

"¡Teme! ¡¿Cómo podrías saber?!"

"Estuvo en la TV después. No puedo creer que peleaste con un _niño_."

"HOY, niños, o los tendré levantados Y TAMBIÉN entrenando antes del amanecer por una SEMANA."

Yuusuke y Kuwabara chillaron. "¡Si, Genkai!"

"Es Profesora para ustedes."

---

* * *

Harry soñaba. Estaba parado frente a una ventana con varios paneles, varios rotos o desaparecidos. El poco vidrio aún en la ventana estaba cubierto de tierra. Volteando, vio que estaba parado dentro de la casa a la que la ventana pertenecía. Un fuego débil en la chimenea del muro adyacente, mezclándose con la débil luz del crepúsculo, daban solo la luz necesaria para poder ver los muebles en el cuarto.

_~ "¿Era un mago real, entonces?" el viejo hombre dijo, ojos en Voldemort. "Me mató, el maldito... Pelea, chico..."~_

Harry tomó un violento respiro ante el repentino recuerdo. El viejo hombre Muggle de la varita de Voldemort, solo hace unas semanas—lo habían matado _aquí_, Harry lo había _visto_ hacía más de un año...en.... en.... la mansión de los Riddles, claro. La casa ancestral de Voldemort. ¿Qué demonios hacía _aquí_?

Al menos el sillón cerca de la chimenea estaba vacío esta vez. _Realmente_ no quería ver esa criatura mal-formada que Voldemort había sido por tantos años. No era que quisiera ver a Voldemort de ningún modo, especialmente considerando que el hombre tenía todo su poder de regreso, pero, bueno..... ew.

Un dócil sonido desde el pasillo llamó su atención. Instintivamente dio un paso más cerca de la puerta (¿estaba _loco_?), y oyó una suave... ¿risa? Ciertamente no era una risa _linda_... y había palabras mezcladas en ella.

"_...rante pedazo de basura humana... ¡talvez puedo convencer al Amo para que me deje morderlo antes de que la diversión comience! El maleficio de tortura es mucho más divertido con mi veneno manteniendo al juguete lúcido..."_

Harry se puso pálido, pasando a través de la puerta—literalmente a través, ya que parecía ser tan substancial como cualquier fantasma—y siguió la risa malévola por el pasillo. Casi no notó el siseo por encima de las palabras, pero no podía ser nadie mas que la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagini.

La voz de Nagini, hablando apaciblemente de torturas que Harry habría sobrevivido sin conocer, lo guió por varios corredores y por una escalera, a los restos de un salón de baile de dos pisos. Cerca del centro de el salón, un circulo roto de personas con capas negras se encontraban, silenciosos. Harry contó los lugares vacíos en el circulo, recordándolos de la Tercera Prueba: tres sin nombre, muertos al servicio de Voldemort; dos más, los Lestrange, en Azcaban; uno fiel, ese era Barty Crouch Júnior; el cobarde escondido, Karkaroff; y... el último espacio estaba lleno.

"Ah, estamos todos aquí," Voldemort dijo, sonriendo mientras Nagini entraba al salón de baile, carcajeándose con regocijo. La serpiente comenzó a rodear a los mortífagos, siseando menosprecios mientras Voldemort llamaba a cada uno de ellos.

"Avery... No has rogado por perdón en esta reunión aún." _("Perdón!" Nagini rió. "Nunca perdones, nunca olvides, los pedazos de basura humana no aprenden...")_

"Pettigrew..." _("Hombre-rata, mano-plateada, el primero en mi plato para la cena cuando el Amo gane...)_ Voldemort continuó con el circulo, Nagini prosiguiendo sus comentarios. _(Ataca por la espalda, bonitas palabras y bonito dinero; ¡Debe saber su lugar! Devoto, adorable, hombre loco leal... Las bestias peligrosas no son divertidas... ¿Qué es un señor sin seguidores? Cobarde peón.)_ Finalmente, Voldemort llegó al hueco más grande.

"Mis cuatro muertos..." dijo funestamente. _(los más leales, más dignos de confianza, más inútiles, los muertos...)_ "El cobarde..." _(¡Tonto!)_ "Y, por supuesto, mi querido Maestro de Pociones..." _(¡Traidor! ¡Espía! ¡Juguete! ¡Déjame morderlo!)_ "Cálmate, Nagini," Voldemort dijo apaciblemente. "Todo a buen tiempo. ¿Severus?"

"¿Si, Amo?"

"Los años han confundido tu ingenio, Severus," Voldemort le dijo al hombre enmascarado. Snape se tensó visiblemente en sus túnicas de Mortífago "¿En verdad creíste que toleraría tu cuestionable alianza una vez más? Oh sí, Severus, supe al instante cuando rompiste tu juramento." Se detuvo, acercándose al hombre. "Sin embargo, te dejé vivir. Te dejé llevar pobres migajas de información al amante de los Muggles,—" _(¡Torpe peste, protector de porquería!)_ "—Dumbledore. Después de todo, tus pociones me eran muy útiles en mi investigación sobre la Muerte. Pero ahora... La he _vencido_, Severus, así que tu uso ha llegado al final." Usó la punta de su varita para alzar la mascara suavemente, y la dejó caer al piso. "Yo _vivo_, Severus," murmuró, mirando la cara pálida del maestro de Harry. "Y tu... no. _Crucio_."

Severus Snape cayó al suelo silenciosamente.

La cara de Voldemort se contrajo con ira, y de repente los alrededores de Harry caían lejos de él. Trató de obtener una imagen clara, encontrar que había ido mal—ya que era seguro que _algo_ iba mal, la expresión de Voldemort se lo dijo a Harry, y gracias a Merlín que sus planes habían ido mal de un modo u otro—pero el sueño se alejaba de su alcance, marcando espirales en la oscuridad.

Harry se despertó bruscamente con un jadeo.

"Nngh... '¿Arry? ¿Qué pasa?" Ron preguntó, somnoliento, desde la cama de a lado.

"Nada," Harry respondió automáticamente. ¿Qué hora era? Solo... ¿la una de la mañana? "Vuelve a dormir."

**CONTINUARÁ**

Ningen: Humano

Jagán: El tercer ojo de Hiei

Youkai: Demonio


	8. El Expreso de Hogwarts

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene un SPOILER de la segunda mitad de Yu Yu Hakusho, aunque esos episodios no son relevantes a la historia. Todas las demás advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1.

Las notas para este capítulo estarán al principio del próximo."

**Capítulo 8 – El expreso de Hogwarts**

"Okay, esto dice que el tren se va alas once en punto, desde la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos." Keiko se detuvo. "No puede estar correcto."

Kurama reviso su propia carta. "No creo que sea un error." Sonrió. "Una vez conocí a alguien que vivía en el piso treinta y un tercio en una torre del Makai. Solo podías llegar a su suite si saltabas sobre cinco escalones en el piso veintitrés."

"¿Entonces cómo llegamos a la Plataforma 'y tres cuartos'?" preguntó. "¿Genkai?"

La pequeña mujer puso mala cara. "Estoy buscando. Hay encantamientos y sellos sobre toda la estación, arruinan las cosas...¿cuántos creen que necesitan para ocultar una mugrienta plataforma? Idiotas paranoicos..."

"¡Dijiste que ya habías estado aquí antes!" Yuusuke interrumpió los gruñidos de Genkai.

"¡Dije que había estado en el Callejón Diagon! ¿Pensaste que estudié en la maldita escuela?" Lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Bien?"

"Er..."

"La encontré," Hiei dijo planamente. Golpeó uno de sus nudillos contra la esquina de una columna de ladrillo entre las plataformas nueve y diez. "Hay una entrada aquí. Este lado es una ilusión."

Kurama se relajó. "Entonces deberíamos poder caminar a través."

Hiei asintió toscamente, y miró a los otros. "Ignoren el ladrillo," les dijo. "Cierren los ojos si tienen que hacerlo." Entonces volteó su carro, empujó, y desapareció dentro del pilar.

"Esto es demasiado parecido al verano pasado," Kuwabara murmuró, gimiendo cuando Yuusuke trotó junto a él, siguiendo a Hiei. "¡Caminando por muros sólidos, es como si fuera un fantasma!" Las palabras 'otra vez' se quedaron silenciosas en el aire.

"No es sólido," Botán le dijo, mientras Yukina se apresuraba a través. Kurama apuntó su carro a los ladrillos.

"Pero si que _parece_ sólido."

"Deja de mirarlo con tus ojos y co—"

Kurama corrió por la barrera, cortando el resto del discurso de Genkai, junto con el resto del ruido de la estación. Medio segundo después, emergió del otro lado de la barrera, al notablemente reducido bullicio de una multitud más pequeña. Jaló su carrito fuera del camino del portal, mirando alrededor al unirse a los otros.

Parecía que el pilar llevaba a una dimensión de bolsillo, oculta entre las plataformas nueve y diez en la estación Muggle. La dimensión era lo suficientemente grande para una plataforma y un tren: una locomotora de vapor antigua, pintada en rojo brillante. Kurama privadamente pensó que la pintura era algo llamativa, pero el efecto en si era encantador, como sacado de un libro de cuentos Occidental.

Vagamente notó la llegada de Keiko, Botán, Kuwabara, y finalmente Genkai, quien llamó la atención de Kuwabara y le informó que se había ganado una semana extra de entrenamiento de meditación por su comportamiento en la barrera.

"¿¡YO QUÉ!?"

"Tu ESP esta fluctuando. Debes aprender a manejarlo, incluso en este... este horrible _desastre_ de hechicería," Genkai refunfuñó. Kurama entendía por qué estaba irritada; no había sido capaz de ver claramente los encantamientos que llenaban la estación Muggle en la forma que Hiei, Genkai, y probablemente Kuwabara podían, pero podía decir que la anciana no exageraba sobre su estado. Era capaz de sentir los quebradizos restos de magia que estaba ahí desde hace décadas, si no siglos, debilitando y ocultando los efectos de los encantamientos más recientes, como oxido en el motor de un auto. A la estación le serviría una limpieza mágica, pero probablemente no pasaría a menos que alguien encontrara una forma barata de hacerlo, o alguien influyente se quejara.

"Vayan al último carro," Genkai continuó. "Debería tener la mayoría de los compartimientos vacíos."

Resultó que el último carro tenía exactamente un compartimiento vacío, que el Tantei reclamó como suyo. Sin embargo, mientras el tren salía de la estación y comenzaban a sentarse, descubrieron algo negativo en los compartimientos del tren.

Cada compartimiento tenía espacio para seis personas. Seis _pequeñas_ personas. Afortunadamente, todos eran, con excepción de Kuwabara, más pequeños que los Occidentales normales. Hiei, Yukina, y Genkai eran de hecho diminutos. Pero aún había ocho de ellos.

Kurama evitó una pelea al grupo acerca de los asientos al simplemente meterse entre Hiei y Kuwabara y empujando al demonio al corredor frente a él. "Encontraremos un lugar más callado para sentarnos," anunció. Con Yuusuke y Kuwabara en el mismo compartimiento, casi cualquier otro compartimiento del tren sería más callado.

"Esperen," Genkai dijo velozmente, agarrando la manga de Hiei.

"¿Qué?"

"Quería hacer esto antes... ayer, de hecho. _Oculi fulvus imbuite_." Golpeó suavemente la punta de su varita entre los ojos de Hiei. "Recuérdame que te enseñe este hechizo después."

Hiei la fulminó con la mirada, y luego volteó hacia Kurama. El pelirrojo parpadeó, y se fijó en los ojos de Hiei más de cerca. Hiei se alejó. "¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" rugió.

"Yo prefería el rojo," Kurama le dijo a Genkai frescamente.

"Que mal," le respondió. "Tuvimos suerte de que nadie se fijara demasiado en Hiei o en Yukina ayer. Pudimos haber causado pánico, o pudimos haber arruinado nuestra cubierta." Firmemente cerró la puerta del compartimiento, efectivamente terminando la conversación.

"Zorro—" Hiei empezó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Kurama. Debes llamarme Kurama, Hiei," sonrió. "Y ella volvió tus ojos negros, eso es todo."

"¿Ella QUÉ?"

"Bueno, es un café muy oscuro si te acercas lo suficiente. Puedes verlo por ti mismo después. Kurama se detuvo. "Debimos recordarlo antes. Los ojos rojos son demoníacos." Le lanzó a Hiei un silenciador vistazo. "Y los magos Occidentales son prejuiciosos. Dudo que quieras a Yukina atacada por un mago adolescente frenético bajo la impresión de que es una demonio homicida. O por ser familiar de uno." Hiei refunfuñó. "Eso creí. ¿Vamos?" Señaló hacia el frente del tren.

Los dos caminaron lentamente por el corredor vació, Hiei quedándose tras Kurama. El pelirrojo miraba dentro de los compartimientos al pasar, encontrando que ya todos tenían cinco o seis estudiantes, la mayoría de los cuales solo les dirigieron miradas curiosas mientras avanzaban.

"Esto es ridículo," Hiei murmuró, al pasar de un carro a otro.

"Lo sé, Hiei." Había contado exactamente tres estudiantes en el carro entero que les habían dado una segunda mirada. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que podrían no ser estudiantes, a pesar de que eran demasiado mayores para ser de los nuevos de primer año. "Pero aprenderán."

El siguiente carro parecía un poco más vació. Hiei fue al frente esta vez, pasando las cabinas más rápidamente. Kurama miró dentro de cada uno para ver lo que Hiei encontraba inaceptable en ellos. Cinco personas, cinco personas, seis personas, cuatro personas jugando rudo, cinco personas...

"Encontré uno."

Kurama miró por encima del hombro de Hiei, y sonrió, viendo una cara familiar. "Curioso encontrarte aquí."

"¡¿Kurama?!"

"Hola, Harry." Puso una mano en el hombro de Hiei. "¿Te molesta si los acompañamos? Nuestro compartimiento esta lleno."

Harry intercambió miradas con las personas sentadas frente a él. "Seguro," dijo él. Kurama pasó a Hiei y se sentó junto a Harry, para darle a Hiei el asiento más alejado de los humanos. Harry empezó las presentaciones. "Estos son mis amigos, Hermione Granger," la chica de el cabello castaño ondulado asintió cortésmente, "y Ron Weasley." El pecoso chico pelirrojo dio una sonrisa. "Chicos, este es Kurama Minamino..."

"Y Hiei Jaganshi." Kurama ofreció. Se inclinó en una media-reverencia desde su asiento. "Un placer conocerlos." Hiei dio un pequeño ruidito que posiblemente fuera de acuerdo, pero también pudo haber sido un ruido de desdén, dándoles a los tres miradas cuidadosas, escrupulosas. "Por favor perdonen a Hiei," Kurama añadió. "Es tímido."

Hiei lo fulminó con la mirada. Kurama lo ignoró.

"¿Cómo se conocen?" Ron preguntó abruptamente. "Harry nunca te ha mencionado."

Kurama rió. "Ayer me confundió con alguien que conocía en una tienda, y me empezó a hablar. Entonces cometí el error de decirle que no sabía mucho sobre Quidditch, y, bueno..." Se encogió de hombros. "Debí haber olvidado mencionar que iba a comenzar el curso en Hogwarts."

"Dijiste que estabas de vacaciones," Harry balbució.

"¡Oh, lo estoy!" Kurama le aseguró. "Estamos en un viaje de estudio del extranjero." Ron gimió ruidosamente. "¿Qué? Vivir en un castillo, con montones de otros estudiantes, todas nuestras necesidades cumplidas... nada de cocinar, nada de limpiar, nada de tareas en casa, solo estudiar y socializar—"

"Y solo una de nuestras clases con nuestra _sensei_ en lugar de todas," Hiei masculló, siendo más útil con la historia de lo que Kurama habría esperado.

"¿Qué es un _sensei_?" Harry preguntó.

"Maestro. Profesor. Un experto en un campo de estudio." Los ojos de Kurama resplandecieron. "La nuestra es generalmente considerada un terror."

Hermione, que parecía lista a explotar, de repente lo hizo. "¿Estudiantes extranjeros? ¿En Hogwarts? ¡No ha habido estudiantes de intercambio por décadas! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Dónde estaban antes? ¿Por qué esta su _sensei_ con ustedes? ¿Qué—"

"¡Señorita Granger, por favor!" Kurama rió, levantando sus manos para alentar el flujo de preguntas. "¡Deme la oportunidad de responder!" Hermione se calmó. "Sí, somos estudiantes extranjeros, y en Hogwarts. Ahora, ya que nuestra _sensei_ ha aceptado un trabajo como maestra en la escuela, como parte del programa. Y antes de esto, estábamos en Japón."

"¿Qué hay de Quien-Tú-Sabes?"

Kurama miró a Hiei, quien se encogió de hombros, y se volteó a Hermione con una expresión confundida. "Um... ¿yo se quien qué?"

Hermione le dio una mirada exasperada. "¡Él! ¡Quien-Tu-Sabes!"

"Quiere decir Voldemort," Harry dijo a modo de disculpa.

Ron y Hermione gimotearon , y Ron murmuró, "_Por favor_, no digas ese nombre..."

"¡Oh! ¡Él!" Kurama se puso radiante. "Una persona horrible, nos han dicho. Murió hace quince años más o menos."

"Oficialmente," Hiei refunfuñó.

"Bien, sí, oficialmente. Su Ministerio dice que esta acabado, y el nuestro piensa que el de ustedes debe conocer mejor el asunto, así que..." Notó las miradas incrédulas de Ron y Hermione, y que Harry súbitamente se negaba a mirar a nadie a los ojos, y suspiró. "Este programa ha estado trabajándose por un largo tiempo, y con ninguna razón oficial para retrasarlo de nuevo, bueno... los gobiernos forzaron el programa a resurgir." Algo. Genkai lo había empujado a la superficie, ofreciéndose a salir de su retiro para el programa, y también llevar a sus estudiantes personales en vez de arriesgar a cualquiera de los preciados niños magos del Japón.

"¡Eso _apesta_!" Ron soltó.

La cara de Hiei se obscureció. "Sabemos."

"Nuestra _sensei_ nos dijo algo distinto," Kurama añadió, solemne. "Ella dijo que Volde--," Atrapó la expresión traumatizada de Ron, y cambió sus palabras, "Ya-Saben-Quien revivió hace varias semanas. Y sabemos sobre algunas de las cosas que hizo cuando tenía el poder." Se reclinó en el asiento, mirando el techo del carro pensativamente. "Así que, sabemos que debemos ser cuidadosos."

"A veces, cuidadoso no es lo suficientemente bueno., Harry murmuró.

"No," Kurama dijo gentilmente, acorde. "A veces, no lo es." La cabeza de Harry se alzó, ojos verdes reflejando desconcierto. La mirada de Kurama se fijó firmemente en Harry por un momento, y entonces se volvió a Hermione. "¡Así que! ¿Le molesta que hagamos algunas preguntas ahora?" preguntó, deliberadamente cambiando el tema.

"Um... okay..." Hermione se veía algo confusa, pero aliviada.

"¿Qué son exactamente las 'Casas'?"

--

* * *

Harry volteó la cabeza para mirar fuera de la ventana, desviando su atención de la explicación detallada a cerca del sistema de Casas. La discusión de Voldemort – y la actitud demasiado calmada de Kurama, casi _feliz_ sobre la situación—le habían provocado pensamientos indeseables a Harry.

_¡Maldito_ fuese ese idiota, Fudge, y Rita Skeeter por sus estúpidos artículos sensacionalistas! ¡Harry _no_ estaba loco, Voldemort _estaba_ de regreso, y la negación de Fudge tenía a los Ministerios de _otros_ países haciendo cosas estúpidas como este programa de estudios extranjeros! El gobierno de Hiei y Kurama los había enviado a ellos, había enviado a _niños_, a terreno de guerra, y lo _sabían_. Hiei y Kurama _sabían_ sobre Voldemort, e iban a ser "cuidadosos". ¡Cuidadosos! No lo entendían; no entendían a lo que se estaban exponiendo. ¡Kurama incluso lo llamaba vacaciones!

El tren entró en un túnel, la oscuridad brusca distrayendo a Harry de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se fijaron en su reflexión fantasmal en el vidrio, para luego caer más lejos al resto del compartimiento, encontrando que los ojos de Hiei estaban sostenidos en él. Se encontró con la mirada desconcertante de el chico calmadamente, mirando las cejas de Hiei lentamente acercarse la una a la otra bajo la protección de su venda blanca. Algo sobre la irritación en la cara de Hiei, que crecía a cada momento mientras Ron exponía cada vez más y más ruidosamente los defectos y maldades de Slytherin, le recordaba a Harry algo...

Ojos oscuros. Ojos enfadados, fríos y brillantes, guardados y vigilantes como los de un halcón . Cabello negro. Slytherin.

"¡Parece que la _sensei_ tendrá las manos ocupadas con esa casa!" Kurama rió.

_Sensei_ significaba profesor.

"Snape..." Harry masculló.

"¿Qué fue eso, Harry?"

Harry jaló sus ojos de la ventana, parpadeando. "Olvidé algo..." Olvidó algo de la visión de pesadilla de la noche pasada.¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado _eso_? Tendría que decirle a Ron y... espera. ¿Realmente quería discutirlo frente a Kurama y Hiei? Eran—bueno, Kurama era bueno, pero esto era privado. "No es nada, no importa."

"Harry..." Hermione comenzó.

Se salvó de tener que contestar por un ruido en el corredor. "El carrito de dulces esta aquí," dijo. Hermione abrió la puerta, y un minuto después compraban pasteles y dulces. Hiei parecía estar fulminando al carro con la mirada.

Kurama eligió una Rana de Chocolate y se la ofreció a Hiei. "Es chocolate. Lo que le ponen al Pocky café. Te gusta." Hiei le quitó la rana, abrió la caja, y casi golpeó el techo –literalmente—cuando la rana saltó fuera.

"Ku-ra-ma..." rugió. Harry se inclinó, tomando la rana del asiento vacío frente a Hiei, y se la ofreció de nuevo a el chico refunfuñante.

"Solo pueden saltar una vez," le dijo. "Es solo un encantamiento." Hiei miró la rana de forma sospechosa, antes de tomarla y arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

Ron abrió la última caja de sus Ranas de chocolate, expertamente agarrando al dulce cuando saltó de la caja, y sacó la tarjeta que la acompañaba. "Rayos."

"¿Todavía no tienes a Agrippa?" Harry le preguntó. Ron tenía varias copias de todos los Magos y Brujas Famosos, excepto Agrippa. Había intentado conseguir la elusiva carta desde antes de su primer año.

"Nop." Ron dijo. "Tengo dos Circes más, un Uric, una Genkai, y otro Lockhart." Hizo una mueca.

Los ojos de Kurama se agrandaron como platos. "¡¿Una _Genkai_?!"

"Si." Ron le pasó la carta a Kurama. El otro pelirrojo levantó una ceja al ver la foto, su expresión imitada por Hiei. "Nadie sabe si su cabello es realmente rosa o si es un encantamiento," añadió, malinterpretando las miradas.

"Maestra Genkai, Aurora retirada," Kurama leyó en voz alta. "Una bruja nada ortodoxa de Asia Oriental—" _Oh,_ Harry pensó, _por eso es que reaccionó así; ella debe ser aun más famosa en su parte del mundo._ "—La Maestra Genkai tiene la reputación de reinar autoridad en el campo de las bestias sub-dimensionales, y es particularmente famosa por sellar las Islas Británicas de los demonios durante los años de 1929-1969. La Maestra Genkai disfruta del Tai Chi y poesía Waka." Volteó la carta de nuevo. "Se ve tan joven."

"Es más vieja que todos los profesores en Hogwarts, excepto por el Director," Hermione dijo para ayudar. "He leído sobre ella." Ron giró los ojos. Claro que lo había echo. "Ella usa un estilo de magia que la hace ver solo de veinte cuando esta usando mucho poder."

"¿Me la puedo quedar?" Kurama le preguntó a Ron.

"Seguro."

"Gracias." Se metió la carta en el bolsillo, mientras alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

Harry miró. Una bajita, delgada chica Asiática se paraba tímidamente en la puerta abierta. Su cabello era de un suave tono acua –encantado o pintado, no sabría decir—y era muy espeso, jalado hacia atrás por un ornamento rojo de cristal, en una cola de caballo baja parecida a la de Kurama. Ojos grandes y color café miraron a los adolescentes en el compartimiento, deteniéndose en Hiei, y se puso radiante. _"Oniisan,"_ dijo suavemente.

Los ojos del tosco chico se suavizaron. "Yukina."

"Olvidaste tu almuerzo." Mostró sus manos, sobre las cuales reposaban tres paquetes, envueltos en seda olor azul pálida, verde, y negra respectivamente. Kurama sonrió y la invitó a pasar, haciendo las introducciones.

"Yukina, estos son Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, y Hermione Granger. Chicos, ella es Yukina Koorime." Su sonrisa creció. "La hermana de Hiei."

"Un placer conocerles," la chica murmuró, haciendo reverencia.

¿Su _hermana_? Harry miró de uno al otro, incrédulo y esperando que no se mostrara mucho en su rostro. Hiei era oscuro, Yukina pálida; Hiei era rudo, Yukina parecía gentil, y la lista seguía y seguía. No se parecían en _nada_... bueno, excepto en como eran sus cuerpos, ambos tan pequeños como niños de primer año, pero ambos obviamente mayores. Sus ojos también eran del mismo tono oscuro, pero el tono casi-negro se veía mucho más claro y cálido en Yukina.

"¡¿Hermana?!" Ron soltó.

Yukina resplandecía de alegría. "Somos gemelos." Nadie supo como responder a eso. "¿Puedo?" Señaló al asiento libre, sentándose cuanto le asintieron torpemente. "Gracias." Le dio el paquete negro a Hiei, el verde a Kurama, y se quedó con el azul pálido. Desenvolvieron los paquetes bajo las miradas curiosas de los Gryffindor, revelando pequeñas cajas oscuras. Hiei le sacó la tapa a la suya, desvelando que contenía comida: arroz, algo que parecía pollo, y algunos vegetales que no pudieron identificar, todos empacados juntos limpiamente. Los otros dos los miraron.

"¿No tienen hambre?" Preguntó Kurama. "Podemos esperar." Ignoró la mirada molesta de Hiei.

"Estamos, uh, bien." Harry mordió un pedazo de su pastel de calabaza, sintiéndose incomodo mientras los adolescentes Asiáticos tomaban palillos y empezaban a comer sus alimentos extraños con delicadeza. Hermione pronto comenzó a cuestionarlos sobre varios de los componentes de sus comidas, mientras Harry y Ron partían el sándwich del chico Weasley, y solo fue varios minutos después que alguno notó que l comida de Hiei no estaba yendo a su boca.

Harry miró incrédulo mientras el agrio chico cuidadosamente elegía los pedazos de carne más pequeños, usando sus propios palillos para alimentar a un pequeño gatito negro con ellos, la cabecita del animal saliendo de la bufanda pesada y blanca que Hiei usaba. Era algo que Harry hubiera pensado normal, si hubiera visto a Kurama hacerlo, o a Yukina, pero... ¿Hiei? ¿El adolescente que no había dicho más de una sola palabra amable en todo el viaje? Talvez realmente _solo_ era tímido, como dijo Kurama.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó impulsivamente, asintiendo hacia el gato. Hiei se congeló.

"Nunca nos lo dijiste, _oniisan_," Yukina añadió gentilmente.

"........Yuki."

"¿Yuki?" Harry repitió. "¿Cómo Yukina?"

"¿Llamaste a tu gato como tu hermana?" Ron preguntó incrédulamente.

"¡Eso es tan _tierno_!" Hermione suspiró.

A Kurama le dio un ataque de tos que sonaba sospechosamente como una carcajada.

--

* * *

Draco Malfoy marchaba por el corredor del tren, con sus subordinaos, Crabbe y Goyle, detrás. La mayoría de los prefectos de este año se habían quedado en el carro al frente del tren, pero Draco tenía otros planes. Esta era la ocasión para hacer uso de su autoridad, antes de llegaran a la escuela y el impacto se perdiera en el río de charlas sobre el verano, el Sorteo, y las clases—en aproximadamente ese orden de importancia.

Además, ya había tenido bastante con oír a Tracy hablar de las nuevas tendencias que se mostraban en su última copia de Bruja Semanal. Él SABÍA que la prefecta de quinto año era más inteligente, más observadora, más _Slytherin_ que eso.

Casualmente fastidió a un par de estudiantes más jóvenes, prestando atención especial a los Gryffindor –que mal que no pudiera quitar puntos aún, sería _tan_ bueno ver a los Gryffindors acumular puntos negativos—y casi ignorando a los Hufflepuffs. La mayoría de ellos eran demasiado fáciles, especialmente de los primeros años. Quería una presa mejor, alguien a quien _realmente_ odiara, alguien que _necesitara_ que le bajaran los sumos... como Potter. Potter tenía este aire de soy-mejor-que-tú, y una bienhechora actitud de amo-a-los-Muggles que hacía a Draco rechinar los dientes. Además, se salía con la suya en cosas en las que Draco no podía (como quedar en el equipo de Quidditch un año antes). Y sus amigos eran iguales... peores, incluso, ya que eran una comadreja pobre y una sangre sucia.

Encontró a sus presas en un compartimiento del penúltimo carro.

"Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por regresar, Potter," dijo sin preámbulo.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Y cinco puntos más por respondón." Oh, esto se sentía BIEN. Tendría que hacer esto en serio cuando llegaran a la escuela. ¿Las Casas podían acumular puntos negativos?

"Diez puntos menos por abusar de tu posición, Malfoy," Granger le espetó.

¿Qué? "¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No eres una prefecta!" ¡Todos los prefectos estaban en el carro de los prefectos!

"De hecho, Malfoy, lo soy." Se sacó una placa del bolsillo, expresándola como prueba. Merlín, si que la odiaba. "Y también lo es Harry." El estomago de Malfoy dio un vuelco. ¡MALDITA perra! ¡Y maldita la suerte de Potter!

"Veo que ser el chico dorado de Dumbledore te ha servido de nuevo," Draco chistó. Sabía donde escarbar para llegar a Potter. "Ciertamente no conseguiste el puesto por _tus_ calificaciones."

"¡Lárgate de aquí, Malfoy!" Weasley le soltó.

"Vaya temperamento, comadreja. Le vas a costar muchos puntos a tu casa con ese lenguaje." Por lo menos Lucius servía de algo; ese último comentario pudo haber venido de su boca. Draco miró hacia los otros estudiantes en el compartimiento, sacando a su padre de su mente. "¿Nuevos estudiantes?" preguntó, sin esperar respuesta ni dando tiempo para una. Se fijó en el mayor, un Asiático pelirrojo junto a Potter. "¿Qué tenemos aquí, un primo Weasley? Sí tiene el cabello de la familia... ¿pero es algo viejo para ser de primer año, o no? ¿Y qué, o talvez deba preguntar _quien_, se lo cogió para que pudiera comprar _seda_?"

El pelirrojo no lo miraba. "Dudo que me hayan cogido tanto como a usted, Sr. Malfoy," murmuró, sin expresión en su rostro.

Demonios, este era una serpiente. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se había logrado mezclar con Potter? Y más importante, ¿cómo podría Draco minimizar el daño a su posición cuando el chico llegara a Hogwarts? Volteó a mirar a los otros dos: de primer año, un niño malhumorado y una chica de ojos saltones. Draco alzó una ceja hacia el blanco más sencillo.

"¿Cabello _verde_? Que _encantador_ estilo de moda."

Ella estaba radiante. "¡Gracias!"

Draco parpadeó, y sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente. "¿Estas jugando conmigo?"

"Déjala en paz, Malfoy," Harry dijo.

"¿Aún jugando a ser el héroe, Potter? ¿Tratando de reponer lo de Cedric?"

Weasley saltó de su asiento con un grito de, "¡Maldito BASTARDO!" Draco saltó fuera de rango, sacando su varita mientras la serpiente pelirroja se levantaba rápidamente y bloqueaba a Weasley y Potter. Potter estaba pálido y visiblemente tembloroso, Draco notó con una intensa satisfacción, antes de que la mirada del Asiático atrapara la suya.

"Creo que es mejor que se retire, Sr. Malfoy," dijo calmadamente.

"¿Y por qué haría yo eso?" Draco preguntó, sonriendo burlonamente. "Las cosas a penas se empiezan a poner interesantes."

"¡Te mostraré algo _interesante_, Malfoy!" Weasley masculló, tratando –y fallando— de salir de detrás del pelirrojo, cuyos ojos se habían achicado.

"Adiós, Sr. Malfoy," dijo firmemente, levantando su mano libre.

"¡Kurama, no! ¡Por favor!" Era la chica. _"¡Oniisan!"_

Antes de que Draco pudiera preguntarse lo que significaba 'oniisan', sintió un dolor seco en el centro del pecho. Dos más se impactaron contra su espalda y sus costados mientras el mundo giraba, y su próximo pensamiento consciente fue de que el corredor del tren se había movido, noqueando a Crabbe y Goyle contra él. Pero no, era ridículo; era todo lo contrario. A Draco lo habían movido, y lo empujaron contra sus secuaces. El chico malhumorado fulminándolo con la mirada desde la puerta del compartimiento de Potter aún tenía el puño alzado frente a él. ¿No se había molestado en usar magia? Que crudo. Draco abrió su boca para echarle un maleficio, y se ahogó un poco cuando el aire entro en sus pulmones vacíos, haciéndole toser dolorosamente. Movió su varita en forma de advertencia, prometiendo retribución silenciosamente mientras tomaba aire.

El pequeño punk simplemente lo siguió fulminando con la mirada y le cerró la puerta del compartimiento en las narices.

--

* * *

Yukina rompió el silencio. "¿Cedric?"

Harry se derrumbó en su asiento al oír la suave pregunta. Ron lo imitó, tenso con enojo sin disipado. Hermione se mordió el labio.

"El chico al que mataron," Kurama murmuró tristemente, volteando a medias para ver al trío. "¿Correcto?" Harry asintió una vez, toscamente.

"Oh..." Los ojos de Yukina fueron de Harry al umbral donde Draco se había parado. Levantó una mano para cubrir su boca, que estaba algo abierta de la sorpresa. "¿Cómo pudo _decir_ algo así?" exhaló ella.

"Porque es Draco idiota Malfoy y es un maldito perro al que le _gusta_ que Quien-Tu-Sabes este de regreso," Ron gruñó.

"Y siempre ha estado celoso de Harry," Hermione dijo. "Desde que empezamos la escuela y Harry no quiso ser su amigo."

"Solo quería tener la fama de Harry," Ron gruñó.

"¿Fama?" Kurama preguntó, sin comprender.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza—aunque, considerando los hechizos que los gemelos usaban y a los que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados, la segunda cabeza probablemente hubiera sido menos bizarro que lo que habían oído.

"Él es Harry Potter," Hermione dijo sencillamente. Cuando Kurama y Yukina aún se veían educadamente confundidos (y Hiei continuó ignorándolos a favor de fulminar a la puerta con la mirada), añadió con exasperación, "¡El Niño-Que-Vivió!"

"_¿Oseizonsha-sama?"_ Yukina jadeó. La cabeza de Hiei giró súbitamente.

"¿O-sei qué?"

Los ojos de Kurama estaban muy abiertos al contestar, mirando a Harry. _"Oseizonsha-sama._ El más honrado y respetado Sobreviviente, el infante que--"

"Se sabe su propia historia," Hiei lo interrumpió.

"Cierto, cierto. Lo lamento." Kurama sonrió, aunque algo pesarosamente.

Hermione se notaba confundida. "¿No sabían su nombre?"

"No." Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar, Kurama añadió, "Nadie en casa lo dice." Esto era verdad, de acuerdo con Genkai.

"¿Pero si dicen el nombre de Quien-Tu-Sabes?" presionó ella.

Kurama se encogió de hombros. "Él perdió."

"Bueno, ESA es una excelente forma de verlo," Ron remarcó, sonriente.

--

* * *

Hablaron de cosas inconsecuentes por el resto de la tarde, discutiendo diferencias culturales como la comida, la música, y los juegos. Kurama y Ron se desviaron bastante en un tema por un rato, comparando los intrincadas juegos de estrategia de Go y el ajedrez. Hermione preguntó por la escuela, distrayendo a Kurama antes que los argumentos se fueran muy lejos. Los Gryffindors se sorprendieron al descubrir que, aunque Hiei y Yukina no lo hubieran hecho así, la mayoría de los otros alumnos de intercambio iban a escuelas Muggle mientras entrenaban privadamente con su _sensei._

Demasiado pronto, el sol que brillaba a través de la ventana se volvió cobrizo con el ocaso, y se obscureció.

"Casi llegamos," Hermione murmuró, mirando fuera de la ventana y a las montañas arboladas.

"¿Eso significa que debemos cambiarnos a nuestras túnicas escolares?" Kurama preguntó, sonriente. Hermione asintió, y Kurama se levanto. "Las nuestras están con el resto de nuestras cosas, en nuestro compartimiento original. ¿Los veremos en el festín?"

"Seguro." Harry dijo. "Se pueden sentar con nosotros si quedan en Gryffindor."

"En ese caso, confiaremos en tu palabra." Detrás de Kurama, Hiei y Yukina se alzaron, Hiei abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad," Yukina murmuró, inclinándose educadamente antes de seguirlo.

Kurama dio una reverencia también. "Hasta el festín, entonces." Su sonrisa se volvió bromista y más amplia. _"Oseizonsha-sama."_ Harry se ruborizó.

"Solo Harry. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Te veremos después, Harry." Kurama respondió con una suave risa, saliendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta. Volteó y comenzó a caminar a la parte trasera con los gemelos del Makai, su expresión de repente sobria. "Bien. Parecen buenos niños."

"Ruidosos, no piensan antes de actuar, y honorables," Hiei respondió planamente.

"¿Pero eso esta bien, cierto?" Yukina preguntó. Hiei se encogió de hombros.

Se acallaron cuando un par de estudiantes vestidos en túnicas se cruzaron con ellos en el pasillo desde los baños, sus ropas casuales en brazos, y regresaron el resto del camino en silencio reconfortante. Kurama llamó a la puerta, entonces la abrió y entró, los gemelos tras él. "¿Todos? Es hora de cambiarse. Casi estamos ahí."

Yuusuke volteó con sorpresa, aflojando su agarre en la cabeza de Kuwabara. "¿Tan pronto?" Kurama asintió mientras Kuwabara se soltaba.

Los adolescentes se metieron en el compartimiento, sacando las túnicas de los baúles y volteándose los unos de los otros bajo la dirección de Genkai. Hiei colocó a Yuki en una repisa alta de los asientos al cambiarse.

"Creo que se nos ha facilitado el trabajo," Kurama dijo, alzando la voz para que llegara a las personas tras él.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Yuusuke frunció el ceño.

"Conocimos a _Oseizonsha-sama."_ Kurama se sacó la camisa sobre la cabeza. "Su nombre es Harry Potter. Él es... ¿cómo lo dijiste, Hiei?"

"Ruidoso, no piensa antes de actuar, y honorable."

"Sí. Y sus amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, son muy similares. La señorita Granger parece ser bastante inteligente e intensamente curiosa—"

"Demasiado," Hiei masculló.

"Y el Sr. Weasley parece tener un temperamento muy corto," Kurama continuó. "Otro estudiante, un tal Draco Malfoy, nos visitó e intento empezar una pelea. Casi lo logra."

"Fue horrible," Yukina murmuró.

"¿Cómo?" Botan preguntó.

"Estaba molestando a Harry sobre ese chico, Cedric," Kurama respondió. "El Sr. Weasley después nos dijo que a Malfoy le agrada que Voldemort esté de regreso." Se detuvo. "Oh, deberíamos evitar decir el nombre de Voldemort. La costumbre aquí es referirse a él como Quien-Tu-Sabes."

Yuusuke le lanzó una dura mirada. "Eso," dijo él, "es realmente _estúpido_."

"Es la costumbre, Yuusuke," Keiko le espetó. "¡Al menos _intenta_ no ofenderlos por accidente!"

"De hecho," Kurama les dijo, "no creo que los ofendas, exactamente, si es que lo dices. Parecen estar más asustados del nombre que cualquier otra cosa."

"Raritos."

"Toguro."

A Yuusuke se le cayó la corbata. "Punto," concedió, refunfuñando mientras la recogía. Tiró la túnica escolar sobre sus hombros mientras el tren se volvía lento y se detenía.

"Llegamos," dijo Genkai sin necesidad. "Dejen sus cosas aquí; se las llevarán a la escuela." La siguieron del compartimiento a la plataforma, con algo de dificultad por el mar de estudiantes, varios más altos. La voz de un hombre se elevó por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes.

"¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año, por aquí!"

Genkai los miró sobre su hombro. "Vamos a ir con los de primer año," les informó, caminando hacia la persona que hablaba. La siguieron presurosamente, perdiéndola entre la multitud de todos modos, pero para entonces ya eran capaces de ver al enorme hombre llamando a los de primer año.

"Parece un gigante," Keiko le susurró a Botán.

"Oh, no," Botán le respondió, también en susurros. "No puede ser más que medio gigante. Solo es el doble de nuestro tamaño." Cuado llegaron al grupo de pequeños estudiantes parándose junto a él, vieron a Genkai halar de su abrigo.

"Ah, Profesora, ahí está," el hombre dijo, inclinándose para agitar la mano de la mujer. Genkai le llegaba apenas a la rodilla. "Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques y Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Llámeme Hagrid. Bienvenida a Hogwarts." Se alzó y se dirigió a los estudiantes. "Muy bien. ¿Están todos? ¿No más de primer año? ¡Entonces síganme, y cuidado en donde pisan!" Los guió por un camino estrecho y oscuro, atrapando a niños que tropezaban con una facilidad que mostraba que había echo esto por años.

Kurama no tuvo problemas con el camino. Era tan oscuro como una noche en el Makai, probablemente porque árboles espesos crecían cerca y sobre la vía, pero la luz de la linterna de Hagrid era más que suficiente para él. Podría leer con esa luz. Atrapó a Keiko cuando se tropezó sobre una raíz, entonces dieron una vuelta en el camino y tuvieron su primer vistazo de Hogwarts, en un prado al otro lado de un pequeño lago.

Hubo un "¡Oooooh!" por lo bajo. Yuusuke y Kuwabara chiflaron. Los ojos de Kurama y Hiei se agrandaron.

El castillo no era tan impresionante como algunas de las fortalezas en las que Kurama había vivido y robado en sus siglos como Youko. Como propio mérito, era algo mejor que el castillo de las Cuatro Bestias de Youma. Pero _ningún_ castillo del Makai tenía suficientes ventanas iluminadas para mezclarse con el cielo estrellado. Ningún castillo del Makai tenía un cielo sobre él.

"¡No más de cuatro por bote!" Hagrid les informó, rompiendo la sorpresa. Kurama miró hacia el lago para encontrar un grupo de pequeños botes de remos alineados en la orilla. Se metió en uno tras Yukina, Kuwabara, y Hiei. Los demás tomaron un bote junto al suyo, y miró como Hagrid ayudaba a Genkai a subir al de él. "¡ADELANTE!" El gigante gritó, y Yukina dejo salir un pequeño chillido cuando su bote empezó a avanzar por si solo. Se recuperó rápidamente, moviéndose hacia los asientos de la proa, inclinándose fuera ligeramente para observar el agua. Hiei y Kuwabara se tensaron un poco, miradas de preocupación idénticas en sus rostros al observarla. Volteó hacia ellos, cara radiante con felicidad.

"Es tan _hermoso_," dijo suavemente, sin necesitar alzar su vos sobre el sonido de algún motor o el viento, antes de inclinarse de nuevo para mirar el agua.

"¡CABEZAS ABAJO!" Hagrid gritó, agachándose cuando su bote, al frente, pasaba por debajo de unas enredaderas que colgaban de un árbol. Kurama obedientemente se agachó, automáticamente identificando las enredaderas como hiedra cuando le rozaron la espalda, y encontró que habían encontrado a una pequeña gruta. Los botes se alinearon limpiamente junto a la orilla, y los ocupantes salieron. Hagrid los guió por otro camino, este de piedra en lugar de árboles, y al castillo. Se detuvo frente a una pesada puerta de madera y tocó varias veces. Se abrió inmediatamente, revelando a una alta mujer en túnicas verdes que se veía estricta.

"Los de primer año y los de transferencia, Profesora McGonagall," Hagrid dijo.

"Gracias, Hagrid," le respondió. "Si fueras tan amable de guiar a nuestra nueva profesora al Gran Comedor, yo me encargaré del resto."

Genkai le señaló a sus alumnos quedarse, y se fue con Hagrid. La Profesora McGonagall se volteó, llevando a los alumnos por un pasillo principal más grande que la casa de Kurama, y hacia un par de puertas.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts," dijo ella, mirándolos de nuevo. "El festín iniciara pronto, pero antes de que se sienten con sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor, serán sorteados a sus casas. La ceremonia tomará lugar después de que entren al Comedor.

"Las cuatro Casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin, y cada una tiene su historia, igualmente larga y noble. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, su casa será como su familia. Tomaran las clases con su Casa, comerán con ella, y vivirán en los dormitorios de su Casa. Sus logros le ganarán puntos a su Casa; romper las reglas les costarán dichos puntos. Al final del año, la Casa que tenga más puntos ganará la copa de las casas."

Sus ojos se fijaron en el Tantei, todos juntos en un grupo notablemente más alto. "Llevaré a los de primer año para que los Sorteen primero. Espero que nuestros estudiantes de intercambio esperen aquí _calladamente_ hasta que las puertas vuelvan a abrirse. Cuando suceda, por favor muévanse al frente del salón." Se volteó de nuevo, abriendo las puertas, y llevó a los estudiantes más jóvenes al Gran Comedor. Las puertas se cerraron tras ella.

"Bueno., Yuusuke dijo, sarcásticamente. "Eso fue amistoso."

--

* * *

El viaje al castillo fue echa en silencio incomodo, el cuarto asiento de el carruaje ocupado por un Hufflepuff de tercer año, quien parecía casi retadora con su banda de brazo negra y la barbilla en alto. Harry y Hermione, y los otros prefectos de Gryffindor, habían sido sacados del grupo por la Profesora McGonagall en el pasillo de entrada, les dieron la contraseña de los dormitorios, y los enviaron al Gran Comedor. Así que Harry todavía no había podido mencionar a Snape.

Se sentaron junto a Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor, y los ojos de Harry se fueron directamente al frente mientras Ron se inclinaba hacia él.

"¡No veo a Snape!" susurró parcialmente. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, y siguió la mirada de Harry, obviamente contando los asientos. "¿No pensarás que--?"

"Hay un asiento vacío para la Profesora McGonagall, y Hagrid, y el nuevo Profesor de Defensa... pero no para él." Hermione murmuró.

"¿Quién?" Neville preguntó.

"Snape., Harry dijo secamente. "No esta."

Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron, y giró para ver la mesa de profesores, rostro volviéndose más alegre cuando notó que Harry tenía razón. "¿Dónde c-creen que... esta?"

"¡Tal vez lo despidieron!" Ron dijo.

"No, habría un nuevo profesor ahí, u otro asiento para uno," Hermione dijo. "Tal vez está enfermo."

"Snape es muy mugriento para enfermarse," Ron gruñó.

"¡Bueno, entonces, no lo sé!"

Harry había hundido bajo y más bajo en su asiento mientras peleaban, deseando que la multitud no estuviera ahí para poder decirles. Aunque Hermione tenía un punto: si Snape estuviera... ido, habría un nuevo profesor allí arriba. A menos que Dumbledore no hubiera logrado conseguir un substituto en el día después de la pesadilla... Atrapó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y se levantó expectante como el resto de los alumnos cuando la Profesora McGonagall entró con los alumnos de primer año. Estaban juntos nerviosamente entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, mientras McGonagall colocaba un banquito de tres piernas frente a las mesas. Colocó un roto y usado sombrero de mago sobre el asiento. Todos lo miraron fija y silenciosamente por un momento. Entonces, una rasgadura grande cerca de la base se abrió, y el Sombrero Seleccionador empezó a cantar.

_Puedo ser solo un Sombrero, viejo como ves hoy__  
Pero juzgo el carácter mejor que nadie alrededor__  
Veré tu naturaleza interna, a eso es a lo que voy  
Te coloco en la Casa a la que pertenezcas mejor._

_Para Gryffindor los héroes  
__Los valientes y los nobles__  
Para Hufflepuff los pacientes  
Trabajo duro y la verdad__  
Para Ravenclaw los listos__  
Sedientos de saber e ingeniosos__  
Para Slytherin los ambiciosos  
Los veloces y perspicaces_

_¡Así que colócame en tu cabeza!__  
Déjame ver la verdad en tu mente  
Déjame cumplir mi deber  
¡La Casa a la que perteneces realmente!_

Todos aplaudieron, McGonagall desenrolló un pergamino largo, y el Sorteo comenzó. Harry trató de prestar atención, pero sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose a la mesa de Profesores, como si esperara ver que el profesor al que más odiaba hubiera reaparecido. No lo hizo, pero Harry vio a Hagrid llegar a su propio asiento, presumiblemente con la nueva Profesora de Defensa junto a él. Harry no podía verla desde su asiento, Hagrid bloqueaba la vista.

Finalmente, los de primer año fueron Sorteados, aunque McGonagall no quitó el sombrero de la estola cuando Dumbledore se levantó.

"Damas y Caballeros," dijo melancólicamente. "Nuestro Sorteo no se ha terminado aún." Un murmullo de sorpresa pasó por el Salón. "Tenemos un grupo de estudiantes de intercambio este año. Dadas ciertas circunstancias inusuales, estos estudiantes serán puestos en quinto año." Miró a las mesas con una suave sonrisa. "Confió en que los harán sentir como en casa."

Con eso, Dumbledore levantó su mano, y el gigante par de puertas que daban al Gran Comedor se abrieron de nuevo.

--

* * *

Las pesadas puertas de roble súbitamente se movieron, y empezaron a abrirse lentamente frente al Tantei.

"Ya era tiempo," Yuusuke masculló. "Veamos contra que estamos lidiando." Entraron al Comedor, los chicos tomando una formación defensiva por instinto, con Yuusuke y Kuwabara al frente, y Kurama y Hiei cubriendo las espaldas del grupo. Botán mantenía manos guía en los hombros de Keiko y Yukina. Las bajitas muchachas miraban el techo encantado con asombro explicito.

Hiei no estaba menos asombrado por el techo reflejando el cielo, pero se rehusaba a caer en la tentación. En lugar de eso, mantuvo su atención en el resto del Comedor, en guardia contra todo. Esta era tal vez la mejor noche para acabar con uno de ellos, en la primera noche, antes de que se acostumbraran sus alrededores.

Su agudo oído captó comentarios susurrados mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"¿Van al quinto año?"

"¿Qué hay con los niños?"

"¡Olvida a los niños, mira a la zorrita!"

"¿Cuál de todas?"

"¡La pelirroja!"

"Um, el pelirrojo es un chico... esta usando pantalones."

"Rayos, tienes razón."

Llegaron al frente del Comedor, y la charla murió mientras McGonagall se adelantaba y levantaba un sombrero viejo y usado de una estola frente a ellos. Ella los miró por encima de un rollo de pergamino en su mano. "Cuando diga su nombre, vendrán a sentarse en el banquillo," les dijo. "¡Jaganshi, Hiei!"

Hiei se salió del grupo, dando una pequeña pausa para mirar extrañamente a la banquillo y el sombrero, antes de sentarse. Tuvo solo un instante para ver los ojos de todos los ocupantes del Comedor fijos en él, atrapando la mirada agresiva de Malfoy, antes de que algo suave se colocara en su cabeza sin aviso previo, cubriendo sus ojos. Se tensó.

_¿¡Que demonios!?_

"¿Hm, qué tenemos aquí?" La pequeña voz parecía venir de algún lugar cerca de su oído, pero Hiei instantáneamente lo reconoció como telepatía. "¡Un demonio! ¡No he Sorteado a uno de tu especie en siglos!"

Hiei trató de alcanzar lo que fuese que estuviera sobre su cabeza – _espera, ese sombrero que la ningen hembra estaba sosteniendo_ —y arrancarlo de ahí, pero descubrió que no podía moverse.

"Vamos, vamos, no hagas eso. Tengo que Sortearte. Puede tomar un rato; eres muy difícil."

_¡Difícil!_ Hiei hubiera partido el Sombrero a la mitad, si sus brazos se movieran y tuviera su espada. _¡Te mostraré difícil, tu viola-mentes pedazo de cuero de vaca--!_

"No estoy tan profundo, joven demonio. Ni siquiera estoy tocando tu mente. Podrías ver lo mismo que yo con tu Ojo medio sellado." El Sombrero sonaba ligeramente menos alegre.

_Como sea_, Hiei soltó, siseando. _Solo colócame en Slytherin y terminemos con esto._

"No puedo solo hacer eso. Cargas las cualidades de todas las Casas, en grandes medidas."

_No se de lo que hablas. Soy un demonio maligno. Quiero poder. Odio a los ningen, especialmente a los estúpidos sin magia._

"Y estas muy seguro que eso es lo que son las jóvenes serpientes, ¿hm?" Hiei parpadeó, sorprendido, mientras el sombrero continuaba. "Eres muy inteligente. Eres intensamente leal—"

_¡NO LO SOY!_

"—hacia tu hermana. Te implantaste el Ojo por ella."

_Y tu NO le dirás eso._

"Por supuesto que no. Y te iras calladamente a..."

_¿Dónde?_

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

**CONTINUARÁ**


	9. El Festín, Ojos Espía, y la Trampa

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1.

Notas de Autor del Cap. 8:

Estoy inventando completamente todo sobre los prefectos. No tengo idea de cuales son sus deberes y privilegios, ya que sobreviví al sistema de escuela pública Americana y no los teníamos.

Ya que el Tantei esta intentando mezclarse en Hogwarts, Hiei, Yukina, y Botan necesitaban apellidos. No tienen ninguno en la serie. Llamarlos como su tipo de ser supernatural me pareció la solución lógica."

**Capítulo 9 – El Festín, Ojos Espía, y la Trampa del Diablo**

Hiei descubrió que podía moverse, y se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, calmo por fuera. ¿Gryffindor? ¿El Sombrero lo puso en _Gryffindor_? Coloco la maldita cosa en el banco, y caminó hacia la lejana mesa, su mente trabajando furiosamente. Todos habían esperado que estuviera en Slytherin. _Él_ había esperado estar en Slytherin. Las pocas estrategias vagamente planeadas que el equipo había creado tendrían que ser borradas completamente.

Como antes del Sorteo, el oído agudo de Hiei captó comentarios murmurados mientras observaba la larga mesa y encontraba a Harry con la mirada. El chico se estaba inclinando para hablar con otro.

"Muévete un poco, Neville. Lo conocimos en el tren. Esta algo nervioso."

"N-nos esta viendo feo..."

"Él esta bien."

Hiei mantuvo su expresión estoica, llegando a pararse junto a Harry, levantando una ceja hacia él y el otro chico. Lo salvaron de tener que decir algo cuando McGonagall llamó el siguiente nombre.

"¡Koorime, Yukina!"

Hiei se sentó entre Harry y Neville, puños cerrados fuertemente mientras miraba al Sombrero acomodarse sobre los ojos de su hermana. Él NO quería esa... esa _cosa_ cerca de la mente de su hermana.

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hiei se relajó por un segundo, mientras Yukina emergía de bajo el Sombrero, radiante, y se unió a su mesa.

"¡Kuwabara, Kazuma!"

El Sombrero ni siquiera había tocado la cabeza de Kuwabara cuando gritó, "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

"¡Ah, no, no con el enano!" Kuwabara soltó.

Hubo risa a través del Comedor. Hiei fulminó a Kuwabara con la mirada mientras este se apresuraba a la mesa. El tantei más alto captó la mirada de Hiei y prudentemente tomó un asiento lejano en la esquina de la larga mesa. Después, Hiei volteó sus fulminantes ojos a Harry y a Ron, y luego a Kurama. El zorro era uno de los pocos que no se había reído, pero Hiei _sabía_ que Kurama se reía en el interior. NO era gracioso.

"¡Minamino, Kurama!"

Para la gran indignación de Hiei, Kurama le lanzó una mirada y le _guiñó_ antes de tomar su lugar bajo el Sombrero.

-

* * *

"Hola, Youko Kurama."

_Necesito estar en Slytherin._

Kurama sintió al sombrero contraerse en su cabeza. "Que abrupto y directo. Esas no son cualidades particularmente Slytherin."

_Necesito estar en Slytherin. Es vital_

"Hm..." Algo aleteó por los límites de la mente de Kurama, cerca de el vínculo altamente protegido que a veces usaba para comunicarse con Hiei. "¿Pero quieres estar en Gryffindor con el joven demonio, o no? Eres valiente, arriesgando todo para salvar a tu madre humana..."

_En primer lugar, no soy un adolescente. Trabajamos bien juntos, pero puedo sobrevivir sin él. Y en segundo, deja a mi madre fuera de eso. Necesito estar en Slytherin._

"Si que _estás_ determinado, ¿cierto?" El Sombrero sonaba algo deprimido que Kurama no hubiera tomado la carnada. "Y _está_ en tu naturaleza... es bueno que ya haya decidido, entonces. Perteneces a ¡SLYTHERIN!"

Kurama se quitó el Sombrero y se levantó, nada sorprendido por el débil aplauso que obtuvo de la mesa de Slytherin. Seguro que Malfoy ya estaba circulando información negativa en su contra, aunque sin duda le había hecho más daño a la posición de Hiei. Tal vez era mejor para Hiei estar en Gryffindor, después de todo. Caminó calmadamente a la mesa de Slytherin, seleccionó un asiento al final de la mesa, y caminó por lo largo de el mueble, fácilmente evadiendo muchos intentos de hacerlo tropezar. Se detuvo cuando pasó detrás de Malfoy, sin mirar al rubio mientras hablaba.

"Realmente, Sr. Malfoy, soy un pelirrojo, no un Weasley."

Draco se tensó, dándole a Kurama una mirada asesina, pero el zorro pretendió no notarlo y tomó su asiento.

-

* * *

Harry estaba paralizado en su asiento, ojos fijos en Kurama mientras el chico se movía a la mesa de Slytherin. ¿Slytherin? ¿SLYTHERIN?

"¡¿Slytherin?!" Ron siseó sin poder creérselo, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Harry. "¡Pero era AGRADABLE en el tren!"

"¡Y muy listo!" Hermione añadió, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Hiei la miró.

"¿Y?" preguntó.

"¡¿Y?!" Ron susurró. "Y... y... ¡son Slytherin! Ellos son--"

"Astutos," Hiei interrumpió.

"Iba a decir malignos."

Hiei se encogió de hombros de modo indiferente, volviendo sus ojos al Sorteo cuando McGonagall llamó, "¡Shinime, Botán!"

"¿No te IMPORTA?" Harry rugió, súbitamente furioso. "¡Es tu amigo!"

"Claro que me importa," Hiei dijo calmamente. "Es una muy buena Casa para él."

"Pero..." Ron balbuceó. "Pero..."

Hiei se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando los ojos del pelirrojo con calma templada. "Kurama es leal, pero solo hacia los que son leales a él. Una vez que ha decidido tu valor, no te traicionará... a menos que lo traiciones primero. Él es _vicioso_ cuando lo traicionan. _Por eso_ esta en Slytherin. Recuerden eso."

Ron tragó saliva. "Claro, amigo. Um..." Buscó cambiar el tema. "¿No es tu hermana a la que están Sorteando?"

La mirada de Hiei se llenó de desprecio. "Mi hermana ya fue Sorteada. ESA es Botán."

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!" gritó el Sombrero.

"Er, correcto," Ron murmuró. Hiei apartó la mirada, viendo a la chica de cabellos azules sentarse junto a Yukina.

"¡Urameshi, Yuusuke!" McGonagall llamó. El chico de cabello negro tomó su asiento con una sonrisa algo burlona. Los ojos de Harry se apartaron de él a Kurama, solo para ver que el pelirrojo también lo miraba. Kurama mantuvo su mirada por un momento, entonces sus ojos se movieron a Hiei y de regreso, y sonrió. Miró fijamente al Sorteo de nuevo, y Harry prontamente lo imitó.

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

La última estudiante de intercambio, la chica de cabello castaño, espero cortésmente a que McGonagall llamara. "¡Yukimura, Keiko!" antes de irse a sentar a la estola. Fue solo un momento antes que el Sombrero gritara el último Sorteo del año.

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

Dumbledore esperó a que la chica tomara su lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y se levantó. "¡A nuestros invitados – bienvenidos! ¡A nuestras viejas manos – bienvenidos de nuevo! Hay un tiempo para hacer uso de la palabra, pero no es ahora. ¡Comamos!"

Los estudiantes rieron y aplaudieron, en su mayoría, mientras la comida aparecía de la nada. Los asados usuales, vegetales, panes, salsas, y jarras de jugo de calabaza eran acompañados por tazas de té y pequeñas cajitas con comida acomodada de modo casi artístico. Un plato de arroz apareció junto al codo de Hiei. Harry observó como Hiei seleccionaba un plato cubierto y unas pocas de las pequeñas cajas, cada una con algo distinto dentro, y decidió probar una.

Harry tomo la cajita más cercana a él, la comida dentro cortada y adornada para que se viera como una flor blanca de muchos pétalos. Fue fácil agarrar la 'flor' con su tenedor, lo que era afortunado ya que no sabía usar los palillos chinos.

"No sabía que a los Occidentales les gustara el pescado crudo," Hiei dijo, justo cuando Harry se la metía entera a la boca y la mordía

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, y rápidamente tomó la servilleta de su regazo, escupiendo el pescado en ella. Se tragó la mitad de su jugo de calabaza , tosiendo un poco al tomar aire. La cara de Ron era para fotografía.

"¡¿Pescado _crudo_?!" Ron chilló, ojos agrandándose cuando Hiei mordió su propia ´flor´. Harry se terminó su jugo y se sirvió más, observando las comisuras de los labios de Hiei levantarse en un gesto de malicia.

"Calamar," Hiei confirmó. Ron se puso algo verde. El tenedor de Neville se le cayó al plato, la mano de Hiei rápidamente atrapando al chico por el frente de sus túnicas cuando estaba a punto de caer hacia atrás.

"¡Neville!" Hermione jadeó, saltando a medias de su asiento. Hiei jaló a Neville más cerca para mirar su cara.

"¿Está bien?" Harry preguntó, tratando de ver alrededor de Hiei.

"Se desmayó," gruñó, jalando el cuerpo del chico hacia delante. Dean quitó el plato de Neville del camino, dándole espacio a Hiei para que pusiera a Neville en la mesa. Hermione se sentó derecha de nuevo, relajada ahora que Neville ya estaba bien—algo. Sus ojos brillaron con una mirada a la que Harry estaba ya muy acostumbrado, mientras Hiei comenzaba a comer de nuevo.

"Así que, Hiei," dijo ella. "¿Todo es pescado crudo?"

"No."

Harry bajó su copa. "¿Y qué es, entonces?" preguntó él.

Hiei levantó la mirada, ojos centelleando con resignación. Entonces comenzó a apuntar a varios platillos, cortantemente nombrando cada alimento entre mordidas. Neville se despertó a la mitad de la lista de Hiei, y solo le picó a su comida por el resto de la cena.

El postre vino y se fue, nadie dijo nada cuando Hiei tomo un par de pastelillos en una servilleta y se la escondió en el bolsillo, y finalmente Dumbledore se levantó. El Comedor se silenció.

"Bueno, ahora que todos estamos digiriendo otro maravilloso festín, les ruego un momento de atención para las ya acostumbradas noticias de inicio de curso. Los de primer año y los alumnos de transferencia deben saber que el bosque en los terrenos de la escuela está prohibido para estudiantes—y algunos de nuestros estudiantes mayores deberían saberlo ya." Harry, Ron, y Hermione intercambiaron sonrisas.

"El Señor Filch, el vigilante, me ha pedido, por la vez que él asegura es la cuatrocientos sesenta y dos, que les recuerde a todos ustedes que la magia no esta permitida en los corredores de la escuela, así como varias cosas más, que pueden ser revisadas en la extensa lista pegada a la puerta de la oficina del Señor Filch.

"Estamos encantados de dar la bienvenida a la nueva profesora en nuestra escuela: La Profesora Genkai—" muchos de los estudiantes jadearon con sorpresa, y el Comedor rompió en emocionados murmullos mientras Dumbledore continuaba, "—quien amablemente ha consentido a llenar el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch serán—"

Ron salió de su estupor. "Wow," masculló. "¡Esto es tan GENIAL!"

"¡¿Hiei, por que no DIJISTE que Genkai era su sensei?!" Hermione preguntó, inclinándose sobre la limpia mesa. Hiei levantó una ceja y sonrió socarronamente, mientras ella seguía, "¡Esto es increíble! ¡Ella es LA figura de autoridad en el campo de criaturas Oscuras!"

"Ya veo por que Kurama quería la carta de mi Rana de Chocolate..."

"¿Así que les ha estado enseñando a TODOS ustedes, en privado?" Hermione preguntó a Hiei.

"¿¡De verdad!?" Súbitamente varios de los Gryffindor se inclinaban hacia ellos, empujando a Harry y a Neville.

"¿¡Por cuánto tiempo!?"

"¿Los escogió a ustedes en especial?"

"¿Cómo es ella?"

Un haz de luz se disparó en la cara de Harry. "¡Colin, para con eso!" dijo, tallándose los ojos. Veía puntos blancos. Una mano vino a posarse en su hombro.

"Oi, oi, dejen de molestar al chico. ¡Oi! ¡Dije que se quiten! Quita la cámara, amigo, tienes todo el año para mirar gente. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"

Harry parpadeó, los puntos desvaneciéndose, y miró hacia arriba para ver al otro estudiante de intercambio de cabello negro –su nombre era Yuusuke, si Harry recordaba el Sorteo correctamente—parándose junto a él, una mano en su hombro y la otra en el de Hiei.

"Er..."

La voz de Dumbledore pasó por encima de la confusión de Harry. "Veo que están muy emocionados con respecto a nuestra nueva maestra. Eso es excelente, pero tal vez quieran ser menos efusivos con sus saludos." Miró expectante, y los incómodos Gryffindor se calmaron nerviosamente.

Yuusuke se sentó entre Hiei y Harry, en lugar de regresar a su asiento. "¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó calladamente, ignorando a Dumbledore.

"Son estúpidos _ningen_," Hiei masculló.

"Trata de crear un record fotográfico de mis tiempos en Hogwarts," Harry dijo, aún más calladamente.

Yuusuke le lanzó una mirada penetrante. "¿Y tu eres...?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh." Yuusuke frunció el ceño por un segundo, pensando, antes de chasquear los dedos. "Oh, cierto. _Oseizonsha-sama_."

Harry hundió su rostro en sus manos. "No eso de nuevo."

Yuusuke le puso la mano en el hombro de nuevo. "¿Cansado de eso, eh? Lo entiendo. Solo te llamaré Harry—no, espera... nombre equivocado. Te llamaré Potter, entonces."

Ron parpadeó. "¿No quieres decir Harry?" preguntó.

"Nah," Yuusuke se encogió de hombros. "Acabamos de conocernos. No nos conocemos tanto. Soy Uram—er, Yuusuke Urameshi. Pueden llamarme Urameshi."

Hubo una conmoción repentina alrededor; los otros estudiantes se estaban levantando, obviamente listos para irse. Hermione señaló a Harry.

"Vamos, Harry, debemos guiar a los de primer año –y creo que a los de transferencia, también—al dormitorio," dijo ella.

"¿Puede esperar un minuto?" Harry preguntó. Podía ver a los profesores irse; tenía que preguntar sobre Snape—

"¡NO, Harry, somos los responsables aquí!" Ron soltó un gruñido, y Hermione se volteó hacia él. "¡Lo SOMOS! Vamos, Harry."

"Pero Hermione..."

"Eso. Puede. Esperar." Oh cielos.

Hermione se levantó. "¡Primer Año!" llamó. Se movieron hacia ella, y el estudiante de cabello naranja se unió a Yuusuke y Harry. Yuusuke lo presentó como Kuwabara, y el grupo entero siguió a Hermione fuera del Comedor.

-

* * *

Más tarde, muchos pisos más abajo en el castillo, Kurama entraba a los dormitorios de los chicos de quinto año de Slytherin. Miró alrededor del cuarto desocupado, examinando la guarida que se le había asignado este año. Era toscamente circular, conteniendo seis mesas arregladas como las conjeturas de una rueda, alrededor de un calentador. Cada una tenía cortinas pesadas y verdes, en ese momento sujetas para mostrar limpias camas, que se sentaban en alfombras de igual tono. Un baúl se encontraba al pie de cada cama, y una mesita de noche a un lado de las cabeceras, contra la pared. Las telas en las paredes eran predominantemente verdes. Había solo un orificio en el cuarto lleno de verde, al otro lado de el cuarto, donde Kurama podía ver una ventana abierta hacia el agradable aire nocturno.

Kurama encontró su baúl al pié de la cama más cerca de él, a la derecha. Era la mejor cama para escapar, si la ventana estaba bloqueada, pero era la peor cama en todos los demás aspectos. Estaba justo junto a la puerta, del lado al que la puerta se abría, así que la cama de Kurama sería la primera en ser atacada en cualquier tipo de asalto. Por la misma razón, sería la favorita para robos, bromas, y vandalismo. Debía arreglar esto.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y colocó un poco de su poder en su voz para convocar a una criatura como los ogros miniatura de Hiei en el Makai.

"¡Elfo domestico!" escuchó. ¿Ah, así se llamaban? Que interesante.

El aire brilló frente a él, y una criatura se materializó. Kurama alzó una ceja, mirando el tamaño, las largas extremidades, la cara plana con los ojos saltones, la suave, tersa piel verdosa, y la toalla de té que usaba. No esperaba _esto_.

"¿Qué desea el amo? Tobbles está—" La criatura se congeló, ojos cayendo en Kurama. Se alzó ofendidamente. "¡Tú no eres amo! ¡Tú estudiante! ¡Tu no debes convocar a Tobbles!"

"Mis disculpas, Tobbles. Soy nuevo aquí, no se las reglas aún," Kurama dijo, calmadamente. "¿Me preguntaba si me podrías hacer un pequeño favor?"

El elfo movió su cabeza hacia el lado. "Tobbles escucha. ¡Pero Tobbles no promete! ¡Estudiantes no serán ayudados a romper las reglas!"

"¡Oh, no, no!" Kurama añadió rápidamente. "No quiero romper las reglas, pero... ¿me estaría permitido tener una pequeña maceta con tierra?" Trazó las dimensiones de una maceta para flores pequeña con sus manos. "¿Algo adecuado para rosas? ¿Solo una? Estoy acostumbrado a cultivarlas junto a mi cama en casa."

El elfo irradiaba felicidad. "¡No hay problema, estudiante, señor! ¡Tobbles irá ahora mismo!" Dio una pausa. "¡Pero estudiante no debe convocar elfos domésticos otra vez! ¡Amo podría enojarse si estudiante convoca elfos domésticos!"

"Te lo prometo, Tobbles. No convocaré a otro elfo doméstico de nuevo. " Tobbles asintió, y se desvaneció. Kurama se sacó una semilla de el cabello, la hizo florecer, y ocultó su mano en las cortinas de la cabecera de su cama, dando más de su poder a la creciente enredadera. Se hundió en los dobleces, moviendo sus ramas, ocultándose en las pesadas telas y madera de la cama.

"¡Tobbles esta de regreso, estudiante, señor! Tobbles trajo la tierra del estudiante!"

Kurama parpadeó, y alejó la vista de la cama. "Gracias, Tobbles," dijo amablemente. El elfo doméstico dejó la maceta en la mesita de noche y se desvaneció. Kurama tomó un puñado de tierra con su mano libre, y se inclinó para colocarla en la esquina de la cabecera de su cama, justo entre las uniones. Con su otra mano, cuidadosamente llevó la raíz de la planta hacia abajo, haciendo que creciera más del tallo en lugar de molestar a las enredaderas en sus cortinas, y la colocó suavemente en la tierra. Un segundo más de poder, y se enterró, asegurando que la tierra se quedaría en la esquina. Kurama regó un poco de agua de su jarra-de-noche a la raíz, y cuidadosamente la soltó. Su cama no se veía diferente a como lo hacía antes.

Se sacó dos semillas más del cabello, y empujó una a la maceta antes de tomar el siguiente puñado de tierra. Esta vez, fue a la ventana, y se subió al amplio borde. Casi ni se fijó en la espectacular vista –los dormitorios de Slytherin estaban en el lugar exacto para ver el lago claramente—mientras se concentraba en buscar una apertura o una imperfección en la pared de piedra sin quitar la hiedra que ya crecía ahí. Pronto encontró una, y la llenó de la fresca tierra y su semilla final por la noche. La hizo crecer, y esta sacó varios tallos delgados y casi transparentes, hojas con forma de lagrima creciendo al tamaño de la palma de Kurama.

Kurama envió su poder por la enredadera algo más rápidamente que con la primera planta. No era tan notable si las plantas crecían fuera del castillo, en oposición a si crecían por dentro, y no había suficiente luz para que un humano viera el temblor de la nueva planta al enredarse con la hiedra. Concentrando la mayor parte de su atención en los crecientes tallos, buscó aperturas y hoyos en los lugares más lejanos. Encontró un buen número de los mismos, y envió a los tallos dentro, varios dando con callejones sin salida. Unos cuantos, sin embargo, volvieron a entrar a las mazmorras del castillo.

Kurama envió a esos entre los corredores, en todas direcciones, quedándose en las esquinas de los muros y enterrándolos en piedras que los mantendrían ocultos. Ahora empezó a permitir al fruto de la planta –pequeños y cerrados capullos- florecer en puntos clave: en cuartos, al final de los pasillos, en intersecciones, y apuntando hacia arriba y abajo de las escaleras.

Eventualmente, su enredadera estaba metida en cada parte habitable de los calabozos. Kurama se detuvo, tomó un respiro, y envió una última cantidad de poder por toda la enredadera, de kilómetros de largo, para hacer a cada pequeña y grisácea flor crecer, revelando un lente diminuto en el centro de cada una. Torció su poder, dejando sus ojos espía del Makai de ese tamaño, y liberó la planta. Lentamente quitó las manos de la enredadera, notando que le temblaban ligeramente, y las cerró en puños al levantarse. Ahora venía la parte difícil de la tarde.

Lidiar con Malfoy.

-

* * *

Draco luchaba contra un dolor de cabeza al dejar la sala común para ir a los dormitorios. Voldemort, su padre, el bastardo Potter, la comadreja Weasley, la sangre sucia, el favoritismo de Dumble-tonto, y el idiota estudiante de transferencia en quinto año –al menos _ese_ no quedó en Slytherin—y el estudiante de intercambio de Slytherin, la serpiente pelirroja, todos contribuyeron a un rápido ataque de dolor de cabeza por tensión de proporciones monstruosas. Sin mencionar que los desagradables modales de mesa de sus secuaces habían sido los peores esa noche. Al menos habían prometido lavarse antes de regresar por la ronda de postres.

Draco entró en el dormitorio silenciosamente, cabeza palpitando, e instantáneamente notó el lugar extra en el cuarto. Un flash de rojo (¡¿rojo?!) llevó sus ojos a la ventana, y su dolor de cabeza se intensificó cuando reconoció a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

El chico era amigo del maldito Potter. Había sido rudo con Draco en el tren. Lo hizo _de nuevo_ en la mesa, justo frente a una horda de Slytherins que atacaban por la espalda. ¡NADIE era rudo con Draco Malfoy, especialmente no DOS VECES!

Se movió silenciosamente hacia Minamino, velozmente haciendo un plan. El pelirrojo estaba al borde de la ventana, sin prestar atención al mundo, tal vez por última ocasión antes de comprender las realidades del mundo. La vigilancia constante, el _único_ punto en el que Draco estaría de acuerdo con cierto loco creador de hurones, era necesaria. Siendo así, Minamino estaba en la ventana, y no necesitabas fuerza –solo balance—para sostener a alguien de más o menos tu tamaño y peso peligrosamente de una. Draco tendría la ventaja, fácilmente, ¡y entonces educaría al principiante estudiante de intercambio sobre el comportamiento apropiado hacia él!

Minamino no lo había visto. Otras diez pulgadas... seis... tres –sus manos se elevaron, yendo hacia Minamino-- ¡una--!

Lianas atraparon las muñecas expuestas de Draco; algunas más le agarraron los tobillos. Instintivamente abrió su boca para gritar, y un montón de hojas se metieron para acallar el sonido, el tallo amarrándose alrededor de la cabeza de Draco para asegurar las hojas en su lugar. Las plantas quitaron a Draco del suelo y lo jalaron, peleando, a la cama de Minamino, haciéndose más fuertes cuando peleaba. Empujó contra el colchón, pateando el cubre cama y haciendo a los resortes protestar, las enredaderas apretando más hasta que Draco no se pudo mover, recostado en la cama con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

Mordió fuertemente las hojas, furioso. ¡¿Cómo se _atrevió_ Minamino?! ¿Cómo se _atrevió_ él a... como se atrevió... como...? Draco súbitamente se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué había hecho Minamino. No reconocía ni un rastro de magia familiar en las plantas, aparte de la pequeña sensación que las marcaba como manipuladas por magia. Nada de encantamientos, nada de pociones, nada Oscuro, ni un signo del toque de un ser que razonara. Solo... una planta mágica, pura. Minamino no le había hecho nada. ¿Qué _rayos_?

Un sonido suave hizo a Draco voltear su cara hacia el lado. Minamino había salido del estado de trance en el que se había encontrado, y ahora lo miraba a través de ojos medio cerrados y vacios. Draco no estaba enteramente seguro de que el chico _estuviera_ completamente fuera del trance.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Malfoy," murmuró. Draco intentó sisear a través de las plantas, jalando sus muñecas atadas y fulminando al chico con la mira. "Por favor, no se mueva," Minamino continuó. "La Trampa del Diablo es algo difícil. No querrá cortarse la circulación."

Draco se tensó, pálido. ¡¿Trampa del Diablo?! ¡¿Estaba atrapado en enredaderas de una _Trampa del Diablo_?! ¿Por qué Minamino no estaba _haciendo_ algo, como, oh, traer a un maestro para LIDIAR con la infestación? ¡¿Cómo habían dejado los elfos domésticos que algo así creciera tanto en sus dormitorios?! ¡Cuando estuviera libre, escribiría a su padre!

Minamino se sentó junto a Draco en la cama, llevando la furia de Draco y su dolor de cabeza a otro nivel. ¡Estaba loco, tenía que estarlo! ¿Cómo se suponía que Draco saldría de la Trampa del Diablo si Minamino se quedaba atrapado también? ¡No se quería quedar atrapado con un lunático en una maldita planta toda la noche!

"¿Le duele?" Minamino preguntó.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo se suponía que respondiera a eso, con un montón de húmedas hojas que sabían mal en su boca, y con enredaderas tomándolo por las muñecas tan fuerte que probablemente dejarían algunas marcas _muy_ sugestivas, y acaso mencionó que tenía un dolor de cabeza intenso desde antes que todo esto comenzara en primer lugar?

Minamino extendió su mano, y rozó la punta de su dedo índice contra la enredadera que sujetaba la muñeca derecha de Draco. "Relaja tu agarre un poco," ordenó. La confusión fue evidente en la cara de Draco por medio segundo, antes que las enredaderas sujetándolo se volvieran menos tensas. Instantáneamente intentó liberarse, y encontró que aún lo sostenían firmemente en su lugar, solo que no tan dolorosamente como antes. Miró a Minamino, mientras se daba cuenta de la realidad del momento. No podía sentir ningún hechizo en las plantas, ¡Pero la Trampa del Diablo NO te soltaba por comando!

"Las controlo," Minamino confirmó, sus ojos vacantes firmemente fijos en los de Draco, que se notaban horrorizados. "Aún sientes dolor," añadió, sin emoción alguna. Draco no lo entendía. Si ÉL tuviera un control como ese, si tuviera a alguien atrapado y adolorido, no estaría tan... tan... poco impresionado consigo mismo. ¿Verdad?

Súbita, suavemente, Minamino corrió una mano por su rojo cabello. Aplastó algo entre sus dedos, ojos pasando a Draco, y se lo sopló en la cara al rubio. Draco se movió hacia las plantas, soltando un ruido ahogado contra las hojas.

"¿Mejor?"

Draco estornudó, luego se relajó contra las hojas, ojos cerrados con alivio. El dolor de cabeza se había ido. Su alivio duró muy poco.

"Ahora, Señor Malfoy, lo dejaré ir... pero primero, creo que debemos aclarar algunos malentendidos." Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, cuando una varita le acarició el lado de la cara. "Acerca de la defenestración—" ¡¿De-qué?! Draco se tensó mientras su mente rápidamente recorría las palabras menos usadas en su vocabulario, y se encontró con 'Acto de arrojar a una persona por una ventana'. Oh. ¡¿Esperen, Minamino sabía?! "—y asumir cosas, y amigos y enemigos... e intimidación."

Draco apenas se contuvo de tragar saliva ruidosamente. La voz del pelirrojo se había hecho más profunda en la última palabra, y había algo naturalmente amenazador en la forma en que se había acercado para descansar la varita sobre el pulso de la garganta de Draco.

"Defenestración. Creo fuertemente que he dejado el punto claro sobre _eso_," Minamino dijo suavemente, dando golpecitos al pulso de Draco con la varita. Oh si, Draco entendía el punto. No significaba que no lo intentaría de nuevo bajo mejores circunstancias. Como, con compañía. O por asociación. "Así que... asumir cosas. ¿Hoy ha sido un mal día para usted, o no, Señor Malfoy?" continuó él.

Eso era un menosprecio. La única forma en que pudo ser peor hubiera sido que alguien hubiese _visto_ esto. Draco se sentía súbitamente agradecido por la glotonería de Crabbe y Goyle, especialmente mientras Minamino se inclinaba más cerca, sus ojos brillando con enojo en aquel momento.

"¿Usted asumió que, ya que estaba en el compartimiento de Potter, debía haber estado en contra de usted, sin siquiera saber su nombre? ¡Le permití insultar a mi familia --una larga, honorable, puramente _Japonesa_ línea familiar, sin un solo _gaijin_ Occidental en ella-- insultar mi honor en su ignorancia--!" Su mano se cerró fuertemente en la camisa de Draco. "¡Evité que esos dos le saltaran encima después de que usted los insultó tan directamente—quizá debí dejarlos aplastarlo!" Empujó a Draco al colchón y se sentó derecho, colocando su mano de varita contra su sien. "Pero no quiero hacer enemigos. Incluso arreglé su dolor de cabeza después de que usted intento empujarme por la ventana."

Los ojos de Draco se enfocaron en la varita. Intentó levantarse inútilmente, su temperamento alzándose de nuevo. ¡Era SU varita! ¡El maldito novato estaba jugando con SU varita!

Minamino le lanzó una mirada, y siguió los ojos de Draco a la varita. El enojo se drenó de su rostro.

"_Sou ka_..." murmuró. "Tal vez esto si lo entienda, y pueda dejarlo ir." Y--¿qué? Minamino alzó la varita de Draco.

"¿Es nervio de corazón de dragón, correcto?" Oh, genial. Ahora Minamino jugaba a ser Ollivander. Draco se hubiera negado a responder si tuviese la opción. Estúpidas hojas. "Debió ser un oscuro y poderoso dragón," Minamino murmuró. Eso había dicho Ollivander. "Vicioso y pequeño, además," añadió. Draco gruñó. Ollivander había dicho ESO, también.

Minamino giró la muñeca de su mano libre. Una segunda varita salió de su manga y a su mano. Sostuvo ambas para mostrárselas a Draco. La nueva varita era más pequeña que la de Draco, más delgada y más angular que cualquier varita que el chico hubiera visto.

"Estilo Oriental," Minamino respondió la pregunta muda de Draco. "Con corazón de cabello de demonio." Draco se puso pálido. ¿De-demonio? ¿Un _demonio_, demonio? ¿Criaturas más peligrosas y oscuras que los hombres-lobo y los vampiros? Minamino asintió lentamente. "Lo habría notado en la primera clase, de cualquier forma. Después de todo, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no había ningún hechizo en las plantas, ¿verdad?" Se levantó, metiendo su varita en la manga, y colocando la de Draco en la mesita de noche. "¿Si quisiera hacer enemigos, se da cuenta de que ahora mismo usted estaría considerablemente peor que algo agitado?" Tocó la rama más cercana de la Trampa del Diablo, y la planta finalmente se alejó de la cabeza de Draco. Escupió las hojas y trató de hablar, pero solo obtuvo un gruñido seco. Asintió en vez de hablar. Minamino sirvió una taza de agua de su jarrón de noche, y dejó a Draco tomarla.

"Así que," Draco dijo toscamente, una vez que hubo tomado toda el agua necesaria para hablar apropiadamente, "¿qué ES lo que quieres? ¿Para qué fue tanto melodrama?"

Minamino parpadeó, sorprendido, mientras colocaba la taza en la mesita de noche. "Creí que estaba muy claro."

"Ilumíname," Draco dijo, burlón.

"Bueno, si no quiero hacer enemigos, tal vez lo que quiero es hacer amigos."

Ahora Draco parpadeó. "Estas bromeando."

"No en este momento," Minamino dijo, sonriente.

Draco abrió la boca para dar una respuesta satírica, cuando los ojos de Minamino se agrandaron ligeramente y se colocó un dedo contra los labios para decirle que se silenciara. Draco instintivamente se detuvo, obedeciendo por el segundo que le tomó a Minamino reconocer lo que fuera que estuviese escuchando.

Minamino tomó la enredadera, haciendo movimientos que indicaban que se retirase, y Draco se encontró libre y yaciendo en la cama de Minamino, con las lianas fuera de vista. El pelirrojo rápidamente ayudó a Draco a levantarse, jalándolo alrededor de la cama de Goyle y sentándolo en su propia cama. Las cortinas alrededor de la cama de Minamino se cerraron solas.

"¿Qué--?"

"Piensa en ello. Pero no te tomes demasiado tiempo. ¿No lo tenemos, de acuerdo?" Giró hacia su cama, sacando un par de pijamas y una bolsa de objetos de baño de su baúl, y se marchó, pasando a Crabbe y Goyle justo fuera de la puerta.

Los dos miraron a Minamino, y entraron al cuarto con idénticas expresiones confundidas. Miraron la cama nueva, y luego a Draco, expectantes.

"Ni se molesten," Draco les dijo. "Ya le puso protecciones." Buenas, realmente buenas, horrendas protecciones. Con Trampa del Diablo. Agitó una mano perezosamente, fingiendo desinterés. "Trabajo en ello."

Aceptaron eso, y fueron a sus propias camas. Draco se levantó y se marchó al baño de los prefectos.

-

* * *

Seguido de un largo baño, durante el cual Kurama se dio cuenta de que tendría que usar las facetas "Youko" de su personalidad algo más de lo que esperaba, se vistió y se dirigió a los lavabos para cepillar sus dientes. Estuvo ligeramente sorprendido al ver a un Draco de cabello húmedo en uno de ellos. Kurama había estado solo en el área de baño, y no había oído una regadera que no fuera la suya.

Draco se cepillaba el cabello, y la manga de su túnica se cayó por su brazo, revelando su muñeca. Kurama pudo ver las marcas rojas de las enredaderas contra la piel pálida, empezando ya a obscurecerse para dejar moretones. Gimió. Eso _tenía_ que dolerle. Impulsivamente, metió la mano en su bolsa y encontró un pequeño jarrón.

"Tome," dijo, colocando la jarra junto al lavamanos. "Es sábila curativa."

"Yo _no_ acepto caridad," Malfoy soltó, lanzándole a Kurama una mirada furiosa.

"Yo no _doy_ caridad," Kurama le respondió planamente. "Yo causé eso. Úsela o no, eso depende de usted, pero la gente _se dará_ cuenta, y habrá preguntas. Las preguntas pueden ser problemáticas." Volteó y se fue, atrapando la tangible esencia de su sábila justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de él. Parece que Malfoy había decidió usarla. Eso ya era algo, por lo menos.

La primera noche de Kurama en Hogwarts iba bien, pero había sido algo dura. Con algo de suerte, el resto del equipo se estaba acoplando más fácilmente.

-

* * *

Hermione guió a los nuevos Gryffindor por la ruta más simple –aunque no la más directa—hacia la Torre desde el Gran comedor (sin contar una que solo existía todos los Martes, ya que hoy era Viernes.). La ruta no tenía escaleras falsas, ninguna puerta escondida, y llevaba solo a través de un pasaje secreto en el cuarto piso. Fue justo después de dejar ese pasaje que Peeves los encontró.

El primer globo golpeó a una pequeña niña con coletas en la cabeza, desparramando pintura verde neón sobre la mayor parte de los chicos al frente del grupo. Todos giraron cuando el segundo globo llegó volando por el aire y golpeó a Hiei en el pecho, cubriéndolo de magenta desde su banda en la cabeza hasta los zapatos.

"¡Peeves!" Harry y Hermione gritaron. El poltergeist rió con hilarante malicia y les envió un globo con pintura azul.

"¡No me hagas ir por el Barón!" Hermione gritó.

El cabello de la nuca de Harry se puso en punta, sintiendo el aire súbitamente calentarse a su lado. Miró, viendo solo a Yuusuke y a Hiei. Yuusuke miró a Hiei también, y de pronto tomó un paso al frente, empujando a Hiei hacia atrás por el hombro en un gesto indiscutible de que se apartara.

"¿Crees que es _gracioso_ molestar niños?" preguntó, fulminando al poltergeist con la mirada.

Peeves radiaba asquerosamente. "No le tengo que responder a los estudiantes."

Yuusuke levantó su brazo derecho, dedo apuntando a el espíritu, mientras Peeves sacaba otro globo y se preparaba a lanzarlo.

"¡REIGUN!"

-

* * *

Para cuando los nuevos Gryffindor llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, los estudiantes mayores estaban alterados por dos razones. Uno, los de primer año habían desarrollado una excesivamente _vocal_ admiración por un nuevo héroe, enfocada en Yuusuke. Dos, había tomado tres personas y un hechizo silenciador de Hermione para sacar a Hiei de la escena. Harry estaba _seguro_ de que las pocas palabras que Hiei había logrado decir no eran amables en Japonés, y fue algo bueno que no se tradujeran.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_," Hermione le dijo a la pintura que guardaba la entrada. Parecía tentada a empujar a los de primer año a través del retrato. Harry sabía que ÉL lo estaba. Desafortunadamente, Hermione tomaba las reglas muy seriamente como para dejar que se saliera con la suya. Además, solo eran niños.

Ella, sin embargo, sí le dio un empujón a Yuusuke y a Hiei cuando parecieron querer quedarse en el corredor. Harry permitió a Hermione tomar la iniciativa y explicarle a los estudiantes las reglas, mientras él se apartaba para pararse cerca de Ron.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Ron preguntó, asintiendo hacia los estudiantes.

"Nos encontramos con Peeves en el camino."

"¿A quién molestó?"

"A Hiei y la chica junto a Urameshi. Globos de pintura." Ron le dio una mirada asustada a los estudiantes. "Hermione los limpió," Harry añadió, y se detuvo un instante. "Después de que Urameshi noqueara a Peeves."

"¿Él QUÉ?"

"Le apuntó, gritó algo que sonaba como 'reigan', y a Peeves lo golpeó una gran esfera de luz."

"¡Wow! ¡Quiero aprender ese hechizo!"

"No creo que fuera un conjuro. No usó una varita."

Ron parpadeó. "¿Sin varita?" Harry agitó la cabeza. "¿Te convencieron Fred y George para hacerme una broma?"

"¡No! ¡Mira, sé que suena loco, pero pasó!"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Neville preguntó. Los otros dos no habían notado que se había acercado.

"¡Urameshi hizo un hechizo sin su varita y noqueó a Peeves!" Ron dijo.

"¿Q-que? ¡Pero eso es _imposible_!" Neville dijo.

"Pregúntale tú mismo," Harry gruñó, moviendo su cabeza para apuntar a Yuusuke. Neville se puso pálido y meneó la cabeza violentamente. "Bien, pregúntale a los de primero. Lo vieron también." Pasó junto a Ron y se dirigió a las escaleras, al dormitorio.

Primero notó que el cuarto había crecido para que cupieran dos camas más. Después, que Hiei también estaba ahí, parado al pie de una de las camas nuevas. Tenía una pluma en la mano que daba un brillo violeta ligero, y cuidadosamente dibujaba en los postes de la cama.

"¡HIEI!"

"¿Qué?" Hiei mojó la punta de la pluma en un pequeño envase de tinta y siguió trabajando en el extraño diseño.

"Estas, um..." Harry iba a decir que no les permitía dibujar en propiedad de la escuela, pero lo golpeó el hecho de que tal vez esto no era lo que parecía. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Sellos."

"¿Qué?"

Hiei miró a Harry como si fuera un idiota. "Hechizos de protección."

"Pero estamos en Hogwarts."

Hiei hizo un sonido de desdén, añadió un giro preciso al final de el diseño, y dejó la pluma en la cama. El brillo violeta desapareció. Hiei levantó su mano, sosteniéndola paralela y una pulgada lejos del diseño, y lentamente movió si mano hacia abajo.

"¿Y ahora que haces?"

"Los activo." Hiei se sentó en su cama y miró a Harry con una constante y desconcertante mirada. "Haces muchas preguntas."

"Haces muchas cosas extrañas." Hiei levantó una ceja ante la rápida respuesta, su vagamente expectante sonrisa burlona apresurando a Harry a añadir, "Como magia sin varita."

"No seas ridículo," Hiei le soltó. La sonrisa se mantuvo, quitando el aguijón de las palabras. "La magia sin varita es un juego para hombres viejos y arrugados."

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. "Quieres decir que... ¿CUALQUIER persona puede hacer magia sin varita?"

Hiei solo agitó la cabeza, aún sonriente, y se inclinó para sacar una camisa negra de su baúl. "Hasta mañana."

"Pero-"

Hiei cerró sus cortinas para terminar con la discusión.

Harry se volteó, herido. Había estado tratando de ser amable con el bajito chico. Lentamente, se cambió a sus ropas de noche, aseguró su Capa de Invisibilidad bajo la almohada, y se metió en la cama, jalando las cortinas para que estuvieran bien cerradas.

"_Nox_," dijo, apagando la luz del cuarto.

Que los demás pensaran que se fue a la cama temprano. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Tampoco sería la primera vez que fingiría dormir cuando los otros entraran. Era más fácil recorrer los pasillos de la escuela por la noche si no estaba desaparecido a la hora que apagaran las luces.

Después... encontraría la verdad sobre lo que le pasó a Snape. Después...

-

* * *

Hiei pasó de un sueño profundo a alerta total exactamente cuando lo había planeado, dos horas después de irse a la cama. Contó a los otros en el cuarto por sus respiros y su olor: a tres no los reconocía, Harry y Ron, Yuusuke, y Kuwabara (quien roncaba). Todos profundamente dormidos.

Se sentó, refunfuñando por el ruidoso sonido de las ropas de cama, y sacó los pies de la cama, directamente a sus botas. Tendría que añadir un sello aprueba de sonido en su cama. Fue más cuidadoso con ser sigiloso al abrir su baúl y sacar su katana del bolsillo dimensional en la tapa.

Ahora armado y con su capa, silenciosamente dejó la Torre y fue a los pasillos. Se aflojó el vendaje de la frente un poco, usando un poco del poder de su Jagan para mejorar la sensación de la intrincada magia del castillo, y empezó a explorar el nuevo territorio.

La seguridad aquí era terrible, notó Hiei inmediatamente. Había dos tipos distintos de sistemas funcionando. El superficial, el que se suponía que debía ser notado, consistía en cosas como retratos vivientes y escaleras movedizas. Hiei NO estaba impresionado con ese sistema. La Señora Gorda de su propio dormitorio estaba dormida, y no se había movido ni un poco cuando se fue. Un grupo de retratos vigilando tres corredores estaban en una pelea a mano limpia cuando pasó por ahí. Tres de las cuatro puertas de truco que encontró incluso estaban abiertas.

El segundo sistema era también inaceptable. El doblez dimensional para evitar tele-transportación estaba firme y en su lugar, pero no había señal de que hubiera alguna protección contra transmisión (tele-transportación usando un objeto hechizado, en lugar de la propia magia de uno). También había encontrado varias chimeneas, incluyendo la que estaba directamente en la sala común de Gryffindor, que mostraban signos de ser parte de una red de transmisión y comunicación.

Al menos la tele-transportación ERA imposible, y las chimeneas podían ser monitoreadas. También parecía que el castillo no podía ser explotado, contaminado con pociones o enfermedades, inundado, hundido, quemado, o dañado por desastres naturales o simples asaltos hechos por magos humanos. Así que no estaban totalmente indefensos, pero bastante.

Molesto, Hiei aterrizó en el angosto alfeizar de una ventana, justo encima de un par de escaleras movedizas. Estaba sucia y le faltaban pequeños paneles de vidrio, así que tuvo que mirar por los pequeños agujeros para orientar su posición relativa a otras partes de la escuela. Marcó las torres más cercanas --había marcado mentalmente todas con las que se había encontrado hasta el momento, y pudo ver Gryffindor, Librería, Astronomía, y Hueca-- atrapó un vistazo de un volador solitario en la esquina del atrio de escaleras. Sacó su katana ligeramente y la movió, la luna brillando en el filo expuesto, y la volvió a guardar cuando el volador se acercó más.

"¿Hola?" Botán preguntó suavemente. Hiei no hizo esfuerzo en ocultarse. "¿Hola?" repitió, algo más alto.

"Su seguridad es ridícula," Hiei dijo planamente. Botán dio un chillido de sorpresa, alejando instintivamente su remo de la ventana.

"¿Hiei?" preguntó, flotando de vuelta. "¡Me asustaste!"

"¿Qué dices de la seguridad fuera del castillo?" preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

"Um... no hay mucha en las ventanas. Puedes entrar y salir con un remo fácilmente. No sé si no haya hechizos contra voladores, o si los hechizos van enfocados a las escobas y mi remo no es afectado..."

"Escudos en ventanas inadecuados," Hiei resumió impacientemente. "¿Qué más?"

"Bueno," Botán dijo, pensándolo bien. "El bosque no es muy 'prohibido'. No hay sellos ni nada para mantener a la gente lejos. Volé sobre una parte."

Un susurro de magia pasó junto a Hiei, y se retorció ligera e irritablemente, alejando la molestia lejos mágicamente. Lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez él la atrapó y la sostuvo. Unos segundos después, el sonido de roca moviéndose llegó por el atrio. Hiei sostuvo una mano en alto para silenciar a Botán y miró abajo. Varios pisos debajo, una escalera estaba moviéndose en su punto alto: la del segundo piso que llevaba a la Torre de Gryffindor. Hiei pudo ver fácilmente a dos figuras encapuchadas apresurándose por las escaleras.

"¿Hiei?" Botán susurró. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya cállate." Otro hilillo de magia, más persistente, pasó junto a Hiei, y atrapó este también. Sus ojos se achicaron y los examinó. El primero era un simple deseo de dejar el área. El segundo, el que había capturado después de notar a las personas bajando las escaleras, era un deseo más potente de quedarse.

Hiei se apresuró por el atrio de escaleras, moviéndose tan rápidamente que sabía que el ojo humano solo vería el movimiento como una serie de destellos. Se percató ligeramente de que Botán lo llamó, afortunadamente no lo suficientemente alto para que los humanos escucharan, e incluso eso desapareció cerca del quinto piso. Otra onda de magia trató de dirigir a Hiei lejos de un arco en el nivel más bajo. Lo calló y siguió el rastro que dejaba, atrapando con la mirada a los dos estudiantes mientras estos se paraban frente a un tapete.

Apresurándose tras ellos antes de que la entrada mágica pudiera cerrarse, Hiei los siguió a una distancia discreta mientras se dirigían por un corredor lleno de puertas, cada una con una placa en la que se leía el nombre de los profesores. El tonto sistema de retrato-puerta era innecesario aquí, cada puerta cubierta con sellos personales tan identificables como las huellas digitales. Así que cuando los dos estudiantes se detuvieron en una puerta en particular, Hiei no necesitó ver la placa con el nombre para saber que era la de Genkai. Se colocó cerca del techo, en la sombra de una gárgola, y observo mientras ellos cubrían la parte delantera de la puerta con una capa de algo gris y líquido, trabajando juntos y en silencio con la facilidad de la práctica. Captó la esencia de roca mojada mientras uno de los chicos tapó y escondió la botella en sus túnicas de nuevo. El otro agitó la varita a la puerta mojada, secándola y presumiblemente activando la trampa, y ambos se escaparon sin más que un gesto de pulgar-arriba para el otro. El sutil, débil poder tratando de alejar a Hiei se debilitó y desvaneció.

No era la responsabilidad de Hiei ver por Genkai. Si no se podía proteger contra un par de adolescentes humanos, Hiei no la querría como compañera en una pelea. Pero... no significaba que no pudiese acercarse a ver la trampa que tan fácilmente fue puesta para ella.

Saltó de su lugar, cuidadosamente aterrizando fuera del alcance del hechizo, y se arrodilló para examinarlo. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron un poco en una sonrisa socarrona mientras inspeccionaba las cualidades mágicas de los ingredientes de la poción. Ninguno era maligno, y de hecho estaban precisamente balanceados para la combinación más segura, en lugar de la más efectiva.

Sería divertido ver la cara de Genkai si esta trampa en particular funcionaba apropiadamente.

Sabiendo que podría localizar de nuevo a los dos diablillos con facilidad, Hiei decidió regresar a los dormitorios, para no levantar ninguna alarma. Regresó por sus pasos, revisando la ventana del atrio para encontrar que Botán había continuado su vuelo --bien--, y pronto se encontró de regreso en el retrato de la Señora Gorda. No se inmutó cuando Hiei dijo la contraseña y entró. Uno pensaría que al menos usarían retratos que no durmiesen, pensó enojadamente, mientras regresaba a la cama.

CONTINUARÁ

_Los discursos antes y después del festín de Dumbledore son, la mayor parte, tomados de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, y Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Se siente como hacer trampa, y no quiero ofender ni tomar crédito, pero NO puedo escribir al hombre. Creanme, he tratado._

_Me he repetido mucho con respecto a revertir los nombres. Le tomará un tiempo al Tantei acostumbrarse a usar sus nombres al revés, pero afortunadamente ya se presentaron a si mismos._

_Katana- tipo de espada Japonesa._

_El Tantei piensa en métrico, el sistema estándar para la mayoría de el mundo Muggle moderno. Los magos piensan en no-métrico (pulgadas, millas) como los Americanos._


	10. Primera Mañana

**Notas de la Autora:**

_"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1._

_Más Notas:_

_Kurama esta usando su nombre no-humano personal, porque el resto del Tantei no esta acostumbrado a llamarlo Shuiichi. Además, a la autora le gusta más, y ella (y la mayoría de la gente que conoce) esta acostumbradas a pensar en él como Kurama._

_Oseizonsha-sama - Sobreviviente (Con el más formal y respetuoso honorífico añadido)_

_Kokuryuuha - 'Onda del Dragón Negro' (toscamente) también 'Flama del Dragón Negro'. Es el ataque más destructivo de Hiei. Cuando está inactivo, es un tatuaje de dragón negro alrededor del brazo derecho de Hiei, y necesita vendajes que sirven como sellos para mantenerlo inactivo. Cuando Hiei lo activa, se convierte en un enojado, hambriento, muy muy muy grande dragón de fuego negro, y destruye cualquier cosa en su camino._**"**

**Capítulo 10 – Primera Mañana**

El siguiente día era Sábado, y a diferencia de Japón, no había clases. Hiei se despertó por completo poco después del alba, completamente alerta y descansado, incluso ante la rareza de dormir en una cama gemela, con cortinas, y Occidental. Se salió de ella silenciosamente, aunque probablemente podría haber practicado el Kokuryuuha en el cuarto sin ahogar el sonido de los ronquidos de Kuwabara, y se cambió a cómodos pantalones negros y una camisa a la que desde hace tiempo le había arrancado las mangas. Agregó sus botas y un cinturón blanco, solo uno para variar, y le tomó otro segundo el considerar llevar la katana consigo. Pero la prudencia le ganó a su instinto de mantener el arma cerca, y la colocó de regreso en el bolsillo dimensional en su baúl, sacando una espada de madera de practica en su lugar.

Anoche, había dejado el dormitorio del modo convencional, usando la puerta. Esta mañana, sin embargo, no planeaba quedarse en interiores. Abrió la ventana y miró abajo. El techo bajo la ventana de la torre parecía estar como a una caída de cinco pisos, que era muy lejos para que él llegara seguramente, pero el alfeizar de todos los dormitorios era pronunciado. Podría usarlos. Salió por la ventana, cerrándola tras de sí, y se detuvo in instante para planear su camino. Entonces simplemente saltó, retorciéndose para mirar el edificio en el medio segundo antes de empezar a caer. Paró tres niveles más abajo, captando la imagen de durmientes chicos de segundo año mientras saltaba al aire de nuevo. Cayó otro nivel, y aterrizó silenciosamente en el techo de el castillo.

Giró en el talón del pie en el que aterrizó, atacando con la espada, y danzó su camino por el estrecho espacio del inclinado techo, blandiendo la espada en contra de enemigos imaginarios alrededor. En una batalla real, un mínimo desliz en su balance o guardia sería la diferencia entre ganar y morir. Aquí, la altura del edificio era el peligro. Sería suficiente.

Más tarde, cuando el sol que se alzaba acabó con la neblina de la mañana, Hiei encontró que había fingido pelear a través de toda la escuela, a un punto cerca del Gran Comedor. Se deslizó por el escarpado techo, se arrodilló detrás de una gárgola, y miró sobre ella a uno de los patios de la escuela. Un árbol grande crecía sólo en el centro del espacio, a medio camino entre la percha de Hiei y un umbral en el muro exterior de el palacio. Un brillo de rojo en una de las ramas más bajas le llamó la atención.

Hiei se ató la espada de practica al cinturón y saltó al suelo, corriendo al árbol y hacia arriba, al verdoso follaje. Encontró a Kurama acostado sobre su estomago en la rama más amplia, aparentemente dormido. Empujó al zorro con el pié, y Kurama rodó para acostarse en su costado, lánguidamente abriendo un ojo y enfocándolo en Hiei.

"Estas durmiendo en un árbol," Hiei observó planamente.

Kurama sonrió perezosamente, y bostezó. "Solo desde el alba," dijo él. "Y no estaba durmiendo."

Hiei alzó una ceja escépticamente, y esperó.

"Estaba... por falta de un mejor termino, recargándome." Rodó a su espalda, estirándose. "Este árbol tiene taaaaanto poder... pude sentirla desde los dormitorios de Slytherin."

Hiei esbozó una sonrisa sabionda. "¿No pudiste resistir la tentación?"

"¿Cuándo lo he hecho?"

Hiei se encogió de hombros, y se dobló a una posición sentada en la rama, automáticamente sacando la espada de madera para recargarla contra su hombro, lista en caso de un ataque. Miró a Kurama curiosamente, el zorro no molesto por el escrutinio, e intentó ver qué era lo que Kurama hacía.

No se le ocurrió a Hiei el simplemente preguntar cómo Kurama se 'recargaba'. No era común en los demonios dar información gratis, particularmente si era sobre sus propios poderes y límites, al menos no en los demonios que querían sobrevivir a la semana. Al mismo tiempo, no era común en los demonios ignorar cualquier oportunidad para descubrir los secretos de otros.

En los años desde que se habían conocido, Hiei había deducido que Kurama no podía drenar el poder de una vida, animal o vegetal, y no podía usar el poder de otra cosa. Podía estimular el crecimiento y características de una planta con su propio poder, guardar ese poder en la planta para dejarla en el estado mejorado, y tomar la mayor parte de regreso, pero Hiei no estaba seguro aún de los límites de Kurama con respecto a recuperar el poder.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Hiei preguntó súbitamente. Proteger su cama debió haber usado solo un pedazo insignificante del poder de Kurama, ciertamente no lo necesario para necesitar 'recargarse'.

"Ojos Espía. Enredaderas de cámara de seguridad," Kurama contestó. "Cada nivel bajo tierra. Cada corredor, cada cuarto..."

Hiei se tensó de solo pensar en cuanto poder se requería del pelirrojo para cubrir tantos kilómetros de enredadera, incluso aunque hubiese sido una planta que crecía rápido, cosa que el Ojo Espía _no_ era. Factorizando la dificultad de dirigir y colocar las flores en posiciones útiles, y mantenerlas fuera de vista para las ambientaciones mágicas del castillo y los ojos de los estudiantes...

"_I__diota_," Hiei gruñó.

"Era necesario," Kurama murmuró, tallándose los ojos con la mano. "Y lo terminaré esta noche."

"No tendrás suficiente poder para eso," Hiei le espetó. Kurama lo miro por entre sus dedos.

"Ya veremos," dijo , en un tono demasiado placentero. Hiei se movió desconfiadamente – ese era el tono que Kurama usaba cuando estaba siento un bastardo impredecible-- pero el pelirrojo simplemente se empujó para sentarse bien y volteó para que sus piernas colgaran de la rama, tobillos cruzados primorosamente. "¿Qué hiciste anoche?" preguntó calmamente.

"Reconocimiento." Hiei se vio molesto ante el recuerdo, y rudamente comenzó a repetir sus observaciones a cerca de la seguridad.

-

* * *

Harry se despertó lentamente por la luz del sol. Se giró, achicando los ojos, sacando su rostro del ceñido rayo de sol que entraba por una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas. ¡Maldita sea, se había quedado dormido!

Un choque y un grito furioso hizo a Harry sentarse derecho de golpe, y quitó las cortinas fuera del camino cuando alguien comenzó a reírse escandalosamente. Todo estaba borroso, pero Harry pudo ver vagas siluetas, colores, y movimiento. Alguien con cabello anaranjado --muy grande para ser Ron, y gritando con la voz de Kuwabara, y por tanto era Kuwabara-- estaba en el piso junto a una de las camas nuevas. Una figura bajita con cabello negro --Yuusuke-- era el que reía, parado junto al chico más alto. Harry se apresuró a agarrar sus anteojos.

"¡Yo, el gran Kazuma Kuwabara, no soportaré esta indignación!"

"Como sea." Urameshi bostezó.

Kuwabara saltó, y antes de que Harry pudiera comprender lo que ocurría el par estaba envuelto en una pelea de puños. Duro un buen rato --durante el cual Harry encontró sus anteojos-- y terminó con Urameshi, aún bostezando, sobre el pecho de Kuwabara. Se estiró y se levantó, jovialmente dando palmadas a un enfadado Kuwabara en el hombro mientras el más alto se enderezaba, revisando su nariz sangrienta.

"Oi, ahora tienes una excusa para hablar con Yu-ki-na," Yuusuke comentó, sacando el nombre de la chica casi molestosamente. Kuwabara no se dio cuenta, mientras su cara tomaba una expresión tonta y soñadora.

Harry los miró incrédulamente mientras los dos chicos Japoneses juntaron sus cosas de baño y dejaron el cuarto, tan calmamente cono si no hubieran tenido una pelea un momento antes.

"Okay... ¿Alguien MÁS cree que esos dos están completamente locos?" Ron preguntó desde su cama, alzando su mano.

Cuatro manos más se unieron a la suya en el aire.

-

* * *

"Una carrera al desayuno," Kurama dijo, parado en un lugar más lejano de la rama, sin llegar al punto en que se rompería bajo su peso.

"No seas ridículo," Hiei dijo planamente, aún en el mismo sitio en el que se había sentado. "Puedo correr más rápido que tú."

"Compláceme."

"¿Por qué?

Kurama sonrió dulcemente. "Porque uno," levantó un dedo, "siento ganas de correr, y dos," añadió un segundo dedo, "vamos a legar tarde a desayunar." Dio un paso fuera de la rama, fácilmente aterrizando en una posición agachada.

Hiei giró los ojos y fue al suelo mientras Kurama empezaba a correr. Lo siguió, deliberadamente siguiendo el ritmo que Kurama impuso. Notó con un poco de diversión que el pelirrojo se aseguraba de correr solo _ligeramente_ más rápido de lo que un humano común podía. ¿Qué planeaba Kurama?

Entraron por una entrada lateral al edificio, y Kurama los giró a la izquierda, y luego izquierda de nuevo.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde vas?" Hiei preguntó.

"¡Ni una!" Kurama respondió alegremente. Giró de nuevo en un corredor y saltó al espacio vacío de una inesperada escalera dirigida a un piso abajo. Hiei viró hacia el lado y se apresuró por el pasamano. Evitaron a un conserje que tallaba la base de las escaleras, aunque Hiei tuvo que hacer un lateral con el gato del humano. Sus garras pasaron cerca del talón de sus botas. Se apresuraron a un corredor cerca de la base de las escaleras y fuera de vista, el custodio gritando imprecaciones en su huida.

"Que falta de imaginación," Kurama comentó con respecto a las advertencias de el conserje, ojos brillantes con placer. Hiei dio un vistazo a lo que dejaban atrás.

"La emoción de la huida," dijo secamente. "¿No supongo que puedas correr más rápido?" lo retó.

Kurama miró atrás también. "Soy más veloz que un _gato_." Hiei levantó una ceja sin poder creer lo que oía, incitando a Kurama correr más rápido.

Giraron por una esquina, y comenzaron a pasar estudiantes que se dirigían rápidamente al (presumiblemente) Gran Comedor. El número incrementaba con cada vuelta, y era más difícil evadirlos. Hiei arriesgó una mirada hacia Kurama, y encontró al zorro visiblemente encantado. Un efecto de lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo con el árbol, tal vez, pero más seguramente una señal de que Youko se sentía juguetón y Kurama no se sentía como para intentar contenerlo. ¿O tal vez Kurama siempre era así cuando se envolvía con magia y no con negocios? Él nunca _había_ visto a Kurama fuera de --como lo llamaban, Muggle-- ese mundo, excepto en casos serios.

Kurama le sonrió alegremente, y entonces, sin advertencia--

Colisionó con un cálido, suave, muro negro.

-

* * *

"¿Harry, que estamos buscando?" Hermione preguntó. "Deberíamos estar guiando a los de primer año al Gran Comedor."

"Si, ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta después del desayuno?"

Harry ignoró a sus amigos, entrando a la Enfermería con ellos en sus talones.

"¿Es esto sobre lo que querías revisar anoche? ¿Qué era, de cualquier forma? ¡Harry!"

"¡Hermione, guarda _silencio_!" Harry siseó urgentemente. "Hay un paciente."

"Suenas aliviado," Hermione lo acusó, aunque sí bajó su volumen.

"No lo estoy. Créeme."

Harry no lo estaba, exactamente. Llegó a la última cama, y agarró la cortina. Hermione hizo un pequeño sonido de preocupación, pero Harry solo la alejó un poco para echar un vistazo detrás. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y tiró de la cortina, revelando una vacía y arrugada cama.

"Bueno, HABÍA un paciente."

En ese momento, Madame Pomfrey entró, cargando dos botes con impecables etiquetas. Los miró a los tres una vez, dejó su carga en una de las mesitas de noche, y fue a largarlos del sitio.

-

* * *

Kurama se tambaleó por la sorpresa, sintiendo a Hiei virar en un pie tras él, fuera de su camino. ~_¡Eres humano, actúa humano!_~ la mente de Kurama gritó. Cambió su balance muy lejos a propósito y cayó en su espalda, el impacto sacándole en aire de los pulmones audiblemente.

Después de un momento, miró hacia arriba a las caras de cabello negro, ojos oscuros, y ceño fruncido: la de Hiei, y la de un extraño; un hombre vestido en ropas negras, su piel de color hueso, con una nariz que haría a un _oni_ orgulloso. Kurama movió su propia nariz ligeramente. El hombre olía ligeramente a enfermedad, con pistas de humo y cosas tóxicas.

Hiei le lanzó una mirada de desdén al extraño, y miró de regreso a Kurama con una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" el hombre preguntó desdeñosamente. Kurama tenía el mal presentimiento de que el hombre sabía _exactamente_ lo que tenían ahí. "Desobediencia flagrante a las reglas; expresiones de auto-importancia--" ¿El hombre nunca se había visto en el espejo? "--muy viejos para ser estudiantes de primer año, y Japoneses. Deben de ser los estudiantes mascota de nuestra nueva Profesora de Defensa. Veo que su reputación como educadora no es merecida."

"¿Señor?"

"Correr en los pasillos, cinco puntos y detención." Sus ojos fueron a la camisa abotonada de Kurama y sus jeans, ambos sucios con algo de hojas y ramas, y la camisa de Hiei, mojada con sudor, y pantalones que hacían juego. "Atuendo inapropiado, cinco puntos. Torpeza, cinco puntos."

La boca de Kurama se abrió. "¡Señor!"

La mirada de el hombre pasó a Hiei. "CADA UNO," añadió prestamente.

La expresión de Hiei se obscureció. "¿Y quién demonios eres para hacer eso?"

"¡Hiei!"

"_Yo_ soy el Profesor Snape, y cinco puntos más por el lenguaje," el hombre respondió, obviamente tomando placer en aumentarles en castigo.

Kurama dejó a su persona humana tomar control total, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. "Si, señor," dijo. "Lamentamos el problema. Iremos a cambiarnos." Atrapó a Hiei por el brazo y lo alejo del profesor.

"No les dije que pudieran irse, caballeros." Se congelaron, la voz de Snape tan efectiva como el sonido de un látigo. Se detuvo, y continuó finamente. "Puede que sea una costumbre extraña para ustedes, pero en este país, esperamos que nuestros estudiantes den sus nombres... en lugar de intentar escapar de los castigos que se merecen."

¡Como si Snape los hubiera dado una oportunidad de presentarse!

"¿Bien? ¡Nombres y Casas!"

Kurama apretó su agarre en el bíceps de Hiei, asintiendo imperceptiblemente.

"Hiei Jaganshi. Gryffindor," el pequeño demonio gruñó.

"Kurama Minamino. Slytherin."

Hubo un silencio helado. Entonces, "Márchense," Snape soltó. Kurama se alejó rápidamente, apenas manteniéndose en un ritmo de caminada, volteando por el primer corredor que se encontró. Había un baño de chicos unos metros más abajo, y Kurama se metió, aliviado.

"¿Que demonios fue _eso_?" Hiei soltó, el instante en que la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

"_Eso,_" Kurama respondió, tan ardientemente como Hiei. "fue mantener las sospechas lejos. Somos estudiantes _normales, adolescentes, ningen_, ¿recuerdas?" Se empujó lejos de la puerta y a un lavamanos, girando la llave. "Preferiría _no_ tener a ese hombre observando a cualquiera de nosotros demasiado cerca. Es del tipo que de hecho notaría algo... extraño. Casi todos los demás aceptaran rarezas como el resultado de costumbres distintas y no sé qué más."

Hiei gruñó.

"No podemos hacer eso, Hiei. Lo sabes." Kurama le tiró a Hiei agua sobre la cabeza, usando una profunda y gran hoja que servía como plato.

"¡OYE--!"

"Límpiate con vapor. No tenemos tiempo de regresar y cambiarnos. Snape estará observando, y nos quitará puntos por correr si nos cambiamos, llegar tarde si no corremos, o atuendo inapropiado si seguimos sucios."

Hiei lo miró duramente, pero dejó salir una decente cantidad de calor. Kurama de alejó de la resultante nube de ardiente vapor, y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

"No es perfecto, sin jabón, pero esta bien," Kurama dijo decisivamente. Extendió el más ligero fragmento de su magia de plantas, convenciendo a los pedazos de madera --bueno, lo que quedaba en sus ropas después de esa carrera contra el demonio de fuego-- a migrar a los dobleces y lugares ocultos de su ropa. Entonces, le dio a su ropa una veloz palmada, deshaciendo el desorden. Kurama miró a la cara de Hiei, la cual estaba más vacía de lo usual. El pequeño demonio seguramente estaba más impresionado con la pequeña demostración de Kurama de lo que quería admitir. Kurama sonrió dulcemente, sabiendo que solo irritaría a Hiei aún más.

Funcionó como un encantamiento.

-

* * *

"Kazuma, por favor, debes quedarte quieto," Yukina le dijo urgentemente.

Harry alejó sus ojos de la mesa de profesores. La pequeña chica, distintiva entre la multitud con una túnica de mago de un tono azul pálido y un amplio cinturón de tela Japonés, se movía preocupadamente cerca de Kuwabara, sus manos sin tocar su cara directamente. Parecía asustada de tocarlo, como si fuera a tocar inevitablemente uno de esos florecientes moretones.

"Estoy bien, Yukina," Kuwabara dijo, el tono suave con su voz traicionando la brutalidad en su apariencia. "No necesitas preocuparte por mí."

"¡Pero estas tan lastimado! Tu cara debe de sentirse dolorosa."

"No cuando te miro."

Harry notó a un chico de segundo año pretendiendo vomitar cerca, pero, por alguna razón, estaba inclinado a no estar de acuerdo con el chico. Había visto muchas de esas demostraciones entre su tío y su tía, pero esos tenían una cierta cualidad vacía que le recordaba a la televisión Muggle. Kuwabara y Yukina, sin embargo, parecían realmente sinceros.

Una conmoción en la puerta atrapó la atención de Harry, aunque no la de la pareja Japonesa. Harry miró para ver a Hiei marchando furiosamente a la mesa, con Kurama siguiéndolo de cerca. Ambos estudiantes resaltaban entre la multitud por la que pasaban, ya que estaban vestidos en ropa muggle; la camisa de Hiei, asombrosamente, ni siquiera tenía mangas. Curiosamente, Harry notó que el brazo del chico bajito estaba vendado de muñeca a bíceps. ¿Era él el paciente perdido?

"¡¿QUÉ estas haciendo?!" Hiei rugió, mirando la lastimada cara de Kuwabara con intención asesina.

"Cálmate, Hiei," Kurama murmuró, atrapando al pequeño chico por los hombros. Hiei se alejó salvajemente.

"¡Yo NO me voy a calmar!"

Kurama lo atrapó por los hombros de nuevo y lo colocó firmemente en la banca. "Siéntate."

Hiei se retorció y golpeó las manos de Kurama para alejarlas, mientras Kuwabara decía. "Sí, enano. Yukina solo estaba preocupada por mi ojo morado." Hiei fulminó con la mirada a los otros tres chicos Japoneses, sospechosamente. Kurama le regresó una mirada estricta cuando la mirada de Hiei cayó en él, pero no hizo otro movimiento para tocar a Hiei de nuevo, y por su parte Hiei no hizo ningún intento de levantarse.

"¿Qué _pasa_ _contigo_ esta mañana, hombre?" Urameshi preguntó.

"Lo estaba molestando un poco esta mañana, y chocamos con un... nada placentero miembro de la facultad," Kurama explicó.

"TU chocaste con él," Hiei aclaró, amargamente. "Literalmente."

Urameshi se sentó derecho de golpe. "¡Bromeas!" dijo, audiblemente entretenido. Hiei no respondió. "No, no lo harías. Cielos. ¿Literalmente?"

Kurama alejó la mirada. "Un maestro que no estuvo aquí anoche. Es... ah, ahí arriba en la mesa de profesores. El alto con ropa negra, cabello oscuro y la interesante nariz. Tiene el temperamento de Hiei, pero nada de su auto-control."

_¿¡Snape!?_ Harry volteó la cabeza para ver la mesa, como lo hicieron varios de los Gryffindors cercanos.

"Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ayer en la noche," Ron masculló. Los otros asintieron o hicieron comentarios para apoyarlo, sin notar que Harry se relajaba con alivio. El sueño había estado _mal_. ¡No había estado viendo a Voldemort después de todo!

...¿cierto?

CONTINUARÁ

_El atuendo de Yukina es un intento para ser amable con sus anfitriones magos, mientras sigue confortable. El peso y presión de el obi Japonés (ese clásico cinturón de tela grande, atado con un moño grande en la espalda de la mujer) es muy cómodo, y muy fácil acostumbrarse a él, y a la autora solo le parece que Yukina se sentiría medio desnuda sin él. Además, su gusto en ropas Muggle la hace ver de diez años. ¡Ick!_

_Oni = una de las muchas palabras Japonesas para demonio. En este caso, se refiere a las criaturas tipo-trol que trabajan en la oficina de Koenma._

_-

* * *

_

**Nota de Grupolorelei:**

Gracias por leer este trabajo de traducción. Grupolorelei siempre busca más traductores o revisores. Si hay algún interesado, contactar por las vias disponibles en el perfil de esta cuenta.


	11. De Vertimiento, Sueños, y Habilidad

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1.

_¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Y a todos los que no lo hicieron, pero aún así leen la historia. *chu* Hiso-chan, para responder una de tus preguntas: nadie excepto Ollivander ha notado que alguno de los tantei no son humanos. Los signos son sutiles, y la mayoría de los brujos no los reconocería. Los pocos que lo harían, aún no tienen razón para buscar. *sonrisa malvada*._**"**

**Capítulo 11 – De Vertimiento, Sueños, y Habilidad**

Kurama se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin bajo sospechosas y nada amigables miradas fulminantes.

"Así que..." una de las chicas de quinto año preguntó dulcemente, "¿Cómo es?"

Kurama la miró curiosamente. "¿Cómo es qué?"

"Los tugurios. Asociarse con sangre sucias y amantes de Muggles," clarificó ella.

Kurama subió una mano, rozando con las puntas de los dedos su arete de traducción. "Lo lamento, ¿Señorita...?"

"Pansy Parkinson." El desayuno apareció mágicamente en los platos mientras hablaba.

"Señorita Parkinson. No se pudo haber traducido bien. ¿Sangre... sucias? ¿Qué es eso?"

Ella refunfuñó ante su densidad, y empezó a llenar su plato con comida. "¡Magos nacidos de Muggles, por supuesto!"

Kurama sonrió, y comenzó a llenar su propio plato. "¡Oh, ya veo! Herencia sucia. Llamamos a eso, um... 'nacidos del daño'. Toscamente."

"¡Oh! ¡Así que _sí_ entiendes!" Pansy radiaba.

Él ciertamente lo comprendía. La palabra que él le había dado a ella no se refería a magos Japoneses nacidos de familias Muggle. Por supuesto, los Slytherin nacidos del daño no necesitaban saber eso.

"¿Pero si entiendes, por qué estabas en la mesa de los Gryffindor?" continuó. Parkinson era obviamente la interrogante del grupo esa mañana, y Malfoy no hacía nada para detener el interrogatorio. Kurama no hubiera esperado más del chico.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debiera estar?"

"Los Gryffindors no son nada _excepto_ sangre sucias y amantes de Muggles," escupió. Los ojos de Kurama se agrandaron, y después de un instante atónito empezó a reírse como loco, el sonido acallado por su mano sobre su boca. "¿Qué?" preguntó, ofendida.

"Estoy terriblemente apenado, Señorita Parkinson. ¡Solo intentaba imaginar a Hiei como un amante de," otra risita, "-_Muggles_! ¡Apenas nos tolera a _nosotros_!" Lentamente controló su risa, aunque una brillante y divertida mirada se quedo en su rostro. "De cualquier modo, su pregunta, sobre porque estaba yo ahí..." Se detuvo un instante y bajó la voz, entretenimiento travieso endulzando sus palabras mientras decía, crípticamente, "Solo estaba esparciendo la situación. Este será un muy... _interesante_ año para los Gryffindors, con esos tres en residencia, pero preferiría que no comenzara interrumpiendo mi desayuno." Dio unos golpecitos a su plato de arroz con sus palillos chinos acentuadamente.

Los Slytherin lo miraron blancamente, sin comprender.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pansy presionó.

"Ya verá."

Un cambio en el aire distrajo a Kurama de juguetear con su Casa, y miró arriba mientras un centenar de lechuzas, silenciosas como la noche en su vuelo, entraron al Gran Comedor. Debía de haber algún tipo de entrada para ellas en el techo, pensó, mirando mientras las aves dejaban cartas y paquetes en las mesas y en los regazos de los estudiantes.

Malfoy recibió dos lechuzas. Una era un ave simple con la copia del periódico, similar a muchas de las aves en el Salón, pero la otra era grande, fiera y negra con la arrogancia de un halcón. Llevaba una gran caja, la que Malfoy abrió con la seguridad de que era suya, revelando una multitud de trinquetes en apariencia caros y algunos dulces. Kurama los miró curiosamente, notando que Malfoy estaba sutilmente colocándolos para que la mesa los viera --seguramente para causar envidia.

"¿Celoso, Minamino?" dijo en tono superior.

"Curioso," Kurama corrigió apuestamente. "No creo haber visto ninguna de esas cosas jamás."

"¿Oh? ¿Eres _así_ de pobre?"

"No, pero la mayoría de los productos que he visto desde que llegué no se venden en Tokio," Kurama respondió. El chico _realmente_ necesitaba aprender el arte de la sutileza.

El rubio le dio un mal gesto, y se volteó, cerrando su caja para que Kurama ya no pudiera ver dentro. El resto del desayuno pasó en silencio nada placentero, con los Slytherin cercanos captando el mensaje de un rubio algo deprimido y molesto.

Kurama se 'apropió' del periódico de Malfoy en su camino fuera.

-

* * *

Después del desayuno, cuando un grupo de chicas Hufflepuff se habían llevado a Yukina lejos de Kuwabara con risitas idiotas, Hiei abandonó al resto de los estudiantes y se dirigió al tapete al que había entrado la noche pasada.

La entrada estaba cerrada. ¡Maldita sea! No había visto lo que los bromistas habían hecho la noche anterior para abrirlo, y ahora estaba atrapado. ¡Genkai debió de haberles dado una contraseña!

/Tú, pequeña vieja humana de _mierda,_/ siseó al tapete, en uno de los muchos dialectos del Makai. La mayoría eran mucho más satisfactorios respecto a insultar que las simples y suave-sonantes lenguas humanas, y este en particular era su favorito.

El tapete obedientemente se abrió. Hiei gastó medio segundo con sorpresa antes de entrar al pasillo y dirigirse a la puerta de Genkai. La trampa ya la habían activado, notó, antes de gruñirle a la puerta en el mismo lenguaje.

/¡Ábrete!/ La puerta lo hizo, y Hiei entró, deteniéndose cuando pudo ver a la anciana mujer. Estaba sentada en sus rodillas frente a una mesa baja cubierta de rollos de pergamino, haciendo notas en una hoja de papel de arroz y aparentemente ignorante del pelaje grueso, color naranja neón cubriéndole la piel hasta los ojos. Una pila de pelaje caído, idéntico al de su cuerpo, la rodeaba, el montón de casi una pulgada de espesor.

"Entra, Hiei," dijo ella, sin necesidad.

"Hiciste que la contraseña sea un idioma entero," Hiei le soltó, algo sosegado por la diversión del predicamento peludo de Genkai.

"Es temporal," Genkai dijo ausentemente. "Lo cambiaré a algo que todos ustedes puedan recordar después. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Arregla la seguridad."

"Te acabo de decir que lo haré."

"La seguridad de el castillo," Hiei clarificó, "no tu estúpida contraseña."

"Haz una lista de los problemas y se la llevaré al Director. No vayas por ahí tratando de arreglarlo tú solo. Ningún estudiante común podría." Tomó un rollo del final lejano de la mesa, y se lo lanzó. "Y lee esto. Tenemos problemas mayores que solo algunas protecciones débiles."

Hiei arqueó una ceja, pero desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. Diez segundos después, lo bajó. "Esto es una broma."

"¿Eso piensas, no? Hay un año entero de Defensa perdido en el ego de Lockhart, y casi nada de trabajo remedial hecho en los siguientes dos años." Revisó otro rollo, unas gráficas de colores bloqueados, contra sus notas. "Si tenemos suerte, quienquiera que hizo esto," señaló hacia su pelaje facial anaranjado, "hace las bromas seguido, y a ayudado a mantener los reflejos de sus compañeros. Tal vez lo reclute a él o a ella para hacer exactamente eso."

"Ellos."

"¿Oh?" Genkai arqueó una ceja, recibiendo solo silencio audaz de Hiei. "Ya veo. Encontraré a los culpables yo misma." Se detuvo. "¿Hay algo más?"

"La nueva contraseña."

Genkai pensó por un momento. "Mocoso empuja-papeles del Ambicioso."

La ceja de Hiei se alzó ante la manera youkai más educada de referirse a Koenma, y lentamente se formó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "No esta mal."

"Bien. Lárgate."

-

* * *

"Muy bien, Harry. ¿_Ahora_ nos dirás porque nos arrastraste a la enfermería esta mañana?"

Harry apartó la mirada del campo de Quidditch, alzando las cejas hacia Hermione. "No era nada. Solo un error," dijo.

"Tonterías. Estabas _seguro_ que había alguien ahí, ¿verdad? Alguien que conocemos. Y lo _había_, pero no vimos quién." Harry miró a sus pies mientras Hermione hablaba. "¿Quién era, Harry?"

"Solo mi imaginación. Solo--" Evitó el resto.

"¿Solo qué, Harry?" Hermione preguntó gentilmente.

"Un sueño," masculló.

Ron movió su cabeza. "¿El que te hizo sentir enfermo?" preguntó.

"No."

"¿Por qué un sueño te haría pensar que había alguien en la enfermería?" Hermione preguntó. "¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Era Quien-Tú-Sabes?"

"Sí."

"¿Quién estaba herido?" presionó ella.

Harry mantuvo silencio por un rato, suspiró, y murmuró, "Snape."

"¿¡SNAPE!?" Ron y Hermione chillaron.

"Pero Harry, el Profesor Snape esta bien." Hermione le dijo.

"¡Yo sé eso!" Harry soltó. "Pero no hasta el desayuno," añadió, más calmamente.

Hermione y Ron se miraron. "Pero no actúas como si lo supieras," Hermione dijo.

"Yo..." Harry comenzó. "Yo no.... parecía _real_, aún lo parece..."

"Pero no te dejó enfermo," dijo Ron razonablemente. "Tus otros sueños de él lo han hecho."

"No, solo uno lo hizo," Harry le dijo. "Usualmente solo me dejan la cicatriz dolorida, pero eso se va muy rápido."

"Oh."

"¿Este sueño hizo que tu cicatriz doliera?" Hermione preguntó.

"No recuerdo," Harry mintió. Quería que esto _acabara_, pero no sabía si preferiría dejar el tema, o sacarlo todo para ver si alguien le encontraba sentido.

"Muy bien, pues," Hermione dijo decididamente. "¿Qué pasó en el sueño?"

Parecía que dejar el tema no iba a ser una opción. "No recuerdo mucho," Harry murmuró. Piadosamente, Hermione no le dijo que recordaba lo bastante para estar tan enojado, cuando se detuvo para poner las imágenes en orden. "Seguía a una serpiente," dijo firmemente. "_Su_ serpiente. Llegamos a un cuarto, y había Mortífagos, y Vold... Quien-Tú-Sabes estaba ahí. Los llamó por sus nombres, y la serpiente hacía comentarios, y el último fue Snape." Ron iba a comenzar con algo, pero Harry atrapó su mirada, y Ron se silenció. "La serpiente lo llamó un traidor, y quería morderlo; recuerdo eso. Entonces Él lanzó un hechizo, y Snape se colapsó, y... y desperté."

Hermione esperó un latido, y preguntó, "¿Qué hechizo lanzó? ¿Un Imperdonable?"

"Uh... ¿si? Creo que... yo..." Harry se concentró, dejando a sus ojos cerrarse. Ese era uno de los pedazos más borrosos del sueño. Voldemort había dicho algo de dejar a Snape espiar, algo de vencer a la muerte, y la utilidad de Snape... "Tu utilidad llega a su fin..." Harrymasculló, recordando. La mascara había caído, revelando la cara de Snape. "Yo viviré, Severus, y tú... no. Crucio." Harry abrió los ojos. "Eso es lo que lanzó."

"Cruciatus," Hermione confirmó "El hechizo del dolor. Eso no lo hubiera matado inmediatamente, pero cómo fue que se escapó..."

Ron miró a Harry intensamente. "¿Recuerdas eso, Harry? ¿O sea, cómo se escapó el pelo-grasoso?"

Harry agitó la cabeza. "Desperté cuando se colapsó."

Los tres se miraron por un largo rato. Entonces, Ron puso un brazo amistoso alrededor de los hombros de Harry. "Así que, Harry, amigo... ¿Te importaría decirnos por qué esta es la primera vez que oímos de este pequeño incidente?"

-

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Kurama se encontraba parado junto a sus compañeros en una corta fila en los campos frente a la escuela. Alternadamente lanzaba miradas a la mujer de cara aguda y ojos amarillos que los miraba, y a las escobas yaciendo limpiamente frente a ellos. Ignoraba a Genkai, parada entre ellos y el castillo como un enojón barril de construcción Muggle. Ciertamente estaba del color indicado en ese momento. Detrás de ella, él podía sentir unas cuantas miradas curiosas de estudiantes mirando por las ventanas, o desde la cima del muro, o en las puertas principales.

La profesora, que se había presentado como Madame Hooch, los fulminó con la mirada imparcialmente. "A diferencia de otras clases, la mía no se imparte a través del quinto año. Ustedes pasarán, o serán colocados en clases remédiales. Párense a la izquierda de sus escobas, coloquen su mano sobre ella, y digan '¡Arriba!'," les ordenó ella.

Dudosamente, Kurama dio el paso al frente. Realmente no esperaba que esto funcionara. Solo Botán tenía las habilidades mágicas que se prestaban a la levitación, aunque tal vez Keiko también las tuviese. Aun no habían tenido tiempo de probar las habilidades de la chica humana.

Alzó la mano derecha sobre la escoba, observando como todos los demás hacían lo mismo por el rabillo del ojo.

"¡Arriba!" los detectives corearon.

Lluvias de incandescentes chispas explotaron de las escobas. Kurama se alejó tambaleante, achicando los ojos ante la fulminante luz, levantando los brazos para evitar que las ardientes chispas golpearan su cara, mientras las chicas chillaban y Kuwabara se medio-ahogaba de sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué RAYOS--?!" Yuusuke gritó.

Por entre sus dedos extendidos, Kurama avistó la escoba de Botán dispararse al cielo, sin jinete. Un momento después, la escoba de Hiei estalló el llamas, y todas las demás escobas dejaron de lanzar chispas.

Kurama cautelosamente bajó los brazos, ojos llenos de mesura pasando de su propia escoba –que había desarrollado ramas y hojas verdes, y ahora parecía más un arbusto que una escoba—a sus compañeros. Hiei estaba recogiendo el fuego irritablemente, puñado por puñado, y erradicándolo antes de que se fuera al pasto y fuera de control. Yukina estaba medio-escondida detrás de Kuwabara, mirando al plano pedazo de hielo que pegaba su escoba al piso.

Sorpresivamente, la escoba de Yuusuke estaba flotando obedientemente un metro sobre el piso, y la de Botan... ah, si, ya se había ido. Kurama miró arriba, y vio la escoba sin jinete lentamente haciendo giros, a la altura de diez pisos sobre ellos.

"¡Realmente lo lamento!" Botán dijo a Madame Hooch. Reverenció profundamente a su profesora, en aquel momento pasmada de sorpresa. "¡Iré a traerla!"

"¡Absolu—"

Botán giró la muñeca, convocando a su remo, y se lanzó al aire.

"—tamente _no_!" Madame Hooch terminó. "¡Shinime!"

"Madame Hooch, si me permite," Genkai comenzó, "este es su primer intento utilizando magia Occidental. Creo que sé dónde está el problema. Deje que se los deje claro, para que usted pueda terminar la prueba sin más daño a la propiedad de la escuela."

Madame Hooch asintió toscamente, y Genkai dio un paso adelante, ladrando ordenes.

"Señorita Koorime, descongele su escoba. Urameshi, Kuwabara, Yukimura, alejen las suyas antes de que se enciendan con la de Jaganshi. Minamino, si pudieras, hay más escobas en el cuarto pequeño junto al campo de Quidditch; toma dos para remplazar la tuya y la de Jaganshi." Kurama se fue rápidamente.

Para cuando Kurama había regresado, Botán luchaba para traer la escoba de regreso al piso, y Yukina había logrado liberar la suya del hielo sin dañarla. El grupo había movido la línea para limpiar el área, y Kurama colocó las escobas de repuesto en el piso para mirar a Genkai.

La cara de la anciana mujer estaba en blanco mientras miraba a los siete estudiantes. "¿Puede alguno de ustedes decirme qué hicieron mal?" Silencio. "¿Qué les dijo la profesora que hicieran?"

"Poner la mano sobre la escoba y decir 'Arriba'," Yuusuke gruñó.

"¿Y que fue lo que ustedes _hicieron_?" Genkai prosiguió. "¿Aparte de eso?"

Kurama parpadeó al darse cuenta de la realidad, mientras los humanos se movían nerviosamente, y alzó la mano. "Usamos nuestra magia para llamarlas también."

Los ojos de Genkai se dirigieron a él. "¿Les dijo Madame Hooch que hicieran eso?"

"No, Profesora."

"¿Entonces, POR QUÉ LO HICIERON?" les soltó. No esperó a que ninguno contestara. "Han descubierto la diferencia fundamental en la magia Oriental. Intenten de nuevo, y esta vez, apéguense a la superficie."

Los detectives tomaron pasos al frente una vez más. "¡ARRIBA!"

Como era de esperar, esta vez la escoba de Botán se alzó limpiamente a su mano. Las de Hiei y Yuusuke también lo hicieron, con la de Kurama flotando a su mano abierta un segundo después. La punta de la de Keiko se elevó, pero los delgados palos en la cola se quedaron en el piso, hasta que la escoba estaba recta. La de Kuwabara rodaba en el piso, y la de Yukina estaba inmóvil.

Madame Hooch retomó el control. "De nuevo."

"¡Arriba!" Yukina, Kuwabara, y Keiko repitieron. La escoba de Keiko comenzó a barrer el pasto vigorosamente, mientras que la de Kuwabara rodaba para quedar junto a la de Yukina. Hiei siseó por lo bajo.

"Comanden a la escoba, no la engatusen," Madame Hooch ordenó. "¡Una vez más!"

Esta vez, todas las escobas se alzaron a las respectivas manos.

"Mejor. Monten." Caminó por la línea, corrigiendo los agarres. "¿Señorita Shinime, por qué se sienta de lado?"

"Así me enseñaron, Profesora," Botán contestó.

"No funcionará con una escoba Inglesa. Remonte correctamente." Esperó un momento, y revisó el agarre de Botán de nuevo. "Excelente," dijo más silenciosamente. "Vaya lento hasta que se acostumbre a manejar una escoba extranjera. Nada como lo que hizo al traerla de regreso, ¿entiende?"

"Si, madame."

La profesora alzó la voz una vez más. "Cuando suene el silbato, pateen el suelo, elévense en el aire unos metros, inclínense hacia delante y regresen al suelo. ¡Tres... dos... uno!"

Madame Hooch los criticó por los próximos veinte minutos sobre como despegar, como aterrizar, y como girar las escobas. Finalmente, satisfecha con sus habilidades para no matarse a medio vuelo, sonó su silbato y les ordenó volar en un amplio circulo alrededor de ella, haciendo lo que les pareciera cómodo.

Botán se alejó del suelo y se elevó cinco pisos en el aire, haciendo un giro de barril mientras avanzaba, y dio un espiral por varios metros más, antes de dar giros verticales.

"No podemos dejarle toda la diversión," Yuusuke dijo entretenidamente, pateando el piso para dispararse hacia la chica parca. Hiei y Kurama lo siguieron, algo más lento. Llegaron con Yuusuke, flotando hacia un lado de Botán, observando a la chica parca intentar combinar sus giros con una vuelta de corcho.

"Ciertamente le esta sacando jugo a la escoba," Kurama murmuró de forma apreciativa.

"Está loca." Yuusuke giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa amplia. "¿Quieren pasar por el centro?"

"¡¿Hacer qué?!" Kurama no había oído bien, ¿cierto?

"Pasar por el centro," Yuusuke repitió, apuntando a Botán. "Antes de que se aburra de girar por ahí."

Hiei resopló. "Estas loco." Sonrió burlonamente. "Vamos."

Yuusuke miró hacia Kurama, expectante.

Kurama agitó la cabeza, sonriendo al declinar. "Creo que debería quedarme a atrapar a Botán cuando choques contra ella."

"Como quieras, hombre," Yuusuke respondió. "Solo estas celoso." Se lanzó hacia delante, Hiei cerca en sus talones, y pasaron limpiamente por el medio del giro de Botán, Yuusuke jalando la cola de caballo de la chica en el camino.

"¡Yuusuke, eres una rata!" Botán chilló, una mano en la nuca y tambaleándose hacia un lado. Kurama rió calladamente tras su mano mientras Yuusuke daba media vuelta y volaba por su vida, con Botán tras él, furiosa.

El kitsune miró hacia abajo, ligeramente curioso sobre la reacción general a las tendencias del grupo. Incluso desde esta altura, Kurama pudo ver que su instructora de vuelo No Estaba Divirtiéndose, y a juzgar de la mirada que le lanzaba a Genkai, se preguntaba qué tenía de especial este grupo de adolescentes.

-

* * *

Hiei se aseguró de caminar cerca de Yukina mientras regresaban al castillo. Los otros estaban saltando delante, emocionados, riendo, y con el cabello alborotado por el viento, encantados con su primer uso victorioso de la magia Occidental. Hiei mismo estaba sorprendido, notando que esta magia no se podía comparar en nada al Jagan o a su fuego.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos, la suave, pero excesivamente feliz voz de Yukina interrumpió sus ideas. "Es la primera vez que he hecho magia que no es de hielo o de curación. Fue... extraño." Hiei miró a su hermana, una ceja levantada. Ella levantó los ojos, sonriendo tímidamente. "Y exhilarante."

"Lo fue," respondió. Alcanzaron la puerta de la escuela mientras esta se cerraba tras el resto del grupo. Hiei la atrapó y la sostuvo abierta para Yukina mientras entraban.

"Volar..." murmuró ella. "Nunca imaginé que podría."

Hiei lo había hecho. Como un infante, aprendiendo a controlar su fuego demasiado joven y demasiado rápido, había intentado enseñarse a elevarse como la chispa de una fogata. Nunca pudo controlar la técnica, pero lo poco que había logrado le había salvado la vida más de una vez.

Ofreció un suave gesto de estar de acuerdo con la cabeza, pero Yukina se había vuelto pensativa una vez más.

"Oniisan... estas otras magias... ¿crees que...?" Dio a Hiei una mirada familiar, llena de esperanza, y el chico gimió. "Crees que—"

"¡Hola!" Dos manos se cerraron sobre los hombros de Hiei, una en cada extremo. Se tensó, encerrando el instinto de atacar, y fulminó a los ofensores en sus flancos con la mirada. Reconoció al par que había puesto la trampa a la puerta de Genkai la noche pasada. Estaban sonriéndole a Yukina.

"¿Eres Yukina Koorime, no?" uno preguntó.

"¡Es lindo conocerte! ¡Soy Fred, y este es mi gemelo George!" el otro dijo, sin darle oportunidad de responder.

"¿Si que es lindo tener otro par de gemelos en la escuela, no?"

"Las Patil son agradables, pero no les importamos mucho.

"No me imagino porqué."

"¿Te molesta si tomamos prestado a tu hermano un momento?" Halaron a Hiei fuera de la escena mientras Yukina murmuraba que podían.

"¡Suelten!" Hiei rugió inefectivamente.

"No podemos, perdón," Fred le dijo.

"Debemos hablar contigo," George añadió.

"Buen vuelo, por cierto."

"Te vimos en el campo."

"Deberías intentar unirte al equipo de Quidditch."

"Y Urameshi también."

"No te juzgaremos negativamente por ser soplón."

"Pero no apreciamos ese tipo de cosas."

"Aunque hayamos obtenido puntos por ello."

Hiei parpadeó. El dialogo rápido como disparos era desorientador. "¿Qué?"

Fred sonrió. "Cinco puntos por lograr jugarle una broma a Genkai."

"Y detención. Pero ya estamos acostumbrados."

"No," Hiei soltó. "¿Qué quieren decir, 'ser un soplón'?"

Los gemelos se detuvieron. "¡Le dijiste a Genkai lo que hicimos!"

"¡Claro que no!" Se soltó violentamente, enfadado. ¡El _nunca_ daría tanta información, no por la cantidad baja que ella pagaría! "Dije que había más de uno, y eso es _todo_."

Fred y George compartieron una mirada.

"¿Quién más le habría dicho?" George preguntó.

"¿Quien nos habría culpado primero?"

Suspiraron, y simultáneamente respondieron, "Todos."

"Nos atrapó," George refunfuñó.

"Si que lo hizo," Fred asintió, sus ojos encendiéndose. "¿Cómo podriamos responderle?" Sus bocas empezaron a exhibir curvas placenteras.

Hiei sonrió, burlón. "Disfruten la detención."

"¡Lo haremos!"

-

* * *

Era increíble. Era maravilloso. Era _perfecto_.

Y lo mejor de todo, Draco no había tenido que inventarlo.

Escuchó con placer, con una sensación vindicta, mientras su Casa empezaba su cena, y hablaba del examen de vuelo de los estudiantes de intercambio con igual fervor. Los inicios más desastrosos, y por tanto los mejores para insultar, habían sido los de Jaganshi y Minamino. Draco podría molestar al bastardo Minamino en público sin ser el único que recibiría venganza.

"Es simplemente _terrible_," Pansy dijo, soltando falsa simpatía por la mesa hacia Minamino. "¡Debe ser tan embarazoso para ti, arruinar tu escoba así! ¡Incluso Longbottom nunca dañó la suya en primer año!"

Ese era un punto brillante. Pansy estaba en excelente forma esa noche, Draco pensó.

"Realmente _espero_ que no te la vayan a cobrar," añadió. "Las escobas son terriblemente caras."

Minamino le sonrió débilmente. "Lo he notado. La Millenium se veía ridículamente cara. Uno pensaría que es un kimono formal."

Draco ignoró el extraño comentario. "¿No puedes pagar una, Minamino?" se burló.

"¿Con mi dinero de bolsillo?" el pelirrojo respondió. "Claro que no. Creo que tendré que escribirle a 'Kaasan. ¿Saben si Gringotts canjea yenes?"

"No lo hace," Draco mintió, contento consigo mismo.

La expresión de Minamino cayó. "Oh. Eso es desafortunado. ¿Qué tal okane?"

"Temo que no."

"Que criaturas tan retrasadas, los duendes," Minamino masculló. Le dedico una sonrisa encantadora a Draco, y el rubio se tensó. "Parece ser usted muy culto, Señor Malfoy." Draco se relajó ligeramente. "La mayoría de los hechiceros no sabrían la diferencia entre okane y yen. Es refrescante que usted lo sepa."

Draco alzó la barbilla de modo grosero. Ya era tiempo que Minamino se comportara como debido hacia él. "Intento mantenerme al tanto. Es ese tipo de conocimiento el que diferencia a los pobres de los ricos."

"Muy cierto. Me preguntaba, sin embargo..." La sonrisa del pelirrojo se volvió aún más dulce. "Ya que conoce la diferencia entre okane y yen, ¿tal vez pueda explicarme la diferencia entre Galeones y dinero?"

Draco se sonrojó, iracundo.

"Y con esa nota, caballeros," Minamino se levantó, sonriendo directamente a Draco, "creo que tomaré mi salida." Se inclinó cortésmente. "_Gochisousama_. Disfruten su postre." El pelirrojo partió, mientras que los Slytherin volteaban a ver a Draco, confundidos.

"A mi ni me miren," soltó. "¡Yo tampoco sé qué rayos dijo!"

-

* * *

Hiei caminaba por un corredor cubierto de luz de luna, en algún lugar de los niveles superiores de una torre cerca de los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. Se mantenía en las sombras, constantemente vigilando el corredor en ambas direcciones por si llegaba el peligro -- no porque fuese necesario, aunque sería incómodo explicar la katana en su cintura, pero simplemente era preferencia y hábito.

Atrapó un movimiento alto en la esquina de su visión periférica y giró, cayendo en una pose defensiva, aunque no sacó el arma. Ahí, en un muro y cerca del techo, colgaba un pedazo de telaraña, meciéndose gentilmente con las corrientes de aire.

Los ojos de Hiei se achicaron. La red debía de haber estado pegada al muro en su esquina inferior. Estaba bastante seguro de que _no había_ estado suelta y en el aire hace un segundo. Dando un paso al frente, agarró la telaraña, y ojeó el punto al que debió de estar unida para estar tensa.

Una delgada línea verde-grisáceo serpenteaba por aquel punto, corriendo de forma bruscamente paralela al techo. Hiei siguió la línea en la dirección por la cual había llegado, adivinando que habría visto el movimiento si su aproximación no hubiese sido bloqueada por la red.

La línea se dividió en tres en la primera puerta a la que llegó. Un segmento continuaba – y desde ahí podía ver la punta mientras la misma se alejaba--, otra se apretujaba por la puerta a través de un agujero en la parte superior, y la tercera se extendía hacia arriba un solo centímetro, y luego se curvaba hacia fuera del muro. Un pequeño, redondo, transparente disco colgaba de su extremo, el lado convexo apuntando a alguna dirección no muy baja.

Hiei maldijo bajo su aliento, se dirigió a la ventana más cercana, y trepó fuera. Avanzando por los techos y los alfeizares de las ventanas , se dirigió al suelo, y luego sobre la cerca que mantenía a los estudiantes lejos del lado del castillo que daba al lago. Tomó su camino bajo una torre – para los meros humanos sería letal, pero tenía suficientes puntos para sujetarte si eras un experto trepador de rocas, o un pequeño, agil, y muy ligero demonio – y se alineó con una ventana.

Cinco ventanas mas allá, encontró la que quería, se empujó enteramente al alfeizar, y cruzó los brazos para fulminar a Kurama con la mirada.

"Hola, Hiei," el adolescente vestido con pijamas dijo calmamente. "Por favor entra: me estas bloqueando."

"Bien," soltó Hiei, sin moverse. "Ya has hecho bastante. Te estás entorpeciendo; _vi_ uno de tus malditos ojos espía acomodarse en su lugar."

Kurama suspiró. "Sé que lo hiciste, pero estoy siendo más cuidadoso en los lugares que otra gente notaría."

Hiei refunfuñó suavemente, sin creerle.

"_D__ebo_ terminar esta noche, Hiei," Kurama dijo. "No puedo pasar el Lunes recargándome en un árbol. Tenemos clases."

Hiei lo fulminó con la mirada, silencioso, esperando. Kurama le regresó la firme mirada.

"Por favor."

_Maldita sea_, Hiei pensó. "Supongo que esperas que te arrastre a la cama en cuanto te colapses," soltó, rindiéndose sin gracia.

"No voy a colapsar," Kurama respondió, mientras Hiei pasaba por su lado para recargarse contra el muro, cruzando los brazos. Kurama sacó la mano fuera de la ventana de nuevo, presumiblemente tomando el extremo de su liana, y se puso tieso.

Ambos demonios pasaron la siguiente hora perfectamente inmóviles, Hiei manteniendo a Kurama vigilado, y Kurama alimentando la liana con su poder. Una hoja amplia en la mano libre de Kurama, en la vista de ambos demonios, enviaba imágenes de los niveles superiores de Hogwarts.

Al fin, la hoja mostró un pequeño, polvoriento espacio tipo ático, y se puso en blanco. Kurama permitió a la hoja caer fuera de la ventana, colgando de su liana, y se relajó contra el muro.

"Terminé," dijo él.

"Bien," Hiei respondió. "Cama."

"Um..."

Hiei alzó una ceja, para luego fruncir el ceño de modo sabiondo. "No te puedes mover, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno.... no."

"Idiota." Hiei se empujó del muro y se colocó a Kurama sobre los hombros, como un bombero lo haría.

"¿Hiei?"

"Cállate." Tiró a Kurama, nada ceremoniosamente, a la cama del zorro, le arrojó las cobijas encima, y se trepó al pie de la cama.

"Quítate las botas," Kurama murmuró, ya empezando a quedarse dormido. "Es antihigiénico."

"Puedes lavar la cobija," le espetó Hiei, jalando las cortinas para cerrarlas. Se reclinó contra el poste de la cama, dentro de las cortinas, y aflojó la katana. Abrazándose a si mismo con la funda y sus propias piernas, para no caer si se llegaba a dormir, se acurrucó por la noche.

CONTINUARÁ

Youkai – demonio

Kaasan – madre (Esto se escribió como "Madre" en el Capítulo 3, antes de que Kurama recibiera su encantamiento de traducción. Entonces estaba hablando Japones, opuesto al Inglés, que es lo que ahora habla.)

Okane – dinero

Gochisousama – una palabra Japonesa dicha después de una comida. Vagamente significa "gracias por la comida".


	12. Espacio de Relleno

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1.

_WintryWishes – lamento no haberlo aclarado, pero el usuario del encantamiento de traducción puede sobrepasarlo con un poco de esfuerzo. Además el encantamiento no funciona con ciertas palabras o conceptos que no se traducen, y no funciona con lenguajes que no sean humanos. Básicamente, no funciona cuando no quiero que lo haga. ^_^() ._**"**

**Capítulo 12 – Espacio de Relleno**

Kurama se despertó de golpe con un cálido, familiar cuerpo presionándolo contra el colchón, y una mano cubriéndole la boca.

"Por poco de mañana," Hiei respiró en su oreja, evitando sílabas que irían a los otros durmientes ocupantes del dormitorio. "Levántate. Ve al árbol." El demonio se apartó, jalando a Kurama consigo. "¿Llegarás?"

Kurama asintió, y Hiei alejó su mano de la boca de Kurama, empezando a apartarse. Atrapándolo por la camisa, Kurama lo jaló de regreso y se inclinó cerca de la oreja de Hiei.

"No te acerques al árbol hasta que yo llegue," murmuró. Sintió a Hiei dar un suave espasmo con curiosidad bajo su mano. "Lo digo prudentemente. No lo hagas."

Hiei se encogió de hombros para apartarse, y silenciosamente empujó la cortina que estaba más cerca de la ventana. La suave luz gris de un día lluvioso antes del alba lo rodeó, iluminando a Hiei por medio segundo antes de que el demonio de fuego desapareciera. Apareció de nuevo en el alfeizar de la ventana, deteniéndose lo suficiente para abrir la ventana, y se desvaneció de nuevo.

Kurama alejó las cobijas, y lentamente se alzó de la cama. El cuarto se volvió borroso y se movió un poco, y Kurama agarró el poste de la cama. _Realmente me pasé anoche_, pensó, mientras retomaba su balance. Sirvió un poco de agua fría de la jarra junto a su cama, se la echó en la cara, y se sintió algo mejor.

Le tomó solo un momento el vestirse, ya que las ropas que buscaba – su único par de jeans y un suéter de algodón, que eran mucho más prácticos que el pantalón y camisa de vestir de ayer – estaban encima de todo lo demás en su baúl. Tomó considerablemente más tiempo el arreglar su cabello. Continuaba desprendiendo las semillas que había acomodado en él. Las germinaciones microscópicas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener un agarre firme a pesar del cepillo, no sin su poder apoyándolas.

Finalmente, suspiró, se rindió, y se ató el cabello a medias. Lo cepillaría apropiadamente más tarde, después de subir sus niveles de poder a un nivel respetable. Se puso el cepillo en el bolsillo, arregló su cama, y se fue.

Kurama rápidamente descubrió que no era divertido trepar las escaleras en las mañanas de Domingo, cuando su pie fue a través de un peldaño que él estaba _seguro_ había sido sólido el día anterior. Se tambaleó, arrojando sus brazos hacia delante para atraparse con uno de los escalones superiores, y cayó a través de las escaleras. El instante en el que pasó por la parte sólida, fue succionado hacia atrás y golpeado contra... ¿escaleras? Kurama parpadeó, confuso y adolorido, y se quedó viendo hacia abajo a un espacio vacío, a un piso cubierto de tapetes. Cerró los ojos rápida y fuertemente.

_Muy bien_, pensó, peleando contra su instintivo pánico. _Estoy, aparentemente, pegado mágicamente a la parte de abajo de las escaleras._ Una risa histérica amenazó salir ante la idea, y Kurama la obligó a desaparecer, mordiéndose la lengua. _Primero, revisa si tienes heridas._ Indecisamente separó un brazo de la fría piedra de las escaleras, luego su cabeza, y cuidadosamente se pasó los dedos por la nuca. Nada le dolía demasiado ni se sentía pegajoso, aunque había un punto delicado en la parte trasera, y cuando trajo sus dedos de vuelta al frente y los miró nerviosamente, no había sangre. _Luego... um... ¡sal de las escaleras!_ Lentamente se giró, susurrando un rezo a Inari para no caer cuando su lado 'pegado' dejara de estar en contacto con la piedra. Cuando encontró que seguía unido, se empujó a si mismo a estar en manos y rodillas.

_¡Inari, esto da miedo!_ Abrió los ojos, mirando los peldaños firmemente. Sus manos tenían los nudillos blancos y se sujetaban fuertemente al escalón. Pero no importaba, se dio cuenta, ya que la piedra lijada era tan tersa que no había nada a lo que realmente pudiera sujetarse. Si la magia sosteniéndolo fallaba, caería, sin importar que tan fuerte tratara de sujetarse.

Tragó saliva, sintiéndose mareado, y deliberadamente jaló su torso hacia atrás. No podía obligarse a soltarse, pero el movimiento quitó sus manos de la piedra, y ahora estaba arrodillado, de cierta forma, en las escaleras. La sangre se le subía a la cabeza, y sus sienes se llenaban y presionaban en la forma incorrecta, haciendo que se sintiera incómodo. Debía salir de las escaleras rápidamente. Los humanos podían desmayarse si estaban mucho tiempo de cabeza, si recordaba correctamente.

Kurama se impulsó para incorporarse. Podía hacer esto, era sencillo. Seguro. Solo debía pretender que tenía pegamento en los zapatos, o tal vez un hechizo de algún tipo... sí, esa era la idea correcta. Miró arriba a sus pies y comenzó a avanzar. Era como estar en una de esas pinturas modernas, las ilusiones ópticas en blanco y negro de las manos que sostenían lápices y se dibujaban una a la otra, o agua fluyendo hacía arriba, o... escaleras.

Bien. Aparentemente el mundo de los magos no estaba tan oculto del mundo Muggle como pensaban. Kurama comenzó a reír cuando se salió del último escalón, fácilmente rodando a través de la esperada caída, y se encontró a si mismo sentado en la parte superior del atrio de escaleras esta vez del lado correcto.

Logró pasar por el resto del castillo sin ningún suceso extraño, y salió a la lluvia. Hiei estaba sentado contra un muro cerca de la puerta, todo mojado y fulminando al árbol con la mirada. Kurama calmamente pasó junto a él, mirando al demonio de fuego para reconocer su presencia, y caminó hacia el árbol.

Había una ligera abolladura en el piso como a diez metros de la planta. Kurama se detuvo en el borde del pasto aplastado, su mirada pasando sobre un par de ramas caídas y hojas verdes, y entonces se volteó hacia Hiei.

"¿_Qué_ fue lo que te dije?" demandó, tambaleándose un poco. Hiei lo miró, ojos con una expresión cerrada, mientras Kurama agitaba la cabeza para aclararla. "¡No vayas cerca del árbol sin mí! ¡Golpea!"

"No mencionaste esa parte," Hiei dijo planamente.

"Yo—" No lo había hecho. Tampoco le había dicho que tan cerca era 'cerca'. "¡Debiste saber que yo no diría tal cosa sin una buena razón!"

Hiei soltó un sonido de desdén, dejando ir el tema. Kurama suspiró, acabó de caminar al árbol, trepó a sus ramas y se colocó en la rama que había usado el otro día. Hiei esperó un momento, dándole al árbol una mirada crítica y desconfiada, para luego correr al mismo y trepar hasta las ramas más altas.

Se pusieron cómodos, y Kurama gentilmente sacó una liana del ojo espía de una rama, jalando la amplia hoja hacia si mismo para que colgara frente a él. Jugó un poco con el diminuto tallo en la base de la hoja, cambiando las imágenes hasta que mostraba el dormitorio de Hiei. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en desconcierto.

"Oh, cielos..." respiró, divertido.

-

* * *

Una explosión sacó a Harry de sus sueños. Se movió violentamente de lado, y cayó de su cama con un respingo. Otros gruñidos adoloridos le dijeron que no había sido el único en caer de su cama. Parpadeó hacia el techo.

Un sonido estridente señaló otra explosión, y un disparo de azul-blanquecino quemó ligeramente un tapete en la pared.

"¡Ya me levanté, maldita sea, que ya me levanté, maldita vieja!" Urameshi gritó.

"¡Y no estas vestido!" Harry unió la voz con la figura de la Profesora Genkai desconcertadamente. Ella continuó, "¡Flojo idiota! ¡He visto a mujeres ancianas moverse más rápido que eso!"

"¡Hah!" Urameshi reclamó, ruidosamente. Harry se jaló hacia arriba con una mano, presionando los anteojos al lugar correcto con la otra, y vio a Urameshi, en boxers y una camiseta blanca, balanceándose en un pie que solo tenía una calceta puesta y tratando de ponerse los pantalones. Detrás de él, su cama se había colapsado en si misma extrañamente. "¡Solo en el espejo!"

La Profesora Genkai – quien finalmente se había molestado en quitarse el pelaje del día anterior, notó Harry – alzó una ceja hacia Urameshi, saltó tres pies en el aire, y lo pateó a través del cuarto. El muchacho se balanceo en su pie, milagrosamente sin caer. "¡Delincuente insolente!"

"¡Abuela!" el estudiante le regresó, finalmente desenredando sus pantalones y pasando el pie.

"_E__so_ se tradujo horriblemente," Genkai masculló. "Si yo fuera tu abuela, niño, te trataría como basura."

"Y eso sería diferente de ahora.... ¿cómo?" demandó él.

"No sería voluntario."

"¡¿Cuándo demonios me ofrecí de voluntario para esto?!"

" 'Por favor, Genkai, necesito entrenar para el torneo'," Genkai citó, su voz ligeramente más alta y burlona.

Urameshi bufó, tomando sus zapatos. Saltó extrañamente fuera del cuarto, tratando de ponérselos con Genkai figurativamente pegándole en los talones. Harry súbitamente se dio cuenta de que los hermanos de Ron estaban mirando por la puerta, completamente vestidos, con las pecas brillantes en caras pálidas y de ojos agrandados. Genkai se detuvo junto a ellos y dio un sonido de ligero desprecio.

"La detención no es un deporte de espectadores, caballeros. ¡Muévanse!"

Se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras tras Urameshi, dejando a los cinco adormilados y horrorizados chicos (y a Kuwabara, roncando) en el dormitorio. Harry se le quedó viendo al umbral vacío por un largo rato, y entonces intercambió miradas nerviosas con el resto.

"¿Hey, Ron al umbral?" una voz temblorosa comenzó.

"¿Si, Seamus?"

"¿Pueden tus hermanos conseguirnos tapones de oídos? Creo que los necesitaremos."

Ron parpadeó, y pareció regresar a su la normalidad, alzando una ceja escépticamente. "No quieres que los gemelos te den ese tipo de cosas."

"Oh." Seamus frunció el ceño.

"Trataré con Percy," añadió Ron rápidamente. "Solía vivir bajo el cuarto de los gemelos."

"Gracias."

Harry desenredó sus piernas de las sabanas, se levantó, y caminó para empezar a limpiar un poco del desorden que había sido la cama de Urameshi. No solo parecía haberse colapsado en el medio; se había partido limpiamente por la mitad. Las cortinas estaban desgarradas, con agujeros de quemadura a través de ellas, y había relleno de almohada alrededor. Harry se hincó junto a una de las pilas más grandes, y comenzó a recoger pedazos rotos y quemados de cerámica: la jarra y el plato que pertenecían en la mesita de noche.

Como era un Domingo, y habían sido despertados al alba, todos sintieron que arrastrar los pies al desayuno era una acción justificada. Los cinco despertaron a Kuwabara –quien juraba arriba y abajo que Genkai era perfectamente inofensiva, y que la había sentido venir e ignoró el ruido – y limpiaron lo que pudieron de los restos de la cama de Urameshi. Para cuando habían terminado, se hubieron bañado, vestido, y dirigido a el Gran Comedor, ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Urameshi aún no regresaba.

Llenando su plato de comida, Harry le preguntó a Kuwabara, "¿Cuánto tiempo duran las detenciones de Genkai, usualmente? ¿Debería alguien guardar algo de comida para Urameshi?"

"¿Detención?" Kuwabara sonaba confundido.

"Esta en detención con los hermanos de Ron. Con Genkai."

Kuwabara agitó la cabeza. "Ellos podrán estar en detención, pero no Urameshi. Probablemente le están dando una sesión de entrenamiento." Comió un poco de su arroz, tragó, y añadió, "Genkai dejará que coman después, probablemente en algún momento esta noche."

"¡¿Esta noche?!" Hermione jadeó, asustada.

"Bueno, no puede quedárselos hasta mañana," Kuwabara dijo. "Ella tiene clases."

"¿Ella hace eso seguido?" Harry preguntó. "Quiero decir, no estabas sorprendido, y Hiei ya se había ido cuando ella llegó... No creo que haya regresado al dormitorio anoche, ahora que lo pienso," añadió, saliéndose del tema.

"Él hace eso," Kuwabara dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Volteó a la mesa de Hufflepuff, sonriente. "Ne, Yukina... ¿a dónde va el cam—er, tu hermano—por la noche?"

Algo sorprendida y sonrojada, Yukina se volteó para mirarlos. "A muchos lugares," dijo lentamente. "Torres, techos, árboles... realmente no le gustan las camas. Aunque debería de estar aquí ahora..." Se silenció, comenzando a verse preocupada. "No es común de él perderse una comida."

"Claro que sí. Nunca esta cerca en ellas," Kuwabara dijo.

"Pero eso es cuando puede conseguir comida de otros lugares."

Botán colocó una mano gentil en el hombro de Yukina. "Puede conseguir comida de otros lugares aquí también," le dijo.

"¿Kazuma?"

Kuwabara sonrió. "Él está bien, Yukina. Estoy seguro de ello."

"¿Por qué no te mostramos donde están las cocinas, Yukina?" Hermione ofreció. "¿Para que le muestres a él, si lo necesitas?"

La pequeña chica sonrió. "¡Gracias! Eso sería tan amable."

"Tú ve con ellos," Botán le dijo a Yukina. "Yo voy a ir a volar."

Terminaron los últimos pedazos de su comida, y se dirigieron escaleras abajo. Kuwabara y Yukina naturalmente cayeron en paso detrás de los Gryffindors que los guiaban.

Ron le dio un suave codazo a Hermione y le susurró algo. Harry se acerco, mientras Hermione respondía, no lo bastante alto para que los estudiantes de intercambio la oyeran.

"Está en una zona de guerra, medio mundo lejos de su hogar, y de todo lo que le es familiar. ¿No puedes ver lo estresada que esta? ¡Lo menos que podemos hacer es ser amables al respecto!"

Dando vuelta en una esquina, vieron a otros dos chicos, casi a medio camino en el corredor, hablando calladamente.

"Oh, genial," Ron masculló. "Slytherins."

El chico con la cara hacia ellos alzó la mirada, y los vio por sobre el hombro de su compañero. Era Blaise Zabini. Alzó un ceja, y dirigió la mirada del otro Slytherin hacia ellos.

"Bueno, _ese_ se ve lo suficientemente torpe para ser un Weasley," Zabini dijo, su voz lo suficientemente alta para llegar a los Gryffindors. "Incluso tiene el cabello de Prissy."

El chico más joven ladeó la cabeza y achicó los ojos, ignorando el gruñido de Kuwabara. "Tienes razón. ¿Estamos seguros que los señores Weasley nunca han ido a Japón?"

Hermione giró los ojos. "¿Es que ustedes no pueden pensar en insultos originales? Malfoy ya intentó ese."

"Cállate, Sangresucia," Zabini soltó.

Kuwabara se abalanzó hacia delante, levantando a Blaise por el cuello de la camisa y atrapándolo contra el muro. El trío sacó sus varitas y las apuntaron al Slytherin más joven, evitando que alcanzara su varita, mientras Kuwabara siseaba, "No sé lo que eso significa, pero sonó como un insulto. ¿Acabas de insultarla?"

"¡Rayos que sí!" Ron le dijo.

Kuwabara hizo un gesto de desprecio. "Discúlpate con la Señorita Granger."

Blaise bufó. "¿Por qué debería? Ella es lo que es."

"Sí," Kuwabara dijo fácilmente. "Y es una chica, y no lo que sea que la llamaste. Ahora discúlpate o veras."

"¿O veré qué?" Blaise regresó con gesto de superioridad. "Vi esa demostración aérea ayer. No pudiste lanzar ni el hechizo más simple."

El puño de Kuwabara se impactó contra el muro junto a la cabeza de Blaise, enviando pedazos de piedra volando. "¿Y Qué?"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" la voz aguda de McGonagall sonó fuerte. Los estudiantes se congelaron. "¡Señor Kuwabara, por favor evite la violencia física! ¡Potter, Granger, Weasley, guarden esas varitas!"

A regañadientes, Harry y sus amigos obedecieron, mientras la Líder de su Casa se aproximó al grupo. "Señor Kuwabara," repitió, "Baje al Sr. Zabini. Ahora."

Kuwabara rugió bajo desde la garganta, pero se alejó de Blaise con un empujón. El Slytherin cayó al suelo pesadamente y se sentó ahí, jadeando.

McGonagall hizo una seña al grupo. "Mi oficina, si no les molesta. Señor Zabini, Señor Baddock, eso los incluye a ustedes."

"Pero-" Ron comenzó a protestar.

"Silencio, Señor Weasley." Los guió a su oficina, los formó en una recta, silenciosa línea frente a su escritorio, y se sentó. "Eso," comenzó ella, "fue la demostración más desagradable que he visto de estudiantes de quinto año, de cualquier Casa, en los últimos veinte años. Estoy muy decepcionada de todos ustedes."

"¡Pero Profesora--!" McGonagall lo miró tan intensamente que Harry se silenció.

"Señorita Koorime," dijo ella, gentilmente. Yukina saltó. "¿Podría explicarme que pasó exactamente?"

La pequeña chica posó sus manos frente a sí misma, mirada desviándose al piso, y dio una profunda reverencia. "McGonagall-sama, estábamos caminando a las cocinas para obtener algo de comida para mi hermano, cuando nos encontramos con estos dos chicos." Sus ojos se dirigieron a los Slytherins por un momento. "Dijeron algunas cosas que no se tradujeron bien, creo, pero no eran placenteras, y empeoró desde ahí."

"¡Está mintiendo!" Blaise soltó. "¡No hicimos nada!"

"¡Solo estábamos hablando entre nosotros!" el chico más joven añadió rápidamente.

"¡¿Osan acusar a mi ángel de MENTIR?!" Kuwabara gritó.

"¡CABALLEROS!" McGonagall interrumpió. "Dejen a la Señorita Koorime continuar. Podrán decirnos lo que deseen cuando termine." Esperó un latido, y continuó. "¿Cómo fue que empeoró, Señorita Koorime?"

"Una de las cosas que no se tradujeron sonaba como un insulto, McGonagall-sama, y estaba dirigido a la Señorita Hermione... Kazuma no pudo ignorarlo. Estaba tratando de conseguir una disculpa cuando usted nos encontró."

La profesora asintió. "Gracias, Señorita Koorime. Señor Zabini, su turno."

"No es verdad," Blaise escupió. Kuwabara rugió, cerrando los puños, mientras Blaise continuaba, "Solo estábamos hablando, cuando Granger nos empezó a molestar. Le dije que se fuera, ¡y de pronto este _raro_ me tenía contra el muro y me estaba amenazando!"

"¡La llamaste Sangresucia!" Kuwabara bramó.

"¡Suficiente!" McGonagall se levantó. "Creo que comprendo exactamente lo que pasó ahora. Señor Zabini, cinco puntos por lenguaje. Señor Kuwabara, diez puntos por atacar a un estudiante y dañar propiedad escolar. Potter, Weasley, Granger, cinco puntos en total por sacar varitas contra un estudiante."

"Si, Profesora McGonagall," los estudiantes corearon infelizmente. Los miró duramente por un rato más.

"Retírense."

-

* * *

Unas horas después del almuerzo, Draco caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, con Crabbe y Goyle trás de él. ¡Maldita fuera la lluvia! No podía volar sin mojarse, no podía poner un pie fuera sin caminar en lodo que le llegaría hasta el tobillo – mojado y enlodado eran dos cosas que los Malfoy _no_ lucían --, no podía quedarse en el dormitorio sin tropezarse sobre algún mocoso niño de primer año, no podía caminar en los pasillos sin tropezarse con alguno de los mocosos niños de las _otras_ Casas...

Dos niños Gryffindor de primer año con ojos grandes corrieron cera de Draco, deliberadamente golpeándolo un poco cuando giraron por la esquina.

"¡Hey!" gritó. Tronó los dedos, enviando a Crabbe y Goyle tras de la imprudente pareja. Él los siguió a paso aristocrático, volteando en la esquina mientras que sus amigos atrapaban a los chiquillos por el cuello de la camisa, casi a medio corredor.

"¡Suelta!" uno bufó, pateando inefectivamente. El otro parecía feliz con retorcerse en silencio.

"Crabbe, Goyle, voltéenlos hacia aquí," Draco ordenó. Lo hicieron, agitando al par vigorosamente hasta que se callaron, luego soltándolos. Draco los miró satíricamente, sintiendo placer cuando el par de ojos cayeron en su placa de prefecto. "Correr en los corredores, cinco puntos de cada uno. Deliberadamente empujando a un prefecto, cinco puntos de cada uno.... Esos son veinte puntos en total de los Gryffindor. Espero que estén muy, muy orgullosos de ustedes mismos, niños, porque a sus compañeros de Casa no les gustara ni – un -- poco."

El primero de los niños respondió, "¡Sabemos todo sobre ti, Malfoy! ¡No estarán contentos, pero sabrán que no fue NUESTRA culpa!"

Su amigo asintió rápidamente. "Solo te odiarán más," añadió. "Si eso es posible."

"Creen eso, verdad," se burló.

"Si, lo haríamos," corearon tercamente.

Probablemente estaban en lo correcto. El maldito mundo tenía una tendencia de ignorar a los Gryffindors cuando hacían algo malo, y los Gryffindors mismos eran los mejores en ello. Draco _detestaba_ eso. "Cinco puntos por responder."

"Muy bien. Vamos," el primero le dijo a su amigo. "Dejemos al Prefecto Malfoy solo, Kenneth. ¡De cualquier modo, necesitamos ir a decirle a todos lo que la Profesora Genkai tiene a Yuusuke haciendo en el patio delantero!" El par se alejó rápidamente.

Draco frunció el ceño. Las golpizas ya no se permitían en Hogwarts, así que, ¿qué rayos podría estarle haciendo la Profesora Genkai a Urameshi? Esto demandaba una investigación... y daba pistas para una segura diversión, de todos modos. Alzó la barbilla. "¿Y bien? Vamos, entonces," les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle, dirigiéndose al patio delantero.

Oyó a la multitud antes de verla, docenas de estudiantes arremolinados en las ventanas que daban a el campo.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Draco espetó. "Fuera del camino, muévanse, largo," continuó, Crabbe y Goyle limpiando un camino para que pudiese pasar. En corto tiempo, tenía una vista excelente de lo que ocurría fuera.

Una tabla se extendía en el suelo, de diez pies de longitud, con una pulida y muy afilada hoja de metal como navaja recorriéndola. Urameshi se balanceaba en sus dedos índices encima de la hoja, un diminuto punto de fuego azul-blanquecino en la punta de cada dedo. Mirando arriba, sus ropas estaban liberalmente manchadas de lodo. Sus zapatos estaban cubiertos de él. Y encima de todo aquello, estaba usando los dedos de los pies para balancear una segunda tabla. Esta estaba cargada con platos de china, un gatito negro (¡¿un gatito?!), y una criatura azul que vagamente se parecía un pingüino. Mientras Draco observaba, Urameshi estiró una mano al frente, y colocó la punta chispeante de su dedo en la navaja, varias pulgadas delante de si mismo, la china vibrando peligrosamente.

"Maldita sea..." Crabbe murmuró

"¡¿Cuándo me dejarás descansar, maldita bruja?!" Urameshi demandó, jadeando ligeramente.

"¿Desde cuándo el preguntar algo así te da respuesta?" Genkai respondió.

Draco achicó los ojos, mirando más de cerca a Urameshi, mientras el chico gruñía y se desplazaba por la navaja. No veía ninguna varita... ¿Cómo se generaba la luz en las puntas de los dedos del Gryffindor?

"¿Qué estas mirando?" una chica cantó en la oreja de Draco.

Draco dio un respingo y se alejó, volviéndose cara a cara con la feliz chica de cabellos azules. La otra Hufflepuff, cual era su nombre, Shinime. ¿Cómo se había metido entre la multitud y llegado justo junto a él?

"Urameshi," masculló él. Ella miró sobre su hombro e, imposiblemente, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Está mejorando mucho. ¡Genkai debe estar encantada!"

"No parece," Draco dijo bajo su aliento. Más ruidosamente, voceó la más preocupante de las preguntas. "¿Qué fue lo que HIZO para merecer... esto?"

Shinime lo miró de nuevo, casi dando saltitos. "¡Ganó, por supuesto!"

"¿'Ganó'?"

"¡El _torneo_!" elaboró. "¡Para ser el heredero de ella! El resto de nosotros somos incidentales, pero Urameshi es especial. Él va a heredar _todo_... su conocimiento, sus técnicas secretas, el dojo y el templo... ¡es un increíble honor!"

El Sombrero había dado en el clavo con esta, Draco pensó. Patéticamente avivada, feliz al punto del disgusto, y ni muy brillante ni muy buena guardando secretos – en solo un aliento, le había dicho a todos en rango de escucha sobre la importancia de ella misma y sus amigos. Ahora, todos sabían que no debían molestarse en ser amigos de ninguno de ellos excepto de Urameshi, ya que todos los demás estudiantes eran 'incidentales'.

...Excepto que él ya había visto el otro lado de Minamino, esa primera noche. Si eso era 'incidental'... ¿Qué tan peligroso sería "el mejor"?

-

* * *

Harry se sentaba junto al fuego, mirando el tablero de ajedrez mientras trataba de encontrar un movimiento que le ayudara a prolongar el juego – no a ganar, por supuesto; no había modo en que pudiese vencer a Ron, y nunca hubo uno, pero al menos podía poner una pelea. Ron necesitaba la distracción. Sus hermanos estaban dormidos desde antes de la cena, y se habían negado planamente a hablar sobre la detención de aquella mañana. Los rumores, basados en los reportes de la tarde de Urameshi, eran meros bosquejos. Harry solo esperaba que la Señora Weasley no oyera ninguno de ellos.

"Jaque-mate," Ron murmuró.

Que bien prolongaba el juego.

"¿Otro?" Harry ofreció, solo para ser interrumpido por la simultanea llegada de Hermione, cargando un libro, desde los dormitorios de las chicas, y Urameshi, Jaganshi, y Kuwabara desde el portal del retrato. Los chicos más altos estaban lodosos, aunque Urameshi era el peor de los dos por mucho, y prontamente se dirigieron a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Hiei se quedó atrás, mirando a los otros dos con los brazos cruzados, y una ligera, extrañamente indulgente sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

"¡Gracias a Merlín!" Hermione dijo sin aliento, mirando a los estudiantes extranjeros. Se concentró en Hiei, ojos brillantes con alivio, y empujo su libro - el masivo volumen de Defensa, Harry notó – bajo la nariz de Hiei. "¿Podrías echarle un ojo a esto?" preguntó ella, abriéndolo en el primer capítulo y dando golpecitos a la página.

Hiei empujó el libro atrás ligeramente, probablemente para que pudiera de hecho ver el texto. " 'En el inicio, el universo contenía infinita masa e infinitesimal dimensión'," leyó en voz alta. Sus ojos fueron a Hermione, e hizo un suave sonido de desdén. "La traducción es lo suficientemente cercana."

"¿Pero como puede _ser_ eso?" Hermione demandó – no sonaba desesperada, mas bien de tono retador.

Hiei se encogió de hombros. "No me importa."

Hermione se detuvo, obviamente sorprendida, antes de cambiar la página para continuar. "Eso no era de lo que me estaba preocupando, de cualquier modo." Señaló dentro del libro. "¿Dónde está el resto del capítulo?"

Hiei ladeó la cabeza un poco hacia el lado. "¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?"

"¡Es tu libro de texto!"

"No, no es." Hiei no permitió a Hermione preguntar la siguiente pregunta obvia. "Genkai nunca usó un texto específico con nosotros. Su copia de ese," miró al libro, "es un pergamino. Yo no sabía que _venía_ en forma de libro."

"¡¿Entonces como puedo leer el resto del capítulo?!" Hermione chilló.

"No lo hagas." Y con eso, giró en sus talones y el pequeño estudiante se dirigió escaleras arriba.

CONTINUARÁ

Inari – Una deidad Japonesa del arroz, que usualmente tiene como mensajero a un zorro. El fandom de YYH proclama que Kurama lo adora (algunos fics lo mencionan casualmente, con Kurama dando un ofrecimiento y tomando su nombre en vano, y en otros fics Kurama es un adorador favorito o más), o esta relacionado directamente a él.

Siguiente Capítulo - ¡Inicio de clases! ¡Si! ¡Por fin!


	13. Humo y Espejos y Tareas

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1."

**Capítulo 13 – Humo y Espejos... y Tareas**

La clase de Historia de la Magia pasó con el usual borrón de ronquidos (los estudiantes), habladuría (el profesor), y el silencioso raspar de una pluma contra el pergamino (Hermione). Después de eso, Harry y los otros Gryffindors de ojos adormilados marcharon a las mazmorras a regañadientes.

Los problemas comenzaron el instante en que Hiei se sentó – junto a Kurama. Susurros furiosos iniciaron fervientemente en ambos lados del cuarto.

"No duerme en nuestro dormitorio," Harry oyó a Seamus murmurar a Dean, "no come con nosotros, y ahora se sienta con los Slytherins... ¿Por qué simplemente no lo Sortearon ahí, para ahorrarnos los problemas?"

Kurama volteó fríamente hacia el susurro, pero fue Urameshi el que llegó a la cara de Seamus primero.

"¿Y a TI que te importa si quiere estar con su amigo?" gruñó él. "¡No dices nada cuando ella-" señaló hacia Parvati, "-va a pasar el tiempo con su hermana en Ravenclaw!"

"¡Pero eso es Ravenclaw!"

"¿Y qué?"

"Yuusuke," Kurama dijo de modo eminente, "no hay necesidad de que pelees con tus compañeros de Casa. Si esta es su costumbre con respecto a sus Casas, deberíamos respetar eso."

"No puedo creer que este _oyendo_ esto de ti."

"No digo que debamos obedecerla."

Urameshi giró los ojos y dio un bufido. "Debí saberlo. Si que estás repleto, Kurama."

La expresión de Kurama se quedó totalmente neutral. "Por supuesto." Se giró cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Snape entró, con las túnicas susurrando tras de él.

"Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por estar fuera de su asiento," soltó al pasar junto a Urameshi. El chico gruñó y se sentó junto a Kuwabara una vez más.

Cuando Snape llegó al frente del cuarto, volteó a la clase, frunciendo el ceño.

"Como nuestros invitados seguro _no_ saben," comenzó él, "no habrá movimientos ridículos de varitas o encantamientos en esta clase. Las Pociones son un arte sutil, ampliamente distinta de muchas otras ramas de la magia, y mis expectativas son que ninguno de ustedes tenga más que habilidades pasables en el tema... particularmente ya que la Profesora Genkai me informa que ella no tiene ningún talento en Pociones ella misma." Agitó su varita, y la lección del día apareció en la pizarra. "La lección está ahí, los instrumentos en el gabinete; tienen noventa minutos. Nuestros _invitados_," siseó la palabra, "podrán trabajar en parejas. Urameshi y Kuwabara—"

"¡Oiga, no es justo!" ambos berrearon.

"Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por cada uno," Snape ladró. "Y diez por cada interrupción adicional." Fulminó con la mirada a Hiei (quien sonreía socarronamente) y Kurama (quien mordisqueaba su labio, inefectivamente tratando de suprimir una sonrisa divertida). "Ya que _ustedes _dos están tan impacientes por sobrepasar rivalidades de Casas, trabajarán juntos. Traten de evitar explotar su caldero."

La clase hizo una multitud en la parte de atrás del salón.

"¿Maldita sea, como espera que logremos esto?" Urameshi gruñó bajo su aliento, detrás de Harry. "No se siquiera si _usamos_ estas mierdas en casa." Tocó a Harry en el hombro. "Oi, Potter, dale a este chico una mano, ¿quieres? ¿Cuál es cual?"

"Um..." Harry miró a Snape, y entonces velozmente recolectó los objetos sin etiquetar que Urameshi necesitaba. "Piedra-luna, hojas de costa, aceite de madera--"

"¡Potter!" Harry se tensó ante la voz de Snape. "¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará a ver los ingredientes como imbécil? Termine y permita a todos los demás acceso al gabinete antes que el periodo de clase termine."

Harry se alejó, aliviado de que no les hubiera costado más puntos, y dejó a Hermione pasar para terminar de ayudar a Urameshi.

El resto del período de clase fue puntuado con las preguntas susurradas de Urameshi o Kuwabara, gruñidos infelices, y el ocasional chillido cuando su caldero echaba chispas o humo a intervalos no esperados. Hiei y Kurama, sin embargo, trabajaban en silencio total, el muchacho más bajo cortando y manteniendo un ojo en el fuego, y el Slytherin encargándose de colocar los ingredientes y revolver el líquido.

Eventualmente, finalmente, Snape se levantó de su escritorio y caminó por el cuarto, revisando las pociones ya completadas de los alumnos. La masa apestosa que era la mezcla que Urameshi y Kuwabara habían concebido fue bienvenida con una arrogante mirada de desdén de Snape. Pasó junto a Hermione sin decir una palabra, lo que significaba que no pudo encontrar nada mal en la poción de ella, y se detuvo junto al escritorio de Hiei y Kurama.

"¿Qué," siseó él, "es esto?"

"La poción escrita en la pizarra, señor," Kurama respondió. Harry movió la cabeza para ver el caldero. El líquido dentro se veía igual al de Hermione, por lo que Harry podía ver. Kurama ladeó su cabeza ligeramente. "¿Está mal?" preguntó.

Snape hizo una mueca. "No," logró decir. Las expresiones de Hiei y Kurama se volvieron más brillantes, y los ojos de Snape se achicaron. "¿Cómo es que," preguntó burlonamente, "ya que no pudieron haber estudiado Pociones antes, logran esto?"

Los ojos de Kurama se agrandaron un poco. "Bueno, _está_ escrita en la pizarra, Profesor," comentó, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

"Detención para ambos, y no esperen volver a trabajar juntos _jamás_."

"No, señor." Kurama respondió calmamente.

"Pido," Harry oyó a Urameshi susurrar a Kuwabara.

"A Kurama," el chico más alto dijo rápidamente.

"Maldición."

"Debiste decir a cual querías." Harry podía _oír_ la sonrisa socarrona en la voz de Kuwabara.

"Te diré que... Pelearé contigo por él."

_Oh, __mierda_, Harry pensó. El comportamiento normal de Urameshi y Kuwabara ya era bastante malo.

"Claro que no," Kuwabara respondió, para el alivio de Harry. "Pelearé contigo, pero no si me vas a hacer trabajar con el Enano."

Harry intercambió una mirada de pánico con Ron.

"¡Vamos, no me digas que estas asustado de él!"

"¡¿Asustado?! ¿Yo, el gran Kuwabara Kazuma, asustado de ese debilucho--?"

"Sí, tú," Urameshi interrumpió.

Kurama se inclinó hacia ellos, un ojo en Snape, quien ahora regañaba a Neville al otro lado del cuarto. "Nosotros _podemos_ escucharlos a ambos, saben." Silencio embarazoso. "¿_R__ealmente_ quieres a Hiei trabajando con Kuwabara en un cuarto lleno de materiales volátiles?" añadió prontamente.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Miró hacia Hiei. El bajito muchacho estaba fulminando con la mirada al cuchillo que había utilizado para corta los ingredientes hace poco.

"Um... ¿Será buena práctica?"

"¡Yuusuke!"

Otra mirada fulminante del Maestro de Pociones, y los Gryffindor se silenciaron al instante.

"La clase," Snape dijo, "terminó."

* * *

-

Después del almuerzo, Hiei trepó por una trampilla en el techo, al espacio de ático de la torre más alta del castillo, y prontamente estornudó.

"¡Oi, muévete, camarón!"

Hiei sintió a Kuwabara empujarlo al tope de la ladera y hacia el costado, y fulminó al chico humano con la mirada mientras este sacaba la cabeza por la apertura. Kuwabara tosió.

"Dioses, ¿qué demonios se esta fumando el profesor?" demando, estornudando.

"Loto," Hiei gruñó, abriendo una ventana y sentándose en el alfeizar. "Una planta de elemento agua asociada a la protección."

"Haz estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Kurama, si sabes eso y lo recuerdas tan rápido," Kuwabara masculló, sentándose en uno de los colchones bordados pequeños y vacíos. Hizo una mueca.

Harry los siguió, sentándose a una mesa cercana. "¿_Eso_ es lo que esta cosa es?" demandó. "No puedo pensar bien con esto."

"No es como si se necesite pensar mucho para Adivinación," Ron comentó.

Lavender Brown les dio un gesto desdeñoso.

"Verdad..." Hiei murmuró. "Si fuera así, ese torpe-" ladeó la cabeza hacia Kuwabara."-no tendría habilidad alguna."

"¡Hey!" Kuwabara protestó.

"Mis niños," Una mujer salió de entre las sombras, efectivamente haciéndolos callar. Usaba un vestido que flotaba suavemente tras ella, pesado con joyería y bufandas de colores vibrantes bajo una tela negra. Detrás de sus gruesos anteojos, les envió a los estudiantes una mirada soñadora. "Bienvenidos de regreso a Hogwarts. Es bueno verlos una vez más en el mundo físico... y finalmente, conozco a dos de los viajeros que vi en el verano." Casi flotó hacia Kuwabara y Hiei, su mirada concentrándose cuando observó a Hiei en el alfeizar. "Tantas sombras a tu alrededor, my niño..." Los ojos de Hiei se achicaron son suspicacia. "Predigo que serás tentado para dejarlas vencerte, y no sé si tendrás la fuerza para resistir..."

Hiei giró los ojos, y la profesora suspiró. "Aunque no puedo forzarte a respetar la delicada arte de la adivinación, espero que al menos tomes en consideración mi advertencia." Se volteó, y lentamente comenzó a circular por el cuarto.

"Estudiaremos los métodos elementales de inducir visiones este año. En este primer curso, comenzaremos con las visiones de agua, y progresaremos a los espejos. Después de eso, será necesario retrasar nuestros estudios, ya que muchos de nuestros estudiantes necesitarán intervenciones para lidiar con el infortunio causado por romper sus espejos." Se detuvo, permitiendo a Parvati y Lavender dar un chillido nervioso.

"En el segundo curso," continuó placidamente, "iremos a las visiones de tormenta y viento. Pesados vientos de tormenta nos ayudaran en nuestras actividades, antes de avanzar a las visiones de fuego. Esto se interrumpirá cuando gran parte de nosotros se enferme gravemente en Pascuas."

Viéndose casi encantada por su declaración, Trelawny se hundió en su silla y señalo a un gabinete. "Por favor tomen un plato cada uno, y vengan a mí para llenarlos. Cuando regresen a sus asientos, dejen al agua calmarse, y vayan a la página 247 en sus libros."

Hiei, frunciendo el ceño, tomó uno y fue a llenarlo, y regresó a su lugar junto a la ventana. Kuwabara ya estaba viendo fijamente su contenedor. Hiei abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. No tenía intención alguna de gastar esfuerzo en alguna melodramática mujer que se tragaba su propia plática de perica sobre 'predicciones'. Además, no le gustaba el agua.

"¿Puedes ver algo?" oyó a Harry murmurar, en la mesa contigua.

"Mucha agua," Ron respondió. "Obviamente, voy a tener un trágico accidente y voy a ahogarme en la bañera."

Harry rió ligeramente. "Veo una especie de luz roja." Hiei miró su propio plato, notando como una de las lámparas rojas se reflejaba en el agua. Harry continuó, "Voy a estar en un terrible incendio."

"No, usamos eso en nuestra tarea el año pasado."

"Oh, sí. Bien... Voy a Aparecerme accidentalmente en un volcán. Oops." Hiei suprimió una sonrisa burlona de diversión, escuchando al par intentar detener sus risas.

"¿Qué es lo que vieron, mis queridos?" Hiei volteó, para ver a Trelawny caminando a la mesa de Harry y Ron. Le dijeron, casi sin lograr mantener caras serias cuando ella, visiblemente, se mostró contenta. "¡Muy bien!" Rodeó su mesa y llegó con Hiei. Él la miró planamente.

"Un dragón negro," mintió, antes de que preguntara. "Hecho de fuego, volando en el cielo." Sonrió malvadamente. "Era muy... tentador."

"¡Haz visto tus sombras!" Trelawny bramó dramáticamente, tal como Hiei había esperado. Lavender y Parvati jadearon. "Oh, mi niño, mi dulce niño... ¡no debes rendirte!" Hiei alzó una ceja, algo entretenido por su teatro. "¡Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir! ¡Lo he visto!" Visiblemente se calmó a si misma, le dio una mirada de apoyo que causaba disgusto, y se fue.

"Ahora, Señor Kuwabara... ¿qué es lo que vio?"

Silencio. Kuwabara estaba mirando el plato fijamente, sin moverse.

"Señor Kuwabara." Trelawny repitió. Hiei lo pateó bajo la mesa, y Kuwabara alzó la cabeza súbitamente.

"¿Qué...?"

"Tu visión, querido. ¿Qué es lo que viste?" la profesora preguntó.

"Apuñalaron al zorro," murmuró, algo mareado.

Hiei lo pateó de nuevo, antes de que pudiese decir algo que los dañase. "Estas mirando del modo incorrecto, idiota."

Trelawny dio palmadas al hombro de Kuwabara, de modo condescendiente. "A veces el Ojo solo ve vistas inconsecuentes."

Kuwabara parpadeó, y luego pareció volverse consciente de sus alrededores de nuevo. "¡Eso NO fe inconsecuente!" protestó.

Trelawny lo cayó. "Entiendo tu estrés, mi querido, pero el Ojo es un regalo cruel. Hacemos lo que podemos," añadió, de forma consoladora. Miró alrededor del salón. "Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy. Por favor, guarden sus cosas."

Hiei guardo su libro en la mochila y llevó el plato a la mesa de Trelawny, colocándolo junto al resto. Trelawny atrapó su mirada.

"Lleva a tu amigo a las cocinas. Consíguele algo de té, mucha azúcar, y no le dejes leer las hojas. Necesita que lo reconforten, después de ver algo así. Muerte por la primera vez." Intentó dar palmadas a la mano de Hiei, pero él se alejó. "Y consigue algo para ti. Las sombras se volverán más fuertes en poco tiempo, ahora que te haz abierto a ti mismo a la Vista de ellas." Ella alzó la vos para hablar con toda la clase. "Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar."

* * *

-

"Así que," Herminio preguntó felizmente. "¿cómo cree que morirá Harry este año?"

"No ha dicho aún... pero Hiei tiene a sombras tentándolo, y Kuwabara vio a la Muerte, y un montón de nosotros se enfermará en Pascuas," Ron respondió, contento.

"Que gran sorpresa. ¿Mencionó ella que varios estudiantes de quinto año estudian hasta colapsar y quedar en la Enfermería antes de los TIMOs cada año?"

"¿Lo hacen?"

Hermione le dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada de sufrimiento largo y constante. "Sí, lo hacen. Es tan predecible como nieve en invierno."

Ron se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo embarazosamente. "Predijo mucho de eso, también."

"¡Oh, por--!" Hermione bufó cuando tomaron sus asientos, automáticamente sentándose lejos de los Slytherin. "Esa mujer es una completa loca. No sé por qué la mantienen en el personal."

Si iba a decir algo más, fue interrumpida por la llegada de la Profesora Genkai. La pequeña mujer se paró al frente de la clase, y luego saltó a su escritorio, mirando a las Casas que compartirían la clase imparcialmente.

"No toleraré desobediencia, pereza, travesuras, o retardos en esta clase," dijo sin preámbulo. "Si alguno de ustedes intenta esto, se unirán a Urameshi los Domingos. Si alguno de ustedes intenta incriminar a otro estudiante, solo desearan que se hubiesen unido a Urameshi. ¿Entendido?" La clase murmuró una afirmación tentativa.

"Bien. Hoy será una lectura. Abran sus libros en la página 2857, 'Capítulo 2857: Los Orígenes de la Vida Terrenal y los Tres Mundos'." Alzó su varita, y comenzó a escribir notas en la pizarra.

En segundos, la mano de Hermione estaba en el aire.

"¿Si, Señorita...?"

"Granger, Profesora," Genkai asintió para que continuase. "Profesora, creo que a nuestros libros les faltan páginas. Los capítulos ocupan una sola página y se detienen, varias veces a mitad de enunciado."

Las esquinas de la boca de Genkai se alzaron con entretenimiento aparente. "Si este texto usara varias páginas para cada capítulo, terminaría necesitando cuarenta y dos libros del mismo tamaño, Señorita Granger." Todos en la clase –excepto Kurama y Hiei – miraron hacia sus monstruosos libros de texto con terror. Mientras Hermione la miraba, sin palabra, Genkai continuó. "Coloquen la varita en la esquina de la página arrastren hacia abajo para obtener más texto."

Los de sangre Muggle en la clase empezaron a asentir, entendiendo. "Es como la barra de una computadora," Dean Thjomas dijo.

"¿La qué de una qué?" Ron preguntó.

"No importa."

Genkai bufó impacientemente. "¿Si ya acabamos con esto...? Bien. Ahora, las criaturas vivientes se originaron cuatro mil millones de años atrás en el Ningenkai, que es el plano dimensional en el que estamos ahora, y en poco tiempo empezaron a migrar desde ahí—"

Plumas empezaron a escribir furiosamente, y los alumnos de quinto año se acomodaron para otro año de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras.

* * *

-

Yuusuke frotaba su cabeza amargamente mientras dejaba el salón de Defensa. "No tenía que GOLPEARME..."

"Te lo merecías," Hermione dijo de modo bravucón.

"¡Claro que no!"

"Tú SÍ te dormiste, Yuusuke," Kurama admitió ausentemente, mientras trataba buscar algo en su bolsa y caminar al mismo tiempo.

"¡Bueno, la Señorita Remilgada no tiene que decirlo así!" Yuusuke protestó. "¿No es suficiente una Keiko en mi vida?"

"¡¿Señorita _Remilgada_--?!"

Ron colocó una mano sobre la boca de Hermione. "Disculpen." Él y Harry se llevaron a la chica, aunque Kurama escuchó a Harry comenzar con "Estas invirtiendo, Hermione..."

Yuusuke se desperezó, obviamente sin ser afectado por los regaños. "¡La clase estuvo ABURRIDA! ¿Cuándo llegamos a lo importante?"

"En un par de semanas, me imagino," Kurama respondió. ¿Dónde estaba ese pequeño trozo de pasto dulce de Pociones? "La tarea parece estar forzándonos empezar rápido... ¿rayos, dónde lo puse?"

Yuusuke se congeló. "¿Qué tarea?"

Kurama se detuvo y volteó, distraído de su búsqueda. "¿Noventa centímetros sobre la naturaleza de la magia? ¿Para la próxima clase?" Los ojos de Yuusuke se achicaron. "Yuusuke... no estabas escuchando, verdad." Silencio. Kurama suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente. "No te preocupes mucho. Tienes una semana. Estoy seguro de que Keiko te ayudará a tenerlo hecho a tiempo."

"Tú. Eres. Malvado."

* * *

-

La biblioteca estaba desierta, a esta hora tan cerca de la cena. Excepto por la bibliotecaria, y uno o dos silenciosos estudiantes mayores, quienes se veían estresados, Hiei estaba solo en los estantes. Le gustaba de ese modo.

Pasó un dedo cubierto de vendajes por los lomos de los libros, mirando los títulos por si alguno le llamaba la atención. _Viajando con Fantasmas_... por esa perdida de plaza escolar por la que Genkai estaba tan molesta, así que el libro era tan inútil como el titulo implicaba. _De Aves a Mensajeros: La Creación del Correo de Lechuzas_. Er, no. _Presagios de Muerte: Que Hacer Cuando Sabes Que Viene lo Peor_... hm. Ese último podía ser útil. Lo sacó de el estante.

No lo exhibía, pero era casi tan buen lector como Kurama. El conocimiento era poder, después de todo, incluso en el Makai.

Giró la esquina, y llegó cara a cuello con Hermione Granger. La chica se tropezó hacia atrás, sorprendida.

"¡Jaganshi!"

"Granger," reconoció.

"¿Que estas... buscas libros para el escrito de Defensa también?" Sus ojos cayeron al único libro que Hiei sostenía.

"No." La dejó ver el título. Solo se volvería molesta si intentaba ocultarlo. "Necesito ideas para mantener a la "loca" en la torre fuera de mis asuntos," él dijo. La cara de la chica se aclaró y alegró.

"Para fingir Adivinación," le dijo, "También deberías ver _Espejos, Ranas, y Presagios_. Te mostraré."

Hiei dio un curioso ruidito. "Y para Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras," dijo cortamente, "Solo lee el libro de texto. Si no lo encuentras ahí, no merece saberse ni que se escriba un ensayo de ello."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no existe."

Hermione sacó su libro de texto, revisando la portada. "Eso es imposible. Para empezar, esta acortado."

"No todo es relevante para este planeta," Hiei respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta.

CONTINUARÁ

_Cuatro mil millones. Esto es igual a cuatro billones en términos Americanos, pero me dicen que el billón Británico es igual al trillón Americano, así que usaron esto en su lugar._

_Lamento si la clase de Genkai pareció algo decepcionante, pero los niños de Hogwarts necesitan un poco más de información antes de que puedan introducirse al material de quinto año. Estan muy atrasados. Culpen a Lockhart._

_Quisiera que pudieran culparme por el horario, pero es todo de JKRowling._


	14. Y Tareas, Toma Dos

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1.

Ok, para aquellos que no se han dado cuenta... después del Capítulo 1, he usado exactamente a 4 personajes para narrar la historia: Hiei, Kurama, Harry, y Draco. Estos son los personajes que estarán viendo la mayor parte del diagrama a lo largo de la historia. También son con los que trabajo mejor. Cada personaje tiene algo que contribuir, lo prometo, pero algunas de esas contribuciones simplemente no ocurren en este punto de la historia."

**Capítulo 14 - Y Tareas, Toma Dos**

El invernadero Siete era un edificio con forma de caja de vidrio grande y larga, repleto con algunas de las plantas más peligrosas conocidas por el mundo mágico. Al menos, estaba lleno de las plantas que eran algo útiles, comunes, y podían crecer en Inglaterra.

Kurama podría pasar esta clase dormido, pero no estaba aburrido. Este invernadero aún tenía docenas de plantas con las que nunca se había encontrado, plantas que estaban acostumbradas a la oscuridad de inviernos casi polares. Varias estarían bien en la permanente carencia de sol en el Makai, como las ortigas de banshee irlandesas, stranglegorse de tierra alta, y la lección de hoy: enredaderas colmillo de fuego.

Las enredaderas colmillo de fuego eran una lianas rojizas, con muchas hojas, tan espesas como una manguera de jardín. Crecían poco más de un metro, el tallo terminaba en una pequeña flor amarilla del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pong, y podía secretar un aceite pesado y alejarse cuando la tocaban. De acuerdo con la Profesora Sprout, el aceite era muy útil en varias pociones. De acuerdo a la magia de Kurama, esas pociones eran probablemente anticongelantes y fuegos artificiales; el aceite era altamente inflamable.

Predeciblemente (para Kurama), él era el único estudiante que no estaba teniendo problemas con las pegajosas y resbaladizas lianas, o sus flores mordedoras. Para el observado no precavido, su planta convenientemente se retorcía de tal forma que le ayudaba en la tarea de recolectar el espeso líquido.

Pretendió calmamente el no notar las miradas sospechosas de Draco o los oscuros vistazos del resto de los alumnos mientras tapaba su tercer bote (todos los demás todavía no terminaban el primero) y lo colocaba fuera del camino.

Un golpe seco, seguido por un siniestro sonido de algo quebrándose sobre sus cabezas alertó a toda la clase. Los sonidos fueron la única advertencia que tuvo la clase antes de que el panel de vidrio sobre Kurama se rompiese. Mientras los otros estudiantes comenzaban a alejarse del sonido, Kurama recogía su colmillo de fuego y limpiamente salía del camino del vidrio. Un objeto más grande pasó por el sitio en el que había estado parado, chocando con la mesa de trabajo y noqueando sus instrumentos.

La mano de Kurama se movió rápidamente, atrapando un bote mientras rodaba hacia la esquina de la mesa. Los otros dos, en sus costados, rodaron y se tambalearon en la mesa, pero no cayeron. Kurama los colocó derechos de nuevo y los empujó a territorio más seguro, hábilmente alejando todas las cosas de la orilla de la mesa y el vidrio roto.

Había un pedazo de vidrio que brillaba en su cabello, peligrosamente cerca de su ojo. Kurama calmamente lo quitó de su cabello y lo dejó caer, junto al objeto que había quebrado el vidrio en primer lugar. Se inclinó y lo levantó del suelo, quitándole un par de pedazos de vidrio. Era un libro de texto de Encantamientos, con un nombre familiar escrito en kanji y también letras romanas. Suspiró y miró hacia arriba a través del panel quebrado en el techo.

Tres pisos arriba, Yuusuke sacaba la cabeza de una ventana rota, y hacía una mueca. "¡Lo siento!"

"Obvio," Draco murmuró junto a Kurama, "Gryffindors."

La Profesora Sprout se apresuró hacia ellos. "Oh, cielos. Eso deberá ser reparado," dijo ella. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

Antes de que Draco pudiese hacer un comentario ofensivo sobre los Gryffindors, Kurama apuntó hacia arriba y respondió suavemente, "Creo que ha ocurrido un pequeño accidente en Encantamientos, Profesora. Pero esta bien, nadie esta herido."

Mientras la profesora chasqueaba la lengua de manera preocupada y lanzaba un _Scourgify_ para limpiar el vidrio, Kurama se inclinó hacia Draco. "¿Qué fue eso sobre los Gryffindors?" preguntó silenciosamente.

"Nada," masculló Draco de modo nada convincente, mirándolo desconfiadamente.

Kurama frunció el ceño. "Si fuera usted, Malfoy, sería más cuidadoso de no juzgar tan apresuradamente. Lo vuelve ciego a la verdad."

"¿Es eso una amenaza?"

¡Estúpido, poco sutil, arrogante pedazo de--! "Le _dije_, no estoy interesado en hacer enemigos." Kurama se alejó mientras la profesora terminaba de deshacerse del vidrio en el piso, y regresó su maceta de colmillo de fuego a la mesa. Él y Draco se ignoraron por el resto de la clase.

**

* * *

**

-

Hiei había, sorprendentemente, encontrado un hechizo Occidental que de hecho podría ser útil. Si TAN SOLO pudiese hacerlo funcionar. Miró a su caracol con desprecio, agitando la varita. _"Diffugite visibilitas,"_ trató de nuevo.

El caracol comenzó a echar humo.

"¡Mierda!" Hiei siseó, apresuradamente cerrando la mano sobre el caparazón y suprimiendo el calor. Esta maldita magia Occidental era tan delicada...

"¡Lo hice!" Hermione dijo. Hiei miró arriba. El caracol de la chica se había desvanecido, y McGonagall se volteaba hacia ellos.

La mano de Hiei salió disparada detrás de él, más rápida que el ojo humano, cambiando su caracol por el de Seamus.

"Excelente, Señorita Granger. Diez puntos," McGonagall dijo.

Hiei miró el punto en el que el caracol de Hermione había estado. Talvez pudiese lograr este hechizo sin arriesgarse a más accidentes, pensó, aflojando la banda protectora de su frente ligeramente para que pudiera observar con un poco del poder del Jagan. "¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?" preguntó a la chica, haciendo a su voz sonar levemente dudosa.

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió ella. Quitó el hechizo, haciendo al caracol visible, y lo volvió a encantar.

"Otra vez." Había algo a cerca del hechizo... ¿qué era?

"Una vez más." Hermione volvió a lanzar el hechizo, y Hiei observó tan de cerca como pudo sin dejar a nadie ver su tercer ojo.

No había modo en que un simple humano pudiese trabajar en este nivel sin algún truco... esto era como tejer telaraña del Ningenkai, hacer malabares con porcelana, o algo igual de exhaustivamente fino y frágil. Hiei podía apostar a que al menos la mitad de los errores que hacían los magos Occidentales eran por pura torpeza.

Se sentó derecho sin molestarse en agradecer a la chica, regresando a su caracol. _"¡Diffugite visibilitas!"_

El caracol se volvió blanco. ¡Maldita sea!

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

Mientras los Gryffindors dejaban la clase, Hiei se llevó el caracol que había sufrido quemaduras, volteó en la dirección opuesta y se fue, caminando al cuarto de Encantamientos. La clase estaba saliendo, y sacó a Yukina de la multitud con suaves jalones en su manga.

"¿Oniisan...?"

"Necesito hablarte," dijo rudamente. La guió a la vuelta del corredor, mirando sobre su hombro para revisar que nadie los estuviera siguiendo – no lo hacían – y sacó el caracol de su bolsillo para dárselo a ella.

"¡Oh-!" Yukina sostuvo al pequeño animal cerca de su rostro, examinándolo. "¿Hiei, que pasó?"

"Un accidente," masculló. Ella aceptó eso, y afortunadamente llevó su atención hacia el caracol. Él esperó un largo rato, hasta que ella suspiró.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer," le dijo. "No soy muy buena con las quemaduras, y es mucho más difícil con una criatura diminuta como esta." Hiei asintió, tiesamente. "¿Pero si me lo pudiese quedar un par de días...? Lo haré mejor si puedo trabajar lentamente."

Hiei se encogió de hombros. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con la cosa. "Lo que sea." Volteó para irse.

"¿Hiei?" Se congeló. "Yo sé... que no tenías por qué molestarte. Con el caracol, quiero decir. Pero... gracias. Por dejarme ayudar."

"Hn." Se fue antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

Habiendo agotado la poca tolerancia que le tenía a las multitudes, Hiei tomó un sándwich de las cocinas, y se ocultó detrás de una gárgola durante el almuerzo. Se quedó ahí hasta que vio a sus compañeros reuniéndose en los campos.

Saltó, y entonces caminó alrededor de una esquina para dirigirse hacia el grupo a paso humano. No paso mucho antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la clase.

"-tra mitad? ¿Qué 'otra mitad'?" Yuusuke sonaba beligerante, defensivo y confundido, pero Hiei reconoció una pizca de pánico. Extraño... el tonto humano molestando a Yuusuke tan solo era Malfoy. "¿Qué quieres decir? Kurama esta en una sola pieza."

Una pieza... otra mitad... ¿Qué demonios había hecho Kurama? Habían estado en la escuela menos de una semana.

"Su sombra," Malfoy clarificó. "El 'camarón'."

"¿Eh? ¿Hiei?" Yuusuke se relajó, sus ojos volviéndose agudos mientras ladeaba la cabeza, lanzándole a Hiei una sonrisa socarrona sobre el hombro de Malfoy. "¿La sombra de Kurama? Buena esa, Malfoy."

Eso era suficiente. Hiei se detuvo un par de pies detrás de Malfoy (quien no había notado su presencia aún) y frunció el ceño hacia Yuusuke. "Cállate."

Malfoy aulló de sorpresa, girando mientras se alejaba de Hiei.

"Pero Hiei," Yuusuke dijo, sonriente, "¡es divertido!"

"Solo para ti," Hiei gruñó, volviéndose de espaldas a él.

**

* * *

**

-

Harry y sus amigos llegaron mientras Hiei se alejaba de Urameshi y Malfoy. Urameshi se estaba riendo y Malfoy hacía una veloz y confundida retirada, así que el trió fue hacia Yuusuke en ves de hacia Hiei. El pequeño estudiante de intercambio no parecía querer compañía, de todas formas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Ron preguntó a Urameshi.

El chico de cabello oscuro hizo un sonido divertido y apunto a Malfoy. "Llamó a Hiei la sombra de Kurama," respondió.

Harry miró planamente a Ron y Hermione, pero ambos parecían tan confundidos como él se sentía. "¿Qué es tan gracioso al respecto?" Harry preguntó.

"Bueno... podría decirte, pero Hiei probablemente me patearía el trasero si lo hiciera." Urameshi desvió la mirada, pensando en ello por tres segundos enteros. "Eh, porque no-" se paró a media palabra, elevando una ceja. "¿Qué demonios?"

Harry siguió la mirada de Urameshi, para ver que Hagrid había salido de detrás de su cabaña, con dos animales en correas junto a él. Las bestias eran la mitad del tamaño de Hagrid, colocándolas a la misma altura de Harry, y eran.... típicas de las lecciones de Hagrid.

Ambas tenían una pequeña versión de la cabeza de un dragón, completa con escamas verdi-cafés o verde grisáceo y una boca llena de cortos y amplios dientes como de tiburón. Las escamas se estrechaban y alargaban por un largo cuello, hasta que fluían al torso – el de un caballo, juzgando por la cola. Las piernas, las ocho (cuatro de cada animal) eran delgadas, huesudas, y cubiertas de piel gris. Terminaban en pies como de ave, con poderosos talones.

"¿Todos están?" el medio-gigante pregunto felizmente, aunque extrañamente callado, mirando como la clase se reunía (aunque las dos Casas estaban nítidamente separadas en dos grupos, como era usual, y Hiei se paraba algo separado del resto de los Gryffindors). "¡Bien! ¡Tengo algo muy bueno para ustedes hoy!"

Si, Harry había adivinado eso.

"Esto es un wratrix," Hagrid dijo, aun sin alzar la voz, aunque era brillante con su usual entusiasmo. Agitó la correa ligeramente. "Hermosas criaturas, ¿no? Viven en pantanos y lagunas – vean las piernas – y comen pescado, la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo más cercana a un dragón que podrán encontrar en Norte América."

Continuó sin detenerse. "Ahora, no pueden ir sorprendiéndolos – la mayoría de ellos son comidos por cocodrilos y ese tipo de cosas antes de crecer completamente, verán. Así que caminen hacia ellos, uno a la vez, preséntense – despacio, y muy suave – y sigan hablándoles mientras se acercan a ellos. Si se silencian y los ve muy cerca, o lo tocan, los morderá, si tienen suerte. Es más propenso a lanzarles una bocanada de fuego, aunque estos dos son demasiado jóvenes para producir mucho." Hagrid dio una pausa aquí, haciendo suaves sonidos de desaprovación mientras miraba a Malfoy con cuidado. "Entonces," dijo finalmente. "¿Quién quiere ir primero?"

"Yo lo haré," Urameshi dijo, después de que un segundo de silencio aclarara que la clase no estaba muy dispuesta a acercarse mucho más a los animales.

La clase lo miró en desconcierto. No había sonado indispuesto o dudoso, _ni un poco_.

Urameshi dio un paso al frente, hacia el wratrix con escamas verde grisáceo, con las manos en los bolsillos. "¿Así que, solo debo seguir hablando, verdad? Eso es muy fácil." El wratrix lo miró nerviosamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza, aún hablando. "¿Este chico tiene nombre?"

"Ella se llama Mildred," Hagrid respondió.

"¿Mildred, eh? Suena extraño. Claro, todos los nombres aquí me suenan raros." Se movió ligeramente para hablar directamente con la wratrix. "Pero seguramente tú pensaras que el mío es raro también, y con todo derecho. Hm... ¿No eres la criatura mágica mas bonita del lugar, o si?" La wratrix bufó, mientras Yuusuke continuaba hablando con ella como si Mildred pudiera entenderlo. "Me recuerdas un poco a una chica que conozco. Se llama Keiko."

Hiei hizo un suave sonido – posiblemente entretenido, posiblemente desdeñoso – mientras un número de Slytherins daban risitas. Hermione hizo una mueca, ofendida.

"Tu mordida de seguro es tan buena como su gancho derecho," Yuusuke añadió, sacando una mano del bolsillo y ofreciéndola de forma nada amenazadora. La cabeza de Mildred se acercó inseguramente. "Bien, así. No me muerdas. No soy nada delicioso." Y Mildred colocaba su cabeza contra la mano de Yuusuke, y el chico sonrió y comenzó a rascar su hocico. "¿No eres tan mala, verdad?"

Harry caminó hacia la otra bestia, usando la misma táctica que Urameshi. "Bueno, um, hola. ¿Cuál es este, Hagrid?"

"Rover."

"Hola, Rover."

Eventualmente, lentamente, y uno por uno, todos los estudiantes en la clase habían tenido un turno para acariciar a los wratrixes, excepto Hiei. Urameshi lo empujó hacia delante.

"Vamos, te he visto encarar a cosas más grandes que esta," dijo, riendo.

"Hn." Hiei desvió la mirada del resto de la clase, y miró a Rover con el ceño fruncido, silencioso. Se miraron a los ojos, y después de un minuto, Rover empezó a alejarse y chistar.

"Eh, Jaganshi, eso... eso no esta bien, necesitas hablarles para mantenerlos calmados..." Hagrid tartamudeó, muy cerca de recibir la mirada de Hiei.

Hiei no reconoció eso. Continuó a mirar a Rover con el ceño fruncido, y lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente, la cabeza como de dragón se hundió sumisamente... hasta que sus caras estaban al mismo nivel. Entonces, la oreja de Rover se movió, y Hiei se movió hacia el lado, a penas evadiendo un aliento de fuego.

Lavender y Parvati chillaron, pero Hiei simplemente se volvió a parar donde había estado, ignorando el pasto quemado bajo sus pies y el fuego apaciguándose. Sus manos se movieron a gran velocidad, cerrándose sobre el hocico de Rover, manteniendo las poderosas quijadas cerradas.

"Suficiente," ordenó.

Y, sorpresivamente, Rover obedeció, hundiéndose de modo vencido.

**

* * *

-**

Era el turno de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de tratar con los Colmillos de fuego en el Invernadero Siete.

Hiei _sabía_ que Yukina estaba congelando sus lianas lo suficiente para mantenerlas dóciles. Podía verlo.

"¡OW!" Yuusuke chilló, alejando la mano de su enredadera una vez más y maldiciendo. La flor le siseó mientras Hiei miraba, manteniendo su expresión vacía y aburrida mientras el otro chico instintivamente se metía el dedo en la boca, y luego lo escupía para hacer una mueca. "¡Bleh! ¿Qué es esta cosa, gasolina?"

"¡No se supone que lo probaras, Yuusuke!" Botán dijo.

"¡No lo hice a propósito!"

Hiei giró los ojos y volvió a observar su propia planta, ignorando la pequeña brisa que venía del techo roto. _Él_ si procuraba mantener un ojo en la flor de la liana mientras esta se movía bajo sus dedos. (Las espinas eran solo un poco irritantes; incluso eran suaves si se comparaban con muchas lianas del Makai, o cualquier cosa que tuviese Kurama. Pero las flores mordían muy duro.)

_~¡HIEI, CUIDADO!~_

Hiei se sobresaltó ante la súbita intrusión mental de Kurama, y su planta tomó la oportunidad para hundir los pétalos en su mano, mientras un delgado tubo de papel se arqueaba a la vista de Hiei desde arriba. Rebotó en la madera vieja y explotó, bañando de chispas a los colmillos de fuego más cercanos. Estallaron en llamas.

Suave luz azul-blanquecina salió de las manos de Yukina, la pequeña dama de hielo instintivamente contrarrestando las llamas, mientras los otros estudiantes chillaban. Se activaron regaderas mágicas, soltando agua gélida sobre los estudiantes, volviendo los chillidos más ruidosos. Hiei se arrancó la flor de la mano y estiró las manos hacia las llamas, manteniéndolas lejos de los botes llenos de jugo de colmillos de fuego tapados con corchos en el invernadero. Si el fuego los alcanzaba, las explosiones resultantes dañarían a alguien. Posiblemente a Yukina.

"¡Todos, hagan una fila ordenada y salgan del invernadero!" la Profesora Sprout llamó. Innecesariamente, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban amontonados y avanzando a la puerta para salir. Pero Hiei atrapó un vistazo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Miró hacia allá mientras Hermione gritaba.

"_¡Exstinguo!"_ Harry dio el eco medio segundo después, y Hiei casi perdió su agarre en el fuego.

"¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!" Ron gritó.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, la Profesora Sprout atrapó a Ron y a Kuwabara por los hombros y los empujó hacia la puerta. "¡Vayan afuera, ahora!"

Hiei usó el segundo para rugir a Harry y Hermione. "Están interfiriendo. Salgan, YA."

"Estaremos bien," Yukina añadió, su voz forzada. "El fuego no nos puede lastimar."

La Profesora Sprout agarró al par Inglés antes de que se pudiera decir algo más. "Jaganshi, Koorime, vengan _ahora_."

Yukina tomó un paso atrás, aún mirando al fuego, mientras la profesora jalaba a los otros dos fuera. Hiei imitó a su hermana, medio paso más cerca del fuego, mientras se movían hacia atrás más lentamente que los otros tres magos. Miró hacia atrás una, dos veces, y entonces estaban a medio camino fuera del invernadero y la profesora y los estudiantes estaban fuera, Sprout dando la vuelta para regresar por ellos. Hiei viró, liberando el fuego y tomando a Yukina en sus brazos en el mismo instante, y corrió por la puerta.

Un segundo después, una serie de sonidos de explosión demostraron que el fuego había llegado al jugo de colmillo de fuego. Muchos paneles de vidrio mas se destruyeron. La Profesora Sprout jaló a Hiei y Yukina fuera del camino, y calmamente agitó su varita al invernadero.

"_Suffocus"_

El fuego se apagó solo. Volteando, la Profesora Sprout miró hacia los mojados y lodosos estudiantes. "¿Alguien está herido?" Los estudiantes se movieron un poco, mirándose los unos a los otros y mascullando 'no'. "Muy bien," dijo ágilmente. "Pueden retirarse. Ustedes seis-" Señaló a Hiei, Yukina, y los otros cuatro a los que tuvo que jalar físicamente del fuego. "Vengan conmigo."

Cayeron en formación detrás de la robusta y pequeña mujer, y Hermione se metió entre Hiei y Yukina, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Hiei.

"Así que..." comenzó, sin mirar a ninguno de los gemelos en particular. "¿qué fue eso de que el fuego no los puede lastimar?"

Yukina se sonrojó un poco. "Ano..." Miró más allá de Hermione, a Hiei, inciertamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

"No es un secreto," gruñó. No significaba que quisiera explicarlo. La idea iba en contra de la mayoría de sus instintos de supervivencia del Makai.

"Pero no es algo de lo que hablemos mucho," Yukina murmuró.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¡Hubiera sido lindo saber que ustedes eran a prueba de fuego _antes_ de intentar ayudarlos!" Cuidadosamente había dirigido el comentario a Hiei en la mayor parte, pero Yukina aún salto ligeramente. "¡Ahora vamos a perder aun más puntos!"

"Cállate, Granger," Hiei le soltó.

"¡_N__o_ me voy a callar! ¡Creímos que se iban a lastimar! Nosotros—"

La Profesora Sprout giró, dando una mirada de decepción a Hermione que hizo a la chica callar. "Por todos los cielos, Señorita Granger, usted es una prefecta." La boca de Hermione se cerró. La profesora esperó por un segundo, y entonces, aparentemente contenta de que nada más se dijera, abrió la puerta de su oficina para meter a los seis estudiantes.

Cuando se hubo acomodado detrás de su escritorio, y después de mover varios pedazos de papel fuera del camino por alguna indiscernible razón, suspiró. "Me gustaría una explicación, por favor." Harry, Hermione, Kuwabara, y Ron comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. La profesora alzó una mano. "Uno a la vez. Potter."

Harry le dio una mirada de disculpa a Hiei y Yukina. "Bueno, ellos estaban tratando de apagar el fuego, y – sin ofender – todos saben que son buenos con magia Oriental, no Occidental, y no sabíamos si eso haría una diferencia. Teníamos que hacer algo."

Hiei dio un resoplido, y recibió una mirada dolida de Harry.

"No se puede esperar que alguien esté al tanto aún," Yukina murmuró, "pero... um..."

"Dijeron que son a prueba de fuego," Hermione dijo, cuando fue obvio que Yukina no quería decirlo.

"No a prueba de fuego, exactamente," Yukina murmuró. "Solo... inmunes. Oniisan y yo. Y Kazuma también tiene algunas protecciones. Tratábamos de apagar el fuego... o, al menos, retardarlo."

La expresión de Ron de agrió. "¿Así que arriesgamos los cuellos por nada?"

"Sí," Hiei dijo cortantemente.

"Jaganshi," Sprout lo reprendió. Hiei desvió la mirada, cayendo en silencio como el resto del grupo mientras la bajita profesora se frotaba las sienes. Finalmente, se sentó cansadamente contra el respaldo de la silla. "Realmente no debería alentarlos, pero.... cinco puntos a sus respectivas Casas, por proteger a sus compañeros. Retírense."

**

* * *

-**

Draco caminaba de regreso del baño de Prefectos cuando fue toscamente jalado a un salón que no se usaba. Se tropezó un poco, se soltó, y giró para mirar al bruto sin modales, solo para estar cara a hoja con una liana. Un par de metros detrás de ella, Minamino se sentaba educadamente en un viejo escritorio, calmamente devolviendo la fría mirada de Draco.

"Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy," dijo, enredando la liana en su mano.

"Ya no son buenas," Draco respondió. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

El rostro de Minamino era obscuro. "Los otros parecen respetarle, así que siento que debo decirle que uno de nuestros compañeros ha hecho un error táctico grave."

Draco le dio una mirada fresca. "Prosigue."

"Lanzó un cohete en el Herbolario Siete."

"Ya veo." Con todo el trabajo de aquella mañana con los colmillos, el lugar seguro que se había vuelto una antorcha. Espera... "¿No había una clase allí en este periodo?"

Minamino asintió. "Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Quinto año." Se detuvo, y permitió una sonrisa débil pasar por sus labios. "El destino tiene un buen sentido del humor," murmuró crípticamente. "Pero eso es irrelevante. El punto es, un Slytherin lo hizo, y a la luz del día. Considerando los horarios de clase, es muy probable que yo fuese el único testigo."

Ah, así que ese era el juego. Se mantendría callado... por un precio. "Talvez podamos llegar a un acuerdo," Draco dijo, su mente corriendo sobre las posibilidades. ¿Cuál era la tarifa por el silencio de alguien a un nivel tan bajo?

"Tal vez podamos," Minamino accedió. "No tengo deseos de arruinar el buen nombre de Slytherin."

"Claro que no." Algo similar a una deuda pagada, ¿cierto?

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Usted le dará la reprimenda apropiada a este estudiante, y prevendrá así que una idiotez parecida vuelva a ocurrir."

"¿Qué?"

"Bien, yo podría hacerlo, pero no tendrá ninguna autoridad viniendo de _mí_," Minamino aclaró, sonriente.

Draco lo miro fijamente. "¿Pero... eso es todo?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué más podría haber?"

Tal vez las lealtades de Casa de Minamino estaban acomodándose apropiadamente, después de todo. Mejor tomaba el trato y se largaba. "Nada. Nada en absoluto."

**

* * *

-**

Kurama se encontró con Hiei en el corredor principal después de la cena, y se dirigieron a las mazmorras para su primera detención con el Profesor Snape.

"Creo que hemos olvidado el significado de 'discreción' hoy, ¿no crees?" Kurama murmuró, en la segunda fila de escaleras. Hiei gruñó. "Tomaré eso como un 'sí'."

"Solo dilo, antes de que estemos atorados con Snape respirándonos en la nuca."

"De acuerdo. Media escuela esta zumbando sobre tu increíble actuación en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y la otra mitad está especulando sobre el fuego en el invernadero. Y Malfoy esta sospechando de mi habilidad en Herbología," masculló por el lado, "pero esperaba eso." Miró levemente a Hiei. "¿Debo adivinar sobre la clase de Cuidado, o solo molestarte con como – en palabras de los estudiantes, 'heroicamente sacaste a tu hermana del edificio en el último segundo' – hasta que hables por ti mismo?"

Hiei le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Kurama sonrió como respuesta, y esperó.

"Debí haber tratado con la hembra," Hiei finalmente masculló, de forma molesta.

"Ah..." Los animales eran demasiado perceptivos. "¿Era lo suficientemente maduro como para desafiar?"

"Hn."

Hm... eso no era exactamente admitir algo. "Tal vez no debiste acceder a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas," Kurama murmuró.

Hiei le dio una mirada que claramente decía que hubiese preferido no haber accedido con la misión entera en primer lugar. Kurama ignoró la mirada de desprecio, y abrió la puerta al salón de Pociones.

"Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape," Kurama dijo.

El hombre les dio una mirada amarga. "Difícilmente, Señor Minamino," dijo con tono de superioridad. "Aunque llegan, al menos, a tiempo." Hizo un movimiento para señalar al salón entero, y a los calderos de un día de trabajo en la clase y manchas de pociones fallidas. "Todos necesitan ser lavados – del modo Muggle – y limpiados con arena, luego secados y guardados. Jaganshi, lavarás; Minamino, secarás."

No era algo discutible para Kurama el hecho que Snape le había dejado la labor más pesada a Hiei, y juzgando por la mirada de Hiei, pensaba lo mismo. Kurama se movió un poco, rozando su manga contra la de Hiei en un gesto que esperaba fuese aplacador, mientras se inclinaba cortésmente y decía, "Si, Profesor."

Snape los fulminó con la mirada sospechosamente, y giró hacia su escritorio. "¿Bien? ¡Comiesen!"

Hiei tomó un caldero, y Kurama encontró una toalla, y se paró junto al lavabo a esperar mientras Hiei comenzaba el arduo proceso de lavar la mugre seca pegada al caldero.

Kurama se inclinó ligeramente más cerca y murmuró bajo su aliento, "Conozco _oni_ con actitudes más placenteras." Hiei bufó débilmente como respuesta.

El resto de la detención pasó en duro silencio.

CONTINUARÁ

_El Lexicón de Harry Potter, , ha sido de gran ayuda aquí, a pesar de la notable falta de un horario comprensible (a sentir de mi mente Americanamente educada, "todas las clases deben ocurrir al mismo tiempo") por parte de JKR._

_Kanji es uno de los tres sistemas de escr__itura Japonesa. Usa caracteres Chinos, y la mayoría de los nombres son escritos en kanji para darles un significado más profundo. Todos los detectives le pusieron a sus cosas sus nombres en su modo usual (japonés), y también en el modo de letras romanas (Inglés [Español para esta traducción] )._

_El nombre de Hiei es escrito como 'sombra voladora' en kanji. Yuusuke lo vió en el Torneo. Es por eso que fue gracioso cuando Hiei fue llamado la 'sombra de Kurama' por Draco._

_El wratrix es mi creación. ¡Mía! ¡Toda mía! ¡Mwuahahahahahaha! (Excepto... es en parte de mi beta también. Pero me dejará reírme maniacamente de todos modos)_

_Oni = ogro, como los que trabajan en las oficinas de Koenma._

**Notas de la traductora: **Hola. Quiero disculparme con todos los que leen esta traducción, por la larga espera que a veces ocurre entre capítulos. La verdad es que solo tenemos que revisar la traducción del compañero William Bexley / Charmaine, quitar errores, y editar partes que suenan extrañas, pero el proceso es más tardado de lo que se pueden imaginar.

Además, a pesar de que GrupoLorelei empezó como un grupo de cuatro personas, tres de los miembros han tenido que retirarse... o sea que solo quedo yo. Dx ¡Pero seguiré haciendo la traducción, no se preocupen! Solo quería disculparme por la tardanza y explicar el por qué de la misma.

¡Gracias por su atención, y muchas gracias por leer nuestra traducción!


	15. Y la Semana Continúa

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1.

Acabo de descubrir que la planta de la que se hace la Poción de la vida Pasada no se descubrió hasta poco tiempo antes del Torneo. _Eso_ no se tradujo en los malvados fansubs Chinos. (¡Todos compren los DVDs oficiales! ¡Son la única forma de obtener una traducción decente!) Como sea, esto significa que la poción que incluyó el padre de Kurama en el kit de varita es un blooper. Pero no lo voy a cambiar, por un montón de razones que se resumen en "porque no quiero, y ya."

Para aquellos que no leen mi perfil, parece que estoy tendiendo a terminar un capítulo cada cuatro a cinco semanas. Deberían esperar que eso continúe."

**Capítulo 15 – Y la Semana Continúa**

Las cosas se calmaron un poco después de eso, mientras los estudiantes de intercambio se asentaban – y todos los demás empezaban a acostumbrarse a sus costumbres... o al menos se desensibilizaban a ellas. Era difícil decir cual era más acertada, pero los detectives eran, en realidad, solo un poco más violentos y extraños que muchas de las cosas con las que los niños nacidos en familias de magos habían crecido. (Paletas Ácidas, Cartas Explosivas, y Quidditch, por ejemplo), y los estudiantes nacidos de familias Muggles tendían a perder la mayor parte de su reflejo de sorpresa después de las primeras clases. Así que, probablemente, eran ambos.

No era como si la segunda ronda de clase fuera aburrida, claro...

* * *

-

"El dragón lo obscurece todo," Hiei mintió, con semblante serio.

Trelawny suspiró. "Jaganshi... Quisiera poder darte más esperanza, niño." Hiei dudaba eso. La mujer amaba la tragedia. "No, no, no preguntes... es demasiado terrible." ¿Cómo si él tuviera interés alguno por sus predicciones de perdición? Estaba más dispuesto a creer en los poderes extrasensoriales de Kuwabara. Al menos era preciso (y útil), incluso si eran solo ecos del pasado.

"Ahora, Kuwabara... dime de tus predicciones."

Silencio.

"¿Kuwabara? ¡Kuwabara!"

Hiei lo pateó, sacándolo de su trance. "¿Qué...? ¿Profesora?"

"Tu visión, cariño."

"Yo..." Kuwabara se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Lo siento. Era todo un revoltijo." Hiei se enderezó ligeramente. ¿Imágenes confusas? Aparte del hecho que era un idiota, Kuwabara usualmente recibía impresiones claras. O las había recibido durante el tiempo en que Hiei lo había conocido. "Pero... um..." Kuwabara miró a Trelawny, confundido. "¿Algo sobre un caballo con un cuerno en la frente...?"

"Un unicornio, cariño."

"Oh. Lo que fuese, creo que estaba muerto."

Hiei notó como Harry se tensaba. Extraño...

* * *

-

"¡Varitas abajo!" el Profesor Flitwick llamó, bajándose de su escritorio y caminando hacia el nuevo arbusto en el cuarto. "Sr Minamino... esto es altamente irregular."

Kurama se tornó ligeramente rojo. "Yo.... Lo lamento, Profesor. No puedo explicarlo."

Flitwick suspiró. "Después de clases, puedes llevarle tu escritorio a la Profesora Sprout, a ver si lo puede plantar. Intentemos de nuevo, ¿bien? Suave y corto flick, largo seguimiento, y _Accio_..."

* * *

-

Las miradas fulminantes que intercambiaban Hiei y Snape eran igualmente venenosas.

"Esto," Snape siseó, señalando rudamente a la poción de Hiei, "prueba exactamente lo que sospeché: que usted no tiene NINGUNA habilidad en pociones, que no provenga de la de su compañero. Cinco puntos menos de Gryffindor." Giró, casi sin mirar al caldero (distinto) de Kurama. "Y cinco puntos para Slytherin."

Hiei atrapó el brazo de Yuusuke mientras Snape se movía a la siguiente mesa. "No lo hagas," murmuró.

"Pero—"

"Si me importara una mierda, lo golpearía yo mismo. No me importa. Déjalo."

* * *

-

Después del almuerzo del Viernes, Kurama dejó los terrenos del castillo, decidido a pasar su tarde libre aprendiendo sobre las áreas fuera del alcance de sus lianas de ojo espía. La posición del castillo daba increíbles vistas del paisaje alrededor, lo cual era estratégicamente seguro, así que había pocos lugares que el ojo espía de Kurama no podía mostrar desde las paredes del castillo: el fondo del lago, debajo de las torres de espectadores de el campo de Quidditch, dentro de la choza de el Profesor Hagrid – casi todos los lugares era innecesario revisarlos - y, por supuesto, el Bosque Prohibido.

Kurama había esperado ansiosamente por este momento, su oportunidad de entrar en el Bosque. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Uno, era un bosque. Dos, era la vulnerabilidad más obvia en las defensas de Hogwarts; cubría casi un tercio del perímetro, e incluso en in brillante y claro día como este, difícilmente podías ver más de diez metros dentro de él. Y tres, estaba prohibido. _Con una orden como esa, era increíble que todos nos hayamos quedado fuera de él todo este tiempo_, Kurama pensó para si, mientras casualmente caminaba junto a la choza de Hagrid.

El libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que había traído como excusa se movió en sus brazos. "Compórtate," Kurama murmuró, acariciando el lomo de modo calmante. Tocó a la puerta de la choza y esperó.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién esta ahí?" El inmenso Profesor abrió la puerta, parpadeando con sorpresa ante la presencia de Kurama en la entrada. Sus ojos se achicaron un poco al reconocerlo, aunque sus próximas palabras sonaban confundidas. "¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"

Kurama ofreció el libro, mostrando la portada con el nombre ilegible. "Lamento molestarle, Profesor, pero encontré esto en el corredor principal." Alzó la cubierta, mostrando que la página principal estaba muy rasgada. "No tiene nombre," Kurama había sido muy cuidadoso para asegurarse que no hubiera. "así que pensé que debería dárselo a usted."

Hagrid lo miró por un segundo, y lentamente tomó el libro. "Er... gracias," dijo, completamente confundido, tal y como Kurama lo había planeado. Para cuando la sorpresa causada por que un Slytherin actuara amable con él se hubiera ido, el medio gigante debería empezar a preguntarse por qué Kurama se había tomado la molestia de traerle un libro...y poco después, tratar de adivinar si Kurama le había puesto una trampa al libro (lo cual no había hecho).

Kurama dio una reverencia. "No fue problema, Profesor," murmuró. Captó la imagen de la mirada casi alertada en la cara de Hagrid mientras se enderezaba, y se obligó a no sonreír. "Bien, que tenga un buen día." Viró y se fue, sintiendo al profesor mirándolo mientras iba por la orilla del Bosque y hacia el lago. Entonces la sensación de ser observado desapareció, y Kurama se deslizó al Bosque.

* * *

-

"¿Qué?¡Vamos, quiero intentar esta cosa de básquetbol-en-escobas!"

"Hn."

"Será divertido—" Yuusuke trató, deteniéndose a si mismo cuando Hiei giró los ojos ante la palabra 'divertido'. Cambió tácticas "Probablemente será un mejor desafío que cualquier otra cosa que podamos hacer aquí. ¿A menos que prefieras bailar en el techo otras vez?"

Hiei le lanzó una mirada fulminante, una mortal. "Yo. No. Bailo."

"Como sea. Piénsalo. Estarás a treinta metros en el aire. Tendrás a otras trece personas – siete oponentes, seis pesos muertos – y dos balas de cañón tratando de meterse contigo. Y estarás tratando de usar un tipo de arma casi completamente nuevo: un palo de escoba. Incluso prometeré lanzar algunas Bludgers en tu dirección. ¿De acuerdo?

".....trato hecho."

Yuusuke sonrió, y volteó hacia Harry. "¡Potter! ¡Tengo a otro jugador!" llamó al otro extremo del cuarto.

"¡Genial!" Harry sonrió a Hiei. "Ahora solo necesitamos cuatro más."

"¿Qué tal Kurama?" Yuusuke preguntó. La mayor parte del pequeño grupo, predominantemente Gryffindor, le lanzó miradas escandalizadas.

"Está ocupado," Hiei dijo simplemente. Los otros se relajaron visiblemente.

* * *

-

Estaba extrañamente oscuro en el Bosque Prohibido, con neblinas pesadas en plateadas esencias sobre el piso. El techo de hojas sobre la cabeza de Kurama estaba sobrenaturalmente espeso, permitiendo solo escasos vistazos del día brillar intactos a través de este. El resto estaba filtrado con un aterrador tono de verde, tan oscuro como los minutos antes de una tormenta de truenos masiva.

Kurama caminaba entre amplios y altos árboles y arbustos cubiertos con marcas de quemaduras, hoyos, pústulas de colores, y tentáculos. _(Yuusuke Estuvo Aquí_, pensó Kurama secamente sobre las quemaduras y los hoyos, aunque no podía reconocer que habría causado las demás cosas. ¿Tal vez esos gemelos que habían tenido detención el último Domingo?) Lejos del daño, se deslizó a un pequeño agujero en la tierra, encontrando un limpio, curvilíneo caudal de agua. Velozmente dobló las piernas de sus pantalones y se quitó los zapatos y calcetas, atando las agujetas unas a otras y colgándoselas al hombro. Entonces se adentró en el agua y empezó a caminar río abajo. El agua estaba horriblemente fría, pero Kurama lo ignoró. Tal vez era algo paranoico, pero mejor seguro – y no dejando una marca de olor – que cazado.

* * *

-

Solo habían volado por una hora antes que, como era predecible, el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin apareciera.

"¡Fuera del campo, Potter!" Malfoy les gritó. "¡Tenemos práctica!"

Harry gruñó. "¡La temporada ni siquiera ha comenzado!" le gritó de regreso. "El campo está libre para quienquiera que lo pida primero!" Y nadie podría estar teniendo una práctica oficial, no hasta después de las pruebas. Solo seis personas del "equipo" de Slytherin estaban de hecho en él; el séptimo jugador que estaba parado con ellos tenía que ser un reemplazo no oficial para Flint, quien se había graduado.

Malfoy simplemente les mandó una sonrisa socarrona, y agitó un pedazo de pergamino.

Los dos equipos lentamente se dirigieron al piso, con Harry a la cabeza. Aterrizó, dejó su escoba, y pesadamente preguntó, "¿No puedes pensar en nada más original que correr con Snape?"

"Si, como, ¿encontrar algo más que hacer?" Ron preguntó. "Oh, espera, eres Draco maldito Malfoy, tu misión en la vida es ser una peste."

Malfoy le dio una mirada de desprecio. "Y la tuya es gastar espacio. Corre a gastarlo en otra parte."

El Slytherin más grande detrás suyo – Adrian Pucey, uno de sexto año con cara de gorila con toda la complexión y el IQ de un muro de ladrillos – se movió un poco. "Y llévense a sus sangresucias con ustedes."

"Sangresucia," Urameshi respondió planamente. "¿Por qué no me gusta como suena eso?"

"Es un insulto," Hiei respondió. Él no había estado ahí el día en que Kuwabara había obtenido detención por la palabra, Harry recordaba. Tal vez Yukina le había dicho. "Quiere decir que tus padres son Muggles."

Urameshi bufó. "Bien. Supongo que soy un Sangresucia, entonces." Regresó su atención a Pucey, fulminando al alto (alto, alto, muy alto...) chico con la mirada. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Sí," Pucey dijo.

"Tch. Al menos eres honesto al respecto." Había algo más ligero, casi aprobación, en la voz de Urameshi. "Vamos a hacerlo, pues."

La cara de Pucey se frunció con incomprensión. "¿Hacer... qué?"

"La _pelea_," Urameshi dijo. "Obviamente intentas tener una, y estoy cansado de verte la carota fea." Esperó a que Pucey procesara aquello.

"¿No más hablar?" Pucey preguntó finalmente, muy lento. Urameshi agitó la cabeza: no, no más de insultos. Los ojos de Pucey brillaron mientras eso se asentaba en su mente, y trató de sacar la varita.

Urameshi tomó un paso al frente fluidamente, un puño desplazándose arriba y debajo la guardia de Pucey, metiéndole un golpe a la garganta. El de sexto año se dobló a la mitad, ojos rodando al interior de su cabeza y la varita cayendo de dedos sin fuerza. Urameshi se alejó mientras caía al suelo, inconsciente.

"Eso," gruñó él, "fue _patético_."

Como si las palabras los hubieran sacado del shock, los restantes miembros de Slytherin fueron por sus varitas. Cuatro años de escuela con Malfoy y su plebe habían dejado marcas en Harry y sus compañeros; alcanzaron sus varitas en el mismo instante. Súbitamente, Urameshi se encontraba parado en medio de un campo de batalla de más de una docena de varitas.

"Eso," Malfoy rugió, "va a hacer que te expulsen."

"No si lo hechizas," Harry dijo de modo calmo.

"Sí. Él estaba alcanzando su varita," Seamus dijo. "Defensa propia. ¿Quién va a creer que Urameshi atacó a un chico el doble de su tamaño sin razón?"

Urameshi sonrió socarronamente. "Catorce versiones a siete. ¿Te gusta como se ve, Malfoy?"

Malfoy esperó un latido, ojos grises fríos y calculadores, y entonces su rostro se retorció. Se retiró, varita cayendo a su costado. "Derrick, recoge a Pucey," soltó. "Obviamente no podremos practicar ahora."

El de séptimo lanzó un ligeramente tembloroso _Mobilicorpus_, y el equipo se alejó. Harry y los demás observaron, sospechosos de darle la espalda a los Slytherin, y se tensaron cuando Malfoy volteó.

"¡Esto no ha terminado, Potter!" gritó.

"Nunca termina," Harry masculló bajo su aliento.

* * *

-

Kurama siguió el río, moviéndose de un lado al otro cuando ciertas plantas le llamaban la atención a través de la niebla. Esta temporada del año era perfecta; todas las especies que producían semillas estaban llenas de frutas y bayas maduras o casi-maduras. Las pocas que usaban algún otro método de reproducción aún tenían ramas frescas y hojas con las que Kurama podía trabajar.

Aquí el río golpeaba toscamente las orilla, el fondo lleno de lisas, pequeñas piedras que se movían constantemente y hacían que pararse establemente fuese imposible. Kurama tuvo un poco de dificultad saliendo sin llenarse los pantalones de lodo, pero sería menos problema que un tobillo torcido sería si se quedaba en el río. Se colocó los zapatos y caminó a una pequeño campo con lianas que colgaban bajo, con muchas hojas. Arrodillándose junto a ellas, comenzó a empujar las hojas fuera del camino gentilmente, buscando las semillas.

Algo se movió detrás de Kurama. Miró sobre su hombro, sin ver nada. Sus ojos se achicaron, y deliberadamente regresó al pedazo de plantas a través del que estaba buscando, esperando convencer a lo que fuera que lo observaba de salir.

Otro sonido de movimiento, en el otro lado del río. Y ahí, algo entró y salió por un lado de su visión. Parecía que había más de uno. _(Espera... espera...)_ Sus dedos buscadores se toparon con una ramita picuda _(bayas negras: se puede trabajar con ellas)_, y se cerraron sobre la misma _(aún no...)_ mientras el sentimiento de movimiento detrás suyo se incrementaba...

_¡Ahora!_

Giró hacia el río, su brazo saltando para tomar una posición defensiva, boca abierta con las palabras en la punta de la lengua _(¡Látigo de Baya Negra!)_ en el mismo instante en que vio a las docenas de pequeñas criaturas congeladas de sorpresa... Su brazo bajó.

"Espíritus del bosque," murmuró de modo arrepentido. Claro... incluso los bosques no-mágicos tenían unos cuantos de estos, así que el Bosque Prohibido debía estar (y evidentemente, estaba) infestado con ellos. Esta especie en particular parecía una muñeca hecha de ramas, tal vez de quince centímetros de estatura más o menos, con manos en forma de pinzas y caras planas con ojos cafés. Kurama se guardó la rama de baya negra en el cabello, confundido por su presencia. ¿Desde cuando las criaturas como estas dejaban sus nidos?

"¿Qué _están_ haciendo?" Preguntó, sin realmente esperar que le entendieran o respondieran. Los espíritus solo lo miraron, uno valienteo tomando un simple, dubitativo paso más de cerca. Kurama alzó la barbilla. "Pueden regresar a sus árboles ahora," les dijo.

Lo miraron todos, con ojos agrandados. La mano de Kurama al fin hizo contacto con las semillas que buscaba, guardadas celosamente en una hoja, y la tomó, guardándola en su cabello, para levantarse. Le dio la espalda a las criaturas y empezó a caminar río abajo.

Después de unos minutos, escuchó algo pequeño moviéndose tras de él. Suprimió un suspiro y miró sobre su hombro. Seguro, los espíritus del bosque estaban siguiéndolo. Esto era ridículo. ¡Era un zorro, no una mamá pato! Y era difícilmente discreto el tener una manada de espíritus de árbol en su rastro, en una forma de hablar.

Kurama volteó de nuevo, dándoles a los espíritus una mirada plana. "Vayan a casa," dijo fríamente. "Protejan sus árboles, no a mí. No lo necesito."

Esperó, pero no se movieron. Así que Kurama se arrodilló, presionando su mano con la palma al piso, y envió una pequeña explosión de poder a un arbusto. Pequeñas lianas salieron, enredándose alrededor de cada uno de los espíritus. "Dije," murmuró, levantándose, "déjenme. Solo."

Kurama los dejó peleando contra sus lianas, y salió corriendo. Cuidadosamente no había hecho crecer a las raíces correctamente, para que las lianas se marchitaran en unos cuantos minutos sin su poder, y NO quería estar en el área cuando los espíritus pequeños se liberaran. Si había dejado claro su punto, regresarían a proteger sus nidos; si no, y seguía cerca, se le treparían encima. Tendría que matarlos, entonces, porque no podía pasar el resto de la noche aquí para reunirlos a todos con sus respectivos árboles.

Al quedar lo suficientemente lejos pareció seguro caminar más lento, y miró alrededor para notar que la cabaña de Hagrid estaba solo en la siguiente pendiente. Había hecho una recolección bastante decente, para su primera aventura en el bosque, y la hora de la cena se _estaba_ acercando... decisión hecha, Kurama se alejó de la cabaña, caminando por la orilla del bosque hasta que la mayor parte de la vista del castillo estaba bloqueada por el campo de Quidditch. Entonces, encontró una ligera pendiente y simplemente salió del bosque.

Carios minutos después, llegó a una puerta trasera muchos pisos por debajo de la Torre de Gryffindor. No estaba cerrada con llave o sellada, afortunadamente, y la empujó para abrirla. Mientras tomaba el primer paso del pasto a los corredores llenos de antorchas, sintió a 'Youko' desvanecerse a la parte trasera de su mente, mientras 'Shuiichi' pasaba al frente... lo que fue, segundos después, lo que le hizo dar un respingo cuando un peso ligero le agarró el pantalón, moviéndose hacia arriba hasta que atrapó a su cabello y se colgó. Jaló y tiró de su cabello para traerlo sobre su hombro. Dos grandes ojos le parpadearon desde una cara de madera plana.

"¡No tú de nuevo!" renegó.

El espíritu del bosque movió sus manos de pinza más firmemente en su cabello, y se acurruco como respuesta.

_¿Ahora qué?_ Kurama se preguntó al dirigirse a las áreas más ocupadas de Hogwarts. Era una cosa matar a un espíritu del bosque en el Bosque, pero era muy distinto matar uno directamente en el castillo. (_¿Por qué?_ la personalidad de Youko preguntó. _¡Es mucho más discreto que tener a esta cosa colgándose a ti aquí!_)

Kurama frunció el ceño, empujando al espíritu ligeramente mientras este intentaba acurrucarse contra su cuello. _Sería imposible ocultar la evidencia – roble y pedazos de piel y quien sabe que más – sin usar una planta del Makai. Y solo tomaría a ese guardabosque, o un maestro, o un estudiante muy curioso, y tendría a un humano muerto y una sentencia del Reikai en mis manos. ¡Y NO ocultar la evidencia no es discutible!_

_Suave,_ Youko acusó. _Tal vez podamos dejarlo en un invernadero, entonces. Y presta atención; estudiante, justo al frente._

Kurama alejó sus pensamientos y arrojó su cabello tras de si, a donde pertenecía, para ocultar al espíritu del bosque. "Disculpa," murmuró él. La chica giró, la amable media-sonrisa en su rostro volviéndose en un ceño fruncido al reconocerlo como un Slytherin. "¿Sabrá donde puedo encontrar a la Profesora Sprout?"

"Puede que esté en un invernadero," la chica - una Hufflepuff – respondió de modo apaciguado. "O en su ofi--¡¿qué rayos...?! ¿No es eso un bowtruckle?"

Kurama se tensó ligeramente, mientras ella miraba su hombro, al espíritu que había empujado el cabello de Kurama de lado para echar un vistazo. "¿Es así como los llaman?" preguntó, colocando un tono de diversión en su voz. En realidad, _no_ estaba feliz de que una estudiante hubiese visto la pequeña bestia. "Nuestra palabra se traduce como 'espíritu del bosque'."

Ella ignoró su comentario, mientras pensaba en algo más. "¡¿Cómo demonios lo alejaste de su árbol?!"

"No a propósito, le aseguro," Kurama dijo secamente.

"No es fácil sacar a un bowtruckle del bosque por 'accidente'," dijo la chica escépticamente. "Especialmente porque los estudiantes no están AUTORIZADOS a ir al Bosque. Es por eso que lo llamamos 'Prohibido'."

"No estaba en el bosque," Kurama mintió fácilmente. "Estaba cerca de él – cerca de la casa del Guardabosques. Vi unos cuantos de estos espíritus y fui a investigar, ¡pero no intenté quitarlos! Este debió colgarse a mi túnica."

"¿Esperas que me crea eso?"

"Mire," Kurama dijo, dando un sonido de dolor cuando el bowtruckle le agarró el cabello con más fuerza, "realmente no importa si me cree o no. Lléveme con cualquier profesor que quiera, pero _por favor_, ¡me está lastimando!" Si esa pequeña actuación no la convencía, nada lo haría.

Sus ojos se achicaron. "Bien. Sé donde esta la Líder de la Casa de Gryffindor ahora, te llevaré con ella."

"Gracias," Kurama murmuró, fácilmente viendo a través de la tentativa. Si quería probar su sinceridad, le seguiría el juego.

Ella parpadeó. "Oh. Um... de acuerdo. Por aquí."

Kurama cayó en paso detrás de ella, haciendo una actuación de tratar de quitarse el bowtruckle sin hacerlo jalar su cabello con más fuerza. "Um, ¿podría preguntar su nombre?"

"Bones. Susan Bones."

"Kurama Minamino," dijo como respuesta. ¿Así que esta era la compañera por la que Harry lo había confundido?

"Lo sé."

"Supongo que todos lo saben," masculló de forma arrepentida, mientras el bowtruckle daba otro jalón. _Hiei nunca me dejará olvidar esto._

* * *

-

Hiei miraba a las profundidades verdes de su taza de té, fríamente ignorando el ruido de el almuerzo de Sábado en Hogwarts. En uno de sus lados, Yuusuke hablaba con Keiko. Hiei evadía el codo de Yuusuke una sexta vez, mientras el chico trataba de demostrar una jugada de Quidditch usando su tenedor, una cuchara de servir, y un rollo a medio-comer. Con solo dos manos, su intento no estaba resultando muy bien.

En el otro lado de Hiei, los gemelos Weasley discutían en medios enunciados sobre un pedazo de pergamino, ojos brillantes mientras apuntaban y escribían notas, su conversación indiscernible para todos menos ellos.

"Pero si-"

"No, mira, si usamos más polvo-"

"Ah, estas en lo correcto, pero no durará-"

"Será mejor que no estén planeando probar esos en nosotros," Hermione dijo, sin alejar la vista de su libro. Había estado cargando el texto masivo de Defensa alrededor del castillo con un hechizo de reducción de peso, leyendo más de él a cada oportunidad. Giró el libro hacia Hiei. "Hey, Jaganshi, esto no se tradujo. ¿Qué significa?"

Hiei levantó una ceja a la página en cuestión. "No necesitas saber eso."

"¡Jaganshi--!" Hermione refunfuñó.

Humana ruidosa. "La mayor parte del lenguaje no se traduce, pero se lee _o-grd-jci-ln, kao-yh-bgx, souo-mq-lh-gtrwn_," gruñó, cuidadosamente manteniendo la pronunciación mal para prevenir que el hechizo se activara.

Sintió la temperatura bajar casi imperceptiblemente detrás de él. "Es un encantamiento de confinamiento," Yukina murmuró débilmente, inclinándose un poco por el pasillo. "Como lo usaron..." se desvió.

Hiei no quería saber si ella quería decir que esos eran los hechizos que las Koorime habían usado en las cobijas con las que habían cubierto a su hermano – a él – cuando lo arrojaron de la isla, o si quería decir que eran los que el vendedor de gema de lágrima había usado para mantenerla cautiva por cinco años muy recientes.

"¿Conoces esto, Koorime?" Hermione preguntó, alegrándose.

_¡No!_ Hiei quería gritar.

"Bueno.... solo un poco. Yo, er, tuve algo de tiempo para estudiarlos recientemente," Yukina murmuró.

"¿Podrías mostrarme, Koorime?" Hermione preguntó. "¿Y tú también, Jaganshi? Sabes el lenguaje... ¿Qué lenguaje es, de todas formas? No sonó a nada que haya oído antes. Y realmente lo apreciaría, Jaganshi, Koorime-"

" 'ey..." Ron masculló alrededor de un rollo que estaba comiendo, interrumpiendo, " ¿po'que es tu a'ellido 'iferen'e de' de ella?"

¡Mierda! Hiei se tensó, sintiendo en vez de ver a Yuusuke y Kuwabara congelarse en el mismo instante. Con todo lo _demás_ en sus mentes (y el rechazo de Hiei a presionar el tema; Yukina vería que tan mal hermano era él muy pronto), habían pasado por alto el pequeño detalle de que Koenma le había dado a la escuela apellidos _distintos_ para Yukina y Hiei.

"Um..." Kuwabara comenzó.

"Er.... bien.... verán..."

"Custodia," Keiko contestó suavemente.

La cabeza de Hiei giró veloz, sus ojos achicándose con falta de confianza. ¿Qué demonios era una 'custodia'?

Yuusuke parecía saberlo. Estaba asintiendo, ojos achicándose mientras obviamente le llegaba una nueva idea. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, hacia Hermione. "Es muy complicado," medio-susurro detrás de su mano, apuntando menos sutilmente a Hiei. "¿No hablamos de ello, está bien?"

Hiei se levantó y caminó fuera del sitio, viéndose enojado en el exterior. Más tarde podría encontrar a Kurama para saber que era una 'custodia', pero hasta entonces... esto funcionaría. Buena atrapada.

* * *

-

Un poco antes del alba en la mañana del Domingo, los ojos de Hiei se abrieron de golpe. Gastó un solo segundo, desorientado por una suave y vacía cama y oscuridad total (_sin luz- ¿pero es luna llena...?_) antes de recordar que había dormido en su cama de Gryffindor, detrás de cortinas cerradas. Otro medio segundo se le fue antes de oírlo: había una respiración extra en el cuarto. Saltó hacia ella, golpeando las cortinas de lado, mano vacía descendiendo en un golpe para deshabilitar (maldita sea si no deseaba que pudiese dormir apropiadamente en esta escuela, con su espada, pero no... ¡idiotas!).

Jaló el golpe, puño aterrizando sin daño en la mano de Genkai. Ella alzó una ceja hacia él, boca moviéndose a una sonrisa débil. Hiei hizo eco de la expresión y se retiró del camino, permitiéndole a la anciana caminar silenciosamente a la cama de Yuusuke. Se detuvo un momento, mirando al chico en modo casi afectuoso, antes de saltar en el aire.

"¡¡¡ARRIBA, PEREZOSO IDIOTA!!!" ella bramó, un pie elevándose para golpear a Yuusuke en las costillas, lanzándolo fuera de la cama como catapulta. Respingos de las otras camas le dijeron a Hiei que su grito había despertado a los otros chicos del cuarto, aunque los ronquidos de Kuwabara continuaban.

Yuusuke dio un giro en el aire, logrando lanzarse fuera del arco que lo guiaría al suelo. Aterrizó hincado mientras las cortinas de algunas camas se movían y retiraban.

"No de nuevo..." Seamus gruñó. Harry hizo eco del sentimiento sin decir palabra mientras se colocaba los anteojos.

Ron sacó la cabeza por las cortinas, achicando ojos cansados para fulminar con la mirada en la dirección en la que Genkai estaba. "¿Esto va a pasar _cada_ maldita semana?" preguntó, con un tipo de irritación que Hiei suponía llegaba de vivir con los gemelos Weasley.

"Si," Genkai respondió.

"Tapones de oídos, entonces, compañeros," Seamus murmuró, "¿y puedo sugerir que le pongamos trampas a la puerta?"

La atención de Genkai se desvió de Yuusuke. "Esperaré eso, entonces, caballeros. Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor si ustedes NO han puesto trampas en este cuarto para finales de mes."

Los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta.

CONTINUARÁ

"**Notas de la Autora**:

-Hiei, Yuusuke, y Snape. Algo sorprendente, me han dicho. Pero, mientras Hiei da tanto como recibe, Snape solo le ha dado (y a sus amigos) actitud. Todo lo que realmente PUEDE dar es actitud (y detenciones). Hiei no se va a molestar en ponerse violento por ESO. Yuusuke, por otro lado, es un causa-problemas de corazón, aunque uno honorable... lo que lo hace peor, ya que no puede soportar a la gente que abusa de su autoridad.

-Yuusuke tiene de estatura 5'2''. Esto no es mi idea; es de acuerdo al creador, y el poster de tamaño real que conseguí para un amigo. Juzgando por el hecho de que Malfoy es el más pequeño en su equipo por varias pulgadas y muchos kilos, lo he colocado alrededor de 5'6'', adivino que Pucey es alrededor de 6', probablemente más. ES posible... es más viejo que algunos de mis primos más jóvenes, que ya tienen esa estatura.

-Adrian, como todos los jugadores de Quidditch, regularmente trcibe golpes de Bludgers sin mucho problema. Pero si han visto el final de Ankoku Buujutsukai (Torneo de Artes Oscuras, creo que se subtitula), los golpes de Yuusuke son _mucho más_ fuertes que los de alguna pequeña y vieja bala de cañón encantada. Simplemente no puso toda su fuerza en este.

-15 centímetros = 6 pulgadas.

--Sorpresivamente, la explicación para los apellidos de Hiei y Yukina fue planeada desde el inicio. No esperaba usarla tan pronto, pero... bueno. Por favor noten que obtuvieron sus cartas ANTES que cualquiera viniera con la cubierta de 'son gemelos', y por tanto Hogwarts tenía sus nombres completos como están ahora.

-¡Whew, esas fueron unas largas notas del autor!"


	16. El Interior de un Problema Periférico

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1.

A todos: prometo que no me rendiré con esto. No lo he hecho, no lo estoy haciendo, no lo voy a hacer. He invertido demasiado tiempo en esto solo para levantarme y abandonarlo... además, es divertido, incluso cuando lanzo berridos de humor fatal y volviendo a mis amigos locos con mi bloqueo ce escritora. (Y esa es probablemente la parte más divertida de todo, de hecho; los berridos. Pero el insomnio que llega con las películas mentales sobre lo que pasará en capítulos futuros NO es tan divertida...)

Nota rápida: Ya sé que dije de 4 a 5 semanas. Ya SÉ que dije Marzo 20. Imagínenme sorprendida."

**Capítulo 16 – El Interior de un Problema Periférico**

Después de otro Lunes de ser aburridos hasta dormir en Historia de Magia, insultados y maltratados en Pociones, y enloquecidos en Adivinación –sin mencionar casi ahogarse en incienso, incluso aún más de lo usual – la absolutamente _última_ cosa que Harry quería hacer era tener otra aburrida y duerme-mentes platica sobre el origen del mundo y su magia. ¿De cualquier forma, cómo rayos se relacionaba eso a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

Entró al cuarto con algo de trepidación y se desplomó en su asiento. Un par de minutos más tarde, Genkai se levantó al frente de la clase.

"Tarea afuera, libros guardados," ordenó ella. "Vengan al frente del cuarto, y coloquen sus ensayos en el escritorio al pasar." Mientras la confundida clase obedecía, la pequeña profesora volteaba hacia la pizarra que colgaba del muro. Empujando en una esquina , la rotó hasta que colgaba de modo vertical, luego tomó un pedazo de tiza, dibujó un circulo en un lado, y lo jaló hacia fuera para formar una perilla. Rápidamente hizo un bosquejo de un símbolo muy complicado en la perilla, y la giró. La pizarra, ahora una puerta, se abrió por sus uniones silenciosas, y Genkai señaló a la clase que entrara.

Harry examinó el cuarto, mientras Gryffindor gravitaba a un lado del cuarto y Slytherin al otro. Estaban parados encima de tres terrazas, cada una del ancho de una banca y haciendo escaleras hacia abajo, rodeando el cuarto circular. Un muro bajo se sentaba como a dos pies frente a la terraza más baja, marcando la orilla de una fosa de diez pies de profundidad y treinta de ancho. Luz de una fuente indiscernible bañaba la piedra sin adornar. El techo tenía forma de domo. Y eso era todo.

"Ahora, _esto_ es mejor," Yuusuke dijo, ojos brillantes mientras miraba hacia la fosa.

Harry se sentó en la terraza más baja, sintiéndose extrañamente pequeño y fuera de lugar mientras su Casa se sentada junta y opuesta a Slytherin. Los fulminó con la mirada firmemente, para ir en contra del sentimiento en su pecho, obteniendo las usuales miradas de superioridad de su parte en respuesta... hasta que llegó a los ojos de Kurama. El pelirrojo le dio una mirada nivelada, nada hostil, y entonces volteó su atención a la profesora.

Genkai saltó a pararse sobre el muro bajo, mirando a las dos Casas con algo de exasperación, pero no hizo ningún comentario en su acomodamiento. "Ahora que al menos están conscientes de que hay magia en _todo_, no solo las cosas que llaman 'mágicas'," anunció ella, refiriéndose a sus tareas, "empezamos con magia interna y externa.

"La mayor parte de la magia Occidental es magia externa. El practicante depende mayormente de varitas, encantaciones, o rituales para poder controlar la magia, con resultados más o menos idénticos. Es una ciencia, muy practica para enseñar en masa." Movió su varita, y una gran esfera apareció sobre el hoyo, marcada con suaves y brillantes líneas horizontales y verticales. "La Transfiguración de primer año es un ejemplo excelente, aunque las Transfiguraciones más avanzadas tienden a progresar más hacia el otro tipo de magia, la cual explicaré en un momento. En Transfiguración básica, reordeno las líneas de su magia exterior así-" un movimiento de su varita distorsionó las líneas brillantes, y se reacomodaron a la forma de un cubo, "y tengo un objeto que parece ser diferente. Pero en realidad, le he hecho muy poco al cubo.. Es lo mismo con Encantamientos – reordenar las líneas de una acción, en lugar de un objeto – y con Pociones. Pueden meterse en magia efectiva y extremadamente compleja, sin arriesgarse a nada más que una fea explosión.

"La magia interna es enteramente distinta." Las líneas brillantes se desvanecieron a negro, y una mota de luz azul apareció dentro del cubo. "Trabajar en _este_ nivel es un arte, y es difícil de enseñar si se tiene un gran número de estudiantes. También requiere mucho más que un movimiento y una palabra. Por esta razón solamente, a muchas personas no les interesa aprenderla. Prefieren apostar a que podrán mantener la cabeza cuando sean atacados, para identificar y recordar el mejor hechizo para hacer que el enemigo se someta, o que podrán improvisar." Miró a la clase igualitariamente. "He encontrado que la mayor parte de la gente apenas y puede recordar sus nombres, mucho menos pensar en un hechizo o improvisar con magia externa con éxito durante una pelea. La magia Interna no requiere pensamiento. No requiere palabras graciosas o movimientos precisos con una vara. La magia Interna requiere solo instinto, introspección personal – que _puede_ ser enseñado – y, lo más importante, un poco de poder de sus vidas."

"¡¿Nuestras _vidas_?" Millicent Bulstrode soltó. "¡No puede ser _tan_ superior!"

Genkai casi sonrió socarronamente, y movió la varita para hacer al cubo desaparecer. "¿Minamino? ¿Podría hacer una demostración?"

Kurama se veía sorprendido. "¿Profesora...?"

Ella hizo un ademán con la mano, y él se levantó, caminando para pararse junto a ella. Ella le murmuró por un momento, luego dio un paso atrás y señaló a la fosa. "Vamos, adentro."

Él saltó limpiamente a la fosa, parándose calmadamente mientras Genkai golpeaba el muro con su varita. Un brillo que duró solo un instante delineó un domo transparente sobre la apertura. Hermione le dio golpecitos con curiosidad, obteniendo un par de chispas inofensivas por la molestia. Dentro de la fosa, un pilar lentamente se levantaba del piso, del lado opuesto a Kurama. Llegó a la altura de ocho pies, y se detuvo.

Silencio.

Harry parpadeó mientras el pilar comenzó a desenfocarse un poco en su visión. Entonces el desenfoque se volvió casi imperceptiblemente naranja, y reconoció los obvios signos de un hechizo formándose en la superficie del pilar. Confuso, ya que estaba ocurriendo muy lentamente, Harry se inclinó hacia delante.

La luz borrosa se unió y disparó a Kurama. Él apresuró un paso hacia el costado, evadiendolo, y el disparo se impactó contra el muro, dejando un resquebraje muy grande.

Estudiantes en ambos lados se levantaron, gritando de horror - ¡el hechizo de hecho era peligroso! – mientras Kurama giraba la muñeca. Su varita salió de su manga, y disparó un ataque de regreso.

"_¡Displodo!"_

El hechizo rebotó del pilar, y Kurama se vio obligado a esquivarlo al agacharse. Este, también, dejó un crater, y pedazos de muro salieron volando con el humo. El pilar disparó de nuevo – Kurama rodó – y de nuevo – saltó hacia atrás – y de nuevo, los disparos llegando más y más frecuentemente.

"El pilar esta imitando a un oponente demonio común," Genkai dijo objetivamente, "quien forman una mayor parte de los practicantes Oscuros pensantes. No es que los hechizos de magia externa no actúen sobre los demonios. ¡Lo hacen! Pero eso es suponer que su hechizo llegue a conectar – noten que ningún disparo ha llegado a tocar a Minamino; cualquier oponente con media neurona va a esquivar, como lo está haciendo él – y que su hechizo es lo bastantemente fuerte para afectar al demonio. Lanzar un hechizo de piernas de gelatina, por ejemplo, solo hará a un demonio de aire reírse de ti."

En la fosa, Kurama saltaba sobre un disparo que dejó la roca tras él humeando, y giró en el aire, con otro disparo siseando al pasar.

"Claro," Genkai añadió, "un demonio real no habría empezado con un Hechizo de Explosión. Un demonio real habría empezado así..." Blandió la varita hacia la fosa. _"¡Expelliarmus! ¡Accio varita!"_

Harry saltó de su asiento con el resto de los Gryffindors, y un gran número de Slytherins. "¡Hey!"

Con un respingo, Kurama se agarró la mano mientras su varita era arrancada de la misma, volando por el campo de fuerza hacia la mano de Genkai. Casi no evadió otro disparo de el pilar, que cortó unos cuantos de sus cabellos y dejó una pequeña contusión en su quijada.

"Este es el resultado usual de usar magia externa contra un demonio," Genkai dijo planamente. Kurama alzó una mano a su barbilla, dedos ligeramente tocando el moretón mientras toda expresión se drenaba de su rostro. El pilar comenzó a armar otro golpe muy lento, como el primer disparo que había hecho. "Una larga pelea, y eventualmente la derrota. Este sería el momento en el que el demonio se burla y presume; la mayor parte de ellos tiene el mal habito de hacer eso."

Kurama estiró el brazo, una flor – una rosa - apareciendo en su mano. _"¡Látigo de Rosas!"_ gritó, y lanzó el brazo violentamente hacia delante. Un látigo color verde con espinas cortó el aire y fue al pilar, cortando profundamente en la piedra. Unos pases más del látigo, y el pilar se colapsó en una pila de escombros.

La voz de Genkai cortó el súbito silencio. "Y esa, Señorita Bulstrode, sería la ventaja de usar magia interna." Mientras Kurama calmamente regresaba el látigo a una rosa y la metía en su manga, Genkai continuó, "Ahora, para algunas de las DESventajas... además de el riesgo de que una pelea prolongada o una técnica demasiado poderosa use toda tu energía vital y te deje muerto.

"Desventaja uno: Afinidad. Nadie puede usar la magia interna de todo. La energía de sus almas deben guardar una correlación con la magia externa de algo, al menos lo suficiente para que puedan pasar más allá de la superficie. Minamino, por ejemplo, se une casi perfectamente a las plantas, como podrán haber adivinado.

"Desventaja dos: Auto-ilusionismo. La magia de la magia interna es la magia de tu alma. Hacerte ciego a tus propias fallas significa hacerte ciego de los errores en tu defensa."

Miró a la clase estrictamente. "Tarea: 36 pulgadas sobre ustedes mismos, en cualquier formato que deseen... ensayo, lista, lluvia de ideas, escrito libre; no me interesa, mientras sean 36 pulgadas. Yo NO quiero ni una sola palabra sobre su apariencia, su herencia, su _fama_," Harry dio un gemido, "los logros de su familia, sus amigos, etcétera. Escribirán sobre sus fuerzas, habilidades, intereses, disgustos, y fallos.

"Retírense."

* * *

Mientras dejaban el cuarto y se dirigían temprano a cenar, la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas. En parte era por la cantidad de información que la profesora tan tersamente les había dado (¿Un campo enteramente distinto de magia? ¿Era esto lo que ella quería enseñarles? ¿En solo tres años, _si_ ella se quedaba tanto tiempo en la escuela?), pero, extrañamente, su mente seguía volando a la mirada que había tenido Kurama justo antes de convocar ese látigo que había cortado el pilar de roca como si fuese mantequilla.

Había algo en esa mirada que simplemente no encajaba con el Kurama que Harry conocía.

* * *

Mientras dejaba el cuarto y avanzaba escaleras abajo para dejar sus libros, Crabbe y Goyle detrás, la cabeza de Draco le daba vueltas.

¡Un campo enteramente distinto de magia! Una que era mucho más poderosa que la magia que los magos normales usaban, si la demostración indicaba algo... y una que no podía ser detectada por magos normales, como mostraba su experiencia con la Trampa del Diablo de Minamino. Lo que podría _hacer_ con tanto poder...

Lo cual era exactamente lo que Genkai había querido, estaba seguro. La platica y la demostración habían sido cuidadosamente calculadas para ser atractivas a ambas Casas. La fuerza oculta que Minamino había mostrado era exactamente lo que un Slytherin deseaba poseer, y la sorprendente actuación misma era suficiente para atraer la atención y el interés de una horda de _Gryffindors_. Su platica para la clase de Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff probablemente sería totalmente distinta.

Había solo un detalle al cual la mente de Draco seguía regresando: la efímera mirada en los ojos de Minamino, justo antes de sacar su flor para acabar con el pilar. El chico en la fosa había sido, por ese instante, la fría, peligrosa persona que Draco había conocido mientras se encontraba bajo la Trampa del Diablo.

* * *

Hiei se había apartado del grupo en algún punto entre el salón de Defensa y el Gran Comedor. No había reaparecido para cuando la cena estaba en auge (y, extrañamente, Kurama tampoco se había mostrado aún). Desdichada, Hermione dividió su atención entre escribir preguntas en un pedazo de pergamino y mirar hacia las puertas, con tan solo la mínima fracción de tiempo libre para comer su cena.

"Tal ve no está de humor para que lo interroguen esta noche," Ron dijo, después de que Hermione hubo echado un vistazo alrededor de él por tercera vez. Hermione le dio una mirada marchita, y él añadió, "Le haz estado preguntando en verdad muchas cosas. Probablemente lo vuelves loco. ¿Me pasas el jugo de calabaza?"

Hermione hizo un sonido ofendido con la nariz, pero le pasó a Ron la jarra, para luego inclinarse hacia Urameshi. "¿Podrías _tú_ decirme más sobre la magia interna?"

"Nop," respondió alegremente. "Es que como que nos tropezamos con ella antes de conocer a la vieja bruja – Kuwabara, de hecho, descubrió la suya mientras estábamos en sus pruebas de cualificación – así que ella nunca se molestó en explicarnos mucho." Se metió una bola de arroz en la boca, tragó, y añadió, "Intenta con Kurama. Él es el que tiene más experiencia."

"Y no te arrancará la oreja de una mordida como lo haría el camarón," Kuwabara dijo.

"Hiei _jamás_—" Hermione comenzó automáticamente, solo para ser interrumpida cuando los otros dos se empezaron a carcajear. Hizo una mueca. "Muy bien, tal vez sí. Pero ha sido realmente amable a cerca de responder preguntas..."

"Sí..." Kuwabara dijo lentamente, cara distorsionándose con concentración. "De hecho es muy extraño. ¿Tal vez Kurama lo drogó?"

"¿Él _haría _eso?" Neville preguntó, ojos como platos.

Urameshi le dio un codazo a Kuwabara. "Nah, claro que no. Hiei lo mataría... er, no literalmente. Pero estaría molesto. Apuesto que es solo que él y Yukina no estarían felices si Hiei fuese por ahí atacando a alguien por preguntar un par de preguntitas—"

"Más bien un par de docenas," Ron masculló bajo su aliento.

"Lo que sea. De todas formas, esta tratando de ser medio tolerable en público este año." Urameshi ofreció una sonrisa ganadora. "¿Ayúdenlo un poco y déjenlo en paz, si?"

* * *

-

En el final amplio del alfeizar en el dormitorio de Kurama, Hiei abruptamente estornudó. Parpadeó, algo sorprendido.

Frente a él, Kurama alzo igualmente sorprendidos ojos de las profundidades de su taza de té, antes de que las comisuras de su boca se curvara un poco hacia arriba. "Alguien debe estar hablando de ti," murmuró. La posibilidad de que a Hiei le pudiera estar dando un resfriado estaba fuera de discusión y sin consideración; los demonios realmente no eran susceptibles a nada que fuera menos potente que una neumonía horrenda.

"El hechizo _Displodo_," Kurama respondió. "Fue un intercambio justo, supongo."

"Ella forzó el trato," Hiei dijo planamente.

"No más de lo que Ko-de lo que _él_ lo hizo, haciendo que viniéramos aquí." Hiei alzó una ceja hacia él, y Kurama arregló la expresión. "No _mucho_ más de lo que él lo hizo. Supongo que si en realidad lo hubiese querido, pude haber rechazado el trato sin hacer a la clase sospechar." Pero no lo había hecho, recordaba. Cuando Genkai lo había llamado al frente de la clase, y susurrado su trato – le diría la forma exacta para lanzar un Hechizo de Explosión, si él se tomaba unos minutos de su tiempo para demostrar el punto de su plática – el rechazo no pareció ser digno del esfuerzo. Especialmente con el peso de todos esos ojos en él... Shuiichi había presionado la obediencia a los deseos de la profesora, y Youko ya había sido calmado por el hechizo y el prospecto de lucirse un poco.

"No me gusta," Hiei estaba diciendo. Naturalmente, no le gustaría, pensó Kurama. Genkai podría pensar que podía presionarlo a _él_ para hacer algo la próxima vez. Y eso apuntaba al hecho de que podría _haber_ una próxima vez, para cualquiera de los dos.

El pelirrojo bajó su taza de té. "A mí tampoco."

**Continuará**

Notas de la Autora:

"-Espero que la explicación de Genkai tuviera sentido. Lo tiene para MI, pero yo soy la escritora, y sé lo que anda en mi cabeza...

-Sacar la rosa de la manga de Kurama. Esto es para darle la ventaja, haciendo a los observadores pensar que tiene su Látigo de Rosas con su varita. ¿Por qué revelar que REALMENTE tiene sus semillas en su cabello en este punto del juego?

-Estornudo = alguien esta hablando de ti. Esta es una superstición Japonesa. El número de estornudos indica si están diciendo algo bueno o algo malo, pero no puedo recordar qué número de estornudos significa cual."


	17. Quidditch y el Tú Interior

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Cielos. Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que tenía que hacer para apresurar mi escritura era anunciar la regla de cinco-semanas EN el fic, lo habría hecho hace años.

Muchos reviewers preguntaron una excelente pregunta. ¿Por qué Genkai le pidió a Kurama que hiciera la demostración, en lugar de pedírselo a Yuusuke o a Kuwabara? Hay un número de razones, la mayoría de las cuales se resumen para justificar "porque yo quería", pero la razón principal es esta: Kurama tiene el mejor control."

**Capítulo 17 – Quidditch y el Tú Interior**

"¿Hiei, puedo hablarte?"

Hiei se levantó e inclinó su cabeza hacia Keiko, invitándola a seguirlo, y dejó el Gran Comedor (y los restos de su almuerzo) con la chica humana apurándose tras él. Cuando encontró un lugar aceptable, fuera de el camino y sin lugares para que alguien pudiera ocultarse y espiar, giró para mirarla.

"Tuvimos Defensa esta mañana," Keiko le dijo planamente. "Genkai quiere que escribamos un ensayo sobre nosotros mismos, para ayudarnos a saber con más certeza cual podría ser nuestra magia interna." Se detuvo, visiblemente preparándose, y miró a Hiei a los ojos antes de decir, "¿Hiei, _cuál es mi magia interna_?"

Él arqueó una ceja. "No lo sé," le contestó.

"Pero pasaste medio verano trabajando en ella," Keiko presionó. "Debes tener alguna idea."

Hiei permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, considerando si debía contestar eso. Se alejó un paso y comenzó a caminar, caminando alrededor de la chica. Keiko volteó la cabeza para mantener un ojo ligeramente suspicaz sobre él.

"Tal vez," admitió, decidiendo optar por la verdad.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó ella.

"¿Haz estado oyendo voces? ¿Viendo cosas?" Ella agitó la cabeza con confusión. Él terminó el circulo y golpeteó la frente de la chica con un nudillo. "¿Eso duele?"

"No..."

"¿Tinte verde a tu complexión? ¿Puntos adoloridos donde sea?"

"No."

Su expresión no cambió. "¿Sientes algún deseo de atacar gente y hacer Keiko-zombies?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Eso elimina cualquier parecido con el Ojo, o la Espada Demoníaca," Hiei murmuró

"¿Qué es la Espada Demoníaca?"

Hiei le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "No es de tu incumbencia," le soltó.

Keiko dio un sonidito de enojo. "Bien, Es _mí_ magia interna, pero si no quieres decirme, le puedo preguntar a Genkai. O a Yuusuke."

Hiei se puso tieso de la sorpresa. Entonces sus ojos se achicaron. Ya sea que hubiera sido intencional o no, la chica humana había encontrado el único control que tenía sobre él; Yuusuke _sí le_ _diría_, y luego se pondría triste de haber confiado en Hiei desde un principio. Yuusuke podría... no. No reconsideraría esa confianza, no después del Torneo. Probablemente, incluso no después de la Puerta de la Traición, cuando le dijo a Hiei directamente que confiaba en él (lo suficiente para al menos matarlo en una batalla justa).

¡Y Hiei estaba siendo un torpe por pensar que el momento en la Puerta era algo que Keiko pudiese dañar! Era importante para _él_, no para Yuusuke.

"Es lo que te dio la magia con la que pude trabajar en primer lugar," dijo ceñidamente. "Y más allá de eso, tú _no_ necesitas saber. El poder se ha adaptado a ti." Se detuvo. "Tendrás que hacer el ensayo como todos los demás."

"Oh... de acuerdo." Keiko dio una cortés reverencia. "Gracias, Hiei." Se volteó para irse, y se detuvo. "¿No hay absolutamente nada más en que puedas pensar que creas pueda ser importante?"

Hiei pensó por un momento. Si fuese él el que preguntaba, le gustaría saber que el Jagan había estado unido a la Espada Demoníaca en aquel momento... pero eso invitaba demasiadas preguntas sobre el lío entero. Aún así... se encogió de hombros. "La mayor parte vino de el Ojo. Tal vez aún refleje eso."

"¿'Tal vez'?"

"Era una mezcla extraña de magia." Eso debería ser suficiente.

"Una mezcla extraña..." Keiko murmuró. "Ya... veo. Gracias, Hiei."

"Hn."

* * *

-

Un silbato cortó la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el campo de Quidditch, cortesía de Angelina Johnson. La Cazadora de séptimo grado (y, este año, Capitán) espero hasta que el último estudiante hubiese aterrizado, y sonrió a la pequeña audiencia.

"¡Bien! ¡Buen trabajo, a todos!" Su voz, a pesar de ser más aguda que la de sus compañeros y sin estar mágicamente aumentada, llegó a oídos de todos. "Hemos visto grandes vuelos esta noche, y yo, al menos, creo que esta será una difícil decisión. Anunciaremos los resultados más tarde esta noche. ¡Gracias por venir!"

Harry siguió a Angelina y al resto del equipo a los vestuarios mientras el gentío se disipaba. Los ojos de la chica estaban brillantes mientras giraba hacia ellos. "Este será un gran año para el equipo," dijo simplemente.

"Oh no," Fred gruñó.

"¡Es un discurso!" George gimió.

"¡Estamos perdidos!" ellos corearon.

Angelina golpeó a la pareja en la cabeza con su tabla, obteniendo respingos iguales. "No soy Oliver, muchas gracias." Le dieron expresiones lastimeras sobreactuadas, sin obtener nada que no fuese un sonido de diversión antes de que la chica se pusiera cómoda de nuevo.

Una hora después, habían acortado la lista a cuatro.

"Muy bien, así que su hermano es la única persona en que estamos de acuerdo sea el Guardián, aunque la gente _va_ a preguntarse si es realmente bueno o si fue aceptado porque los tiene a ustedes y a Harry en el equipo-"

"Como si," George gruñó.

Angelina le lanzó una mirada dura. "-así que tendremos que echarle un ojo al asunto," terminó. "Harry, me gustaría que trabajases con él un poco más después de las practicas. Él realmente _es_ la mejor opción que tenemos para Guardián."

Eso dejaba a tres.

"Andrew Kirke, Patricia Stimpson, y Yuusuke Urameshi," Angelina pensó en voz alta, como si no hubiese visto los nombre varias veces en la última hora.

"Todos son muy buenos," Harry ofreció.

"Yo estoy seguro de que Kirke debería estar," dijo Fred. "Voló bien, se mantuvo calmado, buen brazo..."

"Igualmente," George dijo. "Pero no puedo decidir entre Stimpson y Urameshi. Ambos estaban iguales."

Angelina alejó ambas hojas de notas del resto ligeramente. "El estilo de vuelo de Urameshi es algo torpe, particularmente en las vueltas, y su agarre pudo haber estado mejor. Su mano derecha seguía soltando la escoba cuando las Bludgers se le acercaban,"

"Me parecía más a mi que estaba intentando golpearlas," Fred mencionó. "La cosa más torpe que he visto, si es lo que estaba intentando."

"Pero," Angelina continuó, "el lanzamiento de Stimpson es mucho más débil que el de él, no es tan rápida, y esta en nuestro año. Se graduará con nosotros." Lo cual dejaría a Harry con cuatro espacios para llenar, y relativamente pocos buenos jugadores, el siguiente año. "Si el vuelo de Urameshi fuese mejor, diría que deberíamos aceptarlo."

Harry se talló los ojos cansadamente. "Denle un respiro. El chico ha estado volando solo por dos semanas."

"Es cierto... no estabas viendo sus pruebas de vuelo," Fred dijo a la chica. "Minamino y Jaganshi no fueron los únicos dos con, er, inicios explosivos."

"Todos pusieron a sus escobas a echar chispas, la primera vez," George explicó. "Una de las Hufflepuff conjuró algo más sobre que volar, pero definitivamente no fue una escoba."

Angelina los miro agudamente. "¿Están seguros que mejorará?"

Fred se encogió de hombros. "O ha estado volando algo distinto toda su vida, o nunca había volado antes. De cualquier modo, creo que mejorará."

Silencio.

"Okay," Angelina dijo decisivamente. "Lo tomaremos. Vamos a hacer el anuncio."

* * *

-

Harry se sentó junto a la ventana abierta hacia el aire de otoño, juntando ideas para su ensayo de Defensa. Era extrañamente similar a sus preparaciones para la Primera Prueba, pensó. Por supuesto, el año pasado no había escrito la lista de talentos que a él y a Hermione se les habían ocurrido. El año pasado, Ron no les había hablado, y ciertamente no hubiese estado haciendo su tarea con ellos como ahora.

El año pasado, Cedric no estaba muerto...

"Ron," la voz de Hermione lo sacó del tren de ideas, "no puedes decir que eres casi el más joven de los Weasley."

"Pero lo soy."

"Pero no puedes _ponerlo_. La Profesora Genkai dijo "nada sobre su familia"."

Ron parecía perdido. Hermione se acercó un poco, mirando al pergamino. "Aquí... Te gustan los Chudley Cannons, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto."

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó ella. "Siempre pierden."

"¡No te rindes en un equipo solo porque van perdiendo!" Ron soltó. "¡Mejorarán!"

"Muchas personas lo harían, Ron." Hermione se sentó. "Tú no. Eso muestra un rasgo de tu personalidad... muchos, de hecho. Solo escribe eso, y encuentra algo más que te guste."

Ron miró al pergamino de nuevo, y luego, lentamente, sus ojos brillaron. "Vencí a el juego de ajedrez de McGonagall."

"¡Eso es!" Hermione sonaba contenta.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, recordando esa noche, y a Quirell. Entonces, bajo '_lanzo un excelente __Accio_', directamente escribió:

_Elijo excelentes amigos._

* * *

-

Draco se deslizó silenciosamente a su cuarto, su usualmente arrogante caminata relajada. Era la única pista visible de que se estaba escabulléndose y tratando de verse normal. Cerró la puerta tras de si y la cerró con llave por si acaso.

Minamino era un estudiante tan _dedicado_. Había terminado su ensayo de Defensa en la noche del Jueves, como un buen niño, y planamente se había negado a ayudar a nadie más. Draco lo sabía. Hizo a Crabbe intentar, pero Minamino se lo había quitado de encima con excusas. Una oferta de dinero había obtenido un críptico "el conocerse a uno mismo es una riqueza incomparable", y luego un "yo no _puedo_ ayudarte" más frío cuando Crabbe había presionado el punto.

Obviamente, la oferta había sido muy baja. Minamino era extraño, un minuto aceptando un favor demasiado pequeño por su silencio, y al siguiente rechazando la carnada más tentadora que podrían ofrecerle por un maldito ensayo.

Así que Draco había observado, y esperado, y descubierto que Minamino estaba fuera casi siempre durante el día... y que su ensayo de Defensa estaba guardado bajo su colchón, vigilado solamente por la Trampa del Diablo. Eso hubiese sido suficiente protección, si no hubiesen repasado los Encantamientos de Convocación en la clase de Flitwick. Draco agitó su varita hacia la cama de Minamino.

"¡_Accio _ensayo de Defensa!"

El pergamino se salió de la cama, llegando a la mano de Draco con un sonido seco complaciente. Las lianas ocultas no hicieron más que temblar. Probablemente no tenían instrucciones sobre cosas que ya estaban en la cama de Minamino... interesante. ¿Qué tan complejas _podían_ llegar a ser las protecciones de Minamino?

No importaba. No habían sido lo bastante complejas para compensar el hechizo de Draco, y ahora tenía la tarea del otro chico. Draco sonrió socarronamente mientras metía un dedo en la orilla del pergamino – ni siquiera estaba _sellado_ – y lo desenrolló.

"Por todos los... ¿Qué ES esto?" siseó él, mirando a las limpias filas de escritura completamente incomprensible.

"Japonés, Señor Malfoy," una familiar voz le contestó.

Draco dio un respingo y giró, soltando el pergamino. Minamino estaba parado calmadamente en el centro del cuarto, tan tranquilo como si hubiese estado ahí todo el tiempo. Mientras Minamino silenciosamente se adelantaba a recoger su ensayo del piso, Draco soltó, "¡Pero cerré con llave!"

"Así lo hizo," Minamino respondió.

"¿Entonces cómo...?" No estaba viendo cosas. Los Malfoy no veían cosas. Excepto el Tátara-Tío Cassius Malfoy, pero todos sabían que eso era el LeFey del lado de su madre.

Los ojos de Minamino brillaron. "Magia," respondió, casi en tono juguetón. Tenía el pergamino abierto una vez más. "Realmente no veo porque ustedes piensan que _mí_ ensayo podría ayudarlos con los suyos."

"Nos mostraría lo que la profesora espera," Draco contestó fácilmente. Podía inventarse excusas tan buenas como las de Minamino. Así era.

"Mmhm," Minamino no sonaba convencido. "Mire, si yo pensara que les ayudaría – y los sacaría a todos de mi cabello – estaría perfectamente feliz de vender mi ayuda. De todas maneras, lo haría bajo la mayoría de las circunstancias, y dejaría a todos a morir cuando el tiempo para _trabajar_ en su magia interna llegara. Sin embargo, en este momento no hay muchos sospechosos si una Casa entera – o un año – falla espectacularmente la clase de Genkai."

¡Ah ha! ¡Minamino estaba asustado de la Profesora Genkai!

"Oh, por supuesto," dijo Draco, ocultando forzosamente el sentimiento de felicidad ante este descubrimiento. "Yo... bien. Supongo que tendré que entregar solo lo que tengo. Hasta luego, Minamino."

"Hasta luego, Malfoy."

Draco se fue, deliberadamente _no_ apresurándose con el conocimiento del punto débil de Minamino en su posesión

* * *

-

Cuando Kurama ya no podía oír los pasos de Malfoy, regresó el pergamino a su lugar bajo su cama, aunque no era necesario esconderlo. Incluso si un alumno sabía el encantamiento para traducir lenguaje escrito, no había hecho la tarea. Él ya sabía sobre su magia interna, después de todo, así que había escrito una leyenda kitsune que no muchos humanos conocían. Era, mayormente, una advertencia oculta . A Genkai simplemente _no_ se le podía permitir pensar que tenía más que un acto de autoridad sobre Kurama.

Una vez hecho eso, Kurama cruzó a la ventana. Una telaraña de lianas duras se salió de sus mangas, enredándose en sus manos. Lianas similares se colocaron sobre sus zapatos. Ahora vestido con crampones improvisados para agarrar la piedra, trepó fuera de la ventana y hacia arriba.

* * *

-

Una explosión despertó a Harry de su sueño. De nuevo. Logró no caer de la cama esta vez, pero definitivamente no podría dormir de nuevo, mientras los silbidos peculiares de las Bombas de Humo para Interiores Weasley (disponibles en aromas de fuego, accidente de encantamientos, y tres variedades de pociones accidentales; garantizadas a volar el cabello de tus profesores) empezaban a sisear.

Después de un largo momento lleno de solo los sonidos de ropa moviéndose y los ronquidos de Kuwabara, Ron preguntó, "¿Resultó?"

"No, Señor Weasley," Genkai respondió. "Pero supongo que debo agradecerles por despertar a Urameshi en mi lugar." Ella rió. "Los Elfos Domésticos estarán complacidos. No tuve que romper su cama esta vez."

Harry se presionó los lentes hacia la nariz, sacando la cabeza de las cortinas. Genkai estaba parada en la puerta, calmada y completamente intacta, incluyendo su cabello, normal como siempre. Urameshi era la fuente del sonido de movimiento; ya había terminado de cambiarse. Atrapó sus zapatos con una mano, poniéndose las calcetas con la otra.

"Oi, ¿qué haremos hoy, anciana?" preguntó mientras salía por la puerta. El movimiento atrajo la atención de Harry a la marca de ceniza delineando un perfecto circulo justo dentro del cuarto, alrededor de donde Genkai se había parado.

"Pensé que podríamos correr unas cuantas millas por el Bosque, y luego puedes nadar a..." La voz de Genkai se desvaneció mientras el par caminaba amigablemente por las escaleras y fuera de alcance del oído.

Harry continuó mirando el circulo. ¿Había el humo de la trampa siquiera logrado tocarla? "Ron..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Alguna idea para trampas _silenciosas_?"

Ron no contestó por un buen rato. "Talvez solo deberíamos atrancar la puerta la semana que viene."

**Continuará**

Notas de la autora:

"-No, Keiko no recuerda a Hiei secuestrándola en el episodio 8. No recordaba pequeños detalles como "el mundo sobrenatural existe" hasta que Botán llegó y le dijo que Yuusuke estaba en el Torneo... punto en el cual Keiko se desmayó.

-Oh, vamos. _Sabían_ que iba a poner al menos a uno de los tantei en los juegos de Quidditch.

-Bombas de Humo para Interiores Weasley. ¡Sal de la clase gratis! (Y elimina esa mata grasosa que tu profesor llama cabello mientras lo haces. Garantizado a no causar daño a la gente, a menos que él te atrape, momento en el cual deberás de tener refuerzos para salir de detención. Prueba los Chicles de Fiebre Weasley)"


	18. Pócimas y Contusiones

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1.

Para clarificar sobre lo que Hiei y Keiko estaban hablando en el último capítulo: Keiko no nació con magia. Sin embargo, cuando Hiei la secuestro en el episodio 8, la Espada Demoníaca casi la convirtió en un tipo de demonio zombie del tipo del tercer-ojo para encajar con Hiei (esto es canon). Esto la dejó con una muy, muy pequeña chispa de magia (esto es enteramente idea mía, y _no_ es canon). Hiei se pasó medio verano convenciendo a esa chispa de convertirse en el poder suficiente para dejarla funcionar en Hogwarts. Esto solo fue posible porque ella se había estado transformando en un demonio tipo-Jagan y Hiei tiene un Jagan. (Antes de que alguien pregunte, _no_ sería buena idea el tratar de usar la espada y el Jagan para curar a los Squibs o algo así. Yo creo que hay una _razón_ por la cual Hiei estuvo tan psicótico en los episodios 5 al 8; vean mi fic "Empieza el Fin del Juego" para los detalles. Sí, esta es una promoción sin pena.) _[Nota del Traductor: Nótese que no contamos con la traducción a este fic de la autora]_

No estoy siguiendo por completo el horario de clases disponible en el Lexicón en . Así que Snape no esta tomándose un mes entero para cada poción.

He añadido unos cuantos nombres a cada Casa, por balance y muy ligeras razones relacionadas con la historia que tal vez nunca lleguen a ver la luz. Aún no lo sé. Pero hace que los números totales de las casas sean 13 Gryffindors y 12 Slytherins, incluyendo a los Tantei, en el año de Harry; 25 estudiantes en total en su clase de DCAO."

**Capítulo 18 – Pócimas y Contusiones**

Hiei lentamente meneaba su poción ocho veces en contra de las manecillas del reloj, luego colocaba la tapa sobre el caldero y bajaba la intensidad del fuego. Tenía tres minutos y diecinueve segundos durante los cuales debía moler tres grupos de hojas de belladona antes de añadirlas a la mezcla.

Hoy estaban haciendo Suero de Ojo de Halcón en clase de Pociones. El suero, cuando era aplicado a los párpados, aumentaba la capacidad de visión dramáticamente. También volvía los ojos color oro, pero ambos efectos eran temporales, sin durar más de unas horas máximo. La poción era usada por duendes, abogados, y otra gente que lidiaba con letras pequeñas seguido, y por referís de Quidditch; estaba prohibido para los jugadores. Y si Snape pensaba que a Hiei le importaba un bledo cualquiera de esas cosas, estaba horriblemente equivocado.

Mientras Hiei comenzaba a cortar la belladona, sintió la mirada de Snape pasar sobre él. Cuando la sensación no se marchó, Hiei alzó la mirada, observando sus ojos con una mirada fría y plana para contestar la del profesor. Continuó cortando las hojas sin observar, confiando en su habilidad con las espadas para mantener los pedazos del mismo tamaño y sus dedos intactos.

"Ojos en el cuchillo, Jaganshi," Snape ordenó.

En lugar de eso, Hiei se detuvo, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Snape. Un par de momentos pasaron, y entonces los ojos de Snape pasaron de Hiei a Neville. Hiei regresó a su trabajo.

No hubo la usual advertencia de un aumento de energía y calor gradual. Hiei se dio cuenta solo un instante antes del momento sobre lo que iba a pasar, antes de que Neville agregara _cinco_ onzas de belladona, dos minutos demasiado pronto.

La poción de Neville explotó de su caldero.

Hiei apenas y tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos, mucho menos de ponerse la mano frente a la cara o voltearse, y la poción lo roció liberalmente, cubriendo el lado derecho de su cuerpo de cabeza a hombro. Aún bastante líquida, fue absorbida rápidamente en la banda de su cabeza y sus túnicas, y Hiei maldijo mientras la débil, resguardada vista de su Jagan se ponía en blanco.

Se enderezó de su encogimiento instintivo, al resignado silencio (este tipo de evento debía pasar seguido. Una porción diminuta de la mente de Hiei anotó – nunca pararse cerca de Longbottom en clase de pociones de nuevo), y abrió sus ojos normales.

Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, vio a Kurama limpiando la poción que le había caído en la cara con un pañuelo. Por el ojo derecho, Hiei vio... nada.

"Felicidades, Longbottom," Snape dijo en tono despreciativo. "Logró pasar dos semanas enteras antes de hacer que algo explotara en el salón. Sus compañeros de Casa deben estar complacidos por su progreso," añadió sarcásticamente. "Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor."

Neville gimió.

"¿Señor?" Era Kurama. Hiei giró para ver al zorro mirando a Snape, su cara visiblemente pálida. La razón era obvia; el ojo derecho de Kurama era puramente negro, sin blanco o verde visible en absoluto. "Parece que tengo un pequeño problema... no puedo ver. De mi ojo derecho, solamente, Señor." Ofreció una sonrisa algo enfermiza.

"Claro que no puede ver, Minamino," Snape masculló. "Puede agradecerle a Longbottom. El Suero de Ojos de Halcón mal hecho causa ceguera temporal."

Eso explicaba lo del ojo derecho de Hiei _y_ su Jagan. La poción se le había metido en la banda de su cabeza. Hiei tomó el pañuelo de la mano de Kurama y se quitó el resto de la poción de la cara. La _última_ cosa que quería era que la poción le diera en el ojo izquierdo también.

"Ya veo..." Kurama murmuró "O no, como puede ser el caso. Gracias, señor." Su compostura pareció fallar – posiblemente un acto para mantener el disfraz "adolescente" de Kurama intacto, Hiei no tenía modo de saber – mientras Kurama añadía, "¿Dijo que _es_ temporal, cierto?"

"_Sí_, Minamino. Los efectos no duran más que los de el Suero _propiamente_ hecho... si Longbottom no ha arruinado la poción tan horriblemente que requeriría a un maestro de pociones para simplemente replicar el error."

Neville gimió bajo las miradas frías y medio ciegas que Hiei y Kurama le dieron.

* * *

-

Genkai los había vuelto a llevar por la puerta-pizarra, pero el complicado símbolo en la perilla debió ser distinto esta vez, porque el cuarto había cambiado radicalmente. La roca se mantenía horriblemente sin decorar, pero la puerta los había llevado directamente a la fosa. Las dos terrazas interiores se habían desvanecido, y el cuarto entero se había expandido a algo considerablemente cercano a cien pies de ancho. Una segunda puerta, ésta hecha de algún tipo de acero reforzado, se encontraba en la pared opuesta.

De algún modo, Harry no pensó que Genkai fuera a darles una plática hoy. Estaba en lo correcto.

"Dejen sus bolsas contra la pared," les dijo. Lo hicieron. "Hoy voy a examinar a cada uno de ustedes en privado con respecto a su magia interna. Cuando llame su nombre, pasen por esa puerta." Señaló a la puerta de acero.

"Mientras hago la prueba, el resto de ustedes harán un ejercicio. Cuenta de cincos."

Harry notó que todos los alumnos no-nacidos-de-Muggles parecían vagamente confundidos, mientras Genkai apuntaba a cada uno de ellos para dirigir la cuenta. Entonces ese dedo fue apuntado a él.

"Uno," dijo él. Ella siguió con Hermione.

En poco tiempo, cada estudiante tenía un número, y Genkai los dirigió a distintas partes del cuarto. Harry se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy. Maldijo bajo su aliento.

"Mala suerte, Potter," Malfoy dijo en tono desdeñoso.

"_No_ tienes idea," Harry gruñó

"Reglas de el ejercicio," Genkai llamó, redirigiendo la atención de todos de sus enemigos (cada grupo eran Slytherin/Gryffindor combinados). "No pueden lanzar nada que haga daño real. No usarán magia interna. _No_ lanzarán hechizos a sus compañeros de equipo. Cada compañero aún hechizado al final de la clase le costara a _sus_ Casas diez puntos... Esto significa que si el único miembro no hechizado en un equipo al final de la clase es un Slytherin, Slytherin pierde cuarenta puntos."

"_¿¡Qué!"_ Malfoy chilló, el resto de los estudiantes nacidos de magos imitándolo.

Genkai les sonrió burlonamente. "Tienen cinco minutos para decidir cómo trabajar juntos. Entonces comenzaremos." Protestas vinieron de todos lados de la clase. "¡SILENCIO!" Su grito, acompañado de una onda de poder, tiró a un par de estudiantes al piso. "Cuatro minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos, El reloj corre, damas y caballeros."

Malfoy dio un sonido despectivo, y volteó para mirar a Harry por sobre su nariz. "Yo _no_ trabajaré contigo."

"Yo tampoco."

Una de las chicas de Slytherin en su grupo solo los miró fulminantemente. "Bien. Los hechizaré a los dos para que se callen y tomaremos la baja de puntos. Estará bien si eso hace que no tengamos que escucharlos pelearse como es usual."

"Greengrass—" Malfoy comenzó, mientras la otra chica, Jayanti Singh, y Dean asentían oscuramente.

"Probablemente nos costará menos puntos, de todos modos," Singh se encogió de hombros.

Harry miró a Dean para conseguir apoyo, pero el otro chico solo se vió incómodo mientras decía, "Nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo con un Slytherin, Harry, pero tienen un buen punto... y los Gryffindors son valientes, no suicidas. Y con todos los demás apuntándonos y todo..." se desvió ante la mirada incrédula de Harry. "Bien. Los _reto_ a no hechizarse el uno al otro por las próximas dos horas."

"Debes _Estar_ bromeando," Daphne Greengrass soltó. "¿Qué edad crees que tienes, doce?"

"Háganlo, o los petrificamos a ambos, los tiramos en el rincón, y tomamos nuestra oportunidad," Singh soltó, ojos en su reloj. "Treinta segundos."

"Me las pagarás por esto, Singh," Malfoy gruñó.

"Gran cosa. Veinte segundos."

Un par de segundos más pasaron en tensión, y ni Harry ni Malfoy se rindieron, hasta que Malfoy siseó por los dientes. "Te _odio_," rugió.

Harry se relajó ligeramente, reconociendo que Malfoy se había rendido ante la situación. "Ya sé."

* * *

-

Kurama le hizo frente a su equipo – un Slytherin que no estaba siendo abiertamente hostil, y tres Gryffindors que sí lo eran – con una sonrisa algo pesarosa. "Hm, parece que estamos en una ligera desventaja," murmuró él.

"Eso es bastante obvio," Theodore Nott dijo en tono desdeñoso. "Estamos atascados con Longbottom."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir," Kurama dijo ausentemente, ojos virando hacia los otros equipos. "Quiero decir que aun no sé muchos hechizos. Y si no se me permite la magia interna... bueno. Eso afecta a la mayoría de los otros equipos también. Lo que me preocupa más es _eso_." Movió la cabeza en dirección al grupo de Harry. "Potter y Malfoy tienen el único equipo sin uno de nosotros, estudiantes de intercambio, y ambos son bastante poderosos. Si logran llegar a algún tipo de tregua..."

"Hablas como si hubiéramos accedido a trabajar _contigo_," Seamus Finnigan dijo planamente.

"¿Y por qué no lo haría?" Kurama preguntó. Shuiichi, popular en la escuela y querido por casi todos los humanos fuera de la misma, estaba genuinamente confundido de que pudiera desagradarle a alguien por el símbolo que usaba en las túnicas. Youko despertó en la parte trasera de su mente, igualmente confuso, aunque por razones distintas.

"Eres Slytherin," Lavender Brown refunfuñó.

"¿Y?" Youko nunca había entendido la manera en que tantos humanos le daban su lealtad a organizaciones o a figuras de lideres distantes, en lugar de mantenerla estrictamente para si mismos y el aliado ocasional.

"No confiamos en ti."

Kurama sonrió. "No tienen que hacerlo."

Brown parpadeó. "Oh."

"¿Así que, si me permiten continuar-? Cada equipo tiene los mismos problemas, excepto el de Potter y Malfoy. Estamos todos divididos en líneas de Casa," y eso era tan extrañamente _humano_, que era afortunado que los Gryffindor lo hubieran traído a flote, "Cada quien tiene a un miembro en el equipo – para ser específicos, nosotros cuatro que fuimos transferidos – que no sabe muchos hechizos fuera de magia interna, y los otros tienen poca experiencia en evadir ataques. El equipo de Potter y Malfoy es ligeramente distinto, ya que todos los miembros tienen cinco años de hechizos en los que confiar, pero la rivalidad Potter/Malfoy es peor que cualquier otra en la escuela y, con suerte, los obstaculizará más que a los demás."

"Pudimos haber descubierto eso por nosotros mismos, Minamino," Finnigan comentó.

"Solo lo pongo en palabras," Kurama dijo. "Ahora, una advertencia justa, Genkai no prohibió la lucha física. Kuwabara es lo suficientemente lento para verlo venir, y no golpea chicas. Yuusuke tampoco, por lo que sé, pero tal vez revise para asegurarse de que es una chica, Señorita Brown. Lo ha hecho antes." La chica soltó un chillido ofendido. "A Hiei no le importa el género, así que intentaré mantenerme en su camino."

"Es lindo saber que tan rápidamente venderás a tus _Amigos_," Nott dijo.

"No me gusta que me hechicen," Kurama dijo ilustremente. "Y este ejercicio parece haber sido diseñado para acabar con rivalidades de casa. ¿Tal vez Genkai quiere que sepamos lo que es pelear con nuestros amigos?"

"¡TIEMPO! ¡EMPIEZEN A LANZAR HECHIZOS!" Todos los estudiantes voltearon la cabeza por el grito de Genkai, y se miraron nerviosamente los unos a los otros.

"¡Oye! ¡Enano!" Kuwabara gritó alegremente en el silencio dubitativo. _"¡Locomotor Motus!"_ Hiei se salió del camino, y Parvati Patil chilló y calló, sus piernas pateando incontrolablemente bajo los efectos del hechizo.

"¿Qué fue _eso_?" Finnigan demandó, mientras empezaba el movimiento del _Finite Incantem_ con la varita.

"El idiota dijo 'motus' en lugar de 'mortis'," Nott gruñó. "Y no termines el hechizo, ella no está en nuestro grupo."

"¡Brown, Lavender, a la puerta!" Genkai llamó, aún cuando la clase se degeneraba a pandemonio.

"Creo que esa es mi señal," Brown murmuró.

"Buena suerte," Longbottom dijo, justo antes de que Kurama lo jalara para sacarlo del camino de un hechizo.

* * *

-

"¡Malfoy, Draco!"

_Finalmente_, Draco pensó, saliendo del caos en el salón con un suspiro de relajación. Él _no_ estaba gozando de el ejercicio, incluso cuando se le permitía disparar a los Gryffindors. ¡Le disparaban de regreso, maldición! Y todo eso de evadir y tropezar (sobre torpes Gryffindors idiotas que se mantendrían sin nombre, por supuesto, _nunca_ sobre sus propios pies y túnicas) no era digno. Además, había estado _muriéndose_ por alejarse de Potter.

Jaló la puerta de acero para cerrarse tras de si, y miró a sus alrededores. Este lugar era similar al otro cuarto, en que era redondo, sin ventanas, y vacío, pero considerablemente más pequeño – diez pies de diámetro – y e techo no tenía forma de domo. Lo mantenía iluminado las antorchas en las paredes, dejando al cuarto medio iluminado y cálido. La Profesora Genkai estaba parada a un costado de la puerta con una tabla en las manos, escribiendo notas.

"Siéntese, Señor Malfoy, y estaré con usted en un segundo," Genkai dijo, señalando al centro del cuarto con la mano que sostenía la pluma.

Draco miró al punto. "¿En el piso?" preguntó él.

Ella le envió una mirada impaciente. "¿Ve usted otro lugar en el que sentarse?"

"Um, no..."

"Entonces, _sí_, en el piso." Cuando se hubo sentado en una posición medio confortable en la fría roca, ella bajó la tabla y se paró cuidadosamente en la luz. "Yo estaré, por falta de un mejor termino, 'jalando' la magia interna fuera de usted en un momento, para que podamos ver lo que es. Puedo hacerlo en uno de dos modos." Ella alzó un dedo. "Uno, por el frente. Tomará más tiempo, pero podrá mantener un ojo en lo que hago todo el tiempo. O dos," alzó un segundo dedo, "puedo hacerlo por atrás. Es más fácil del segundo modo, sin mencionar más rápido. Elija."

"Frente." Él _no_ iba a dejar a nadie tan fuerte (y loca, y violenta) como Genkai lanzarle un hechizo sin al menos poder ver lo que _era_.

"Como guste." Genkai alzó la mano, sosteniéndola sobre su frente. Empezó a brillar con una luz ligeramente azul, jalando una brisa que sopló alrededor de ambos. "Esto no debería doler mucho," añadió un momento después.

¿¡No_ Debería_!"

* * *

-

"¡Potter, Harry!"

Harry evadió un hechizo, rodó, y se dirigió al muro. Era casi malo que su nombre hubiese sido llamado... esto era algo divertido. Una vez que sobrepasabas lo de "todos te disparan" y pasabas la sorpresa de que un Slytherin te lanzara _Finite Incantem_, realmente te introducías a el juego, y la corriente de adrenalina era algo linda. Era como cazar una Snitch, con Bludgers tras de ti, solo que duraba más y con mucho más trabajo de pies.

Dejo la puerta cerrarse detrás de él con un sonido hueco. El acero pesado cortó el ruido de la lucha de hechizos, y súbitamente notó que tan ruidoso era ahí afuera. La falta de ruido, y la luz suave y roja, lo puso demasiado al consciente del sudor que había trabajado en clase, y su respiración era pesada, duramente raspando el silencio.

"Siéntese," Genkai dijo, señalando el piso de piedra.

Algo nerviosamente, Harry se arrodilló, moviendo sus piernas bajo él mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Genkai alzó una ceja hacia él. "¿Profesora...?" preguntó él, algo confuso.

Ella agitó la cabeza. "No es importante. Casi todos los demás se sentaron estilo yoga, es todo," añadió ella.

"Oh. ¿Debería-?"

"No Estás bien. Ahora, hay dos formas de ir por esta prueba. Uno, desde atrás, que es más rápido y más fácil para ambos. Dos, desde el frente, lo que te dejará mantener tus ojos encima de mí todo el tiempo."

Harry no estaba seguro de que le gustara ninguna opción. "¿Qué hará, exactamente?"

"Tomaré un poco de mi magia, y, por falta de mejor termino, "empujaré" la suya un poco más allá de la superficie para ver lo que es. No requiere nada de tu poder y no debería doler."

"¿Eso es lo que le dijo a Urameshi de su entrenamiento?" La pregunta salió de la nada.

Genkai sonrió socarronamente. "No. Le dije que sería la golpiza más dura que tendría en toda su vida."

"Oh." Harry no había esperado una respuesta tan honesta. "Bien, pues... el frente, por favor." No era que Harry no confiara en ella, pero, bueno... no confiaba en ella. No con la desastrosa historia de maestros de Defensa que _él_ había tenido.

Genkai se acercó un paso y alzó la mano, palma hacia su rostro, dedos casi rozando su cicatriz. Los ojos de Harry quedaron bizcos cuando automáticamente intentó enfocarse en su mano, antes de reenfocarse en su rostro. Un brillo azul, como ningún hechizo que hubiera visto, comenzó a brillar alrededor de su mano, y un sonido extrañamente eléctrico apareció en las orejas de Harry, el tono e intensidad aumentando con la luz. Su piel se sentía como si se estuviera tensando para ajustarse con el sonido. ¿Era esto lo que la profesora llamaba "empujar un poco más allá de la superficie? Se sentía así... pero no era cómodo, no estaba bien, iba a dolerle y era ese el toque más sutil de verde entre la luz azul blanquecina que estaba doliendo doliendo doliendo ¡_NO_-!

El mundo se volvió blanco puro.

* * *

-

En el salón principal, Yuusuke se congelaba a medio esquivar, cabeza volteada a la puerta de acero. Un hechizo le dio en el costado de la cabeza y lo mandó volando.

Hiei y Kurama tropezaron en su competencia por bloquear el paso del otro, y chocaron el uno contra el otro. Sus ojos voltearon a la puerta también.

Kuwabara tropezó, noqueando a Hermione con él al piso. El hechizo de ella salió volando al techo, veinte pies sobre sus cabezas. La piedra se pintó con chispas rojas y doradas parpadeantes en círculos pequeños.

Y Draco Malfoy tembló con frío inesperado.

* * *

-

Le tomó a Harry varios largos momentos el darse cuenta que estaba despierto. La roca fría le presionaba la mejilla, y había un suave sonido como un siseo rebotando por todo el cuarto. Cuando abrió los ojos, el mundo estaba dividido en dos vistas de distinto enfoque, y se dio cuenta que sus anteojos estaban chuecos. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza, automáticamente poniéndose los lentes en su lugar.

"¿Profesora...?" logró decir.

La pequeña mujer estaba encogida en la base de un muro, varios pies lejos de él. Harry casi se tropezaba con sus túnicas mientras caminaba hacia ella, agitándola gentilmente por el hombro. El movimiento trajo un gruñido reactivo, y la mano de Genkai se movió un poco. Harry se sentó derecho, aliviado, mientras ella movía el brazo hacia si, alzando la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Ow..." masculló, empezando a levantarse con la otra mano. Su cabello salió de la vista de su rostro, y Harry se alejó de la sorpresa. ¡La profesora era _joven-_! ¡Justo como en el cromo de la Rana de Chocolate!

"_Eso_ fue inesperado," Genkai gruñó, su voz más aguda y suave, sin rastro del tono rasposo que seguro había sido causado por una vida entera de duro entrenamiento.

"¿Profesora...?"

Los ojos de Genkai se abrieron y enfocaron en Harry. "¿Qué _estas_ mirando, Potter?" preguntó ella.

"Usted es... bueno... quiero decir..."

"¿Sufriendo de los efectos secundarios de examinar una magia interna que no _quiere_ ser examinada?" preguntó ella secamente. "Lo noté."

"No quiere... ¿huh?"

Genkai finalmente sacó la mano de detrás de su cabeza, con trazos de rojo en las puntas. Harry se congeló, reconociendo la sangre. Ella debió golpearse la cabeza con el muro. La cara de Genkai se torció con diversión cínica, y tal vez un toque de exasperación.

"Tienes algunas barreras que la mayoría de la gente debe desarrollar por medio de entrenamiento. No estaba esperando eso." Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar sus dedos, y entonces vió la expresión en el rostro de Harry. "No estés molesto, Potter. Estaré bien en unos minutos."

"Pero-"

"Dije que estaré bien. Puedo curarlo fácilmente." Se levantó, haciendo señas a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo mientras se guardaba el pañuelo en el bolsillo. "Ahora, sobre tu magia, tendremos que hacerlo del modo largo." Se volteó, caminando hacia donde había dejado su tabla.

"¿El modo largo?"

"Hay tres formas de encontrar la magia interna," Genkai explicó, mientras cogía la tabla y comenzaba a escribir en ella. "Uno, el modo corto, que requiere a un profesional entrenado – hay cinco de esos en el mundo, y yo soy una de ellos. Dos, el modo difícil, que requiere una situación cercana a la muerte." Miró a Harry de modo estricto. "Nosotros _no_ intentaremos ese modo."

Harry rápidamente agitó la cabeza. ¡No, no quería otra de esas!

"Y tres, el modo largo. Leeré tu tarea y trabajaremos con eso." Apuntó a la puerta con la pluma. "Puede retirarse."

* * *

-

Después de clases, el Tantei se dirigió uno por uno a la suite de Genkai. Hiei llegó al último, solo por si los humanos eran incapaces de pronunciar la contraseña correctamente y se quedaban atorados fuera del tapete. Dejó a Keiko pasar con algo de molestia – ella no era realmente necesaria en esta reunión – y tomó su lugar en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Genkai empujó varias pilas de papel por la mesa. "Quiero que le den una hojeada a estas," dijo simplemente. "Elijan a aquellos que crean se beneficiarían de trabajar con ustedes."

Hiei ni siquiera miró a Genkai con molestia por la orden. Era dicha para el beneficio de los humanos, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a las tradiciones y obligaciones de el Makai, de todas formas. Incluso aunque se suponía que debías ser despiadado, sin corazón, y solo interesado en tu propio poder y placeres... si encontrabas a alguien que necesitaba entrenamiento en tu campo, o a alguien que llamara tu interés, alguien que no era un oponente... le enseñabas. Los humanos no eran los únicos que podían practicar la hipocresía.

Kurama tomó dos de las pilas, le dio una a Hiei, y se reclinó contra el muro para comenzar a leer. Hiei las miró rápidamente, descubriendo que eran las notas que Genkai había tomado ese mismo día durante la clase (como había esperado), y regresó a la página del frente para examinarlas más de cerca.

Por varios minutos, los únicos sonidos en el cuarto vinieron de papeles moviéndose y el ocasional gruñido de alguna emoción – confusión, sorpresa, y desconfianza, por la mayor parte.

"Estas atascado con Longbottom," Hiei dijo abruptamente. "No dejes que te explote."

"¿Hm?" Todos alzaron la mirada, pero era Kurama el que estaba avanzando presurosamente en su paquete para revisar. "Oh no..." el pelirrojo murmuró.

"¿Es malo esto, Kurama?" Yukina preguntó gentilmente. "Pensaría que estarías feliz de encontrar a alguien con magia de plantas como la tuya..."

Yuusuke respondió antes de que Kurama pudiera. "Longbottom es el que hizo la poción que explotó hoy antes del almuerzo. ¿Esa poción que tuvo a Hiei y a Kurama medio-ciegos por tres horas?"

"Oh."

"Sin embargo, esto sí explica algunas cosas..." Kurama murmuró. "Es casi imposible hacer bien una poción cuando tu poder esta cambiando la potencia de la mitad de los ingredientes."

"Y parece que le va muy bien en la clase de Herbología que compartimos," Yukina ofreció suavemente.

"¡Sí!" Botán accedió. "¡De hecho es bastante _bueno_ en Herbología!"

Kurama tocó la hoja con la punta del dedo, trazándola. "Extraño... debería tener plantas tratando de trepársele en todas direcciones en clase, si está tan descontrolado... a menos... ¿Cómo lo trata la Profesora Sprout?"

"Amablemente," Hiei resumió.

"Sip. ¿Así que, a quien más deberíamos ver aquí?" Yuusuke preguntó. "Y apúrense. Llegaremos tarde a la cena."

"Bulstrode," Hiei dijo, hábilmente separando los papeles de su pila. "Crabbe, Goyle."

"¿Esos son de Yuusuke, verdad?" Botán preguntó.

"¿Por qué míos?" Yuusuke preguntó, molesto.

"Son clase Guantelete. Simple aumento de sus fuerzas físicas," Kurama explicó.

Hiei sacó otro papel de su pila, e hizo un gesto de desprecio. "Malfoy. Cristal."

La mirada de Yukina bajó. "Eso es muy cercano al hielo..." ella comenzó.

"NO."

"¡Pero Oniisan-!"

Kurama asintió. "Hiei está en lo correcto, Yukina. Malfoy puede ser cruel- extremadamente. Si llegara a sorprende con alguno de sus insultos, es bastante probable que te haga llorar." Sin decir estaba el hecho de que Draco era lo suficientemente rico que tal vez _podría_ reconocer una gema de lágrima. Incluso si no lo hacía, definitivamente notaría que eran gemas de calidad.

"Creo que yo... Creo que puedo hacer esto," Yukina dijo después de un momento. "Y Botán se puede sentar con nosotros."

"Y lo golpearé con mi remo si siquiera _parece_ que la hará llorar," la chica parca prometió.

La expresión de Hiei se obscureció, pero se rindió, mirando entre el resto de los papeles amargamente. "Parkinson. Patil. Potter. Singh. White."

"Voy a trabajar en buscar formas de contrarrestar a Parkinson," Genkai dijo. "No estoy más ansiosa que ustedes de tenerla comiéndose la magia de los otros."

"Tal vez sufra indigestión mágica, como Byakko después de que Kuwabara le metió la Rei Ken por la garganta una docena de veces," Yuusuke murmuró.

"Eso es una posibilidad," Genkai respondió.

"Parece que trabajaré con la Señorita Singh, entonces," Kuwabara dijo.

Hiei miró a la hoja. "A penas y eres competente con tu propia espada."

"¡Hey!"

"White es una curadora..." Keiko murmuró. "¿Yukina, podrías con otra Slytherin?" Yukina asintió. "Bien. Así que... ¿por qué no hay nada en Patil y Potter?"

"Patil es una gemela," Genkai dijo. "Los gemelos siempre tienen habilidades relacionadas – complementarias u opuestas, pero relacionadas – así que siempre es mejor examinarlos juntas. Lo haré el Miércoles por la tarde. Y con Potter..." Se talló las sienes cansinamente. "Potter tiene algunas barreras que el resto de los estudiantes no tienen. No pude examinar su poder."

Kurama alzó una ceja. "Interesante."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?" Yuusuke preguntó.

"Esa es una buena pregunta." Genkai masculló.

**Continuará**

Notas de la autora:

"-Hecho curioso: Madame Hooch tomó una sobredosis de Suero de Ojos de Halcón bien hecho en su quinto año. De acuerdo conmigo, de cualquier modo.

-Gracias a mi beta, la increíble LV, quien sugirió la actividad en clase de Defensa.

-No se si lo cortaron de los doblajes de América o no, pero en 'Rescatando a Yukina', uno de los guardias con los que Yuusuke lucho era una demonio muy bonita en un vestido Chino. En su primer pase, Yuusuke la tocó para asegurarse, y encontró que "ella" era realmente un hombre vestido de mujer. Al menos, dijo que era por eso que la había tocado, y que ella era un "él" (aunque el demonio no lo negó). Nadie mas fue lo suficientemente rudo como para revisar ellos mismos después de que Yuusuke 'la' venció, así que solo tenemos su palabra.

-La prueba de Genkai está basada en una técnica de HunterxHunter, otra de las series de Yoshihiro Togashi, el creador de Yu Yu Hakusho. Yo _pude_ haber usado su propia revisión canon, pero las máquinas de videojuegos Muggle no funcionan en Hogwarts, y hacer la clase en el Bosque Prohibido... no.

-Si, soy malvada. Que, ¿creyeron que simplemente revelaría la magia interna de Harry tan pronto?

-Los gemelos tienen habilidades relacionadas. Hiei y Yukina son directamente opuestos. Fuego-hielo, curación-destrucción. ¿Ven?"


	19. Los Beneficios de Escabullirse

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1.

Unas rápidas notas sobre el lenguaje: (1) cualquier palabra mala dicha por los personajes de HP es intencional. JKR tiene censores. Yo no. (2)Los nombres de YYH son de la versión subtitulada, no el doblaje Americano. Siempre he encontrado que los subtítulos son más exactos que los doblajes. (3)Uremeshi podría o no ser un error. Siempre escriben su nombre en kanji, y yo solo puedo leer hiragana. Lo he visto romanizado de esa forma y como "Urameshi".

Una nota más: No tengo idea de que tan larga será esta historia, co respecto a los capítulos, o cuánto tiempo me llevará terminarla. Se lo que va a _pasar_, pero eso es enteramente distinto."

**Capítulo 19 – Los Beneficios de Escabullirse**

Hiei permitió a Trelawny servir agua a su plato profetizante, y entonces lo llevó de regreso a su mesa y se sentó. Pasó alas páginas del libro con una mano, casualmente sin dejar ir el plato con la otra mano mientras revisaba las páginas.

En minutos, el agua estaba hirviendo.

"Hiei..." Kuwabara susurró urgentemente. "¡Oi! ¡Hiei!"

"¿Qué?" Hiei soltó.

Kuwabara se inclinó más de cerca sobre la mesa. "¡Contrólate!"

"¿Qué?" Hiei preguntó, alzando la mirada. En el instante en que miró a los ojos de Kuwabara, envió un rayo de poder por su mano. El agua se desvaneció en vapor en un instante, saliendo del plato y casi a la cara de Kuwabara. El humano dio un respingo, alejándose de la ardiente nube y cayéndose del asiento.

Trelawny aleteó hacia allá, cargando la jarra de agua. "Siento que tienen dificultades, mis niños," pronunció solemnemente.

Hiei miró en su plato vacío, alzando una ceja con confusión fingida. Su mano, con la palma presionada contra el lado de el plato de metal espeso, convencería a cualquier observador que la nube de vapor debía tener algún origen sobrenatural. Obviamente, el plato no podía estar simplemente caliente, ya que Hiei lo estaba sosteniendo.

"Um... seguro... parece que sí, Profesora," Kuwabara tartamudeó nerviosamente mientras se volvía a empujar hacia su silla. Estaba mirando el plato de Hiei con una mirada de ojos ligeramente salvajes.

La Profesora Trelawny ladeó la cabeza y pasó la mano lentamente sobre el espacio sobre sus cabezas. "Hm..." ella murmuró, con la mano deteniéndose sobre Hiei.

Abruptamente, quitó la mano del aire, levantó la jarra, y puso más agua en el platón de Hiei. Siseó al tocar el metal, avanzando hacia arriba en forma de vapor y dejando el plato seco como hueso.

"Ya veo..." dijo ella, mientras alejaba el jarrón. Estiró la mano hacia el plato – Hiei rápidamente contrajo su poder, dejando el platón lo suficientemente frío como para que lo tocaran – y se lo llevó. "A tu dragón oscuro no le gusta el agua," Trelawny anunció.

Hiei le dio a la mujer una mirada fija y neutral. Ella era _tan_ fácil de manipular. Ahora si tan solo—

"Comenzaras con los espejos antes de lo esperado, Jaganshi," le dijo gentilmente. "La próxima semana. Por ahora, puedes retirarte si deseas, ya que no obtendrás sabiduría de esta lección."

-hiciera eso. Perfecto.

Hiei metió su libro en su mochila, la lanzó sobre su hombro, y salió.

**

* * *

-**

"¿Cómo _hizo_ eso?" Ron susurró a Harry. "¿Y por qué _nosotros_ nunca pensamos en ello?"

"No lo sé, y no lo sé," Harry respondió. "Pero... ¿tal vez con esa magia interna?"

"¿Qué tipo de magia interna podría hacer eso?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿El mismo tipo que hace a alguien a prueba de fuego?" Y del tipo que hacía a escobas estallar en llamas... espera. Fuego.

"Pero Trelawny no es a prueba de fuego," Ron dijo. "No lo creo. Aunque se sienta aquí arriba con todo este humo todo el tiempo, y no se quemó la mano en el plato..."

"Quise decir Hiei. Pero tienes razón con lo del plato..." Tal vez no era fuego, después de todo.

**

* * *

-**

En el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, Hiei fácilmente dibujaba el kanji de "observar" en la perilla de la pizarra de la puerta de Genkai, y entro en un cubículo colocado alto en el techo en forma de domo de la arena principal. Esto era lo que había salido de Adivinación para ver: el ejercicio de hechizos en la clase de Defensa de Yukina. No confiaba en estos mocosos ningen – rayos, ni siquiera había _conocido_ a la mayor parte. ¿Quién sabe que extraño hechizo le lanzarían a su hermana?

Además, tenía que estar aquí por si las cosas se ponían feas. _Él_ había logrado esquivar los hechizos durante el Lunes, y por esa razón nadie le había lanzado un _Finite Incantatum_, pero Yukina no era tan rápida como él. Si alzaba la mirada en el momento equivocado después del _Finite_, antes de haber logrado hechizar sus propios ojos de nuevo con el encantamiento de color, todos verían sus "demoníacos" ojos rojos. Botán y Keiko no serían capaces de protegerla de aquello.

Esta sesión estaba considerablemente mejor que la de ellos, notó después de unos minutos. Mientras que el ejercicio Gryffindor/Slytherin había sido solo un poco mejor que un todos-contra-todos, esta clase se había dividido en reconocibles y coherentes equipos. A las tácticas les faltaba inspiración – todos los equipos se mantenían juntos, y al menos un miembro de cada equipo estaba escudando al grupo mágicamente (o al menos intentando hacerlo) – pero todos _tenían_ tácticas.

Era hermosamente irónico que las personas que _esperabas_ fuesen mejores en una pelea – los valientes Gryffindors y los astutos Slytherins – fueran de hecho peores que los debiluchos y los gusanos de libros. Hiei hizo una nota mental de decirle a Kurama. El zorro apreciaría el humor... y la lección.

**

* * *

-**

Harry indolentemente pateaba los pies en el aire mientras yacía en su estomago sobre su cama, su libro de Historia de la Magia abierto frente a él. Hace mucho que había dejado de intentar leer el excedidamente aburrido texto, y había decidido hacer bosquejos (muy malos) en los márgenes.

De algún modo, los bosquejos al azar de escobas y animales habían cambiado a un juego entero de Quidditch, con Pigwidgeon actuando como la Snitch. El equipo opuesto, compuesto por serpientes, estaba siendo atacado 340-0 (por su falta de brazos para lanzar la Quaffle o sostener bates para Bludgers).

"¿Hey, Harry...?"

"¿Hm?" Harry miró hacia arriba y giró la cabeza hacia Ron. El pelirrojo yacía en su estomago sobre su propia cama, y estaba jugando con algo pequeño en sus manos. Harry no podía ver que era.

"Esta magia interna. Tú... um... no sé como preguntar esto. ¿La tuya es... rara?"

"No sé," Harry contestó honestamente. "La Profesora Genkai no pudo examinarla. ¿Por qué?"

Ron guardó silencio por un par de segundos, y súbitamente lanzó el objeto con el que había estado jugando a Harry. Harry lo atrapó fácilmente, teniendo los reflejos de un Buscador. Era una pieza de ajedrez – la reina blanca.

"¿Qué es esto?" Harry preguntó.

"Es lo que salió cuando Genkai me examinó," Ron contestó. Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. Ron continuó, "¿Qué tipo de magia interna es esa? ¿Quiero decir, que tiene de _bueno_?"

"No lo sé..." Harry dijo lentamente. "De hecho... _¿qué_ es?" ¿Ron había creado esto o algo así?

"No sé." Ron se encogió de hombros. "Es que tuve esta imagen rara, y Genkai me dijo que cargara una pieza de ajedrez conmigo por una semana, pero... no lo sé. Suena estúpido."

Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo. Sí _sonaba_ raro. "Bueno... er, escogiste una buena pieza," ofreció él. "¿La Reina es la más versátil, verdad?"

"Si," Ron dijo, inclinándose hacia él para tomar la pieza. Entonces parpadeó. "¿Tienes fiebre o algo?"

"No... me siento bien."

"Huh. Creí sentir que estaba más cálido por un segundo..." Ron miró a la reina por un largo momento, y entonces agitó la cabeza, colocando la pieza de regreso en su bolsillo. "Debe haber sido mi imaginación."

"Debió ser."

**

* * *

-**

Hiei se había metido al cubículo de observación directamente después de la cena. Con nadie en la arena, la ventana de un solo lado estaba oscura, borrosa para que Hiei no pudiese ver al espacio. Era una medida de protección; un cuarto vacío que cambiaba de forma hacia un amorfo y extraño estado. La ventana en la que Hiei estaba podía, en cualquier momento, estar en el piso, los muros, el techo, o flotando en cualquier lugar del cuarto. La vista desde ella se vería como si alguien hubiese mezclado un kaleidoscopio con una lámpara de lava, y si hubiese reflejado los resultados en una casa de espejos.

Abruptamente, la ventana se aclaró, mostrando la arena de diez metros del día en que Kurama había demostrado la magia interna. Hiei quitó su tarea del camino mientras la puerta se abría y Genkai apresuraba a las gemelas Patil dentro. Miró a la ventana y sus ojos se encontraron, aunque Hiei _sabía_ que había un encantamiento ocultándolo. Sin embargo, ella alzó una ceja para reconocer su presencia, y guió a las chicas Patil al piso de la arena.

Parecía que había decidido comenzar con el par más joven primero. Hiei observo mientras las dos se sentaban y Genkai les hablaba calladamente. Se miraron mutuamente, luego respondieron, y Genkai se paró detrás de ellas. Alzó ambas manos, cada una entre los omóplatos de cada gemela, y alzó su ki.

_Debe haber protecciones fuertes alrededor del cuarto_. Hiei no podía sentir nada mientras el brillo azul se formaba en las manos de Genkai, delgados listones saliendo de los hombros de las chicas y conectándolas. Sus cabellos y ropas comenzaron a aletear en una brisa suave. Inclinándose más de cerca, curioso, Hiei vió a las dos lentamente levantar los brazos, poniendo sus manos en forma de copa delante de ellas. Varios pedazos de humo blanco salieron de sus manos, volviéndose a la forma de un globo del tamaño de una pelota de básquetbol frente a cada uno de los dos rostros.

Un momento pasó, y las esferas se aclararon, mostrando dos imágenes distintas. En una, Ron Weasley se sentaba en su cama, mirando con una expresión pensativa una pequeña cosa en su mano. En la otra, dos pequeños e idénticos pelirrojos, tal vez de siete años, estaban en un tobogán, temblando en la cima de una escalera... que se convirtió en un espiral justo cuando los dos se inclinaron hacia delante y se dejaron ir en el tobogán.

El brillo azul se fue, los globos parpadeando y desvaneciéndose un segundo después, y Genkai se retiró, mirando hacia la ventana de Hiei.

Hiei sonrió burlonamente. Los dos niños pequeños en uno de los globos eran reconocibles como Fred y George, hace una década. Así que, si el globo de la otra chica estaba mostrando Ron como era ahora... ¿mostraban eventos presentes y pasados? Eso podía ser un talento útil. O uno peligroso. La sonrisa de Hiei se desvaneció. Si el globo del pasado – el de la chica de Gryffindor, Hiei notó, mientras se levantaba y su cresta de Casa se hacía visible – alguna vez mostraba a Hiei sin la banda en su cabeza, o en su forma verde fuera de control, o si veían a Youko, o cualquier otra de las matanzas demoníacas por las que él y los otros Tantei fueron responsables... había _tanto_ que no podían dejar que nadie supiera.

Tendría que tomar a las Patil él mismo, o asegurarse de que su tutor supiera como enfocar sus entrenamientos a algo que no les permitiera ver las actividades del Tantei. Considerando que Kuwabara era la única otra opción para entrenador... _¡Demonios!_

Mientras las chicas de iban, viéndose algo mareadas, los gemelos Weasley llegaron saltando al cuarto. Uno caminó directo a Genkai, moviendo la mano en un efusivo saludo antes de poner la mano jovialmente en el hombro de la mujer. El otro lo siguió de cerca, sonriendo y diciendo algo encantador, juzgando por su expresión.

Genkai casi sonrió, pero se quitó la mano del hombro con una cortés orden. Los chicos se sentaron, y ofrecieron expresiones inocentes idénticas cuando Genkai se quitó una tira de papel del hombro – donde el primer chico la había dejado – y arqueó una ceja hacia ellos.

Un momento después, ella había explicado el procedimiento, y se colocó tras ellos. Repitiendo sus acciones de hace unos momentos con las gemelas Patil, atrajo la magia de estos gemelos a la superficie.

Un bulto de tiras de magia lentamente se hizo visible, emanado de los gemelos. Fluían y se movían, haciendo patrones como de telaraña por todo el cuarto. Una tira se conectaba con la tira de papel. Muchas más salían dentro y fuera de las túnicas de los chicos, cociéndose entre los bolsillos. El resto se desvanecía al aproximarse a las paredes.

Hiei parpadeó. ¿Qué demonios era _esto_? Quitándose la venda de la cabeza, usó el Jagan para mirar más de cerca de las tiras de poder. Sin la protección, ahora podía ver que las tiras no se desaparecían dentro de la arena, simplemente se extendían suavemente entre los muros. Algunas del grosor de un cabello parpadeaban su existencia entre la pareja, moviéndose y empujando a Genkai y su poder insistentemente. Pero siempre se soltaban, incapaces de sujetarse a su reiki.

Mientras Hiei observaba, completamente confundido, se dio cuenta de que varias de las tiras más gruesas no desaparecían sino que se movían sobre el muro. Una se extendía a su dirección, moviéndose más de cerca al cubículo de observación. Hiei cambió su atención hacia la tira, y con un poco de ajuste, miro _a través_ del piso y la construcción mágica del edificio. Mirando hacia abajo, descubrió, para su sorpresa, que terminaba en el conserje, Filch.

Tan rápido como se dio cuenta de eso, recordó las tiras de intención mágica que había atrapado dos veces antes, en su primera noche en el castillo. La primera había intentado conseguir que se alejara de las escaleras movedizas antes de ver a los gemelos en camino a hacer travesuras. La segunda vez trató de mantenerlo ahí después de verlos.

...¿Cómo estaba manipulando esta tira de magia a Filch? Y, más importante, ¿qué estaban haciendo todas las _otras_ tiras? ¿Acaso algunas estarían unidas a sus compañeros, comprometiéndolos? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hiei ahora mismo si no hubiese notado esos primeros intentos de controlarlo?

Genkai liberó a los gemelos, alejándose con la más preocupada y seria expresión que Hiei había visto en la mujer. Fred y George voltearon, con una curiosidad intensa brillando en sus ojos... hasta que vieron la cara de Genkai. Sus propias caras inmediatamente imitaron la preocupación, mientras uno comenzaba a preguntar algo. El otro terminó la oración, estirando una mano en la dirección de ella. La mujer alejó sus preocupaciones, y entonces visiblemente se compuso antes de hablar.

Hm... Hiei no podía oír nada aquí. Rápidamente recolocando el vendaje de tela sobre su tercer ojo, dejó el cubículo y dibujó un carácter distinto en la perilla de la pizarra. Abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para entrar, cerró la pequeña entrada, y saltó al aire. Había un par de puntos con sombra en el techo en forma de domo, y uno ofrecía una orilla para que se agarrase, donde la ilusión escondiendo la ventana de observación estaba.

Los gemelos, enfocados en Genkai, no lo habían notado, y Hiei se permitió un suspiro mental de alivio.

"—ningún favor al examinarlos," Genkai estaba diciendo, su voz pesada. "Y tengo serias dudas sobre contarles."

"¿Nuestra magia interna—"

"-es tan terrible?" Sonaban incrédulos. Hiei sabía que si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios tres ojos, él nunca habría creído que los alegres, populares bromistas tuvieran algo siniestro que ocultar. Pero pensándolo bien, la mayoría de la gente diría lo mismo de Kurama...

La mirada de Genkai era plana. "Sí."

Ellos gimieron. "No creo que nosotros _queramos_ saber," Fred dijo.

"Excepto que no podemos hacer nada para evitar usarla por accidente si no sabemos," George añadió más calladamente.

"O evitar ser usados y manipulados."

Genkai arqueó una ceja, mirando a sus inusualmente serios rostros por un largo y silencioso momento. "Son de la clase Tosca, también conocida como la clase de la 'suerte', manipuladores de bajo nivel del espacio, tiempo y circunstancia."

"¿Así que somos suertudos? Eso no me suena a tanto," Fred comentó.

"¿Oh, no lo hace?" Genkai preguntó agudamente. "Nunca han matado o seriamente herido a nadie, casi nunca son atrapados, e incluso son muy queridos a pesar de su reputación," Genkai dijo. "Pero solo piensen si no tuviesen los escrúpulos que tienen. Podrían matar o herir a quienquiera que quisieran, nunca los atraparían, y aun serían queridos, a pesar de que estuvieran haciendo algo malo," Genkai dijo. "Imaginen a un mortífago con este poder." Palidecieron. "Un Auror podría disparar _Avada Kedavra_ en una situación infalible, y en _'vra'_ se tropezaría sobre su propia agujeta y golpearía al blanco equivocado. Excepto que el Auror nunca haría eso, porque el Mortífago nunca sería sospechoso de nada."

George, tragando saliva, murmuró débilmente, "Creo que ya entendimos. Profesora."

Ella los miró agudamente por otro segundo. "Pueden retirarse."

Se levantaron, le asintieron como para despedirse, y voltearon para salir del cuarto lentamente. Fred tomó la mano de su gemelo y la apretó. "Esperarán nuestra actitud campante de siempre," dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué actitud campante?" George masculló, antes de agitar la cabeza como para aclararla. "Estas en lo correcto, Gred."

"Claro que estoy en lo correcto, correctamente. ¡Siempre tengo la razón!"

"Excepto cuando peleas conmigo - ¡entonces siempre estas mal!" La puerta se cerró detrás de la pareja falsamente alegre, y Hiei se adelantó al piso.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas, Hiei?" Genkai preguntó silenciosamente, sacándose un cigarrillo del bolsillo.

"Yo creo... Que voy a mantener un ojo sobre ellos."

"Bien."

**

* * *

-**

Genkai señaló a Harry a que se sentase en la silla frente a su escritorio, poniendo su taza de té de lado y tomando un par de hojas de papel.

"Bien, Potter. Leí tu ensayo - ¿no estas muy inclinado a lo académico, verdad?"

"Um..." Bueno, él no era Hermione, pero no estaba _tan_ mal, ¿cierto?

Señaló al papel. "Parece que tienes unas nociones algo ridículas sobre la magia interna. Tener amigos útiles _no_ es una magia interna. _Accio_ _no_ es una magia interna, no importa que tan bueno seas con el encantamiento. Tuve que ir con Dumbledore por más información., pero tendré que preguntarte algunas cosas en tus propias palabras.

"Pero primero, tal vez debería informarte de lo que _sí_ tengo para trabajar.

"Eres un volador natural. Buscador en tu Casa, ¿correcto?" Harry asintió cortamente. "Eso puede ser magia interna, o tal vez no... Tendrás unas cuantas sesiones con Botán para saberlo. Si _es_ magia interna, hay una pequeña – _muy_ pequeña – posibilidad de que puedas manifestar una escoba.

"También revisé esa espada tuya, con la que mataste al Basilisco. No había hechizos en ella, así que probablemente tengas alguna magia con el arte de la espada, por la virtud del hecho de que no te cortaste tu propia cabeza. Estarás trabajando con Hiei y Kuwabara en eso."

"Tu habilidad de hablar en Parsel es una magia interna adquirida, pero aun así deberías practicarla. Veré que puedo hacer para traer una serpiente con la que puedas hablar, pero tal vez tengas que hacerlo con una pintura solamente.

"Ahora..." Se reclinó en la silla y puso las manos sobre su estomago, "Quisiera saber que accidentes mágicos puedes recordar tener de niño, y tu perspectiva sobre los últimos cuatro años aquí en Hogwarts."

Harry se mordió el labio. "¿No esta grabando esto, verdad?" preguntó desconfiadamente.

"Claro que no, Potter. Lo que digas se queda en este cuarto y en nuestras cabezas. Sin Pensadores, sin artículos en las noticias, sin chismes."

"Bueno... supongo." Probablemente era la mejor promesa que obtendría. "Creo que el primer accidente que puedo recordar fue cuando Tía Petunia me dejó casi todo mi cabello corto..."

**

* * *

-**

Kurama pasó fácilmente por una pila de papeles, sus ojos necesitando solo algunos segundos para encontrar la información pertinente de las notas de Genkai. La mujer tenía un útil habito de resumir sus observaciones en la parte de arriba de la página, y escribir los detalles en el espacio que quedaba.

Recolocando las hojas en un orden que probablemente solo tendría sentido para él mismo, puso a los pocos estudiantes que él _tal vez_ consideraría entrenar en la cima. No había muchos; las habilidades Clase Búsqueda como Kurama, cuando una persona podía poner su poder en un objeto, multiplicarlo por el propio poder de el objeto, y manipularlo a voluntad, eran raras. Era una sorpresa el encontrar _alguna_ en la escuela, mucho más a un potencial Amo de Plantas. Pero Kurama podría tomar un poco del peso de los hombros de Hiei y Kuwabara, ayudando a entrenar a los estudiantes que creaban armas de cualquier tipo. Extrañamente, los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws tenían más de esos estudiantes que los Gryffindors y Slytherins, pero todos ellos tenían armas toscas – mazos y centros – mientras que las últimas Casas solo creaban armas con navajas.

Dijo todo eso en voz alta.

"Es cierto," Yuusuke dijo, sorprendido. "Extraño. ¿Pero qué pasa con todas estas clases de nombres raros? Creí que las clases eran sobre fuerza... clase S, clase A, clase B, y todo eso."

"Es un problema de traducción, en parte," Kurama dijo. "El Makai Común tiene dos palabras que igualan a 'clase' en Japonés."

Genkai habló. "Las clases con las que estas familiarizado son niveles de poder, y están nombradas con letras. S, A, B, C, y así sigue, volviéndose más débil hasta que llega a números alrededor de clase E. _Estas_ clases, con palabras para nombrarlas, se refieren a los diferentes tipos de magia interna."

Hubo una pausa creciente. Finalmente, Yuusuke dijo, "¿Y? ¿Qué _son_?"

Genkai le quitó a Yuusuke los papeles de las manos y los puso en la mesa, arreglándolos en otro orden y colocándolos en pilas separadas. Apuntó a la hoja solitaria que formaba una de las pilas. "Aquí hay una de tus clases, Yuusuke. Clase Tosca, con los gemelos Weasley: magia de suerte e invención, pero no puede entrenarse porque los poderes se usan inconscientemente desde el nacimiento... o en tu caso, desde la muerte. Es realmente un sutil agarre del espacio-tiempo, poniendo al usuario en el punto exacto en el momento correcto, o poner a los objetos exactos en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado – sospecho que los gemelos usan ambos, pero están tan enredados que no servirá enterarnos quien usa que."

Su dedo pasó a otro papel, este en la cima de una de las pilas más espesas. "Esta es tu clase principal, Guantelete. Auto-mejora y reforzamiento. Es muy cercana a la clase Caballero – la clase de Kuwabara, manifestación de un arma – en tu caso."

"¿En serio? Huh." Yuusuke sonaba extrañamente interesado, Kurama notó. ¿Tal vez porque esto era (algo) sobre pelear, y no académicos? Yuusuke _estaría_ más curioso por aprender información que pudiera aplicar inmediatamente en experiencias del mundo real, y su idea de 'mundo real' era delincuencia y pelea.

Yuusuke movió una mano hacia el resto de las pilas. "¿Y qué son todos _esos_?"

"Hm..." Genkai murmuró. "Déjame pensar… será más fácil hacer esto en orden. Clase Castillo: curación y magia de protección; Yukina, Bones, Cornfoot. Oráculo, premoniciones y clarividencia; Kuwabara, Brown, las Patil. Divina, magia de vista; Zabini, Li... Keiko, baja la pluma, no necesitas tomar notas sobre esto." Keiko guardó la pluma embarazosamente, dejando a Genkai continuar. "Sirena, magia de sonido; Finnegan. Bosque, magias de olor e inhalación; Goldstein, Turpin. Ámbar, cambia-formas – quisiera que tuviésemos un animago aparte de McGonagall, ella esta muy ocupada para ser tutora – también hay un número sorprendente de esos; Boot, Greengrass, Nott. Provincia, poderes a control remoto; el chico Thomas. Búsqueda, Kurama, Longbottom, posiblemente Ron Weasley. Dragón, elementales; Yukina de nuevo, Jin, Draco Malfoy—"

"Perfecto nombre," Botán murmuró, riendo por lo bajo.

"Filósofos, convertir materia en magia y de regreso – tenían una piedra aquí hace unos años que tenía hechizos para hacerla un objeto de magia interna, como el ojo Jagan de Hiei, solo que de clase Filosofal. Clase Red, magias de mezcla – esa eres tú, Keiko."

"¿Es _eso_ lo que hice?" Keiko preguntó calladamente, haciendo la pregunta retórica.

"Será divertido experimentar con eso," Kurama comentó. Tal vez podría convencerla de experimentar con algunas de sus plantas y los otros estudiantes... ¿o incluso sus plantas y Hiei? No tenía suficientes plantas resistentes al fuego, y no había tal cosa como una planta hecha de fuego... pero tendría que esperar a que ella tuviera más práctica y un mejor control.

"No habrá experimentación mal pensada," Genkai dijo, haciendo eco del fuerte final _Shuiichi_ en ese pensamiento. "¿Dónde estaba...? Clase Red, clase Caballero – manifestación de un arma, la clase más común, o de una pluma; Granger. Guantelete, auto-mejora, la clase de mente más simple—"

"¡Hey!" Yuusuke protestó, obviamente recordando que Genkai lo había puesto en esta clase unos minutos antes.

"—Crabe, Goyle, Toguro—"

"¿Por qué demonios me comparas con _ellos_?"

"¿Por qué no?" Genkai sonrió burlonamente. "Clase Festín, consumo de poder; Parkinson, Byakko, Toguro de nuevo. Clase Recipiente, o magia 'negra'; Kokuryuuha, Hopkins, MacMillan—"

"Creí que la magia interna de MacMillan era clase 'chisme'." Keiko objetó.

"¿Esparcir rumores y mentiras, desgarrar reputaciones, destruir a gente decente e indecente por igual? ¿Grupos? ¿Dónde más lo pondrías?"

"Oh."

"Diseminar información importante, control de calidad en rumores, darle información falsa al enemigo... Propiamente entrenado, no sería tan malo," Botán dijo.

"NINGÚN poder, entrenado y bien usado, es 'tan malo' y viceversa. Por ejemplo, la llamada magia 'blanca' incluye las protecciones que mantuvieron a Yukina prisionera," Genkai respondió. Hiei siseó, y sabiamente terminó la lista. "Entonces la clase Tosca, y la última clase es Desconocida, para magia única y no clasificada."

Kurama regresó a sus papeles para examinarlos. Genkai les había dado un buen resumen, para haberlo hecho de improvisto.

"Hubiera sido más fácil hacer que lo buscaran ellos," Hiei murmuró.

Kurama ocultó una sonrisa. "Pero hubiera tomado más tiempo... mejor sacarlo del camino ahora." Hiei se encogió de hombros, y Kurama dejó de lado el tema.

**

* * *

-**

Estaba casi completamente oscuro en el dormitorio de quinto año de Slytherin, sin luna para llevar luz desde el cielo o reflejarla en el lago. Muy poca de la luz de las lámparas del castillo llegaba tan lejos, sobre las orillas y los riscos y la distancia pura. Un par de linternas brillaban en los puertos débilmente, pero por la mayor parte, la única luz en el cuarto venía de las estrellas. Realmente no era suficiente para ver bien.

Sin embargo, era lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera ver sus manos, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, solo en su camisa del uniforme y un par de pantalones delgados. Pálido como era, sus manos se veían tan frías como se sentían (un viento frío llegaba de el lago, y Draco había apagado el fuego y las lámparas).

_Sin san_gre. Las palabras pasaron suavemente por la mente de Draco y se disiparon en la gélida oscuridad. Sus manos parecían y se sentían como si no tuvieran sangre, sin tener calor proveniente de su cuerpo. Pero su pulso se veía claramente en su muñeca... si Draco imaginaba que no era sangre lo que corría por sus venas, debía ser—

_Magia_.

Y con eso, podía casi _verlo_, una suave, líquida luz corriendo por una red compleja, por sus manos (¿o acaso la intrincada estructura solo tenía forma de manos?), flotando en pulsaciones suaves. Era líquido, fluía, podía fluir fuera de la forma de mano y juntarse en sus manos. Si él solo... empujaba... solo un poco... si. Algo del líquido de luz se juntó en sus manos, pero no se quedaba quieto como el agua. Eran grumos... no, estaba juntándose a forma de perlas, como gotas de agua en un cristal. Eso estaba bien. Dejarlo juntarse. Los pedazos pequeños se congelaban más rápido que los grandes, y ese era el punto aquí; no podía mantenerlos si no eran sólidos, y sus manos eran tan frías que podía pasar... _debería_ pasar...

La puerta se abrió de golpe contra la pared, y Draco regresó a la realidad con un salto.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién dejó las luces apagadas?" Era Blaise. _"Lu—"_

"Déjalo," Draco carraspeó.

"¿Draco?" Un paso, mientras Blaise intentaba navegar el cuarto.

"Lárgate, Blaise. Casi termino."

Un momento de silencio, y luego, "Nunca te vi. Si no quieres que nadie más lo haga, deberías mejor ser rápido. No tardarán más de unos minutos."

_Bien_. "Correcto. Fuera."

La puerta se cerró, considerablemente más silenciosa, y Draco cuidadosamente colocó los diminutos cuarzos de cristal que había hecho en un pañuelo, lo ató seguramente, y se lo metió al bolsillo. Tomó su varita.

"_Lumos,_" murmuró él, cerrando sus ojos cuando la luz fue muy fuerte. Parpadeando rápidamente para ajustar los ojos, se puso el resto del uniforme escolar, se ató los zapatos, y dejó el cuarto. Podría meterse a hurtadillas al baño, arreglarse, y regresar justo a tiempo para ser _visto_ regresando. Blaise sospecharía si el _no_ hacia eso, ya que era lo que estaría haciendo si hubiese hecho una trampa o alguna maldad – asegurarse de que todos _supieran_ que se había escapado impune. Realmente, no estaba tomando mucho esfuerzo el ocultar que estaba practicando magia interna en su propio dormitorio.

**Continuará**

Notas de la autora:

"-No es que Kurama necesite que le recuerden la lección aprendida de las observaciones de Hiei en las clases de Defensa (no subestimar a las personas), pero solo porque ya sabes algo, no quiere decir que no puedas apreciar el valor de el conocimiento. ¿Cierto?

-Reiki es magia. Magia interna, aura, lo que quieras llamarle. Es la magia que los humanos usan. En contraste, la magia de los demonios es youki. Misma cosa, diferente palabra. 'Ki' es fuerza de vida, o algo así, y 'rei' y 'you' se refieren a si es humano / fantasmal o maligno / demoníaco / fantasmal.

-Unos pocos segundos para (leer): Kurama ha tenido siglos para practicar. Yo creo que puede leer muy rápido.

-Clase S... a números alrededor de la clase E. Saqué esta idea de un doujinshi, creo. Lo original es que la clase S es la más fuerte, y luego A, luego B, y así.

-Si, otro capítulo de explicación. Ni siquiera sé si tanto detalle sobre las clasificaciones de la magia interna es necesario. Pero es mejor que confundir a los lectores, o hacer a la gente preguntarse porque esto-y-eso es bueno para ayudar a enseñar eso-y-aquello.

-La clase de Búsqueda es la única clase que estoy usando que es original de YYH. El resto de las clases, y el número de clases que estoy usando (17, ¡y quisiera saber de donde salió el número!) fueron inventadas por su servidora.

No pregunten como inventé los nombres, yo misma no estoy segura. Creo que fue una mezcla de azúcar, una semana de patrones de sueño revueltos, y un proceso de pensamiento extremadamente raro.

Las 17 clasificaciones de magia interna y una pequeña descripción o ejemplo (en un orden que probablemente solo tiene sentido para mi):

**Nombre oficial** _(Nombre lógico)_ Descripción  
1. **Castillo** _(Blanca)_ Curación, protección, orden  
2. **Oráculo** _(Adivinación)_ Premoniciones, clarividencia  
3. **Divina** _(Luz)_ Imágenes, luz, ausencia de la misma  
4. **Sirena** _(Sonido)_ Encantamiento, Sirenas, Banshees  
5. **Bosque** _(Partículares)_ Enfermedad, gas químico, algunas nieblas  
6. **Ámbar** _(cambia-formas)_ Animago, metamorfomago  
7. **Provincia** _(Remoto)_ Muñecas voodoo, modelos  
8. **Búsqueda** _(Empuje)_ Usa y controla poderes en un objeto  
9. **Dragón** _(Elemento)_ Metal, piedra, aire, agua, fuego  
10. **Filósofo **_(Conversión)_ Materia a magia a materia  
11. **Red** _(Mezcla)_ Mezclar magias  
12. **Caballero** _(Guerrero)_ Manifestación de un arma, pluma  
13. **Guantelete** _(Poder)_ Auto-mejora y auto-reforzamiento  
14. **Festín** _(Absorción)_ Ingestión de poder  
15. **Recipiente** _(Negra)_ Destrucción, corrupción, caos  
16. **Tosca** _(Espacio-tiempo)_ Suerte, invención  
17. **Desconocida** _(Todo lo demás)_ Toda magia que no puede ser o no ha sido clasificada.


	20. Shubun no Hi

**Notas de la Autora:**

"Todas las advertencias y derechos al inicio del Cap. 1."

**Capítulo 20 – Shubun no Hi**

Harry salió de la cama algo tarde esa mañana de Sábado. El desayuno siempre era más tarde el Sábado, y la mayoría de los estudiantes tomaban ventaja del tiempo extra. Ya se había bañado y vestido, y se estaba atando las agujetas antes de notar que Neville se acercaba a la cama de Hiei, con un ligero ceño fruncido en el rostro. Entonces fue que Harry se dio cuenta de que las cortinas de la cama de Hiei estaban cerradas.

Eso era raro. El estudiante de intercambio _siempre_ estaba levantado y en camino para las siete de la mañana, dejando las cortinas de su cama atadas a los postes limpiamente y la cama vacía. Ya se acercaban las ocho de la mañana.

"¿Jaganshi?" Neville preguntó nerviosamente. "¿...Hiei? ¿Estas bien?" Silencio, y Neville estiró una mano para intentar jalar la cortina. "¡OW!"

Harry se enderezó de golpe mientras Neville alejaba la mano salvajemente de las cortinas, los sellos en los postes de cama volviéndose visibles. "¿Neville?"

"¡Estoy bien!" Neville agitó la mano, siseando un poco. "¡Está _caliente_!"

Seamus giró los ojos. "Estamos a Sábado. Si quiere quedarse dormido, esta en su derecho. Y apuesto a que puso algún tipo de encantamiento de 'aléjense' en su cama para asegurarse de que fuera así."

Harry rápidamente recordó esa primera noche, en que había atrapado a Hiei dibujando en el poste de la cama. Los había llamado 'sellos' y 'hechizos de protección'... un encantamiento de 'aléjense' era muy obvio, en retrospectiva.

La cortina se abrió un poco, y Hiei sacó la cabeza, con ojos adormilados. "Ya lárguense." La cortina se cerró de nuevo.

"Pero el desayuno..." Neville protestó débilmente.

"No tengo hambre," vino de detrás de la cortina.

"Vamos, ya oíste al chico," Seamus dijo. "Si quiere ser más raro de lo usual, al menos tendremos la oportunidad de comer el desayuno sin ningún Slytherin rondando."

Neville se rindió ante eso, y los chicos se apresuraron al desayuno.

**-

* * *

**

Una vez que oyó la puerta cerrarse al partir los muchachos, Hiei se tiró en el colchón de nuevo. _Esta comenzando demasiado temprano este año_, pensó mientras empezaba a dormir de nuevo.

**

* * *

-**

Pigwidgeon aterrizó en el plato de cereal de Ron, salpicando leche por todas partes. Ululó emocionadamente mientas Ron lo sacaba del plato y lo liberaba de la carta. "Sí, sí, ya basta – maldita ave idiota..."

"¿Qué es eso?" Harry preguntó.

"¿Huh?" Ron alzó la mirada. "Oh. Le escribí a Bill el otro día. Debe estar muy ocupado... le tomó algo de tiempo responder." Desdobló la carta, la leyó, y agitó la envoltura de cabeza. Varios pares de tapones de oídos salieron de ella. "Habló con Percy, envió estos y le dejó poner una posdata, _'si pudieras por favor hablar con tu profesora de Defensa'_," dijo, imitando los tonos que usaba Percy, _" 'pregúntale si le ha llegado su correo. El Profeta está muy interesado en entrevistarla, y han estado causando un desastre aquí en el Ministerio. Sin duda estarían en la escuela su pudiesen'_." Ron regresó a su voz normal. "¿Qué parezco, una lechuza?"

"Bien, si entrecierras los ojos y ladeas la cabeza así..." dijo Harry, haciéndolo.

Ron le lanzó un rollo de huevo a la cabeza.

"¿Qué dice Bill?" preguntó Hermione, cambiando el tema antes de que algo se saliera de control.

Ron, quien se había metido un pedazo grueso de tocino en la boca, pasó la carta, agitando una mano en gesto permisivo. Hermione tomó el pergamino, arqueando una ceja a Ron antes de leerlo. Mientras leía, sus ojos se iluminaron con fascinación.

Eventualmente, bajó la carta. "Wow..." respiró.

Harry _no_ tenía idea de que pudo haber causado esa reacción. "¿Wow qué?" Preguntó. Hermione le pasó la carta en respuesta.

_Querido Ronnikins,_ (tachado) _Querido Ron,_ (leía)

_Lo siento. Estaba escribiendole a los gemelos, y pasó antes que me diera cuenta._

_Para responder tu pregunta: __he__ oído sobre magia interna, de hecho, y estoy sorprendido que tu Profesora la esté enseñando. La poca gente que la aprende tiende a hacerlo en grupos pequeños, o incluso uno-a-uno, después de dejar Hogwarts. He oído que es parte del currículo para entrenamiento de Auror, y Charlie y yo hemos tenido que aprender un poco para nuestras carreras. Ha un tema de debate predilecto en Egipto y el Cercano Este por siglos._

_Dicho eso, __es__ un tema de debate. Hay muchas opiniones, pero generalmente terminan en una de dos ramas de pensamiento: "no me bajo a su nivel", y "pelear fuego con fuego". Ambas están ancladas en el punto que los demonios usan magia interna. Punto. En su mundo, los que no la usan terminan muertos._

_Podrás adivinar cómo terminan las discusiones una vez que la gente se mete en el tema._

_Hablando de discusiones, debería advertirte que estés listo para una si y cuando le digas a Mamá qué estas aprendiendo. Ella está firmemente en la rama de "no me bajo a su nivel", y tuvimos una gran pelea sobre eso cuando me introduje al campo de romper maldiciones. Ella no sabe sobre Charlie – él, siendo afortunado al descubrir la opinión de Mamá __antes__ de empezar su entrenamiento laboral, ha decidido que es mejor para sus nervios quedarse callado al respecto. Y debo estar de acuerdo con él. Pero aún así, es tu decisión._

_Dejaré que te imagines la molestosa platica de hermano-mayor que debería ir aquí. Me temo que no me puedo molestar con ella por el momento. Además, Percy va a añadir algo. Seguro que él te molestara bastante._

_Con amor,_

_Bill_

_Posdata – Bill me esta permitiendo añadir más._ _Si pudieras por favor hablar con tu profesora de Defensa, pregúntale si le ha llegado correo. El Profeta está muy interesado en entrevistarla, y han estado haciendo un desastre aquí en el Ministerio. Sin duda estarían en la escuela su pudiesen, pero en deferencia a cortesía común (y los sellos de anti-aparición de Hogwarts) han hecho un campamento en la puerta de el Ministro Fudge. El Ministro esta perdiendo la paciencia con la escuela – no debería tener que decirte que la situación aquí es delicada, considerando el año pasado._

_En la carta están los tapones de oído que pediste. Por favor no los usen en noches de escuela – el encantamiento anti ruido bloquearía las alarmas. Nadie debería perderse las clases._

_Con amor,_

_Percy_

"Oh." Harry dijo. Eso explicaba el 'wow' de Hermione. No estaría sorprendido si Hermione trataba de arrastrarlos a ambos a la biblioteca después de desayunar para buscar ensayos sobre ambos lados del debate, ahora.

"¡Es _fascinante_!" Hermione dijo simplemente, tomando la carta de nuevo.

"Seguro, Hermione." Viendo que ella no escuchaba, Harry se giró hacia Ron. "Tu madre va a matarnos."

Ron no se veía enteramente feliz. "No es idea nuestra."

"¿Importará eso?" Harry preguntó. No estaba muy seguro en como trabajaba Molly Weasley, pero por lo que había visto, 'no fue idea nuestra' no era un argumento válido con ella. Al menos, no lo era cuando la idea era de otros niños. Pero tal vez, ya que aprender magia interna era una póliza oficial...

"Probablemente no," Ron respondió, deteniendo el tren de pensamiento antes de que se formara completamente en la mente de Harry. "Y es la razón por la que no le diré."

"Muy bien," Harry asintió lentamente. "Ella es _tu_ madre. Si lo quieres así, me quedaré callado. Pero mejor advertir a los gemelos y a Ginny."

**

* * *

-**

Después del desayuno, Kurama esperaba en un pasillo cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, ojos intensos en un retrato en el otro lado del corredor y a unos cuantos metros más lejos. Una mujer pesada con un vestido rosa estaba tomando el te, estilo-Occidental, con una amiga.

"Lo juro por mi marco," la segunda mujer decía, colocando una pintada mano sobre su corazón. "¡Están tramando algo, marca mis palabras!"

"Violeta, querida, los gemelos _siempre_ traman algo," la mujer gorda respondió. "Bien, solo ayer encantaron mi marco con luces parpadeantes." Sonrió de modo amigable, "Fue muy bonito, de hecho."

"¡Exactamente! ¿No lo haz notado? Han estado bastante calmados—"

El retrato se abrió de la pared con un ruidoso sonido, y dos niños de primer año salieron, lo suficientemente emocionados para salir corriendo el instante en que sus pies tocaron el piso del corredor. Kurama dejó su escondrijo y se metió a la Torre silenciosamente.

"—podría jurar que los vi _serios_ anoche—" la voz de Violeta se oyó, antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Kurama cruzó por la Sala Común vacía, una porción de su mente notando como el espacio se veía más lleno, cómodo, y más brillante que el suyo, mientas subía las escaleras. En el quinto piso, se detuvo, mano sobre la perilla.

El sentimiento de la magia de Hiei ardía brillantemente en el otro lado de la puerta, pero... podía soportar las siguientes horas. Ambos podían.

_No quiero estar solo._

_El invierno se acerca._

Y con ese pensamiento, la mano de Kurama tomó la perilla, y abrió la puerta. Le tomó un segundo encontrar a Hiei, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana y medio-oculto por todas las camas.

"Lárguense," el pequeño demonio masculló.

"Solo soy yo," Kurama dijo calmamente, entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Hiei apartó la mirada de la ventana, ojos vacíos mirando a Kurama. Pero no dijo nada más mientras Kurama caminaba lentamente a la ventana, dudando a unos pies de Hiei.

La falta de intensidad en el desinterés de Hiei era... algo aterrador. Hiei siempre estaba tan enfocado, tanto como si estaba en una batalla a muerte o fríamente rechazando aceptar que existías. Esta vacía expresión no parecía de él. Pero Kurama ya había esperado que se comportara extraño.

"El calor y el frío cambian lugares en el equinoccio," Kurama citó suavemente, en explicación a su presencia. "Si tu magia encaja, como la magia de hielo de las Koorime... el cambio es muy incómodo."

"¿Qué es lo que _quieres_?" Hiei gruñó, sin negar el punto.

"La magia de plantas encaja también." Kurama se encogió de hombros. "Estaciones, tú veras." Y mientras Hiei solo parecía estar letárgico, mientras su herencia de hielo sellaba su naturaleza fiera, Kurama sentía la pérdida de cada hoja en el Bosque.

Hiei se movió, lentamente alzando una ceja mientras todo encajaba en su mente. "Oh." Y sus ojos fueron al otro lado del asiento que el alfeizar proporcionaba. Era lo más cercano a una invitación que Kurama obtendría.

Se sentó con algo de alivio; no había estado seguro de si Hiei le dejaría quedarse o no. Pero tenía que tentar a la suerte _(el invierno viene...)_, y levantar su rodilla para colocarla contra el tobillo de Hiei mientras se colocaba en una posición cómoda en su asiento. No obtuvo reacción, o sea que a Hiei no le molestaba, o no lo estaba notando.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Kurama pregunto. Si era tan malo que Hiei no estaba notando un toque...

Un largo momento pasó, y entonces Hiei dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, girándola para ver fuera de la ventana otra vez. "Magnificado." Kurama gimió. Hiei hizo un esfuerzo, y continuó, "Demasiado cerca al Artico para mi. Muchos bosques, no lo notarías." Kurama esperó un momento, pero no llegó nada más.

"Y sin celebraciones locales para quitar intensidad," Kurama terminó.

"Mm."

Cayeron en silencio. Kurama giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, como Hiei lo hacía, sus ojos fijos en el Bosque. La mitad de las hojas estaban en rojo y dorado _(muriendo, durmiendo-)_, pero la oscuridad del bosque permanecía intacta. Kurama sospechaba que el sol no penetraría ni siquiera en invierno, cuando los árboles estarían desnudos.

Tembló. _El invierno viene, el invierno viene, el invierno viene_, las hojas brillantemente coloreadas le decían, molestándolo. ¿Por qué los Occidentales no podían celebrar como era debido, con rituales para calmar a los espíritus sobrenaturales? No había notado cuan grande era el poder de los rituales...

Alejando la mirada de el Bosque, Kurama pasó los ojos por el resto de los campos. Estaban vacíos, excepto por varios puntos rojos – el equipo de Gryffindor – sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch.

_Al menos Yuusuke no está afectado_, Kurama pensó, con los ojos en un jugador. Pensó que reconocería la falta de cuidado en el vuelo de su amigo. _Si algo ataca, él reaccionará normalmente... no estoy seguro si puedo contenerme ahora. ¿Y quien sabe como Hiei reaccionaría? ¿Si es que_ puede _reaccionar?_

Con eso, la mirada de Kurama regresó a los interiores, a Hiei. La gatita, Yuki, se había colocado en el regazo de Hiei mientras Kurama miraba el Bosque, y estaba felizmente mordiendo y rasguñando en broma a la mano suelta de Hiei como si fuera un ratón hecho de hierva gatuna.

"Cuatro horas," Hiei dijo abruptamente.

"¿Antes que lo peor se termine?" Kurama preguntó. Hiei asintió. Kurama contuvo un suspiro _(frío y vacío y poniéndose peor-)_ y se movió un poco contra el pie de Hiei.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Hiei preguntó, justo como Kurama lo había hecho. Kurama miró hacia él para encontrar la mirada de Hiei descansando sobre el lugar donde la piel de ambos se tocaba.

"Todo se muere," Kurama respondió, tono algo cortante. Estaba muriendo y partiendo y estaba frío... "Incluso mi _sangre ningen_ no puede mantenerme _completamente_ ignorante a eso. Así que—" Eso era todo lo que había que explicar. Solo... así.

"Así que... si fueses _youkai_..."

Kurama se puso algo rojo. "Estaría matando o teniendo sexo. Feliz de _no_ ser _youkai_." Aunque realmente desearía estar en el Makai ahora, donde no había pulso de estaciones. O en El Japón, con el aliviador ritual de _Shubun_ y las multitudes de gente en la ciudad hacían las costumbres de no-tocar pasables por hoy.

Hiei dio un suave sonido, aún mirando a su pie en donde la rodilla de Kurama lo tocaba. Kurama se movió incómodamente bajo esa mirada y comenzó a alejar la rodilla.

"Solo pregunta la próxima ves. No me hagas pensar," Hiei dijo, colocando su mano libre alrededor de Yuki y jalando a la gatita contra su estomago, dejando un espacio en sus piernas. Kurama parpadeó. "Duerme. Te despertaré cuando termine."

Sorprendido, Kurama se encontró obedeciendo, girando a yacer en su espalda para usar el regazo de Hiei como almohada. Una mano se aferraba a los pantalones de Hiei, juntando la pesada tela en un pucho tieso. Yacieron ahí por un rato, simplemente respirando. La soledad y la muerte cayeron ligeramente a segundo plano. Y lentamente, Kurama se sintió caer en un profundo sueño, con la gatita ronroneando en su oreja.

**

* * *

-**

"¡Malfoy! ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Espere un momento, por favor?"

Draco se detuvo en el corredor, volteando para encontrar a la chica de transferencia con cabello verdoso – Ko-ri... Koorime, eso era – apresurándose hacia él. Lo alcanzó, sonriéndole de una manera casi desconcertante. ¿Desde cuando los Hufflepuffs parecían _felices_ de verlo?

"¡Estoy tan feliz de haberlo alcanzado, Señor Malfoy!" ella dijo, y en verdad, había una actitud casi de cachorro en ella en aquel momento. Se encontró a si mismo preguntándose, ¿si tiraba una vara al corredor, correría ella a traerlo? "Quería discutir sus tutorías de Defensa."

"¿Mis qué?" No necesitaba ayuda en ninguna clase, mucho menos Defensa.

Su sonrisa creció, y casi tarareaba con energía mientras decía, "No es seguro empezar a practicar magia interna solo. La Maestra Genkai quiere que todos tengan supervisión hasta que tengan un poco más de experiencia, y realmente es mejor trabajar con gente en campos similares, así que yo voy a enseñarle. ¿No es fantástico?"

"No." ¿Aprender de una Hufflepuff con ojos grandes? ¿A qué estaba llegando el mundo? ¡A la próxima le pedirían que se asociara con Muggles!

Ignorando esa respuesta, la chica sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, corriendo la punta por la página. "Ahora, tengo un número de estudiantes que ya tienen su horario, pero necesitas un tiempo especial – tu poder no es lo suficiente como el de ellos. ¿Está disponible en las tardes de Miércoles? ¿O tal vez prefiera las mañanas del Viernes-? Los Slytherin no tienen clases los Viernes, así que podría descansar por la tarde."

"Nunca accedí a tener un... _tutor,_" Draco dijo con todo de superioridad.

Los ojos de ella voltearon hacia el, grandes y sin comprender. "Pero Genkai dice que debe hacerse."

"_Genkai_ dice esto, _Genkai_ dice aquello... todos ustedes suenan como pericos," Draco soltó. "Yo _no_ necesito que alguien sostenga mi mano y me enseñe cómo controlar mi propia maldita magia. ¡Puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Así que toma tus papeles y horarios y tu patético _ser_ Hufflepuff y esfúmate!"

Se fue, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Koorime.

**

* * *

-**

Harry despertó, con vientos helados golpeándolo en una secuencia que lo dejó viendo estrellas. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de si mismo, temblando en sus pijamas, y miró a la oscuridad con ojos entornados. El piso molestaba sus pies descalzos mientras volteaba lentamente, aguzando la mirada, tratando de encontrar algo para orientarse... un camino, una luz, incluso una cerca sería útil.

Estaba viendo en la dirección opuesta en la que se despertó antes de darse cuenta de que tres puntos a cierta distancia tenían forma humana. Uno fue hacia una piedra pálida, se inclinó, y levantó algo. Un momento después, la piedra se movió, revelando que era realmente un unicornio encogido en el piso. Lentamente se levantó, moviéndose lentamente como si estuviese drogado.

Curioso, Harry se acercó. Si sus pasos crujían en el pasto seco de otoño, no podía oírlo sobre el fuerte violento. Se detuvo en una línea pintada en el piso. Extraño...

Otra de las figuras se acercó al unicornio, levantando el hocico de la bestia. Un movimiento, como si el brazo estuviese buscando algo dentro de las túnicas, y un brillo de luz pasó por el cuello del unicornio. Líquido oscuro salió de ahí al piso.

"¡NO!" Harry gritó. Saltó hacia delante, chocando con un muro invisible. Su cicatriz explotó dolorosamente y la escena se desvaneció, la última imagen en la mente de Harry fue la de una mano sosteniendo un cuchillo mojado.

Harry se sentó de golpe en la cama dando un respingo. Su frente ardía, su cicatriz era una delgada línea de fuego, mientras escuchaba su propia dura respiración. Lentamente, se dio cuenta en donde estaba – su propia cama en Gryffindor – y entonces lo que había pasado.

"No de nuevo..." gruñó, alcanzando sus anteojos. "Debo ver a Dumbledore. Ahora. Mismo."

**Continuará**

Notas de la autora:

"-Shubun no hi = el día de el equinoccio de otoño

-Los reporteros solo son permitidos en Hogwarts en eventos oficiales conectados al Torneo de los Tres Magos. De otro modo, supongo que hubieran estado inundando Hogwarts desde el primer año de Harry para tomar fotos. ¿Se imaginan? Los títulos de la mañana: "¡Niño-Que-Vivió en Gryffindor!", "Gilderoy Lockhart en exclusiva: ¡Enseñando al Niño-Que-Vivió!", etc. Rita Skeeter, como comentarista invitada, abusó del privilegio.

-El tocino en Reino Unido es lo que aquí en EU llamamos "tocino Canadiense". Es como un pedazo de jamón. Si se meten un pedazo completo de tocino del Reino Unido en la boca, como Ron hizo, tendrás una boca muy llena y no hablaras-

-De nuevo, no he revelado el poder de Harry. Todo parte de mi plan malvado para mantener a los lectores interesados y escribir esto como un libro real. Lo llamo '_suspenso'_. ;-) "


End file.
